Immortal Destiny
by Rogue Ronin
Summary: CoAuthored with Firestorm: 3rd installment: A darkness has settled the land. A queen has set her eyes on her prey and will not be deterred from having him. The Ronins, Kaye, and the Warriors will engage in a battle between vampires and half breeds. This v
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yes people, Firestorm and I have no ownership of Ronin Warriors in any shape or form. The only ones we claim to are our own characters. This is our third installment to this series. So enjoy! - 

The full summary: A darkness has settled the land. A queen has set her eyes on her prey and will not be deterred from having him. The Ronins, Kaye, and the Warriors will engage in a battle between vampires and half breeds. This very war could mean death and destruction for them all.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Immortal Destiny Ch 1

Rows upon rows of tables, merged together were covered with shiny red clothe. Orchid shaped tea lights were set just to the top center of the plates. A silver-plated fortune cookie placement holder was to the left of the orchids. Crystal toasting glasses, with black etching which had the character of love on them, were placed on the upper right side. Silver-plated chopsticks laid across the plates in a diagonal fashion.

Large bamboo arches with cherry blossom branches were woven together, and were placed at various locations as they marked the entrances and exits.

By the main entrance was a sign constructed out of bamboo, and decorated with cherry blossoms that read, 'Kento's and Kaye's wedding'. Next to it was the guest sign in book.

The book had a bamboo colored binding. The cover was made out of felt, with a deep rich red color. An onyx colored pen laid next to the book. On either side of the guest book were crystal vases that had stalks of green bamboo that rose straight up with tiger lilies that filled around the base.

Across the way, at another table, there was a multi-layered wedding cake in the center of it. The cake itself was circular in shape. The décor of it had cherry blossoms going round and round. At the very top of it, was the double character for happiness, with a rose on either side of the character.

On either side of the cake were red candles that also had the character of love etched on them. The candles were perched on top of golden-heart-shaped candle holders.

At the alter, a symbol of a dragon was rested on the upper left side, while a symbol of a phoenix was rested on the upper right. In the center of the two, was a circular object that resembled a pearl that had the character of unity etched on it.

"I am thoroughly impressed on how the decorations turned out. They're absolutely breath taking. This is going to be definitely a day to remember." Cye proclaimed as he looked around in awe.

"Yea, I know what you mean, so am I. The guests should be arriving soon enough. Maybe we should do another check around to make sure that things are still going smoothly." Rowen suggested with a nod.

Before Cye could answer, "White Blaze! Get back here! You have to wear this! It's a wedding!" Ryo shouted as he chased his tiger.

Cye and Rowen blinked as they looked at each other and then shook their heads. "I just hope that those two don't wreck anything, considering how long it took to set up." Cye stated as he winced while Ryo and White Blaze zoomed by. "Hey! Watch it! You mess this up and I'll make you eat your own bloody cooking for a week!"

White Blaze skidded to an abrupt stop as Ryo ran smack behind him and landed on the ground. The red Ronin looked over and saw that Cye's expression was dangerously serious. Ryo took a nervous gulp and then got up and guided his tiger a little further from where the main even would soon take place.

From where Lightning watched, the silver tiger chuckled to himself as he laid down and waited for the festivities to start. A part of him felt sad that he wasn't able to have given his daughter away. But the other part was glad to see her finally happy, and that was all he ever wanted for her.

After Ryo chased White Blaze around for a bit longer, he just threw up his hands and grumbled crazy tiger as he looked at his watch and decided it was time to check on Kento. Ryo walked to Kento's room and knocked on the door.

Kento didn't even hear the knock as he continued to pace the room. 'Man, I can't believe how nervous I am! I'm shaking from head to toe! I've never been so nervous. I love Kaye, I do, but why does it feel like my insides are knotting up like crazy?'

"Kento, hey man, didn't you hear me knock?" Ryo asked as he dared to enter the room.

The orange Ronin ran his hand through the back of his head and looked at his friend. "Sorry man, I guess that I'm just preoccupied."

Ryo gave a slight nod, "It's understandable, getting married is a major step. You're not thinking twice about this are you?"

Kento shook his head, "No way! It's just that I'm concerned that I'll mess up. I don't want anything to go wrong. I just want it to be…Perfect, you know?"

"Of course I know, but what's important right now is that you and Kaye love each other, and that you're both doing what's right." Ryo reassured him as he laid a comforting had upon his shoulder. "So, why don't you hurry up and get ready? I'll stay right here."

Kento gave a relieved smile and then took his suite and quickly went into the next room and changed. Moment's later, "Well?"

Ryo looked over and was impressed on how Kento was dressed. Kento stepped out in a two piece black outfit. His pants had golden dragons etched sparingly around his legs. His top had long sleeves which were rolled up at the ends with golden linen laced on the inside of the jacket. The mandarin collar had a small v-neck that showed a bit more of the golden linen.

"Impressive Kento, very impressive. You'll take her breath away man." Ryo replied with a smirk.

"Thanks that means a lot," Kento looked into the mirror and studied himself. "Talk about a dream coming true. I'm amazed that this is actually happening to me…I'm actually going to be the first out of the five of us to get married."

Ryo came up beside him, "It'll be worth it, you'll see, especially since you and Kaye love each other so much. Look hard in the mirror and really look, then tell me what you see."

Kento looked over at Ryo and then back at the mirror. He stared at it for what seemed to be the longest time, and then finally, "I see, a future with the angel I love."

"Then that's all the reassurance you should need to know, because you are doing the right thing." Ryo told him with a smirk.

Kento nodded as he started to feel a bit more confident. "Yea, you're right. Thanks Ryo, I appreciate you saying it. After tonight, Kaye Chinte will be Kaye Rei Faun."

At the same time, Kaye was in her room having the same thoughts and feelings as well. "Kaye, are you going to be all right?" Mia asked as she handed her the dress.

Kaye took it from behind the door and got dressed. "Yea Mia, I think so. It's just, well, I'm very nervous and I just hope that everything goes smoothly."

"I'm sure that everything will go just fine. So just take a deep breathe and try to relax." Mia replied as she waited for her to step out.

"Ok, you're right. I should just relax. Everything will be perfect." Kaye replied as she finally stepped out.

Mia was in awe, "Kaye, you're going to make Kento very speechless."

Kaye gave a small blush as she stepped out in a sleeveless-mandarin dress. The dress was red in color with golden phoenixes etched all over. They shimmered when the light hit them just right. The collar around her neck attached to the left upper side of the dress. The right upper side had a long diagonal cut to it, which opened up a pretty good area around her shoulder.

"You think so?" Kaye asked as she walked over to the mirror, opened up a small box and took out a hair comb which had a cherry blossom designed on it. She took it and placed it in her hair.

Mia smiled at her, "Trust me, he won't know what hit him."

Kaye smiled back and then gave a nod. "Thanks Mia."

"You're welcome, now, I have some last minute preparations to check on. You're going to be ok?" Mia asked as she headed towards the door.

"Yea, I'll be fine." Kaye replied in a reassuring tone.

Mia nodded and then closed the door behind her. She didn't have to go far when she spotted Cye by the caterers. "Hey, you're not on kitchen duty Cye, so get away from there."

The blue Ronin turned around and smiled sheepishly at her. "Sorry, Mia bad habit. So, how's she holding up?"

"She's still nervous, but Kaye will come out of it soon enough. Why don't you go ahead and keep her company before the ceremony?" Mia suggested as she scooted him away from the caterers.

Cye chuckled, "Ok, ok I'm going." The blue Ronin didn't even risk looking back as he walked to Kaye's room and knocked. "Kaye?"

Kaye turned around and looked towards the door. "Cye? Hey, come on in."

Cye gave a nod and then came in and shut the door behind him. "Aww, my sister is all grown up and getting married."

"Cye, please, don't tease me like that. Especially not right now, you can see how nervous I am." Kaye told him as she faced him.

"Relax sis, I know how nervous you are, and I wouldn't doubt that Kento is feeling the exact same way. But think of it like this, when the ceremony is over, then you two will be together exactly how you wanted." Cye reminded her.

Kaye gave a slight nod, "Yea I know but it's still can't be helped on how we feel either."

"It's going to work out, so stop worrying and just go with it." Cye told her as he smiled. "You both deserve this, so don't deny yourselves this opportunity."

"You're right, Cye, we definitely deserve this. It's just the jitters. Ok, I'm ready." Kaye replied as she reached over and took her bouquet.

Cye smiled as he offered his arm to his sister. She took it and they were on their way.

In the room where Ryo finally got Kento calmed down, there was a knock on the door. "Hey you two. What's taking you so long?" Mia asked, "Everyone's waiting."

Ryo looked over to her and gave an apologetical smile. "Sorry Mia, it took a while, but I think I got Kento to finally feel better about this."

"Kento, you and Kaye have been through so much in order for this day to finally come. You have each other's love, and the support of your friends and family. So, get out there and tie the knot." Mia told him sternly. "Unless, of course, you're too scared."

"What!" Kento asked in disbelief as he snapped back to himself. "No way! I'm not scared of anyone or anything. I am going to wait by the alter and then marry the woman I love. Just you watch!"

Ryo was amazed when he saw Kento walk out there towards the direction of the main event. He extended his arm out for her and then they walked towards where the ceremony would have taken place.

The other Ronins and Warriors were already in their positions, as they waited for it to begin.

Flash fidgeted a bit, 'I can't believe I'm actually wearing a dress. I swore I never would wear one no matter what. I can't wait until later, I'm so going to change.' The dress she referred to was a beautiful red one. It shimmered when the light hit it just right.

Thunder and Scorpio glanced over at their fearless leader and smirked inwardly. 'What's the matter Captain, you seem a little, how should I put it? Anxious? Or is it..?'

'Continue that sentence and one of two things just might happen. Either, you'll be wearing this dress, or two you're going to feel an instant case of hot foot! Understand?' Flash shot back mentally as she glanced back at him.

Scorpio gulped and gave a small nod. 'Yes Captain.'

'And you, don't think you'll get off that easy either Thunder.' Flash warned him.

Thunder paled just a little and then gave a solemn nod as he cleared his throat.

Flash smirked as she knew she got her point across to both of them.

"Ryo, you have the ring, right?" Kento whispered as he felt anxious while he and the others stood by the alter.

"Ring, the ring? I knew I had it around here somewhere." Ryo mused as he searched his pockets.

Kento's eyes went wide, he felt his heart hammer a mile a minute. "What? Ryo, man, don't tell me you lost the ring!"

Ryo smirked as he brought it out and showed it to him. "Relax Kento, I had it the entire time."

"Don't you ever do that to me again." Kento warned, as he felt his heart go back to normal.

"Hey you two, save it for later. The ceremony is about to start." Rowen whispered to them.

Just after Rowen told them, the music started. The guests stood up and turned to look over by the door way.

"Well sis, are you ready?" Cye asked as he looked over towards her.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kaye replied with a smile as they made it to the entrance and started to walk down the run way.


	2. Chapter 2

Immortal Destiny  
Chapter 2 

Kento stared at Kaye, now knowing why he chose to marry her. She was so beautiful no words could describe it. There was a lump in his throat. If he could have cried, he would have done so. He swallowed and smiled brightly.

Kaye stepped closer and took his hand as she returned his smile. Her heart swelled with joy as she stared into his eyes. She had always loved him from the first time she laid eyes on him. There was no other man for her.

The guests held their breath. It wasn't how desirable the young couple looked in their attire. It wasn't the way they were staring at one another. It was the way they expressed their love in body language.

Cye stood next to his sister as he felt a lump in his throat. He was finding it hard to breathe. Never before had he seen her in a dress. Never before had he seen her look so happy and debonair. Seeing Kaye smile made him smile. He was happy for her and Kento. He smiled to himself, thinking of the wedding present he had in store for them. He could only hope it would thrill them.

Ryo stood near Kento. He felt intrigued by the whole wedding. It was surprising to see Kento the first to marry. He had always assumed it would be Sage, but he was wrong. What was amazing was that he was glad. Kento deserved to marry a beautiful woman who had eyes only for him.

The priest began the ceremony. He first spoke of the natural union between a man and a woman, followed by what was expected from either of them. He asked for the rings, and then speaking with Kento first had him repeat the words he spoke.

Kento spoke the words, feeling himself choke from joy. He placed the ring onto Kaye's finger as he felt a tear slide down his cheek.

The priest turned to Kaye and told her to repeat the words he spoke. Kaye repeated them as she felt herself tremble. She felt nervous and excited at the same time. She had seen the tear on Kento's cheek and wanted to brush it away. She knew what that tear meant. He was happy. With a smile, Kaye placed the ring onto his finger as her eyes never left his.

The priest smile and took out a pair of scissors. Behind him was a large bow sash which stretched from pillar to pillar. He handed the scissors to the couple and stepped back from them.

Kento understood this. It was a new tradition where the groom and bride had to grasp the scissors together and cut the sash. He and Kaye held their scissors, working as a team as they brought the shears through the sash. It cut through and instantly thirty balloons erupted and ascended into the sky.

Great applause filled the air as guests stood up from their seats. They cheered even more when the new married couple shared a long kiss. Laughter seemed to fill the air as Kento and Kaye broke apart.

The new couple joined hands and made their way down the aisle as people took dried rice from their rice boxes and flung it over the couple. There were wishes of congratulations, good luck, many healthy children, and good times with one another. They beamed at everyone and waved as they exited the building and went out into the temple yard.

Kento and Kaye suddenly stopped as they stared ahead toward the street. Their eyes were wide with disbelief. Before their very eyes was a brand new car. It was teal in color with four doors. Someone had decorated the car, spelling out "Just Married" with rice. There were colorful streamers tied to the mirrors and white and pink balloons tied to the back bumper. As Kento got a closer look, he could see it was a Mazda Atenza Sedan.

"How?" Kaye asked as she looked from the car to her new husband. It felt good to think of Kento as that. A smile came to her face. For a moment she forgot about the car.

"I don't know, honey. But, it's there," Kento replied in amazement.

A hand suddenly appeared with keys, registration, and a title. "You'll need these," Flash said as they noticed she was there.

Kaye was amazed as she looked at the young woman. "Flash, you did this?"

"I thought it would be an appropriate wedding present for you," Flash said. "Your other car was always causing problems, Kento, and I decided to buy you a new one. You'll need your own money for things like diapers." A smirk appeared on her face.

Kaye felt herself blush. In all the excitement she had forgotten about that. But now it didn't matter. It would be great for her and Kento's union to become more fulfilling. She only hoped she wouldn't regret it.

Kento smiled as he took the keys, registration, and title from Flash. "Thank you, Flash. This means a lot to us."

"You're welcome," Flash said. "Oh, yes. Cye also has something for you too."

Kento and Kaye smiled as they wondered what it could be. Flash left to get the Ronin of Torrent. While she was gone, the young couple pondered over the last few events.

"So how does it feel to be Mrs. Rei Faun?" Kento asked.

"It feels great," Kaye answered as she smiled at him. "Though I'll have get my records changed from my maiden name to my last name."

"You know we could have just used your last name," Kento said thoughtfully. "Then I could be Kento Chinte!"

Kaye laughed as she felt amused. She smiled as she saw Kento smile and then gave him a loving kiss. When they broke apart, they noticed Cye was walking toward them.

"Hey, Cye!" Kento greeted with a big smile.

"Hey yourself, Mr. and Mrs. Rei Faun," Cye said as he smiled back at them. His comment made his sister beam with joy. "I have something for you two."

Kento and Kaye looked at one another, then back to Cye. "What is it, Cye?" Kaye asked.

Cye did not answer her as he reached into his wallet and searched. For a moment not a word was spoken. At last he found what he was looking for. He pulled out two reservation tickets and handed them to Kento and Kaye.

"Cye, what is this?" Kaye asked as she felt bewildered.

"Read the inscription," Cye told her.

Kento and Kaye read the inscription on the tickets. Their eyes widened. For the tickets enabled them a two week free vacation room at any luxurious hotel of their choice, along with free entertainment and free gifts ranging from the finest champagnes to the sumptuous spas.

"Oh man!" Kento exclaimed as he looked from his ticket to his best friend. "This is great, Cye!" He gave Cye a big hug, nearly suffocating him. He let go after a moment and viewed the ticket again. The places he could take Kaye.

"You're welcome, Kento," Cye said as soon as he got his breath back.

Kaye couldn't believe her eyes. Another wonderful thing had been given to her, but how did Cye afford it? She knew she shouldn't ask, but the curiosity was too much. "Cye, how did you manage this?"

"I have my ways," Cye answered her.

Kaye blinked and then shook her head. "I should have figured you weren't going to tell me."

Cye beamed at her with a nod of his head.

The doors suddenly opened as the guests began to file out. Kento and Kaye were once again congratulated as the people surrounded them. It felt good to be appreciated and the center of focus for a change. And Kento and Kaye knew this night was not over yet. There was still the reception they had to go to.

Ryo stood near them as he was thinking of the reception himself. "Where's it being held at?" he asked Mia, knowing she was the one who had it arranged.

"At the Yamamoto Kaemon resort," Mia answered.

"That's the new hotel that recently opened in Kanazawa," Sage said as he looked at Mia.

Mia nodded her head as she smiled a little. "They had their grand opening just last week. I knew it would be the perfect place to hold Kento's and Kaye's reception, and they were more than happy to do it."

"That's amazing," Rowen said.

"I bet they charged a fortune," Scorpio said with a grimace.

"You would think so, but not really. The total price was 13961.26 yen," Mia said.

"I'm not sure how much money that is," Scorpio admitted.

"It's equivalent to one hundred and twenty five dollars," Rowen answered.

Scorpio's eyes widen. "Wow."

Sage checked his watch. "Speaking of the reception, it's almost time to go there." He looked toward the newly weds as they were still surrounded by many guests, including Kento's parents who were calling Kaye their daughter now. "Do Kento and Kaye know about the reception?" he asked.

Mia shook her head as she looked at Sage. "It was another of their surprise. Sage, could you have them follow you to the reception?"

Sage smiled and nodded. "I will."

"I can already tell this is going to be interesting," Ryo said as he smiled.

Ryo had been correct. It was an hour later and everyone was at the Yamamoto Kaemon resort having a good time. The room chosen for the occasion was decorated nicely with several large round tables arranged into a heart shape formation with Kento and Kaye's table in the center. On every table, in the center, there was an oval bud vase which held a single white flower. Several small heart shaped candles adorned the outer edges of the tables, creating a soothing glow and an aroma of wild cherries. Directly above, hanging from the ceiling were single bulk paper lanterns, each one with a six socket black electrical set that enabled the lanterns to display a variety of effects. A band was playing soft music on the stage, enlightening the people with joy and relaxation.

Champagne and wine was served to the guests with utmost courtesy and promptness. Platters of French cuisine were served next, and the guests had the pleasure of deciding what they wanted to eat.

"This is great," Flash said as she dug into her Suprêmes de Volaille à l'orange. The chicken tasted so good she could not believe she was already craving a second helping. That was unusual for her. Normally she wasn't a big eater.

"Boy, I'll say!" Rowen exclaimed as he dug right into the food. "I've had French cuisine before, but I didn't appreciate it at the time. This one is superb though."

"Maybe they added a new ingredient," Sage suggested as he took a bite.

Mia frowned as she looked at Thunder. He had been silent all through the marriage ceremony and now he was still silent. Was something bothering him? "Thunder, are you okay?"

Thunder looked from his meal toward her. At first he did not speak, but then he realized what he was doing. He gave an embarrassed smile. "I'm sorry. I was thinking."

"What about?" Ryo asked.

"I'm curious," Thunder said as he glanced toward Kento and Kaye for a moment. "I've always thought that Japanese weddings focused on one way with tradition. Today I saw an assortment of traditions."

"A lot of the wedding themes have changed over time," Rowen explained as he leaned back slightly. "Many Japanese are going with either the Christian wedding theme, or a Shinto theme. Kento and Kaye decided on a mixture of the two. The wedding was held at a Shinto shrine. Now with a Shinto shrine, traditionally, only close family members are invited to the wedding. However, since Kaye had no family, other than Cye, and their mother who could not make it, we were invited as well. The wedding vows exchanged were Christian style."

Thunder nodded his head as he now understood what Rowen was saying. He smiled as he looked around the room. "And this, would this wedding reception be considered a mixture of the two as well?"

"It's a mixture of three actually. Ranging from Asian decorations, to French Cuisine, and to Christian style of a mixture of family, friends, and co-workers," Rowen answered.

Thunder nodded his head. "Thank you, Rowen."

"You're welcome," Rowen said. "Now are you going to eat that?" He pointed down at Thunder's meal.

Thunder raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Yes, I'm going to eat it, Rowen."

The group at the table laughed as Thunder began to eat.

Back at their own table, Kaye frowned slightly as she thought of something. "Kento, I heard from your mother that there will be speeches made. What did she mean?"

Kento paused in his eating to look at her. "Guests are expected to make us a contribution after our dinner. And it doesn't always include boring speeches." He smiled at her.

Kaye felt relief as she let out a sigh. "I thought she meant you and I would be making speeches."

Kento laughed lightly as he shook his head. "No, no. Man, if I had to make a speech in front of all of our guests I'd probably faint!"

Kaye giggled at him as she felt amused by his honesty. She went back to her meal and began to eat once again.

Just as Kento's mother had predicted, after the meal was over several guests made contributions. His sister Rinfi sung a beautiful song, and his brother Yun read them a poem. Gifts were also given to them by those who had not yet given them. Each gift was unique and beautiful in its own way, and Kento was positive he would begin to cry at any given moment.

The gifts they had received were a Soba Tray, a Chinese Takeout Votive, a Cherry Blossom Lamp, a Beige Love Poem kimono and a Red Geisha kimono for Kaye, an Embroidered Lined Dragon kimono and a Hawk Mon Haori Jacket for Kento. Other gifts they received were money, parasols, and figurines ranging from dragons to angels.

Kaye felt a lump swell in her throat. Seeing the angel figurine reminded her of someone. Someone who had helped her, Cye, and Thunder through a terrible ordeal. She held the angel figurine within her hands as she wondered if she would ever see Sadie again.

After each gift had been opened, Kento and Kaye graciously thanked each one who had given their particular gift. Then an announcement was made by one of the workers overseeing the reception.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in a few short moments we will bring out the cake. The bride and groom will cut the cake and then serve guests slices of cakes as their table is called in the number of the order they are in."

Applause filled the room as this announcement seemed like music to their ears. The worker then stepped off the stage and exited into a back room where the kitchen was. A few minutes later, two servers wheeled out a cart with a large four tier cake. It was beautifully decorated with a male and a woman figurine embellishing the very top.

Kento and Kaye stood up from their chairs and approached the cake once it was properly situated. A server handed them a knife, and together with careful accuracy the couple cut the cake in perfect arrangement.

Once again applause filled the room, and a few people whistled. Kento smiled and Kaye blushed and laughed. It was a very joyous time for them both.

Tables were then called so the guests could receive a slice of cake. As Kento and Kaye served each person a slice of cake, Kento felt elated. He loved the feeling of serving others on his special day, and he loved the fact he was now married.

After everyone was seated with their cake, Kento decided it was time to change. He explained to Kaye of this, and she agreed. He then tapped his empty wine glass, receiving the attention he desired. "Ladies and gentlemen, if you will excuse us for but a moment, my wife and I need to change."

Someone made a catcall which caused the reception room to explode into laughter. The couple only grinned, gathered up the new clothing they wanted to change into, and then hurried away from the table and out of the room. The guests went back to eating their cake and engaged in conversation.

At the Rei Faun family table, Kento's parents were talking. They discussed how the marriage ceremony had been fascinating, and how beautiful their son and daughter in law looked together.

"I know our son will make an excellent husband," Chan Run said as he took a bite of his cake.

"He will," Kento's mother, Akemi said as she held a smile on her face. "I am so amazed at how much he's grown."

Mei Ryu spoke as he looked up from his own cake. "The wedding reception turned out quite well, didn't it?"

"It did indeed," Akemi agreed as she looked around once more. "Everyone is getting along perfectly, and they're so relaxed.

"Maybe it's the champagne," Chun Fa suggested as she gestured toward the glasses.

Chan Run laughed as his eyes twinkled. "It could very well be!"

Kento and Kaye soon returned, dressed in new kimonos. Kaye had chosen the Beige Love Poem kimono to wear, and Kento had chosen his Embroidered Lined Dragon kimono with the Hawk Mon Haori Jacket to wear over it. As they entered the room, the guests clapped their hands causing the guests to smile and nod a thank you. They sat down at their table to enjoy their cake.

Rowen leaned over to Thunder. "That was another tradition. If I'm correct, you'll see Kento and Kaye change a few times."

Thunder frowned as he did not see the significance of this. "Why would they need to change periodically throughout the reception?"

"I've always wondered about that myself," Ryo said after he had swallowed a bite of his cake.

"It's tradition like I said," Rowen said. "I think it shows the guests how appreciative the groom and bride are with them. Other than that, I myself am not sure."

Thunder nodded and did not push the subject further.

Rowen was correct. During the dessert, Kento and Kaye had changed at least twice more. It was unclear to the Warriors and to a few other guests of why this occurred, but many welcomed the familiar tradition.

After the dessert was over, many couples walked over to the large empty space and began to dance. As Kaye danced with Kento she sighed in bliss. She never wanted this night to end. She closed her eyes and listened to his sweet voice sing softly in her ears in tune to the band playing their song.

Kento smiled as the stubborn tear finally escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek. He held Kaye close to him as they danced in the middle of other dancing couples. He felt blessed to have this day happen. And if this was a dream, he never wanted to wake from it.

Nearby their friends and family danced as well. Ryo had asked Mia to dance, Sage had asked Flash, Rowen had asked a nice looking girl, Scorpio had also asked another nice looking girl. Thunder was dancing with an elated girl, although in truth, he looked uncomfortable. His mother and father were dancing, and his brothers and sisters had each found someone to dance with. The dance area was filled with dancing couples, whether they were married, affianced, or strangers. It was a great way to draw closer to those you knew and a good way to get to know someone.

For a few hours the couples danced, sometimes pausing for a bathroom break, or pausing to get a drink. The band played a variety of songs, including requested songs. Excitement filled the air as the dancing ranged from slow and steady to even fast paced.

"Man, this is a blast!" Ryo said as he spun Mia away and then back toward him.

"I know!" Mia said as she smiled. "I don't remember the last time I had this much fun!"

"It was probably on your birthday when Cye and Kento decided to launch water balloons in the house," Ryo said.

"Ugh," Mia groaned as she shook her head. "I wanted to kill them for that!"

"No kidding," Ryo said. "It took us several hours to clean everything up, and a few days for the upholstery to dry!"

Sage and Flash were dancing nearby, doing their own style of dancing. Even though they had never danced before, they choreographed perfectly. Sage could not remember the last time he thoroughly enjoyed himself, and seeing Flash smile put a smile on his face. "Are you actually having fun in that dress?" he asked with a slight tease.

"Surprisingly, I am," Flash admitted. "But I still can't wait to change."

"I don't blame you," Sage said with a nod. "I'm feeling a little uncomfortable in my outfit. I want my slacks."

Flash laughed. "And I thought you enjoyed wearing kimonos."

"Only if it's for a couple of hours," Sage told her.

Flash raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "How long has it been?"

"The wedding ceremony began at one o' clock," Sage reminded her, "and it is now ten o'clock."

Flash's eyes widened as that surprised her. Sage nodded his head with a wry grin. She shrugged with a smile. "Well, I guess time does fly when you're having fun!"

"Indeed it does," Sage said with a laugh as he spun her across the room in his arms.

The dancing continued on well into the night. As the couples danced, servers brought out several glasses of fresh cold water and set them on the tables. Directly at midnight, the dancing stopped and the tired couples were glad to be seated at their respective tables. Rowen felt exhausted as he wanted to lay his head down. That was surprising for him as he was sometimes referred to as an insomniac. Ryo and Mia sat near one another as they allowed their bodies to cool down. Scorpio felt contended that he had danced with a nice girl and thought about asking for her number after the reception was over. Thunder was relieved that the dancing was over, but was praying to any deity listening the girl would not ask for his phone number. Sage and Flash were each sipping water from their glasses, feeling refreshed from it. As everyone was sitting down to rest up from the long dancing they had enjoyed, they realized this was the ending of it. Soon, they would be expecting Kento and Kaye to make their thank you speech.

Kento felt nervous about making his speech. He had remembered it not long ago, and now wondered what he could say, or even how to say the exact words.

Kaye noticed his trouble look as she put down her glass of water. "Kento, what's the matter?"

Kento hesitated for a moment, but at last he spoke. "We do have to make one speech, Kaye."

Kaye frowned as she felt her heart increase in its rate slightly. "What? But I thought you said we didn't need to."

"I forgot," Kento apologized with a grimace. "I was too busy enjoying myself with you."

"It's okay, Kento. I forgive you," Kaye said with a small smile. Kento smiled and she took his hand and stared into his eyes. "We can do this, Kento. We can do this together."

Kento smiled as he returned her stare. "You're right, Kaye. We can. Let's go for it."

The guests looked up as Kento and Kaye made their way toward the stage. A hush fell over the room as they ascended the stage and took the microphone. Although they could see that Kento was nervous, not a word was spoken from any of them. Kento took a few deep breaths as he allowed himself to look into each face. Finally, he gained his courage.

"My wife and I," he smiled at Kaye as he said this, and then turned his attention back to the guests, "want to thank each and everyone of you for making this day possible. You know for years I've always wondered what it would be like to find that special somebody. I had dated prior to Kaye, but none of them made me feel satisfied. I was even jealous of my friend Sage who seemed to be so lucky at getting a date, that I nearly wished I looked like him."

Amused chortling filled the room, causing Kento to smile. Sage felt amused. This was one thing he had never expected from Kento. He nodded his head toward his friend, catching his eyes.

Kento smiled more and continued. "All of that changed when I met Kaye. At first I didn't know what to expect. I thought surely she would go for Sage, Ryo, or Rowen. Or even Cye. Though it was good that didn't happen, considering they're blood related." More chuckling filled the room. "And I've got to admit, Kaye and I had an interesting start. We shared a love of martial arts and a variety of things. But what I thought was important was how different we are, and yet we match perfectly. Without your help tonight, I could not enjoy being married to this beautiful woman beside me. Your hard work and your attendance to the wedding and this reception is graciously noted. My wife and I thank you all for coming here and for everything else you have given to us."

"Yes, thank you for everything," Kaye said with a respective bow of her head.

"Kiss!" someone from the back of the room suddenly yelled. Kento and Kaye tried to find the voice, but soon the room erupted into a chorus of "kiss!" from the guests. The chanting continued which caused the couple to grin. They stared into one another's eyes, and then finally Kento took Kaye in his arms and gave her a long tender kiss. The room once again exploded into an applause and the nearby clock chimed at one in the morning. The reception was over.


	3. Chapter 3

Immortal Destiny  
Ch 3 

Red, yellow, and orange colors were stroked sparingly onto a sky-blue covered canvas. The orange hue of the sun's rays blanketed the slumbering city. They continued crept all the way to one particular window. The rays filtered through the slightly drawn curtains and brought to attention to one particular individual that morning has come.

He shielded his eyes when he frowned from the incoming light. Kento stretched and gave a tired yawn. The orange Ronin felt someone sleeping upon his chest and looked down. He smiled as he stroked her hair lightly. Of all the times he had secretly dreamed for the two of them to finally be together, at long last, his dream became a reality. He continued to watch his angel as she slept peacefully.

Downstairs, the other Ronins and the Warriors sat around sparingly in the living room. All of them were still a bit drained from the previous day's festivities. But somehow, they managed the strength to get out of bed and get together so they could see the newlyweds off.

"Man, I can't believe how tired I still feel from yesterday," Ryo announced has he sipped his coffee.

"I know what you mean, Ryo. I still would have been sleeping if someone didn't wake me up!" Rowen replied as he shot Sage a slightly annoyed glare.

"Don't growl at me, Rowen, you told us that you wanted to get up early to make sure that you didn't miss seeing them off," Sage reminded him with a matter of fact tone. "Besides, you can go back to sleep later."

Cye glanced over at the very quiet Thunder and frowned a little. "Hey, what's wrong with him?"

Flash studied her friend and then smirked as she looked back over at Cye. But before she could say anything. "Too many girls, too many phone numbers," Thunder grumbled. "I didn't even want any of their numbers, but they gave them to me anyway."

"Thunder, Thunder, Thunder, you have to accept the fact that no matter wherever you go, you're going to attract every female's attention. I told you that I would help you out with your shyness. But how can I do that if you keep running away?" Scorpio asked as he gripped his best friend's shoulder. "One of these days, I might have to put super glue in your boots so you stay put."

Thunder raised a brow towards him. "You do that, and I'll make you wish that you didn't."

Flash smirked and shook her head as she saw Scorpio's very surprised reaction.

"You wouldn't," Scorpio stated as he took away his hand.

"Try me," Thunder replied with a smirk.

"Hey, where are the newlyweds? Are they still sleeping?" Flash asked as she took a quick look around.

Ryo nodded. "Yea, they're still upstairs. We were thinking about getting them up, but there's one problem."

Flash raised a brow as she looked at him, "Oh really and that would be?"

"Lightning, he's laying in the hallway in front of their door. There is no way he'll let anyone bother them," Ryo replied as he shook his head.

"Yes I know, but if they don't get up, they'll miss their flight," Cye reasoned as he looked around the room.

Sage raised a brow towards his friend. "Then you're volunteering to go up there?"

Cye was taken back as he looked back at him. "Are you out of your bloody mind? I'm not going up there and run the chance of getting chased by that tiger! Besides, I have a better way of waking them up, especially Kento."

The others watched as they saw Cye enter the kitchen and started to cook breakfast. The aroma filled the air and drifted up towards the second floor.

Kento's eyes snapped open when he stopped stroking his wife's hair. He grinned like a Cheshire cat when he smelled Cye's cooking. His stomach grumbled, as he winced a little. Kento bit the bottom of his lip, he was having a hard time trying to decide to either stay in bed with his wife, or to charge to the kitchen and dive into breakfast.

A quite-tired moan broke him out of his thoughts as he looked to his wife and smiled lovingly at her. "Morning."

Kaye opened her eyes and smiled back the same way, "Morning, what time is it?" She looked over by the clock and sees that it was nine, and then smelled the food too. "This must be their subtle way of telling us to get out of bed." Kaye pushed herself to sit up beside her husband.

Kento chuckled as he brought his hand toward her, and gently placed it under her chin and then slowly guided her closer. As they were within mere inches, they kissed and then slowly broke apart, both of them smiled and their eyes danced. The two of them were in their own world, because they never even heard someone knock.

"Hey, are you two coming down or what?" Ryo asked as he opened up the door. He felt his face go a little red and then adverted his eyes. "Ah, sorry."

Both Kento and Kaye blushed when they heard him. "Ryo, what do you think you're doing, man? Ever heard of knocking?"

"I did knock, but evidently neither of you heard me," Ryo tried to explain as he kept his gaze away from the bed.

"I thought that Lightning was laying outside of the door?" Kaye asked with a slight frown.

"He was, but Cye's cooking breakfast and he smelled the food and went down," Ryo replied, "So, are you two coming down soon?"

"Yea man, we're coming," Kento grumbled as the Ronin of Wildfire nodded and backed out of the room while he closed the door behind him. "So, where were we?" The orange Ronin smirked as he looked at her with mischievous eyes.

Kaye laughed. "Even though I'd love to pick up where we left off, I have a feeling that we'll get interrupted again."

"You're probably right. I can't wait until we start our honeymoon," Kento replied with a smile as they got out of bed. "Just the two of us, and no interruptions."

"It's about time, maybe now we can try to have for what passes as a normal life," Kaye said as they washed up and got dressed for the day.

"Speaking of our honeymoon, I was thinking about us going to Sapporo. That is, unless you have another place in mind?" Kento asked as they were making their way down the stairs.

Kaye smiled at him as she shook her head. "No, Sapporo sounds wonderful to me."

Kento smirked as he brought her into his arms. "I was hoping you'd say that, because I already got the plane tickets."

Kaye laughed as their eyes locked onto each others.

"Hey Kento, hands off my sister!" Cye said as he stormed out of the kitchen while holding a spatula and a frying pan.

Kento and Kaye looked over at the blue Ronin as Kento raised a brow toward him. "Sorry man, but she's my wife now, you just have to learn to accept that."

Cye smirked as he crossed his arms. "Alright, then you'd better take good care of her, unless you want to feel my frying pan of death."

Kento let go of Kaye and raised his arms in surrender. "Not that! Not the frying pan of death! Anything but that!"

"Hey, are you mocking me?" Cye teased a bit more as he held his spatula towards Kento again.

Kento quickly went behind Kaye, and used her as a shield as he peaked over her shoulder. "I wouldn't mock you, Cye, but keep that away from me! I don't know where it's been!"

Cye chuckled and then turned as he walked back to the kitchen.

As soon as he left, Kento stepped out from behind his wife and stood next to her with his arm around her waist.

"That reminds me," Sage said as he looked over at Ryo with a smirk. "When you came down, you were so red, you blended in with your armor."

The bearer of Wildfire was taken back by Sage's words. He couldn't find anything to say in his own defense.

"Sage, leave Ryo alone. You don't need to tease him this early in the morning," Kaye told him as she crossed her arms.

The green Ronin raised his hands up good naturedly and gave a smirk. "Alright, I'll back off."

Ryo gave a grateful smile towards her for not bringing up the real reason of why he was so red.

Cye called everyone to breakfast. The others raced to the table and took their seats when the blue Ronin set down the final plate of food.


	4. Chapter 4

Immortal Destiny  
Chapter 4 

An hour had passed and Kento and Kaye found themselves upstairs, packing for their honeymoon. Neither could describe the feelings he or she had, but one could tell by the looks on their faces that they were both thrilled.

Kento had laid out several jeans, several t-shirts, and a few pairs of socks, and least one jacket to pack. He also included his electric razor he had gotten from Ryo on his birthday, a tube of toothpaste and his toothbrush, his deodorant, and his comb. He placed the contents into his suitcase and grinned. Simple enough. He glanced at his wife and blinked slightly in confusion. "What are you doing?"

Kaye had more than several outfits in her arms. She laid them on the bed and began to roll them one by one. "Packing like you," she replied with a grin.

Kento shook his head. "So many clothes? We're only going to be gone for two weeks."

"Kento, sometimes a woman can't decide what she wants to wear and thus will pack most of her clothes as if her life depended upon it," Kaye told him.

Kento could only smile. That was one thing about woman that he could never understand. He set his suitcase on the floor and then waited patiently for Kaye to finish. "Sage is going to drive us to the docks."

"The docks?" Kaye was flummoxed as she paused in her packing to look at him. "Why are we taking a boat? Wouldn't it be easier to fly across to Sapporo?"

"Flying isn't that romantic to me," Kento answered. "We're not taking just a boat. There was a special arrangement to take a cruise ship to the island. What's even better, is we'll have a car waiting for us there. However, on the way back, we'll be flying home. Can't forget about those plane tickets."

Kaye nodded as she now thought about something else, something that made no sense to her. "I thought cruises usually turned around after reaching their destination," she said thoughtfully as she finished packing and closed her suitcase.

"Maybe they consider us special," Kento said with a grin. "All set? Let's go then."

They picked up their suitcases and left the room. Upon coming downstairs, they found everyone in the living room. Rowen and Cye were playing a videogame, Sage was watching them with fascination, Mia was on the phone, Ryo was reading a book, Flash and Scorpio were playing a game of chess, and Thunder was writing in his journal.

Scorpio was the first to notice the couple. "Hey, guys!"

"Hi, Scorpio," Kaye said as she set her suitcase down.

Rowen glanced from the game to look at them. "Finally packed eh?"

"Yeah, Kaye packed everything except the bathroom sink," Kento said with a grin. Kaye lightly tapped him on the shoulder and he smirked.

"Do you think the bathroom sink would fit in there?" Flash asked as she looked toward Kaye's suitcase.

"Maybe if we shrunk it," Cye murmured.

"You'd have to break it into pieces," Rowen added.

"Oh, you guys!" Kaye said in slight exasperation.

"Anyway, Sage, are you still taking us to the docks?" Kento asked.

Sage nodded as he stood up. "Yes. I just need to put my shoes on and grab my keys."

"I want pictures!" Flash declared. "If you don't take pictures, I'll follow you around with a puppy dog look."

"Why, Captain, I never knew you had it in you," Scorpio teased.

"Ah, shut up."

As Sage was putting his shoes on, Kento looked toward the book Ryo was reading. He wondered what it was about and what was so fascinating about it to keep the leader of the Ronins so enrapt by it. "What are you reading, Ryo?"

"Values," Ryo replied, not taking his eyes off the page he was on.

"What's it about?"

"About the way this man views his life and the life of others around him," Ryo answered and said no more.

Kento nodded his head. Ryo wasn't one to give a detailed answer when he was reading a book. Looking up, he saw that Sage had his shoes on and the keys in his hand. He looked at Kaye and nodded. The two picked up their suitcases.

"Have a good time, Kento and Kaye," Cye told them. "Sis, be wary of Kento's appetite!"

Kaye smiled as she glanced at her husband. "I think I can handle it."

"Be mindful and take care of one another," Rowen told them.

"We will," Kento promised as they were heading toward the doors.

Mia finally got off the phone and called out to them. "Enjoy your stay at the hotel!"

"You bet we will!" Kaye exclaimed.

"Kento, stay out of trouble," Ryo told him as he paused in his reading.

"I… hey!" Kento blinked furiously as he made a face. "Kento of Hardrock never gets in trouble!"

"Sure you don't," Cye said.

"I'll be back after dropping them off at the docks," Sage told them as he and Kento and Kaye headed out the door.

"Bye, everyone!" Kaye said.

"Bye," everyone else replied.

Outside, Sage opened his trunk and helped them load their suitcases in and closed the trunk. The three climbed into the car and fastened their seatbelts. Sage started the car and then adjusted his stereo to play a CD. Music filled the car as he pulled away from the house and down the driveway. Soon they were on the main highway heading toward their destination.

Kayura had a bad feeling. She had been meditating for several hours to attempt sense of what she was feeling, but nothing came to her. It was if she were in a thick fog with no place to go. Something wasn't right. But what exactly? A strange wind blew and the flames to the candles suddenly went out. Frowning she studied the wick. Was this a sign of impending doom?

The door suddenly flew open and Dais stood there in full armor. His visible eye was wide open and he looked harried. "Kayura, come quickly! We are under attack!" He left without another word, running down the hall of the castle.

Kayura snapped out of her reverie and immediately followed him, the shajuko clutched firmly in her hand. Outside she was startled. Dais, Cale, and Sekhmet were fighting creatures that appeared to be human. But from what she sensed, there was nothing entirely human about them. These creatures could fly, run fast, and had incredible strength. And they seemed invincible to the Warlords' attacks. What were they?

One of them suddenly assailed her. She whirled around and raised the staff of the Ancient One. It clanged and produced a bright light. The creature hissed and backed off, shielding her eyes. It was then Kayura realized these were half breeds. Half vampire and half human. How did they get into the Dynasty though?

Sekhmet struck his weapons against the torso of another half breed, but was met with resistance. What was the meaning of this? No one could withstand his venomous blades! Before he could think of a reason, a fist suddenly struck against his mouth and a foot kicked him just below the stomach. He flipped backward and rolled. He was positive damage had been done to his pancreas.

Cale used his power of darkness to give him the advantage over the battle. To his horror these creatures seemed to possess an even greater advantage in the dark. Their powers seemed to grow in double. He could hear them laughing with glee and hear them hissing.. He suddenly felt a pair of hands clutching him around the torso. He struggled and grunted. Such power! He had not come across strength like this aside from seeing Ryo in the Inferno armor.

Dais sprung forth his six scythe weapon, striking creature after creature. However to his disappointment he realized they were jumping back to their feet as if nothing had hit them. Why though? How could they possess such strength?

"Dais!" Kayura's voice called out to him. He glanced toward her as he continued to battle, wondering what she knew about these creatures. "They're half breeds! Our weapons won't work on them well!"

"I should have known," Dais mumbled. He continued to battle, but he could feel his strength waning. If only they could contact the Ronins to help them. But there was no way they could. Would they loose this battle?

Kayura knocked a half breed back with the shajuko, but she wasn't prepared for another half breed to leap upon her back. She stumbled backward and then reached the staff behind her to knock him off. Another half breed tackled her from the front and one more attacked her by the legs.

Sekhmet had leapt to his feet to assail the one had struck him, but the moment he did, another swift foot met him under the chin. He was sent soaring through the air until gravity overtook his flight pattern and pulled him back down to the ground. The moment he landed several of these creatures piled on top of him.

Cale had tried to throw off the creatures who were upon him, but it was no use. He had heard Kayura announce them as half breeds, and now he understood why they were having such a strenuous time.

Dais frowned. His fellow Warlords and Kayura were getting beat. He had to do something. Signaling his Web of Deception attack, he managed to take out three half breeds. However he wasn't prepared when a half breed flew into the air and suddenly dive bombed him directly on his head. He went down and more half breeds suddenly scrambled onto him.

A male half breed walked before the captured Warlords and their priestess. He appeared to be a leader of some sort. He possessed confidence and cruelty and seemed to hold respect and fear from the other half breeds. He looked at Sekhmet, Dais, Cale, and Kayura directly into their eyes as his fang mouth broke into a cruel smile.

"You put up a good fight," he said. "But it wasn't good enough. This realm has been taken over by the new ruler: Queen Akea."

"You slime!" Cale shouted as he struggled against the ones holding him. "We would not dare to allow you such an atrocity!"

The half breed stopped and looked at him with an intent stare. "Oh, you think it's a crime someone else should rule this realm?"

"It is a crime," Sekhmet countered. "No one has the right to claim this Dynasty except for one person."

Now the half breed looked at him. "And who is this person?"

But Sekhmet refused to answer him. He only glared at him with anger and frustration.

"So I see," the half breed said as he studied the prisoners. "Since you refuse to give me the information I desire, and since you have no other use, your life is forfeit. But first, I will need your memories to this place."

"WHAT!" Kayura couldn't believe her ears. She had to do something and fast. She struggled to call upon the powers of the Ancient to strike out against this half breed and the ones holding them, but it did not work. All she could do was a send a distress signal to one man who would know what to do. She could only hope that Meiji would receive the call.

The half breed did not answer Kayura. Instead he approached each one and bit down upon their necks, drawing forth their blood. They cringed in pain and held back their screams as he took their blood into his body. When he had gotten what he wanted, he stood and turned to his comrades. "Kill them," he ordered, and then walked away calmly.

The sounds of pain filled screams echoed through the air.

Akea smiled as she sat in the throne room. A goblet filled with blood was in one hand and she felt pleasure from the screams. Kano had done his job well. She had been right in making him her first captain over the half breeds. He knew how to order attacks and how to handle them without thinking. She took a sip of her drink as Kano had entered into the throne room and bowed before her.

"My queen," he spoke in a low toned voice filled with admiration and respect.

"You did well, Kano," she purred as she fixed him with a stare. Her eyes sparkled with delight and she again drank from her goblet.

"It was my desire to serve you, your highness," Kano told her. "The Dynasty is yours to command."

"Good. As far as the Dynasty goes I want an investigation done. I want to know who ruled here before and what became of them."

Kano straightened into a full posture stand. "Your highness, I have retrieved memories from the ones we slew." He placed his hands on either side of his eyes and his eyes glowed white. Several holographic images suddenly appeared in the throne room before them.

The holographic images showed three human teenagers who had been kidnapped and used as keys to bring forth the Tao Spirit who granted the previous ruler untold power. She saw the tests they had gone through and the battles they had put up within the castle and within their own minds. However, one of the humans caught her undivided attention. He was beautiful beyond words. He had grace and seemed wise for one so young, but it was his body she found herself staring at. She felt something stir within her, something she had not felt for centuries.

"Kano," she spoke slowly as the last of the holograms faded away, "find that boy and study him. I want to know everything about him."

Kano bowed to her as he took the order. "Yes, my queen. I will find everything about the boy as you have commanded."

"You are dismissed then. Report back to me when you have some news."

Kano bowed again, and in a twinkling of an eye vanished into thin air.

Sage pulled into a parking area as they had reached the docks. The occupants of the car got out and he went to his trunk to open it. "This is it," he told them as he watched Kento grab a suitcase.

Kento grinned as his heart pounded from anticipation. "I can't wait to get this started, man."

Sage laughed as he helped Kaye with her own luggage. "I bet. You two just be sure to have a lot of fun."

"We will, Sage," Kaye said with an eager smile. Like Kento she couldn't wait to begin. She wanted to do so much with Kento that she could almost feel herself bouncing from eagerness.

The three of them headed to the booth where an employee checked out their tickets and stamped them with an approval sign. "Take these to the gates and they'll let you in."

"Thank you," Kento told the woman.

"Enjoy your trip," the woman replied.

"Thank you," Kaye said.

Sage followed them to the gate and waited as their approved tickets were taken by the gatekeeper. The gatekeeper allowed them through the gate and closed it behind him. The bearer of Halo's eyes followed the married couple as they headed onto the ramp and walked up and onto the cruise ship. "Enjoy yourselves!" he called to them.

Kento and Kaye had made it to one deck where they could view the area. They saw Sage waving at them and they waved back. "We will, Sage!" Kento called back to him.

"And don't worry! I'll make sure Kento is a good boy!" Kaye called as she teased the man of her heart and soul.

"Hey!" Kento exclaimed, but a grin appeared on his face.

Sage chuckled. He saluted them and turned to walk back to his car. He had a feeling Kento's and Kaye's honeymoon was going to be very interesting to them. Letting out a wistful sigh he climbed back into his car and drove for home.


	5. Chapter 5

Immortal Destiny Ch 5 

Hours flew by since Sage dropped off the newlyweds at the docks. The green Ronin gazed up at the ceiling. His gaze was relaxed. The Ronin of Halo's thoughts just seemed to be nowhere in particular. Except, for some reason, a terrible memory gnawed at the back of his mind.

He cringed internally in remembrance of it. Sage didn't bring himself to admit that the reality of what might have happened to their friends if they hadn't won. Cye, Kaye and Thunder would have been lost to them. True, from what Scorpio and Flash told them that their friend can't be killed, there ran the possibility that he would have been trapped in the Dynasty, possibly forever.

For some reason that reality still stayed with him. But he wouldn't doubt that within the back of the minds of the others, they still feared the same. Sage closed his eyes, and then slowly opened them when he felt someone sit down next to him.

"A penny for your thoughts," Flash said with a smirk while at the same time she took out a penny from her pocket and presented it in front of him.

Sage looked towards her and gave a small chuckle. "Is that all my thoughts are worth, a penny? I don't know if I should be insulted or flattered."

"Well then, how much would it cost me to know what you're thinking? If it's more than I can afford, then I'm going to have to consult with my accountant and get back to you," Flash replied as her smirked turned into a grin.

Sage shook his head/ "You know what, you can keep it," he said when he motioned for her to put it away.

Flash shrugged her shoulders as she put the penny back into her pocket. "Seriously, what's going on in that head of yours?"

"Sorry, I know that I should be happy for Kento and Kaye. Those two definitely deserve this, but for some strange reason, I just can't shake what we all just went through," Sage explained when his features became serious.

"I understand where you're coming from, I do. But none of us should dwell on what or could have happened. What's done is done, let's just see about moving on and let go," Flash replied. "It won't do anyone any good if we keep reflecting on the war so much, it's over. That's it, end of story."

Sage reflected on her words. Sure they made sense to him, but still for some reason he just couldn't help how he felt. There was something in the air that made him tense, but he had a hard time making any sense out of it. Maybe it was because of all the years he and the others have been with their armors. All of them have been fighting so long, it almost made them forget what normal life was like. But maybe what snapped all of them around to reality was the wedding after all.

"Alright, you win, I'll relax," Sage told her as he gave a small smile.

Flash smiled when she nodded back as well. After that was cleared up, the two relaxed on the couch and talked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man who sat in lotus position at the top of the falls frowned deeply when he heard a familiar, but distant voice that echoed his name in his mind. Meji grimaced as he grasped his head with both hands. He saw through the last Ancient's eyes of what happened.

Meji's eyes snapped open with fear as he brought his shaking hands in front of his face. A tear of remorse ran down his cheek and hit his knee. He felt his heart was weighed down with grief. Meji thought that the threat was gone from the last time. But now he knew he was wrong. The threat he feared most was about to be resurrected.

Meji stood and walked away slowly from his meditation place. He knew that now was the time to find the ones that would have been needed to save this world from the most devastating threat that once held this world in a state of extreme fear. He didn't want to, but Meji decided there was no other choice.

With a heavy heart, Meji continued down the path towards his home he built just outside of a small town. He was a solitary man, and he preferred it that way. Meji never wanted the innocent people to have known about who he was, it was best that they were kept in the dark about him and his life. He never thought it was right to have innocent people suffer from what he dealt with. But fate chose another path for him. He had a duty to fulfill, no matter how much he wanted to deny his destiny, Meji knew what he had to do, and he embraced it. He only hoped that the ones that he needed would accept it as well.

Meji was a watcher, a trainer of vampire slayers. Every generation, a slayer who had been chosen to vanquish the undead. Last time only one slayer had been called to defend the world, but now the stakes were higher, and two new slayers were to have risen up and take upon themselves the ultimate battle of the two most powerful houses that ever existed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akea, the queen of the half-breeds, ruled the House of Devi with such cruelty that no one ever challenged her. Akea's reputation was well known within her house, as well within the House of Anata, where the last of the pure-bloods dwelled. Both houses knew what the queen of the half-breeds had done. Her name alone made those that followed her back away in fear. When her followers were in her presence, they felt sweat as it beaded down the back of their necks. But what kept them in line was the knowledge that they were well versed when it came to her torture methods. Akea grinned inwardly as she knew this to have been true. Akea wanted not only to destroy completely the House of Anata, but also to have attempted something that no vampire, pure-blood or half-breed ever thought of before.

It was unconceivable what Akea wanted to have accomplished. But she was just crazy enough to see that it got done, one way or another. She didn't care what it took, she'd sacrifice whatever she needed to get what she wanted. The only thing Akea knew was that she had to be very careful on how she proceeded. There was no way she could ever rush this. If one thing was out of synch, then her whole plan could have the possibility to backfire on her. Everything had to be perfect, otherwise, she'd have to come up with another way for her plan to work.

Akea stopped at her chambers and shut the door. She wondered how Kano fared on his task.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that precise time, the sun already set, and the moon hung in the sky. The moon's beams pierced through the leaves as they hit upon a certain blonde boy. Thunder had been practicing for hours on end in the back. The moon beam traced upon his bare-rippled muscles as he moved gracefully through his techniques.

In the darker part of the shadows, Kano watched Thunder closely so he could give his queen a detailed report.

The Warrior heard a slight rustle behind him. He narrowed his eyes in order to see if he could maybe spot what made the disturbance.

Kano shrunk back further into hiding, but he kept his eyes on Thunder the entire time. There was no way that he'd mess this mission up, because if he did, then he'd have to face Akea's wrath.

Thunder shook his head as he decided to walk over to the door. For some reason, the Warrior still felt a bit jumpy from the last escape that he and his friends pulled off from the Dynasty. He never wanted to go back there no matter what the case. Unless of course something unforeseen happened. The Warrior picked up his shirt and pulled it on, and then entered the manor.

Kano chuckled silently to himself as he retrieved all the information that he needed for the time being, and then disappeared.

Ryo glanced over towards the preoccupied Warrior. "Hey Thunder, how'd training go?"

Thunder snapped out of his thoughts and gave a small smile to the red Ronin. "It went fine. I guess that I still feel a little jumpy from what happened recently."

Rowen nodded in understanding. "It's to be expected, but try and not to linger on it too long, besides, we should be relaxing for once. It's finally been quiet for a month, and I for one am ready to take some time off and kick back."

"Yea, I know exactly what you mean, Rowen. It's been a long time coming," Cye agreed as he sat down. "I wonder how the newlyweds are doing."

Sage chuckled. "I'm sure that they're doing just fine, Cye. So, how does it feel to have the human garbage disposal as a brother-in-law?"


	6. Chapter 6

Immortal Destiny  
Chapter 6 

A/N: Warning! This chapter contains a graphic lemon scene. If lemons aren't your style, you may want to skip over the first few pages of this chapter. If you don't know what lemon is, I'll clarify for you. It is a sexual scene between a man and a woman. So if you can't handle this type of writing, I don't recommend reading the first part. However, if you decide to read it, please be responsible about it.

-  
Kaye was impressed by the cabin she and Kento had been given on the cruise. It was medium size and well furnished. The carpet was thick and soft. It made one feel as if they were walking on cotton. She entered further inside and set her suitcase down, and then turned slowly in a circle to survey the room.

Kento grinned as he set down his own suitcase. This room was amazing. Never before had he dreamt of being on a cruise like this. Still he wondered if he and Kaye would think it odd to wake during the night and feel the room bobbing up and down repeatedly. Would he forget they were even on a ship?

Kaye stopped turning in a circle as she looked at Kento. "Kento, this is amazing. This room is gorgeous."

"It is very nice," Kento agreed as he sat down on the bed.

Kaye joined him and looked at him. "How long are we on this cruise?" She realized she had never asked him.

Kento frowned as he thought about it. "I think two days at the most," he replied.

Kaye nodded her head, then stretched a little. "This is a good way to relax. Though I still can't believe we didn't take the plane. Cye thought for sure that we were going to."

Kento smirked. "We could have, but it would have been less romantic as I've said before."

Kaye laughed. "A romantic Kento. I never knew." She couldn't help teasing him somewhat as her eyes danced with merriment.

"Oh yes, candle light dinners, a spa, intense back massage, frolicking on this bed like a couple of five year olds." Kento smiled as her eyes widened before him. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"It does sound enticing," Kaye replied as she leaned close to him.

Kento smiled and then he bent forward and captured her lips with his own. She returned his kiss. He deepened the kiss and felt her melt into it. Inwardly he grinned. It was amazing how he could get such a reaction from her. It thrilled him and it made him swell with pride. She was his, all his. He moved his hand toward her body, but then hesitated. What if she didn't want him touching her at the moment? What if she wanted him to wait?

Kaye felt his uncertainty. Why was he afraid to touch her? Was it because he wasn't ready? Or was he afraid? She longed for this moment, and she didn't want him to be reluctant. She deepened the kiss, then broke off for a moment. She looked into his eyes. "Kento, go ahead. I trust you completely."

Kento looked into her eyes and nodded his head. If she trusted him that was good enough for him. He kissed her again, and this time silently begged entrance into her mouth. Her lips parted and he inserted his tongue into her mouth.

Kaye moaned in ecstasy. She leaned against him as the infatuation intensified between them. Her hands moved underneath his shirt, feeling his rock hard abs. Many times she had heard people remark that Kento was fat. They were wrong. Kento was definitely not obese, and his toned body was more than enough proof of that.

Kento moaned in pleasure as he continued to French kiss her. His right hand moved underneath Kaye's shirt and slithered up her body toward her breasts. He found a way into her bra and cupped one breast gently before he began to knead it. He heard her moan again. She was enjoying this. It was one of the best gifts he could give to her; pleasure and himself.

Kaye had never experienced such a feeling before. This was much better than the times Jakada had tried to force himself on her. Kento knew exactly where to touch her to get her body to respond and she enjoyed every minute of it. She snaked her hand further down his torso, over his stomach, and down toward his jeans.

Kento moaned in delight upon feeling his wife's hand going down into his boxers. And then he heard her gasp. Immediately their mouths broke apart from one another. He frowned with worry as he looked down at her. "Kaye, what is it?"

"Kento, it's so big." Her eyes were wide as she still had her hand inside his boxers, grasping him gently. For a moment she was afraid.

Kento chuckled. "Yes, so it is. But don't worry. I promise I'll be gentle, and your body will accept it."

Kaye nodded her head as she slowly began to relax. She had been afraid Kento would rip her apart. But hadn't she told him she trusted him completely? Of course she did. So there was no need to be afraid. She returned to massaging him.

Kento moaned in elation as he returned to French kissing her and massaging her breasts. After a few minutes, he removed his hand and lifted his tongue from her mouth. He lifted her shirt up and began to slide it upward. Kaye lifted herself up so he could take it off her, and the shirt ended on the floor. After removing her bra, Kento lowered his mouth to one breast.

Kaye gasped as her eyes rolled into her head. This was deep. Very deep. She wanted more, much more. Still she maintained control of herself. She didn't know why, but she felt if she demanded much more of Kento so quickly, it would ruin the appeal.

Kaye took her hand from Kento's pants having decided to remove his shirt as well. Once it was gone, it too ended on the floor. She then lowered her mouth to his body and began to kiss him on his torso before moving her lips up and down his stomach.

Kento moved from one breast to the next. He could feel himself becoming excited and hoped it wouldn't be long. But like Kaye he didn't want to rush into this. He wanted to take his time, allowing each of them to explore one another. He wanted to know Kaye and he wanted her to know him. He knew it wouldn't be long and he told himself to be patient as the time would come.

It was Kaye who made the first move. She had reached his jeans and she grasped at his button with her teeth and unsnapped it. She lifted her eyes and beheld Kento's. She smiled coyly. Kento returned her shy smile with a grin of his own. He was surprised and pleased. He nodded for her to continue. She grasped his zipper with her teeth again and slowly unzipped him. She wondered if she should use her teeth to remove his boxers but thought better of it.

Kento returned to her breast, licking it slowly, sucking on it, and nibbling at it. His free hands caressed her body in a slow rhythm. One hand inched closer to her jeans and he unsnapped her button and unzipped them. He slowly removed her jeans as he still managed to tend to her breasts. He felt her moving her feet and soon the jeans were all the way off. One foot sent the jeans to the floor.

Kaye suddenly gasped as a new surge of pleasure streaked through her. Kento had inserted his hand into a place she would share with only him. She moaned deeply as she tightly grasped his boxers. It was so desirable she didn't want him to stop. She wanted more, so much more.

She inserted her own hand into his boxers again and began to knead him once more. The passion swelled between them and both of them knew that soon they would become as one. Neither of them could breathe normally. Soon Kento's boxers would become too uncomfortable for him. She decided to do him a favor and promptly removed them.

Kento felt cool air on his nether regions and he sighed in relief. Yet, there was an uncomfortable feeling. He needed her soon. He removed his hand from her and slid her underwear off. He then lifted his mouth from her breast and looked at her directly. "Kaye, I want you. Now."

Kaye returned his stare with a look of her own. She understood how he felt as she felt the same way. She nodded her head. "Kento, go for it."

He smiled and kissed her once. He sat up again and grasped both of her legs with his hands before pulling them apart from one another as he placed his body between them. He could himself trembling with excitement and he took a deep breath as he pushed himself toward her.

Kaye closed her eyes, feeling tense. She couldn't help it. She could feel him at her entrance and it hurt. She suddenly felt very afraid. "Kento…"

He paused as he looked at her again. "Kaye, don't be afraid. You said you trusted me, and I'm glad you do. Please continue to trust me. I would never intentionally hurt you. I need you to take a deep breath and relax. If you're too anxious, it will hurt much more. If you can relax, it will only hurt a little at first, but then you'll experience pleasure."

Kaye nodded. She wanted to go through with this and she scolded herself for being fearful. She did as Kento suggested and waited.

Kento saw her relaxing and knew it was better to do this now so she would not have time to become afraid again. He quickly pushed himself into her. When she let out a cry of pain, he felt guilt. He stayed still as he held her, whispering sweet words of comfort to her and reminding her to relax. He kissed her on the lips, hoping to take away the pain. Little by little be began to move, knowing that by moving correctly he would turn her pain away.

Kaye had been shocked by how much it had hurt, but now she felt something new. Her pain was going away, replaced by something wonderful. This sensual feeling was new to her and already she was becoming addicted to it. She moaned, eager for more as she captured Kento's lips with her own. Her body pressed against him and began to move in time with him. At last they had become as one.

-  
Akea lifted her eyes the moment Kano appeared before her and bowed. "I trust you have succeeded in your mission?" she asked as she watched him straighten to full height.

"I have, your highness," Kano replied. His green eyes glowed white and soon images appeared before her. Together they watched the holographic pictures of the young blond man practicing an artistic style of fighting.

Akea watched the holograms intently. Once again she felt the same emotion as she had experienced earlier that day. Her eyes traveled from his face down his well toned body, lingering for a few minutes on his six pack abs before they returned to his face.

Kano watched his queen in silence, not daring to interrupt her. He knew she was more than interested in this human boy. It wasn't his ability that was drawing him to her. It was something more, much more. Yet, something disturbed him. Earlier the boy had nearly caught him. There was something else about this boy that he wasn't certain about.

The holographic images soon ended and Akea turned her attention back to Kano. However, she noticed something was troubling him. "What disconcerts you, Kano?"

Kano knew he had to tell her. "My queen, when I was spying on the boy he nearly heard me as I hid within the leaves of the bush. From what I could tell by his features he looked on edge."

Akea recalled the holographic images she had seen earlier that day. She remembered the blond boy had been in those and had once been a captive of the previous ruler of this realm. "He is nervous because of his recent experience within this place," she elucidated.

Kano nodded, knowing she was correct and waited for her to speak again.

Akea was thinking. She had not told Kano her plan as it was too soon for that. She needed more information. "Kano, did you find out his name?"

Kano nodded his name. "Yes, your highness. His name is Thunder."

"Thunder," Akea spoke the name softly, testing it on her tongue. She liked the way the name sounded and she felt excitement course through her. The images of Thunder stayed on her mind. She looked at Kano once more. "Kano, return to the place you found him and continue to watch him. I need to know his strengths, weaknesses, likes, and dislikes, anything you can find for me. This will further help me when I make my move."

Kano nodded his head as he dared to speak. "Your highness, what move would that be?"

"I want him," Akea answered. "Make sure he cannot see you. It may be even possible that he can sense you. Make sure he doesn't. You can do that, can you not?"

Kano nodded his head. "Yes, I can do it."

"Good. When you have more information return to me. Now go."

Kano bowed again and then teleported away from her presence.

-  
Cye shook his head as he marveled Sage's question. "You know, in all my life I never dreamt that I would have Kento for a brother in law. I had considered Kento a very good friend, like a brother. Now it seems that it all came true."

Rowen smiled as he looked up. "You know what I find sad? During our time at school, a lot of people always thought Kento was stupid and fat. They don't realize what a loving person he really is. Besides Mia, Kaye was the first to see how great of a guy he really is."

"Are you saying people made fun of Kento?" Scorpio asked as he looked at Rowen.

"They used to call him tubby," Ryo said with a hint of anger. "It really hurt his feelings, though he hid it well."

Flash snorted as she rolled her eyes. "Kento is far from fat. Kento is muscular which is a difference. I've seen him work out. Do you think if he was overweight he'd be able to work out so easily as he does?"

Sage shook his head. "He'd be able to work out, but he would have a difficult time. The more fat there is around the heart, the harder it is for the person. They tend to get overheated, and they tire easily. Kento has more energy than the rest of us. He can go all day with little sleep."

"Yeah, he was always lucky that way," Cye said thoughtfully as he stood up. He went to the kitchen to get himself some tea.

Thunder stifled a yawn. "I think I'm going to go shower and then meditate afterward." He turned and headed upstairs. He stopped at the room he shared with Scorpio and smiled a little. It was funny how certain things turned out. Several months ago when they had first arrived in Japan, he and the other two Warriors had stayed in the mansion across the street. But then after the terrible Dynasty experience, they suddenly found themselves staying with the Ronins. In time, Cye had moved into the room with Ryo, Kento had moved into the same room with Kaye, he and Scorpio had received Kento's and Cye's old room, and Flash managed to have her own room.

Thunder stopped at the dresser drawer and took out clean clothes as the ones he wore were now sweaty, including the shirt he had taken off earlier before practice. After grabbing what he needed, he left the room and headed for the empty bathroom.

-  
Kano found himself back at the manor again. He was carefully hidden once again, listening to the conversation from inside. He had heard talk about someone named Kento and then someone named Kaye, but currently they did not interest him. His mission was to learn about the blond named Thunder. He waited patiently, hoping to hear the boy speak, or perhaps for someone to speak of him. He continued to wait and listen.

-  
Cye returned to the living room with his tea and sat down. He took a sip and sighed blissfully. It seemed so peaceful that he wanted to just relax and enjoy the moment.

Sage looked toward Flash as he felt curious. "Hey, Flash, how long has Thunder been into meditating?"

Flash blinked as she was surprised by the question. "I honestly don't know. I met him in high school and I didn't learn about most of his interests until after our first battle with Tutock."

Sage nodded as he leaned back against the couch. "It just amazes me how he and I have so much in common."

"Heh, you'd be surprised about how much you don't have in common," Flash told him.

"What do you mean?" Sage was genuinely curious as he kept his attention on her. The rest of the house was silent. Ryo had returned to his book, Rowen was doing a word cross puzzle, Cye was sipping tea, and Scorpio had managed to find a book on horses. And who knew where Mia had gone off to. Those who were still in the living room were not deterred from their peaks of interest as Sage and Flash had their intercourse.

"Thunder may share similar interests, but he's completely different," Flash explained. "He does enjoy meditating and Kendo, but he also enjoys Aikido. He loves to ride a mountain bike, especially in mountain areas, and a motorcycle, and he collects marbles. He's also a chocoholic. In fact I'm amazed he's never had one cavity. Though I'm more amazed at how he can control himself when it comes to chocolate."

Sage chuckled as he was amused. "Rowen enjoys chocolate too, but also other sweets too."

"I can't help it," Rowen said without looking up.

"Thunder really doesn't eat candy," Scorpio said. "He only eats chocolate and it has to be pure chocolate."

"Ick," Rowen said as he made a distasteful look upon his face.

Sage turned back to the conversation with Flash. "So he collects marbles? Anything else that makes us different?"

Flash thought for several moments, and then she grinned. "He's afraid of the doctor."

"The doctor?" Sage was perplexed as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"We don't know. All we do know is that every time it's time for his appointment he runs and hides. We once had to tie him hand and foot just so he would go."

Sage was amused. "As funny as that sounds, his reaction to the doctor bothers me in a way."

Rowen nodded his head in agreement. "Something could have happened to him long ago that he did not tell you about. It may have caused his fear."

"We should ask him sometime," Scorpio said as he looked up from the horse book. "Though I fear he may not want to tell us."

-  
Kano was running the information through his head, feeling pleased with himself. So far he had discovered the boy enjoyed two forms of martial arts, collecting marbles, riding a mountain bike and a motorcycle, meditating, and his fear of the doctor. Still he knew that Akea would want more information. He lifted his eyes toward the upstairs and thought briefly. Would he find more information in the boy's room? It certainly was worth a shot. The half breed teleported from his location and soon found himself inside a bedroom.

Kano looked around. On one side of the room, photographs of a family of farmers, a few of horses and some fish hung from the walls. There was a bed with a yellow and white comforters. On the other side of the room, there were photographs of black leopards, a German Shepherd, and two elderly people. There was a lightning bolt flag hanging above the bed. The bed itself held a deep red comforter and black sheets.

The half breed glanced around, wondering which bed was which. He then noticed a black book on a stand near the bed with the red comforter and quickly sauntered toward it. He opened the locked book with ease and read the name of the owner: Thunder Kioto Copiel. He smiled as he skimmed several pages. It was a journal, and this would definitely come in handy for the queen.

Taking the journal, Kano disappeared from the room. The time he had spent teleporting to the room, looking around, grabbing the journal, and then vanishing had only been less than one minute.

-  
Sage frowned deeply as he had felt a disturbance in the air. He blinked several times, uncertain. Ryo noticed it immediately and looked up from his book. He frowned at the Ronin of Halo's expression. "Sage, what is it?"

"I.. I thought I felt something dark, just a moment ago," Sage said as he slowly rose from his position on the couch.

"I don't feel anything," Cye said as he watched Sage.

"Sage, are you sure?" Rowen asked.

Sage nodded slowly. Yes, there was no mistaking it. He had clearly felt something dark enter the house and then leave quite suddenly. What he did not understand was why.

-  
Firestorm's Notes: I must admit. The beginning of this chapter was the hardest part for me. In truth, Rogue and I had spent several times through role play in order for us to fully decide on inserting lemon scenes in this fanfic. Thankfully it worked out quite well. Now you may be thinking it strange how I used the word intercourse for Sage and Flash. Intercourse has another meaning to it, besides sex. It also means to communicate. You can look it up if you'd like. Also, if you've read the first installment Tears of Twilight, my characters the Warriors had moved into a mansion across from Mia's manor. However, in the anime show, no such mansion existed as Mia pretty much owned most of the property surrounding the manor. So the notion of there being a mansion across the street is purely fictional and is not canon.


	7. Chapter 7

Immortal Destiny 

Chapter 7

Flash grimaced when she just remembered something. "I can't believe this. I totally forgot that Thunder has to go to the," she started to say as she glanced up the stairs and made sure that she could hear the shower, "D-O-C-T-O-R."

Sage frowned a little when he looked over towards her in slight confusion. "Flash, why did you spell doc..?"

Before Sage could finish the word, Flash zipped towards him and clamped his mouth shut. "Be quiet. If Thunder heard you say the D word, he would freak!"

The Ronin of Halo held up his hands in surrender as she finally took her hand away, and he watched her sit back down.

"What time is the," Ryo started to ask when he too glanced up real quick and then asked quietly, "appointment?"

"It's in about an hour. That's how long it'll take Thunder to finish his shower and his meditation," Scorpio informed him. "Now all we have to do is figure out a way to get him there without fighting him all the way."

Just then Thunder shut off the shower, dried off, and changed. He put his dirty clothes and towel into the hamper and stepped out into the hall. He felt a twinge of nervousness, and looked over the railing. "What are you talking about?"

Everyone looked up towards him with innocent expressions. "Nothing," they all said at the same time which seemed quite anomalous to Thunder.

The Warrior of Storm raised a brow when he pulled back from the railing. "Ok, if you say so. I'm going to go and meditate for a little while out back."

They all watched as Thunder came down and headed out back towards a tree. Then they glanced over and saw that he hung upside down, his eyes closed. This was his usual way of meditation. The others collapsed in relief and then looked around at each other.

"Ok, so, how are we suppose to get Thunder to his appointment? Shanghai him?" Scorpio asked as he fished for suggestions.

"If it has to come down to it, yes," Flash replied with an amused smirk.

"Ok then, how are we suppose to make sure that Thunder doesn't find out what we're doing?" Rowen asked with a curious look.

"We're going to have to take him when he least expects it," Scorpio suggested when he glanced over to the door and saw that Thunder still hung upside down in meditation.

Sage frowned slightly and then raised a brow. "You don't mean when he's meditating?"

"It's the only way that we'll catch him off guard," Flash replied as they approached the back door.

"Well if we're going to do this, then we'd better do it now before he wakes up," Ryo suggested as they were about to rush out.

"On three...One...Two...Three!" Flash quickly replied as they all charged to where Thunder was. Flash zipped around so it would be easier to have leaped, and kicked Thunder's legs from the branch.

Thunder's eyes snapped open when he felt hands latch onto him. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

"Sorry, Thunder, but it's for your own good. You have an appointment to keep," Scorpio replied as he and the others adjusted their grips on him.

"Oh no, you're not making me go to the doctor! Forget it!" Thunder exclaimed as he struggled against them. "Unhand me this instant!"

Flash zipped back in front of him. Her face just mere inches from his. Her eyes had the look that said she meant business, and she could see that he knew it too.

"Thunder Kioto Copiel, you are going to the doctor, and if you keep fighting us on this, I'll torch your sorry ass!"

The blonde Warrior gulped when he heard the manner of voice she used. It was like the other times when she was all business when they dealt with Tutock and his Guardians. Thunder wondered if Flash would really go through with her threat. Did he actually wanted to test his luck?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Candle filled chandlers hung from the center of each room. Elegant torches hanging sparingly aligned the halls. A man with a light-tanned skin and onyx colored eyes walked down the hall with a brisk pace. His white hair was tied behind him and flowed by his side. He wore shiny leather boots and a long tailored leather jacket to match. The shirt he wore was a silky ruby red his pants he wore were also black in color. The man walked a few more feet and then stopped in front of the fireplace.

His eyes narrowed as he concentrated more on the flames. His mind went back to a different time and a different place. It was on a very dark night when the most unspeakable thing happened. It involved only three individuals that were mounted on horses that overlooked the valley below.

"Do you think you're ready for your first kill, my love?" the man with the white hair asked when he raised his brow towards her.

The woman halted her horse next to his and glanced at him by the corner of her eye. "I'm more than ready. Those weaklings won't know what hit them."

"Akea, don't forget, at one time you were a weak human as well," the white haired man replied.

"That was until you had me feel what it was like to be immortal. Now, Merrick, I will prove to you that you've chosen wisely for me to be by your side," Akea told him with conviction as she rode off.

"Merrick, do you think that you did choose wisely? Remember what happened with the other so called wife that you chose before," the third individual reminded him.

"Don't worry, master, I'm sure that Akea will make the perfect wife. Besides, when I turned her that night, I felt her soul already had a dark side. So it was easy enough," Merrick replied as he and his master watched Akea spread terror and death.

"She'll be the first half-breed to have been accepted to our house. Just make sure that you watch her carefully. She's not to be trusted," the master replied as he turned his horse and rode back to the home of the pure-bloods, the House of Anata.

Merrick watched his master as he rode off, and then turned his attention back towards his love. He rode in for a closer look. He saw that Akea was fully into the thirst. He saw that it started to overcome her, the power of her thirst made each kill more gruesome than the last.

Merrick was very proud of his wife. He rode up and met her. "You've done well, Akea."

The half-breed cleaned off the blood from her face and smiled at him when she mounted back onto her horse. "Thank you, my love. I never imagined it to feel this way. The rush of the thirst as it took over everything. It was like I was an animal, a very hungry animal," Akea told him in satisfaction.

Merrick tossed his head back and laughed, then he looked over at Akea. "Come, let's go home. The master says that we should return now."

"Aww, come on, Merrick, do we have to go back? Can't we just stay out all night and hunt some more?" Akea asked as they started to ride back.

Merrick scowled at her, his loyalty was always to his master first no matter what. But to hear anyone speak against the master's wishes was enough for termination.

Akea saw the scowl Merrick gave her. "Oh alright, you can be such a kill joy."

"You have much to learn yet, Akea. Our house has many traditions that you have to abide by." Merrick started to say as they approached the stables.

"Ok, I get the point, Merrick. You don't need to lecture me about tradition," Akea replied when they dismounted.

From his chambers, the master of the pure-bloods watched them carefully over the years. There was something about Akea that he didn't feel was right with her.

Centuries past, and Akea lived by the House of Anata's rules and traditions, she knew them all inside and out. Akea figured out how to use the rules to her advantage from time to time. Without their knowledge, Akea had created a house of her own. She knew that if the pure-bloods found out it would be considered high treason.

So, one night when she came back to the House of Anata, she entered the house in search for her husband. She kept on searching and searching. Akea couldn't find him anywhere. She was about to ask another, but then she heard squeaking down the hall. With extreme curiosity the half-breed cautiously made her way down the hall, and closer to the room where the squeaking sound came from. The closer she came, the louder it got, then she heard two voices. One was Merrick's and the other belonged to some other female.

Akea felt enraged and burst through the door, and as soon as she did, she saw Merrick completely naked as he sat on top of this other female who was also naked. A wild look filled her eyes as she let her rage consume her. "How dare you! How dare you betray me like this, Merrick! I'm going to rip your heart out, and then drain both of you until nothing is left!"

Merrick and the female didn't seemed phased by Akea's words. "Akea, you talk of betrayal. But what about you betraying us? We know that you created your own house. All you have are nothing but filthy half-breeds. None of you are or ever were worthy to even be associated with us pure-bloods. So, this my dear, is payback, and soon, your house will soon be destroyed, along with your so called followers."

"The House of Devi will thrive, Merrick! If it's a war that you want, then a war you'll get. When it's all said and done, we will see which house is stronger, yours or mine," Akea replied as she whipped around and was about to walk out, but then glanced back at them. "From this day forward, consider us to be over!"

"Don't forget who was the one that gave you your gift of immortality, Akea," Merrick taunted when he watched her storm away.

Within moments Akea made it back to the House of Devi and warned them that they were now at war with the House of Anata. She informed them that they have to leave for now, but will someday reclaim what they lost.

The half-breeds fled to their safe havens and watched as their home was burnt to the ground.

Merrick's mind focused back to the present. He growled when he smashed a goblet into the fire. He felt that Akea and her court had somehow survived that night. He got confirmation about that when she captured the pure-bloods' master and then killed him. The evidence that she sent back was a small note with her signature, the master's clothes, and a small urn with his ashes inside it. Merrick crushed the letter with his hand and swore revenge on Akea and the House of Devi. He had his master's remains hidden in a sacred place within the House of Anata's catacombs until the time was right.


	8. Chapter 8

Immortal Destiny  
Chapter 8 

Kaye was impressed and rightly so. The design of the dining room was constructed so beautifully that she did not doubt the designer's satisfaction upon completion. The walls were made of pure cedar wood. Rounded windows allowed passengers to gaze out into the sea and endless skies. Various paintings of people, land, animals, and mythological sea creatures adorned the walls. The ceiling was arched and curved up into such an angle that it reached into a peak.

From this peak a chandelier of candles hung. The light from the candles emanated a warm glow upon the dining room. The floor was marble texture in splendors of gray, purple, blue, and red. White columns, reaching from floor to ceiling, were spread throughout the dining room.

Carefully set tables were arranged throughout the dining room. On the far left side an organ sat and elderly gentleman was sitting upon the bench, playing a tune known as Sukiyaki.

Servers, dressed in suits of red and white, pleasantly attended the guests with courtesy and friendliness. People were sitting and enjoying their meals. Young children were entertained by a clown performing balloon tricks.

Kaye clasped her hand around Kento's hand and breathed in deeply. Contentment was in her heart and she knew she would thoroughly enjoy this. "Kento, this is remarkable," she said as her eyes took in the view.

Kento nodded as he looked around. Even from where he stood he could smell the aroma of food. After their lovemaking, a quick nap, followed by a shower, the honeymooners had decided to eat a meal. Seeing the dining room made Kento glad he came, and seeing Kaye's awe made him even happier.

"I bet the food is awesome too," Kento said.

Kaye laughed. "I bet you can smell it from here." She knew she was right the moment Kento grinned.

A server approached them with a friendly smile upon his face. Looking them in the eyes he politely inquired, "Table for two?"

"Yes, please," Kento answered as he kept his hand wrapped around Kaye's.

"Right this way," the server directed with another smile. They followed him between rows and rows of tables until they reached a table for two with a poinsettia sitting in the middle. Kento pulled out a chair for Kaye as the server set down the menus. Kento sat down, and both he and Kaye opened their menus.

"Would you like to order your drinks?" the server asked as he held his pad out.

They were silent for a moment as they looked over the choices of drinks. There were cola drinks and wine drinks, and even beer. Kento's eyes lingered on one particular drink before deciding. "I'll have the fruit cocktail."

"I'll have the same," Kaye said as she lifted her eyes to look at the server. The server wrote their choices down and smiled at them. By his behavior he made them feel welcomed and special, as if he was more than glad to serve them.

"I will return with your drinks as quick as possible," he told them. "In the meantime, look over the menus to decide your choice of meal."

"Thank you," Kento and Kaye said in unison as they watched him walk away.

There was a moment of reflective silence as they bathed in one another's presence. This seemed like a dream to the both of them. For years they had desired to be with one another, and though each feared that something would happen to split them apart, they had struggled to remain together.

"This is nice," Kaye said after a moment.

"Have you noticed nobody is smoking?" Kento said as he looked down at the cuisine section.

"I'm glad," Kaye replied as she looked down at her own. "Besides, the ship would stink."

Kento nodded in agreement as he continued to read the menu. There were many choices of food to select from, and his mouth was already watering just reading about the deluxe cheeseburger and the Miso soup. The Miso soup looked pretty inviting, but so did the deluxe cheeseburger. He mentally shrugged and decided to get both.

Kaye wasn't sure what she wanted. There were so many choices! And the prices were enough to make her want to scream. But she relaxed when she remembered their entire honeymoon had been paid for. She continued to read down the menu. She took a bit longer than Kento, but finally she made her choice. The parmesan chicken had always been her favorite choice of food.

The server returned with their drinks and placed the wine glasses before them. He readied his order pad and directly asked, "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes," Kaye answered as she gave him her full attention. "I'd like the parmesan chicken, please."

The server wrote down her choice and then looked to Kento. "And for you, sir?"

"I'll have the deluxe cheeseburger and the Miso soup, please," Kento answered as he folded his menu.

The server wrote his order down and closed his pad. "I will return as swiftly as possible with your meals. Please feel free to look at the menus some more in case you wish to dine on dessert." He quickly left them alone.

Kento and Kaye each took a sip from their fruit cocktail drinks and listened to the music playing. The musician was quite experienced at his profession and a few couples stood up to dance as servants moved aside empty tables to give them space on the floor. Kento looked at Kaye as he flashed a smile. "Do you want to dance after we eat dessert?"

Kaye smiled as her eyes twinkled. "I'd love to, Kento. I don't think we've danced in a long time. Since, well you know…" she trailed off.

Kento nodded as he understood what she was referring to. He knew why she hesitated to bring it up fully and he didn't blame her. "I know. Now we'll have plenty of times to dance."

Kaye smiled again as her heart leapt for joy. Dancing with Kento was one of her favorite past times and she couldn't wait for it to happen. For a while they spoke to one another, bringing up enjoyable memories of when they had first met, how they had felt about one another back then, and how it was going now. It was amazing to Kaye how much time could pass if one did not watch the time. She felt truly blessed.

A while later the server returned with their meals and informed them he would be near if they needed him. They thanked him again and turned to their meals. The meals were delicious and Kento had to maintain control to not swallow his deluxe cheeseburger whole. He did not want to embarrass Kaye on the cruise as he was certain someone would mention how terrible his eating habits were, particularly if he ate like a pig. Before meeting Kaye he had not cared about his eating habit, but he could tell he had changed from feeling apathy about certain things to caring greatly about them upon dating Kaye and then finally marrying her.

Kaye noticed this and she inwardly smiled. She was grateful that Kento would do that for her, and she wondered what she could do for him in return. She tried to think of something as she sipped from her wine glass.

"What do you think the others are doing?" Kento suddenly asked, jarring Kaye's thoughts.

"I'm not sure," she replied as she set her wine glass down. "Cye's probably cooking, swimming, or surfing. Sage might be practicing Kendo or talking to some girl on the phone. Flash might be doing a word search puzzle or playing basketball. Thunder might be meditating or writing in his journal. Ryo's probably playing a game against Scorpio. And Rowen is probably reading a book as usual."

"Rowen's been reading that one book on Philosophy," Kento said. He shook his head with a grimace. "Man, I don't know how he can stand to read that stuff."

"Hey, Rowen is Rowen," Kaye said.

"Yeah, no kidding."

They continued their meals as they listened to the music and watched the people dance. The atmosphere was extremely pleasant and neither wanted this day to end. If given a choice, they would have remained in this day almost forever.

They finished their meals and then ordered dessert. The Japanese fruit pies were delicious but were not exquisite as Cye's. Cye could make any pie taste so luscious that it would be the only thing on a person's mind for the next week and a half.

As they ate Kento expected the server to return with their bill for the meal they had eaten, but then he remembered that Cye had paid for their honeymoon and everything included with it. One question disturbed him though. Where had Cye gotten all the money? He considered asking, but he doubt Cye would ever tell him.

A few minutes upon finishing their desserts and drinks, Kento and Kaye found themselves dancing to the music. Their eyes were focused upon one another as everyone around them disappeared from their sight.

Thunder glanced menacingly at his friends. He could not believe they had used mere force to drag him to one of the worst places on the face of the earth. He looked around and saw only one possible exit. The other exit was blocked by an old man snoozing against it. Knowing his luck, the window was probably sealed tight anyway.

Ryo glanced at Thunder out of the corner of his eye and saw him looking toward the door which led outside. "Sage is behind that door."

Thunder groaned. He knew from experience that Sage was swift on his feet and could leap amazing heights. He also knew that if Sage was outside, the others weren't too far away. He did not want to think about everyone dog piling him. He looked toward the clock and groaned again. This was taking way too long. He sighed and fidgeted. He wanted to escape, but it was impossible.

Rowen looked at Thunder and smiled a little. "Going to the doctor's isn't as bad as it seems," he said.

"For you," Thunder mumbled.

A half hour later Thunder faced his one fear. As the nurse checked his weight, temperature, and blood pressure she smiled at Thunder as if hoping he'd ask her out on a date. He kept his attention elsewhere. He was already nervous as it was and wished he could just disappear. It was too bad he didn't have T-boz's ability. But then again she could only become invisible when she was in armor.

Thunder sighed in relief when the nurse turned to his chart to record the exact measurements. He looked toward the door as he was tempted to bolt for it. Just as he was about to he noticed Flash standing just beyond it. He groaned. This just wasn't his day. Why on earth did he have to come here? He felt perfectly fine. A check up, they called it. Yeah, right. To him it was just another way for the doctor to make more money. How did he end up with a doctor's appointment anyway?

Thunder hadn't failed to notice how Ryo had remained with him and how Rowen had stayed in the waiting room. He was feeling more nervous. He knew his friends had planned a strategy in order to prevent him from escaping, but that didn't mean he couldn't try.

Ryo kept his eyes on Thunder. It wasn't hard to tell that he had been more than ready to escape. He had noticed that Flash had purposely planted herself just beyond that door and Sage and Scorpio were in position at the other exits. They had taken all precaution as was necessary.

The Ronin of Wildfire glanced at the clock and sighed to himself. This was taking way too long, even for him. He wasn't exactly sure how long they could keep Thunder there, particularly when the doctor came in. Every minute ticking by was pure agony. 'Maybe we should have brought some rope,' he thought to himself.

Ryo saw one of the shadows on the wall moving and quickly looked toward Thunder. Just as he thought. "Don't even try it," he warned.

Thunder growled as he settled back onto the table. He had been so close to leaping out the window as the nurse was no longer standing in front of it. He wouldn't have cared if he had knocked down the doctor's supplies in his attempt at escape. Freedom was a great price and he was willing to pay almost anything for it. Still, he could not believe that Ryo had caught him. Damn the shadows. He would need a new tactic in order to escape.

Feeling satisfied that Thunder would stay put, Ryo looked toward the nurse. She was taking way too long. But he should not have been surprised. Sage and Thunder attracted many women. If this was Sage's appointment he would have been asking the nurse if she had anyone in her life.

The nurse finally straightened and turned to face Thunder. "The doctor will be in shortly," she informed with a smile and then left the room.

Ryo sighed in relief, but then he quickly looked up and suddenly darted forward. He grabbed Thunder by the waist just as he had been halfway toward the window and bodily threw back onto the table.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ryo demanded.

"Out the window, now let go!" Thunder demanded as he struggled.

"I can't do that, Thunder," Ryo said as he held him down.

Thunder glared even more at the Ronin Warrior as he felt ready to lash out. "If you don't let me go now, just remember I know where you live and where you sleep!"

"And don't forget that Flash and Scorpio live there too," Ryo said back with a challenging look in his eyes.

The door suddenly opened and Flash was leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed. "What about Scorpio and me?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

Thunder groaned inwardly. This was just getting better and better. Why couldn't they understand he did not want to be here?

Scorpio poked his head in just then and stared in shock at the scene before him. His mouth dropped. "Ryo! Thunder! How could you?!"

Ryo blinked in confusion. "How could we what?"

"Make out!" Scorpio breathed as his face turned red with embarrassment.

Both Ryo and Thunder were more than shocked and they glared at the smaller Warrior. "We are not gay!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Good. Glad to hear that, because here comes the doctor," Scorpio said with a smirk as he moved aside to allow Dr. Hiatus to step into the room.

Thunder cringed to himself as Ryo let go of him. He looked toward the doctor as if daring him to do anything. He suspiciously watched as Dr. Hiatus checked his chart.

Dr. Hiatus frowned as he scrutinized the chart. No one in the room spoke, giving him the opportunity to study it to the fullest detail. After a few minutes he looked toward Thunder. "It says here your last Tetanus shot was eight years ago."

"You're kidding me," Thunder said in disbelief as his visible eye widened.

"I never joke about health," Dr. Hiatus replied as he set the chart down and picked up an otoscope. He quickly checked Thunder's ears and then wrote something down on the chart. He took his stethoscope and listened to his heartbeat, then checked his breathing as he told Thunder to inhale and then exhale.

Flash watched Thunder carefully to ensure he would cause no trouble for the doctor. She did not trust him and knew it was highly possibly he would try to bolt for it.

Ryo was prepared himself as Flash and Scorpio had already explained to him how Thunder behaved when it came to needles. He studied Thunder's body language, seeing that the Warrior of Storm was already nervous.

Dr. Hiatus prepared himself to give Thunder his tetanus shot. He wrapped a tourniquet around Thunder's right arm and then turned to the counter to prepare the needle. Little did he know he would be in for the shock of his life.

The moment he turned around with the syringe, Thunder screamed, "NO!" and leapt off the table. He tried to run for it, but Ryo and Flash grabbed him and threw him back onto the table.

Thunder struggled and kicked, but they pinned him down. "Let go!" he shouted as his breathing deepened. Flash ignored his demand but pinned him down even more.

"Thunder, stop it!" Ryo ordered. "If you would stop struggling it will be over before you know it!"

"He's not sticking me with that needle!" Thunder shot back.

Scorpio moved forward and grabbed the sleeve of Thunder's sweater and pulled it up. The struggling did not phase him as he was quite used to it.

Dr. Hiatus took this opportunity to his full advantage. A few minutes later everyone in the building heard a very loud scream.

Akea smiled as she took the journal from Kano and opened it to the first page. It was written in English, though she could tell it was a second language. Some of the words were misspelled and the grammar was off. Still, that did not bother her as she began to read with interest. The first entry mentioned a family picnic and how enjoyable it had been. The second entry spoke of a parade in the middle of town.

The more she read the more intrigued she became of the owner. She was learning things about him which she felt would be crucial later on. She read further and began to burn with passion. She had already stated to Kano that she wanted the boy and her desire grew strong. Still the journal wasn't enough to get to know him. She needed to know his body language, his reactions to certain things happening in his life, and how he behaved in general. Upon finishing reading the journal she closed it.

Akea looked at Kano. "Continue to watch him, Kano. I need to know more about him."

"Of course, your highness," Kano said with a bow. Knowing what he had to do he quickly teleported from the throne room.

Akea sat back in her throne and reopened the journal. At the same time she waved her hand and an image of a young blond haired man appeared before her. The more she studied his features the more she was interested. It would not be long before she was ready to take action.

Ryo sighed heavily. He did not want to admit it, but he literally felt exhausted. Struggling with Thunder in Dr. Hiatus' office had been difficult. He was personally glad it was over. But he still felt unable to relax.

Glancing toward his left, Ryo saw Sage sitting on the opposite couch with his head down and his arms crossed. "Rough, wasn't it?" he directly asked.

Sage sighed as he looked up without moving his head. "I have never known anyone to be that fearful of doctors."

"I'm wondering if there's a reason for it," Ryo stated.

"There could be," Sage answered. He lifted his head. "But I doubt he'd be willing to tell us."

"At least it's over," Ryo said with a long sigh. He reached toward coffee table for the remote control to the television when suddenly the lights flickered.

Sage looked up, perplexed as the lights dimmed on and off. From somewhere upstairs they heard Flash yell, "Thunder, knock it off!"

Ryo was nonplussed. "I thought he couldn't use that power unless he was in armor."

"Talpa's tests of pain must have reawakened that ability," Sage pointed out. The lights continued to flicker and again they heard Flash yell at Thunder. The bearer of Halo stood up. "I'm going to have a talk with him."

Ryo knew exactly why Sage wanted to converse with Thunder. The Ronin of Halo did not enjoy the electricity going on and off, particularly when his armor was connected to all forms of light. He watched as his friend went upstairs, and then grabbed the remote control and turned the television on. By now the flickering of the lights had died down, but had not stopped altogether. He sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Cye was not bothered by the flickering as he moved about the kitchen. He was not cooking but rather cleaning. As he swept the dirt into a pile he sighed. This was definitely better than serving the Dynasty, especially when forced.

He had the radio playing to Chicago and their song "You're the Inspiration", was on his favorite station. Music usually helped to relax him besides swimming, and he found it easy to ignore the sour atmosphere.

Cye had not gone with the others to Thunder's appointment, but he could definitely tell the Warrior of Storm was in bad mood when everyone had returned. The Ronin of Torrent had not placed himself in the middle of anything but had wisely chosen to stay out of it.

Cye swept the dirt into a dustpan and dumped the dirt into the trash can. He studied the room, his eyes catching every part of the floor. No dirt and no tiger fur either.

Just then Lightning started to walk in. Cye whirled around. "Lightning, out! I'm cleaning in here!"

Lightning stopped abruptly and stared at him in surprise. "All I wanted was a drink of water," he told Cye.

"You can drink from the lake," Cye replied firmly. "Now go."

Lightning turned around and left the kitchen. But he had not failed to notice the red glint in Cye's eyes.

Sage stood outside the closed room upstairs. He could sense the calm anger coming from the room and sighed to himself. He had seen Thunder angry before, but never like this. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. There was no answer and he frowned. 'I know he heard me,' he thought. He knocked again, getting the same result. "Thunder, I want to talk to you!"

The lights stopped flickering and there was a moment of silence. He heard footsteps and the door opened, giving him permission to enter.

Sage stepped into the room as Thunder sat down on his bed. The Ronin of Halo closed the door and studied him. "Thunder, I know you're upset, but messing with the lights like that? Something tells me there's more to your fear of doctors."

Thunder did not answer, but he should have known Sage would have been able to pick on his secret. But could he tell Sage what had happened to him when he was a child? He wasn't sure if he could. He had attempted to put it behind him, but every time he saw a physician and heard the word 'needle' he wanted to get as far away as he could.

The memories, how terrible they had been. For several months after his experience he had had relentless nightmares. He used to wake up every night screaming, drenched in sweat. It had taken the help of a good friend to somewhat overcome the traumatic experience.

But how could he tell Sage this? Would the Ronin of Halo understand? Thunder knew Sage would believe him, but that wasn't the point. He didn't want to hear, 'It's in the past,' 'Doctors aren't evil scientists,' 'Everything will be okay if you allow it.' No. He wanted complete understanding.

Sage frowned with concern at Thunder's sudden silence. But it wasn't the silence that truly worried him. It was the expression on Thunder's face that made him realize there was something genuinely wrong. Another moment of silence passed before he spoke again. "Thunder, whatever is wrong you can tell me," he assured the Warrior of Storm.

Thunder frowned as he looked at him. He did not move from his position on the bed but his facial expression changed. "Sage, it's very difficult for me to tell you the truth," he confessed.

"I realize that," Sage answered. "However, keeping it bottled inside isn't going to help you, Thunder."

Thunder nodded and sighed again. He had to do this. Otherwise Sage would relentlessly nag him about it. "It started when I was about eight. I was just four months away from my ninth birthday. I was living in a military school for boys in Bonn, Germany and was training to become an officer there. One day I was outside walking in the courtyard alone, thinking. I was expecting to see my parents later that day, but something prevented me from seeing them."

Sage listened carefully to Thunder, not speaking as he wanted to hear every detail. He could only hope that by hearing the end of it he would be able to help Thunder.

Thunder took a deep breath, forcing himself to continue. "Somehow, and I don't know how, a white van had managed to breach security and had gained access to a restricted area. The area I was in was considered restricted because only personnel and cadets were allowed in that area. I was considered a cadet. I was surprised to see this van, but being eight at the time I didn't think much of it. At least not until several men jumped out and surrounded me."

Sage's eyes widened as he had a feeling he knew where this was heading. He remained silent still.

"The men grabbed at me. I was able to fight against two of them, but I was no match for all of them. My skills weren't as developed as they are today. I was knocked out. When I awoke, I found myself on a…." Thunder paused as his breathing deepened. His visible eye was wide. That horrid memory had found itself back to him. He could feel himself shaking.

Sage picked up on this immediately. "Thunder, take deep breaths and relax. You're safe." He continued to talk softly to Thunder, slowly getting him to calm down.

Thunder was grateful to Sage for this and told himself he would need to find a way to repay him back. Finding inner strength he continued. "There was this scientist there, in a white lab coat. I don't remember his name, but I'll never forget his face. For a few weeks I was his guinea pig. He used me as experiments, and the experiments involved nine or ten inch needles, several at a time. This is why I'm afraid of doctors, Sage. Because they bring back memories to me. Memories that I'd rather lose."

Sage felt saddened by the story. He could feel himself shaking with anger on the inside. No one should have had to put up with that kind of experience. He would have liked to have found this scientist and break his neck. Now he understood why Thunder had caused the trouble he did. Now he understood Thunder's fear and his hatred of doctors. But could Sage help Thunder overcome his fear?


	9. Chapter 9

Immortal Destiny  
Ch 9 

A woman with ember colored hair had tightly braided around the crown of her head, as the remaining part of it laid the rest of the way by her waist. She wore a blood red silk shirt that had a deep v-shape neck. Her pants were black, and they draped just a little past her knees. Her open-laced boots completed her ensemble. "Merrick, I thought I'd find you here."

Merrick glanced back and saw his wife as she approached. "Layla…"

"What is it that troubles you, my love? What could be so terrible that you couldn't come to me?" Layla inquired as she walked to his side. "You know that I'll do what I can to ease your troubles."

"I'm sorry, but I fear that this isn't something that you'll be able to fix," Merrick replied as he looked upon the red velvet box that held a sacred urn which held their master's ashes.

Layla raised a brow at him. "You're thinking about her, are you not?"

Merrick gave a small nod. "I just can't forget how she betrayed our house."

"Betrayed our house, Merrick, or betrayed you?" Layla asked when she turned her eyes back to the box.

"What's the difference? Betrayal is still betrayal any way you look at it. To this day, I still remember what happened. How she took total disregard for the rules of our house. How she destroyed the master," Merrick replied with anger laced in his voice.

"But don't forget husband, you betrayed her as well, she loved you once, remember?" Layla reminded him as she placed her hand on top of his.

"Of course I remember. I, no, we only made love to each other that night after we found out that she was going to try and destroy our house. I couldn't let it happen, you know that," Merrick shot back.

Layla gave a small nod. "I know that was the reason, so you thought it was better to scorn her before she even tried. But in the end, everything back fired, and she got her revenge. Akea has formed her own house as a result of this feud, and she destroyed the master," Layla replied when she squeezed his hand.

Merrick gave a deep sigh as he tried to calm himself. "Layla, I do have to admit that I was at first very surprised that you agreed to this arrangement."

"You tend to forget, Merrick, that I've been a pure blood a lot longer than you. So I understand fully on how the business of revenge works," Layla told him in a matter of fact type of tone.

"Are you sure that you still want to go through with this? Even though you fully know what the risks will be," Merrick asked when he fully faced her.

Layla looked directly into his eyes. She stood before him unwavering. Layla knew exactly what the stakes were. She was more than ready to risk everything. "You're the one that thought of this. What, you're not backing out now, are you?"

Merrick shook his head, "No, I'm not going to back out. I, no, we need every advantage that we can get our hands on in order to win the on coming war. We need to get rid of the tainted ones. Those half-breeds need to be wiped out from this world and the next in order for our kind to rule once again as the supreme beings."

"Then steps will need to be taken in order to resurrect the master," Layla reminded him as she let go of his hand.

"We already have the master's ashes. The rest of the plan is starting to come along. I did run along some news that you might find interesting," Merrick said when he walked over towards the box.

"Oh really, and what did the seer tell you during your visit?" Layla asked as she watched him while she stood there.

"Of course it's common knowledge that at least one vampire slayer is born every generation," Merrick started to explain.

"Yes, so then that means we'll have to deal with one slayer. So, what's the difference this time?" Layla inquired when she crossed her arms.

"The seer informed me that instead of one, there are two vampire slayers this time around. I'm thinking the reason is because of the war between the pure bloods and the half breeds," Merrick replied when he looked back towards her.

"Two? Now this shall be interesting indeed. But there's something else that you're not telling me," Layla said as she studied her husband.

"You're right, it seems that the seer sensed that these two slayers are different than the ones we've faced in the past. These two have special abilities that the other past slayers didn't have. The first can control fire, while the other can what the seer said is dream walk," Merrick replied when he laid his hand upon the box. "We may need to be a bit more cautious so we don't get found out too soon. We need all the time we can acquire in order to have the master's resurrection complete."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rows upon rows of ancient books rested upon the wooden racks which laid against a cold cement wall. A few stacks of opened books laid upon one another. Meji flipped through another book and then tossed it upon the table next to him. He then ran his hands through his hair. 'There has to be an answer somewhere in one of these books! Why can't I seem to find it? Ok, Meji, just take a deep breath and calm down. This isn't the time to lose it.'

The watcher finally took his own advice and took a deep breath. His hands came down upon the table in front of him. His eyes shifted between the two tables. He knew what he was searching for had to be somewhere. Then why was he having such a hard time finding what he needed?

It was easier when he was still with the council. Part of him was angry with himself for leaving. But then the other part was relieved that he did. He couldn't take it any more. Their rules, being heartless, not getting involved; Meji had been a watcher since he was fourteen, and even then he didn't agree with their methods. He didn't understand them then, and he for sure didn't understand them now. The watcher almost considered asking the counsel for their help. Then he started to have second thoughts. Why should he ask them for help?

Meji sighed as he pushed himself from the table and then walked over to his chair and sat down. He reached over and grabbed for his tea. Meji closed his eyes when he took a drink. The watcher savored the flavor, and then he opened his eyes and set the cup down beside him. He then pressed his fingers together in front of his face and stared into the fire.

The watcher had to figure out how to get the slayers ready in such a short time. He knew that he would have a hard stretch trying to convince them that what he'd say would be the truth. Meji stared at the fire for a bit longer, and then, he pushed himself up from his chair and went back to his books.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akea decided it was time that the nearly destroyed castle needed an upgrade. She had her court start reconstruction. The first room that had been planned to have been reconstructed was the ceremonial chamber. This room was the most sacred to their house. From the ceiling, rows upon rows of long scripts made out of parchment were sparingly hung from one end to the other. A huge pool of concrete had been started, it was to have been placed in the center of the room. Ancient carvings that had been stolen from the House of Anata were placed upon alternated pillars. Blood red carpet was rolled out from the hall and lead to the pool. On either side of the pool were long golden candle stands which were also blood red in color.

In each of the corridors hung black candle chandeliers. As well as paintings that had been stolen from centuries past rested sparingly upon the walls.

In the main chamber were two thrones that were dressed with red felt down the center. The House of Devi's crest was embedded in the center of them. To the left was a deep table made out of red oak. It was curved in a half-circle fashion as it faced the center of the room. There were five chairs that were on the outside curvature that were saved for the highest members of Akea's court. A cage with shackles that dangled from the inside was placed straight across from the table.

In the center of the chamber, a gigantic golden chandelier hung down to almost half way down the room. Also in the center, were pillars that had shackles welded on the center of them. In case they had some "company," or for their own "special type of inquisitions."

Akea was pleased on how well the renovations had came along. She knew that it was only a matter of time before the rest of the castle was to more of her vision. Once the revisions were completed, then would be the time for their plan to unfold. Akea knew that they had to move quickly. They didn't want the House of Anata to get the jump on them any time soon.

After decades of being hidden, little by little, Akea has gathered what was needed not only for an army to face their rival, but also, the few items that were needed in order to give them the advantage in their war.

A few more steps had to have been completed in order for them to clinch victory over the pure-bloods. Soon enough, the first phase of her plan would have been implemented. Once she knew that was completed, then she'd be able to wait and see what the pure-bloods retaliation would be.

She knew that Merrick would have something up his sleeve. He was always like that, and it was exactly that she still in a way admired about him. Even after all these centuries, even after his betrayal to her, there was no way she was ever going to forgive him for what he did. He spurned her heart, and he was going to pay.

Akea decided it was time to set her plan in motion. 'Merrick, it's been a while.'

Merrick frowned deeply as he held his hands on his temples. 'Akea, you actually dare to contact me this way.'

"Merrick, are you all right?" Layla inquired when she leaned towards him and laid her hand upon his shoulder.

Merrick opened his eyes slightly and looked at his wife from the corner of his eye. "It's Akea, she's contacted me."

Layla pulled her hand back and growled in annoyance. "What does she want?"

"I was about to find out," Merrick shot back as he closed his eyes again. 'What do you want Akea, why did you contact me?'

'I knew that you would remember me,' Akea replied in a taunted tone.

'Of course I remember you, how can I not? Now what is the reason for this?' Merrick growled.

'Fine, if you're going to be that way. Meet me at the sacred place. You know which one I mean, then we can continue this little talk,' Akea replied and then cut the link.

Merrick moved his hands away from his temples and then slammed them upon the banister.

Layla started to go over towards him, but she backed off when she saw how angry he was. "Merrick…"

"She wants to meet," Merrick replied as he kept his gaze upon the floor.

"What, she has to be joking! Why does she want to meet and where?" Layla asked in disbelief.

"She didn't say her reason for why she wants this meeting. But she wants to meet at the sacred place," Merrick replied as he balled his hands into tight fists.

"You know that it'll be a trap. You can't go alone," Layla pointed out.

Merrick turned around and looked towards his wife. "Of course I know, but since she set the meeting, I have to go. Besides, she also knows that it's the only place where it's neutral ground between our kind and hers."

Layla frowned as she kept her gaze with his. "Then I'm coming with you, there's no way that I'm going to let you see her by yourself. She might still try something, even on sacred ground."

Merrick raised a brow towards her. "Layla, is that a twinge of jealousy I hear in your voice?"

"What! No! I'm not jealous. How could you even think something like that for?" Layla inquired.

"Akea was my first wife, remember?" Merrick asked. "Do you think that I still hold feelings for her still after all this time? Layla, don't even think twice about it. You are my wife now. There is nothing that will be able to take me away from you."

"You're just saying those words because the master was my father," Layla shot back as she turned her back to him.

"Layla, that's not true, you know that I love you because of who you are. How am I to prove my love?" Merrick asked.

Layla turned her head towards him and danger glinted in her eyes, "How can you prove it? You can prove your love to me by killing the bitch that killed my father."

"If that is all it takes, then consider it done," Merrick replied as he moved in front of her and then took her hand and kissed the top of it. He looked up towards her and smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Immortal Destiny  
Chapter 10 

Dusk settled over Toyama and one by one street lights and residential lights began to come on. The sunset was remarkably beautiful, but one person was not enjoying it. Ryo sat on the couch going through the mail, separating them into various piles. "Bill, bill, Cye, bill, junk, Rowen, bill." He sighed heavily. All of the bills were in Mia's name, and it was she who paid all of them.

He felt guilty. It was not right for her to pay all the bills. But what could he do to help? Money was the answer, and the only way to acquire it was having a job.

Ryo felt frustrated as he continued to study the expenses. In just one month each bill had risen to twenty five dollars. In his opinion that was too much in such a short time. But then what could be expected for a house of nine people and three large animals? He was suddenly glad Yulie did not come over as often as he did as he imagined the bill to be higher. Something had to be done about this.

Cye came into the living room and sat on the sofa. He looked content as if cleaning the kitchen had been his delight. However his happiness changed to concern as he looked toward his friend. "Are you all right, Ryo?"

Ryo could not lie to his friend. He picked up the bills and handed them to Cye. "Take a look at these."

Cye went through the bills one at a time. His brow creased as he scrutinized each one. Shaking his head he set the bills down and said, "We have been using more energy than normal."

"That's why I'm freaking out," Ryo admitted as he stared at the bills. "We can't expect Mia to pay for all of this."

Rowen came out from the computer room as he overheard the last part. "Pay for what?" he asked as he looked at his friends.

"These bills," Cye answered as he held the utility bills up for Rowen to see.

Rowen studied each one with a frown on his face. Now he understood why Ryo seemed so upset. Energy expenses always seemed to rise each year, particularly when more was used.

"We have to do something about this," Ryo said as he took them back from Rowen and stared at them once more.

"Take it easy, Ryo," Rowen told him. "It's only normal that the utilities would rise with more people living here. We have more of a demand for these expenses."

"I think we need jobs," Ryo said.

"But we already have jobs as Ronin Warriors," Cye pointed out.

"Talpa is dead," Ryo said. "Surely we have time for work."

"I wouldn't fret over it too much, Ryo," Rowen said as he sat next to Cye. He leaned back against the couch and smiled a little. "You always worry too much. If Mia was having such a difficult time she'd say something."

"But I feel so guilty," Ryo said as he sighed. He set the bills down, but continued to stare at them as if he were entranced by them.

"That's your problem, Ryo," Cye said as he became more serious. "You don't know when to relax over certain things. Learn to let go, okay?"

Ryo sighed and nodded. What choice did he have? Looking back to the past, he realized he was quite fortunate. Spending those long, lonely nights at the cabin, just waiting for someone to come to him once had a profound effect on him. But he had this inner fear, that if he did not help in someway, he would lose whatever friendship he gained. The problem was, he couldn't admit it to anyone.

Sage felt sympathy, perhaps more so than he had ever felt in his lifetime. Now he understood Thunder's fear and could not blame him for it. Whatever he had gone through as a child was indeed horrifying, and the bearer of Halo did not wish for him to relive that memory. And yet, in order to heal his mind and spirit, he would need to bring it up. But perhaps he could use the Halo armor to guide him. It was worth a shot at least.

"Thunder, what happened to you wasn't your fault. You were only a child who had been left alone in that yard. That man who abused you, mistreated, and used you was no normal man. He was obsessed with power, your power. My guess is, he sought to overcome the scientific world with it. But to do so he wanted to understand how it worked."

"Do you think that is why he was drawing my blood?" Thunder managed to ask. He had told Sage everything that had happened, so he might as well keep talking about it. Though, it truly pained him to keep remembering, he knew that sometimes talking was the best way to let things go.

"It's possible," Sage said with a nod. "But I can't be sure. I don't know where exactly you get your healing powers from, especially since you once told me that you've had your powers since you could remember, even before you found your armor."

"I was told I was born with them," Thunder said quietly. "We never found out how they came to be, and we never sought them out. It makes me wonder why I have them to begin with."

"Don't feel regret for having them. You could help millions of people with health issues. I can only heal injuries in armor, but you can heal more than just that."

"Yes, but there is something you can do that I can't, Sage."

"What?"

Thunder looked Sage squarely in the face as he smiled a little. "You can heal the spirit and the mind. I don't think I would have been able to talk to anyone else about this. I feel better, though I still have trouble letting go of the past."

Sage smiled a little. "Letting go of the past is never easy. But think of it this way. When you think of the past so much, and when you allow yourself to be consumed by it through your day to day actions, it has total control of you. It holds power over you."

Thunder was silent as he listened to his friend speak. He had never thought of it that way, but it wasn't easy to stop the images. He knew he wouldn't be able to fully rest until the man who had abused him was no longer on the planet. And though Thunder could not stand death, that was one exception he was willing to make.

Sage continued on. "You have to be willing to let it go. The doctors will not hurt you. Besides, I imagine if any of them tried to do so, you can bet your friends would be defending you."

Thunder smiled as he felt touched. He wasn't sure how Sage had done it, but the pressure of the fear lifted from him. He didn't think it was totally gone, but he no longer felt the concern as he once did, and he no longer felt angry. The lights stopped flickering altogether. "Thank you, Sage. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

Sage smiled as his left eye flashed a bit. "Actually, I was thinking of something. Do you remember that club that opened up several months ago? It was when you and your friends first arrived. Club Bonsai?" Seeing Thunder's nod, he continued, "Why don't we go there for a good time? We can bring the others. There will be food, drinks, dancing, karaoke, and even games. It'll be fun."

Thunder took a moment to think about the offer. Getting out of the house to have some fun didn't seem like a bad idea to him. It definitely beat staying home sulking. "Why not?" he said as he stood up. "I'm sure the others would like to go too."

"Flash is in her room," Sage said. "Cye, Ryo, and Rowen are downstairs. Mia's teaching a class, and I'm not sure where Scorpio is."

"Scorpio went horseback riding earlier," Thunder informed him. "He left a few minutes after we got back from my appointment. I can text message him on his cell phone."

Sage nodded in agreement and headed for the door. "I'll see if the others want to go. You talk to Flash." He left the room and headed downstairs as Thunder went to Flash.

Scorpio smiled happily as he gently pulled the horse to a stop. It had felt enjoyable to be horseback riding again. It was something he had not been able to do for a couple of years. Oh how he missed it.

After they had left the doctor's office earlier, Sage had taken a detour due to an accident. The detour had taken them through some farm land, and Scorpio had seen the riding stable and had planned to return to it. When they had arrived home, he had informed Flash and Thunder where he was going, and now there he was.

"You weren't kidding when you said you could ride like a pro," the stable manager said as he stood outside the corral. His eyes were filled with admiration.

"I've ridden horses since I was five," Scorpio told him. He dismounted the pinto gelding and held the reins. The horse would need to be cooled down, and Scorpio began to walk him.

The stable manager followed as they talked. "Seeing the way you handled the horse without my guidance, I can tell you grew up around them."

"I grew up on a farm actually."

"Did you?"

"Yeah." And Scorpio proceeded to tell him about the farm. It was a large farm with many different kinds of stock animals , ranging from cattle to sheep, pigs and goats. There were horses and donkeys, cats and dogs, fish and rabbits. "We have geese and ducks too, and a swan."

"Impressive!" the stable manager breathed in awe. He was thinking as they made another round around the corral. Usually, he did not think about getting an extra hand as half the people who came to him knew so little about the magnificent animal. But this boy knew about them! Why he even knew how to saddle the animal, how to bridle him, how to mount and dismount. And he even knew to walk the animal. And the way he had ridden the horse; the walk, the trot, and the canter were excellent. He did not doubt the boy could gallop the horse and even lasso as well.

The stable manager looked toward Scorpio. "Listen, how would you feel about a job?"

Scorpio blinked at him. "A job?"

"I'm always needing some extra help a few days a week. My son is a college student, and he can only help out on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I have a few hire hands, but a few of them lack the motivation to properly care for all thirty horses."

Scorpio frowned. The job sounded wonderful, but there was one problem. "Sir, I'm not a citizen of this country."

"Do you have a passport and ID?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's all I care about," the man said. "I can take your name and number and contact the proper people, and maybe I'll be able to hire you, depending on what they tell me. What do you say?"

"Sounds great," Scorpio replied. "How much is the pay?"

"Eight fifty an hour. Shifts are five hours per day of hire."

Scorpio nodded, feeling a bubble of hope rise within him. If he could be around horses for a few days a week, he would be thrilled.

After the gelding had been cooled and then taken away to the stable, Scorpio gave his name and number to the stable manager who promised to call. Scorpio thanked him and eventually found himself at his motorcycle. As he was mounting the bike, his cell phone beeped. He took it out and flipped it open. There was a text message. 'Meet us at Club Bonsai. Thunder'

Scorpio smiled as he put his phone away. He put his helmet on, started his engine, and was on his way.

Flaming candles adorned the walls, casting off lights that created shadows. The shadows flickered and danced about, making the hall seem eerie in a sense. But one shadow was different from the rest. This shadow did not dance about, but moved through the hall, growing and growing. Footsteps echoed the corridor in a syncopated beat as Akea came through. There was a smirk upon her face.

She came to the end of the hall and allowed herself through the double doors, coming outside of the castle. There, waited a male half breed between two horses. She sauntered to him and demanded, "Do you have it?"

He held up a small bottle for her to see. Inside was a bubbling, yellow colored potion. But it wasn't the color nor the texture of this potion that mattered to Akea. It was what the potion could do that made Akea grin.

The two half breeds were soon on their way. Akea had chosen this particular one to travel with her to the spot she had coerced Merrick into meeting her at. She knew of his strong aim and could not wait to use it.

The sky was dark, but their keen vision enabled them to see as if it were day. They were silent, but wary of their surroundings. There was no telling when a pure blood could be waiting in low for them. At this current time, Akea did not wish to engage in a blood lust battle against the House of Anata. She had a different plan altogether.

Their horses traveled through rocky terrain in a single file. The night was void of activity, which suited them just fine. They came to a shallow river and crossed it, coming to the other side which was a meadow of tall reeds. Beyond the meadow was a dark forest. The two half breeds halted their horses as they stared through the forest, as if they were expecting something to come through.

"When you see her, Sen, aim it directly at her face. Merrick will not dare assail us as he will be too frantic about his precious Layla." Akea sneered in contempt as the very name of her ex lover's wife burned the tip of her tongue.

Sen nodded his head. He did not need to be told what the potion did as he would find out soon enough. He remained still as he waited for the main target to appear.

Akea shifted slightly on her horse. She was getting restless. 'Merrick had better show up if he knows what's good for him,' she thought to herself.

The wind blew, and the horses became slightly agitated. The two half breeds became alert. They were there.

Merrick could see the woman he had turned centuries ago. Unwarranted anger flared in his eyes as he would never forget her betrayal. It was her fault the master was dead. It was her fault there were two houses at war. He wanted to wring her neck. He wanted to rip her heart out, drain her blood, and then position her carcass for all to see as a reminder of her crimes.

Layla frowned at her husband. She reached over and gently touched his hand. "Merrick, do not let her get to you," she advised. "It's exactly what she wants."

"This I know, my dear Layla," Merrick said with a growl. "But she will pay for her treason and for the murder of my master, your father. I will not rest until then."

They moved their horses forward, heading toward the meeting place.

Sen could see them now. He waited for Akea's signal as he held the bottle close to his body, ready to launch it at a moment's notice. They really had no idea what was in store for either one of them. The fools.

Akea smiled as Merrick and Layla came closer and closer. Soon it would be all over for them. They would regret ever messing with her. She would show them that she was the most powerful in the world.

They were a five feet away. Four feet. Three feet. Two feet. This was it. The payback she had waited for. She snapped her fingers, and Sen tore the cap from off the bottle and threw the bottle into the forest with precise aim.

Layla gasped when she felt something strike her against the side of her face. She tentatively reached a hand to it, feeling one cheek. It was wet and slimy, and this puzzled her. Beside her, Merrick stopped his horse and watched in concern. And then it happened.

Layla's cheek began to burn and melt as if holy water had been splashed on her. A flame appeared suddenly and slowly began to make its way across her face. She screamed.

Merrick jumped off his horse and took her down. He managed to put the flame out, but Layla's face was slowly melting in an agonizing and tormenting way. He did not know what had happened, but he did know who was responsible for it. She would pay. Right now, he had to get his beloved wife home and treated to, particularly before this foreign substance destroyed her. He hoped he would not be too late.

Club Bonsai was filled with activity. Maxine, the owner, had opened up karaoke night and all were welcomed to try their hand at the stage. Not a single table was empty in the club, and employees worked hard to make sure everyone was tended to with food and beverages.

The dance floor had several people dancing to the music as those watching clapped to the rhythm. At one of the tables, Ryo sighed in content. "You guys were right. We needed this."

"Yeah," Rowen agreed. "We've not gone out like this in a long time, except for Kento's and Kaye's reception."

"I wonder how the two love birds are doing?" Flash asked as she dipped a fry in gravy and then ate it.

"If I know those two, they're probably staring into one another's eyes, saying, 'I love you. I love you more," Cye innocently said as he sipped his Sprite.

Ryo laughed as he shook his head. "You're a riot, Cye."

"I aim to please."

Thunder smiled as he finished off his chicken nuggets. He took a drink of his coke. He was thankful that Sage had suggested coming here. To his relief not a single girl bothered him. Then again, Flash was sitting next to him, which actually felt nice. Though something didn't feel right. Ever since he had sat down, he had felt someone watching him. Someone with a dark aura. It made him uneasy.

Sage stood up suddenly. "Okay, I'm trying my hand at karaoke."

"Think you can?" Scorpio asked. He had arrived there about twenty minutes ago, and was still waiting for his meal to arrive. He hadn't told his friends of the offer, deciding it was better to wait. For now, he wanted to have a good time, and teasing Sage seemed just the thing.

Sage smirked at him. "Want to wager it?"

"Sure!" the bearer of Current said. "Ten bucks says they boo you off the stage."

"You're on!" Halo declared as he turned and walked toward the stage.

"This should be interesting," Ryo said as he leaned back.

Thunder stood up after a moment. "I'll be back," he said. "I'm going to the restroom." He left the table and headed to the restroom. At the same time a man in dark clothes and sunglasses followed him.

Thunder finished his business and then went to the sink to wash his hands. He felt more uneasy. He couldn't explain it, but something definitely wasn't right. Beside him a man stood at the next sink washing his hands well. He was near the paper towel dispenser, and Thunder had to move past him to get it. "Excuse me," the Warrior of Storm said as he moved past him to get what he needed.

The man nodded, but watched him out of the corner of his hidden eyes. He had much to tell his queen. He watched as the boy left the bathroom, and then a minute later followed him out.

Rowen looked up when Thunder rejoined them at the table. "Hey, you missed it. Sage won the bet."

Thunder looked toward Scorpio who only sighed and shook his head. "The moment he started singing, the girls went wild." He pointed toward the stage where Sage was still singing. See that? He even got flowers!"

Thunder chuckled as he sat down. "This is why I never enter into bets."

A server arrived at the table and handed Scorpio his long awaited meal. He thanked her and began to eat. "Boy, this is nice," he said after a moment. "We should do this once a week."

"I agree," Ryo said. "Though with soccer practice coming up, I'm not sure about it."

"Ryo, sometimes you have to learn to let go," Cye said. "Enjoy yourself. You think of training way too much."

"Training is cool though," Flash said.

"Yeah, what she said," Ryo said, nodding his head.

Cye shook his head with a small smile and a sigh.

Rowen frowned as he noticed something was off about Thunder. He had noticed his friend looking uneasy, and it was more so now since he had returned from the bathroom. What was bothering him? "Hey, Thunder, what's the matter?" he asked quietly.

Thunder frowned as he looked toward Rowen. "I'm not sure. But ever since we got here, I've felt nervous. I feel as if someone is watching me. Someone with a dark aura. It was pretty strong in the men's bathroom."

Rowen frowned. He looked about the club to see if he could spot what Thunder was feeling. He himself could not feel any dark aura, but as his eyes traveled to each person in the club he noticed a man, dressed in dark clothing, watching Thunder. This didn't seem good at all. Who was that man and why was he watching Thunder?


	11. Chapter 11

Immortal Destiny 

Ch 11

The House of Anata stirred restlessly as Layla and Merrick hurried back. Curious whispers echoed throughout the corridors. Deep frowns of confusion formed on their faces.

"Just don't stand there! Clear the way," Merrick demanded angrily as he laid his wife down upon the nearest table.

"Lord Merrick, what happened to Lady Layla?" one of the lower pure bloods inquired as he watched as Merrick raced around, gathering water and a wash clothe.

Merrick started to clean Layla's wound on her face; he glanced over towards the other vampire. "Akea is what happened! She had something that burned my wife's face! Layla was lucky that it wasn't holy water. Otherwise, my wife wouldn't still be here."

"Merrick, it burns," Layla whispered as she raised a trembling hand towards her scarred face.

"Don't worry, my love, it'll stop soon," Merrick replied as he gently lowered her hands from her face. "I promise, I'll make that bitch pay for what she did to you."

"Stake that bitch in her black heart!" Layla seethed angrily.

"I swear to you, Layla, on my life, and on my honor as a pure blood. I will make her suffer for the pain she caused you and this house," Merrick replied as he finished treating her wound.

Layla slowly opened her eyes and gazed upon her husband. "Merrick, tell me the truth. How bad is the damage that bitch inflicted upon my face?"

Merrick lightly palmed the side of her face in his hand. He winced a little when he heard her seethe from the pain. "It looks bad now, but don't worry. The scarring will heal quickly enough, and you'll be even more beautiful than before."

Layla gradually closed her eyes and started to slowly fall into slumber.

Merrick carefully slid his arms underneath her body. He then scooped her up from the table and carried her down the corridors. As he continued to walk, the whispers started again. But he didn't let that bother him. At the moment, Merrick was too concerned about his wife. There was also something else on his mind. Now more than ever, Merrick was going to get the one thing that he has been hungry for. Revenge.

Akea's vengeful laugh echoed loud and proudly throughout her castle. She raised her arms over her head and twirled around in glee. "Oh, yes! I've waited so long to have some kind of revenge on Merrick's so called wife! That bitch deserved what she had coming! Oh! It felt so good! The look on their faces! Her screams of pain and agony made my spine shiver in triumph!"

Akea stopped and placed her hands upon a sacrificial table. She looked forward, and the fire that was before her burned brightly with the extreme hatred she felt for the pure bloods.

She knew there was now a slight distraction in the House of Anata. This was the time for her to strike again. But this time, it was going to be in a different way. Akea knew that she had to be careful so she wouldn't tip her hand too soon. There was no way that she wanted the pure bloods to know what she had in store for them; the human race, and also her home; the House of Devi.

Sen walked towards the entrance to the main room and stopped as he watched Akea reveal in her glory. "Lady Akea, is it time to begin?"

Akea turned and faced him. "Yes, it's time. Now go."

"Of course, Lady Akea," Sen replied as he bowed and then shimmered away.

While the guys and Flash were at Club Bonsai, Mia had some catching up to do at the university. "It's going to take me forever to get caught up."

As the night wore on, Mia continued to work. She was so buried into her work that she didn't realize someone or actually something watched her from the outside.

Sen knew that he couldn't get inside the University without being invited. So he had to either wait for her to come out, or find a way to lure Mia outside. The half-breed glanced around his surroundings and found a few pebbles on the ground. He swept a few of them into his clawed hand and threw them against the nearest window.

Mia frowned a little as she glanced up from her computer and gazed over towards the window. She didn't see anything, and turned her gaze back towards her computer.

The half-breed grumbled a little as he frowned. Sen looked around and then saw Mia's jeep in the parking lot. He walked over toward it. When he reached her jeep, he took a hold of a light post and yanked it out of the ground. He swung it like a bat and smashed in all of her windows.

When Mia heard the shattering glass, she nearly jumped out of her chair. Mia quickly got up and raced to the nearest door. She looked out and could see a shadow outline of someone as the figure continued to assault her jeep. Mia stormed out of her office and then halted to an immediate stop. "Just what do you think you're doing? Who are you and why are you destroying my jeep?"

Sen's back was to her when she approached. He smirked when he dropped the light post to the ground.

Mia started to back away a little when she saw Sen slowly look towards her from the corner of his eye. Chills ran up and down her spine. She felt herself pale a little when she saw the full visual of him. Mia wanted to run, but at that moment she couldn't move.

Sen started to slowly approach her. "What's the matter? Can't you move? You can't, can you?"

Mia's eyes grew wide in horror as she felt her heart race.

Sen was within reaching distance. He brought his palm to her face. "Don't worry, child, this will only hurt for a moment."

Mia watched as Sen leaned in closer to her. She felt his hot breath on her neck, and then a piercing feeling. Mia screamed when she felt the half-breed feed upon her.

Sen enjoyed the rush of young blood in his mouth. He was careful to feed off of her just enough so that she wouldn't die.

Mia's screams faded as her eyes closed and her body became limp in his arms.

Sen grinned as he knew soon enough that his prey would turn by the next night. He took Mia into his arms and shimmered in front of the manor. He set her down on the deck in the back and left her there.

The half-breed stepped back and watched her for a bit longer, and then he disappeared.

"Well, what do you have to report?" Akea asked when she sensed Sen as he came back.

"Everything is going as planned, Lady Akea," Sen replied when he bowed to her.

"Good. Now all we need to do is wait. Once the child has turned, the link you share with her will become strong enough for you to have her continue with the rest of our plan," Akea informed him.

"Yes, Lady Akea. Is there anything else you require of me?" Sen inquired.

"No, that is all," Akea replied as she waved him away.

Sen bowed and then shimmered from her sight.

Meanwhile, as Kento and Kaye continued their dance, one of the crew members came up and informed them of their arrival. Kento gave a nod, and then they walked back to their room in order to gather their things. It took them about twenty minutes until they were finally repacked, and off the cruise ship.

As soon as they took their first steps on land, it started to lightly rain. Kaye glanced up towards the sky. "Aw, no, it just had to start raining. We're going to be totally soaked before we get to the hotel."

"Oh no, we're not." Kento grabbed onto her hand and lead her to a doorway where they stood in the entrance.

Kaye studied the sky as the rain started to come down harder. "Kento, how long do you think it's going to last?"

The Ronin of Hardrock gazed down at his wife and shook his head. "It's hard to tell for sure. But we might as well stay here and wait it out. Kaye, how far is the hotel?"

Kaye reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper that had the hotel's address on it. "From what Cye wrote down on here, it says that the hotel is a few miles from the pier."

Kento looked around. "Well then, I guess we're going to have to see about getting a taxi." It didn't take long for him to spot what they were looking for. Not too far from their location was a sheltered taxi stand. "Come on, we're going to have to make a break for it."

Kaye gave a nod, and then they took off in a dead sprint for their next location.

It took them a little longer to arrive at the taxi stand because of the slippery roads and giant water puddles. Finally, they arrived and huddled under the glass roof. Both were completely drenched from head to toe. They looked over toward the taxi schedule that hung on the inside wall. It was posted that the next taxi would go to their location.

Kento took a glance at his watch and frowned a little. "It looks like we have about fifteen minutes until the next taxi."

Kaye felt a shiver coming on as she wrapped her arms around herself. She looked up when she felt Kento's arms wrap around her. Kaye smiled at him gratefully.

Kento smiled back as he continued to hold her close to him so the two of them would be able to stay somewhat warm from each other's body heat. "Not exactly how I pictured us starting out on our honeymoon."

"It's all right, it isn't like we could control the weather," Kaye replied with a smirk.

Kento shook his head in amusement, and then looked up and saw that there was going to be no end in sight from the rain as of yet.

After fifteen minutes passed, a taxi finally pulled up to where the two were waiting. The driver rolled down his window and leaned his head out. He raised his brow towards the married couple, and then shook his head and popped the trunk. The driver quickly got out and helped Kento load their luggage and then slammed the trunk shut. He hustled to the driver's side and climbed in. The driver waited until Kento and Kaye were secured inside. He asked them where they were going, and nodded when Kento told him their destination.

It didn't take long for the taxi driver to arrive at the hotel. He parked right at the front entrance and popped the trunk again as he got out.

Kento opened the door and helped Kaye out. Then the newlyweds hurried to the back of the taxi and recovered their luggage. They paid for the ride, and the driver took off. Kento and Kaye hurried inside and made it to the front desk.

The desk clerk raised a brow and studied them. To him Kento and Kaye looked like a pair of drowned rats. But he shook his head as he looked upon them in an apologetic way when he saw their reservation in his system. The clerk got Kento and Kaye their keys and slid them across the table.

The two newlyweds gratefully took their room keys, and then got into the elevator. They got off and walked to their room.

The bellhop followed them inside and deposited their luggage, and then left the two alone in their room.

Kento smirked as he looked over towards Kaye while he started to unbutton his shirt. "Maybe we should get out of these wet clothes."

Kaye smiled coyly at him as she was unbuttoning her shirt as well.

The two started to slowly approach as they kept their gazes upon each other. Just when they were in arms length, lightning hit a near by power line and blacked everything out within a five mile radius.

Meanwhile, back at Club Bonsai, the storm hit Toyama exactly at the same time. Thunder frowned a little as he felt a familiar sensation. He looked down towards his hands and then winced a little. Thunder knew what this meant; there was a storm brewing outside. He looked toward the others. "I think it's time to go."

Sage looked over towards Thunder with a slight frown. "Go? Come on, Thunder, we just got here, and I was just getting warmed up."

Flash shook her head as she, Scorpio, and Thunder stood. "Thunder's right. It's time to get going."

Scorpio nodded in agreement. "Yea, we don't need to draw any unwanted attention over here if you know what I mean."

A few tables down, Kano watched the small group as they got up and walked over towards the nearest exit. The half-breed raised his brow as he watched them leave. Once they were gone, Kano got up and carefully followed them outside. When he was out in the open, the half-breed flipped up the collar to his leather jacket, and slid his hands into his pockets.

It didn't take long for Kano to pick Thunder up because of the red aura his body had been emitting since the storm started. The half-breed smirked as his eyes danced dangerously. He started to feel the thirst rise again, but Kano knew that he had to repress it until the time was right.


	12. Chapter 12

Immortal Destiny  
Chapter 12 

Kaye frowned the moment the lights went off. Several questions went through her mind as her brain tried to analyze several possible reasons why the lights cut out. Did someone hit a pole? She listened for the sounds of sirens since the police station was not far from their hotel. It was quiet outside, except for the wind blowing and a few cars honking at one another. Did a wire break off? No one was shouting anything outside, so perhaps not. Did the flow of circuitry cut off? She frowned a little and waited to see if a hotel employee would come to their door to let them know if that was the case. No one came. Did a fuse blow? That seemed more possible than the other solutions, but she wasn't entirely sure.

Kento paused in advancement toward Kaye. He had not expected the lights to go out, and thought a storm was coming. A smile came to his lips. Wouldn't it be wild to make love with a storm going on? The more he thought about it, the more he was daring to go for it. He figured it would be a good experience; something new to try at least. And what would it hurt? He moved toward Kaye again and reached out for her.

"Kento," Kaye spoke quietly.

"Shh. It's going to be alright," he assured her as he held her in his arms. He began to kiss her and felt her relax into his arms. His smile increased as he rubbed her hips lightly. He felt her shudder and smirked to himself. He loved it when she reacted this way.

Kaye melted into Kento's kiss. A soft moan escaped from her mouth as she leaned against him. The passion and desire was burning within her, and the darkness of the room no longer bothered her.

Kento guided her to the bed and they fell upon it just as the storm hit. As the rain poured, the lightning flashed, and the thunder boomed, Kento and Kaye made love.

Thunder was not feeling good by the time everyone made it home. The storm had increased his power so greatly that every time someone accidentally brushed against him, they were shocked. It would not have been so bad if he were alone. But he was not.

Sage parked the car, and Rowen leapt out first. It was he who had taken the brunt of being shocked as he had sat nearest Thunder. Rowen rubbed his arms as he shook his head while the others got out.

"Man, Thunder, you really pack it, don't you?" Rowen asked.

"I'm sorry," Thunder automatically said.

"Hey, no problem," Rowen said with a wave of his hand. "I'll live. It took me by surprise more than anything."

Thunders nodded, and then distanced himself from the others. Flash and Scorpio watched him for a moment. They knew he was going to stand out within the storm until his power calmed down. Giving one another a look, they both turned and headed inside.

Ryo watched Thunder for a moment as well, and then looked toward Scorpio. The Warrior of Current was glowing now too. Could it be the rain that caused him to react as well? He shook his head and followed the two Warriors.

Sage made it to the porch and was about to follow Rowen in when he paused and looked toward Thunder.

Rowen frowned at him. "Hey, Sage, aren't you coming?"

"I'll be in a few minutes," Sage replied as he continued to watch the Warrior of Storm.

Rowen hesitated for a moment. But then, he nodded and went inside the house.

Sage remained where he was, watching Thunder as the lightning flashed around him. It was as if the lightning was showing affection toward Thunder. He looked toward the sky and realized the storm was passing through quickly. Soon it would be over. Figuring Thunder wanted to be alone for now, he turned and headed inside.

He was immediately met with darkness. He grimaced. The darkness did not bother him, but it reminded him of his entrapment when Talpa had separated them. How he loathed being stuck in that place, feeling all of his power, and being confined within it, unable to release it.

Flash approached Sage as she held a flashlight. She smirked as she played with light a bit. "You know, if you glow we won't need to use flashlights or candles."

"Haha," Sage sarcastically replied as he smirked in return. "Where are the others?"

"They went to find more candles and flashlights," Flash answered.

Sage nodded and went his own way to find a flashlight as well.

Mia groaned as she put a hand to her head. Upon opening her eyes she discovered she was lying on her bed. She sat up and gasped. How had she gotten here? She remembered being in the living room, and perhaps passing out. Had someone carried her to her room?

She trembled as she slowly got out of bed. She heard voices from downstairs. Ryo and the others were home.

Shakily, she made her way toward her door and opened it. She went down the hall and came to the balcony and looked down into the dining room. No one was in the dining room, so she descended the stairs.

In the living room, Ryo lit another candle upon the mantle and stepped back. "There. That should be enough until the lights come back on."

"Burn, baby!" Flash suddenly said.

Rowen raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Just peachy," Flash replied with a grin.

"I think she's hyper from the wine she had," Scorpio replied with a smirk.

Flash only laughed at him. "You're funny."

Sage shook his head as he felt somewhat amused. He sat down on the couch and sighed. "Man, this was one interesting day."

"Yeah, no kidding," Cye said as he sat beside him. "I wonder if Kento and Kaye had their share of fun."

"They probably did," Rowen said as he stretched.

Mia dared to venture into the living room. She coughed a bit, getting their attention.

"Hey, Mia," Ryo greeted her as he sat down.

"Hi," she replied as she moved further into the living room and sat down across from him on the bigger couch.

"Mia, you missed it," Sage said as he grinned. He caught her confused look and smiled. "Scorpio and I made a bet on how many girls would admire my singing."

"He won too," Scorpio confirmed as he slightly pouted.

Mia smiled. "I guess it doesn't pay to make bets with Sage."

"Remind me to never do that again," Scorpio said with a sigh.

Ryo chuckled as he found a magazine to look at under the light of the flashlight. It could be a while before the electricity was back on.

Thunder came inside. He was not glowing as intensely as before which meant the storm was coming to an end. Being careful to make his way through the living room with what little light there was, he headed for the kitchen.

Mia frowned to herself. She did not know why, but she did not feel well. She felt hungry somewhat, but at the same time she did not want to eat. She felt tense, but also relaxed. And the lights from the candles and flashlights were slightly bothering her eyes. What was wrong with her?

Akea was pleased by the progress that had been done. Merrick and Layla were out of her hair for the time being, Sen had completed his task, and Mia would soon be under her control, and the bedroom she had chosen had been worked on by some skilled half breeds.

Wanting to take a look on the room, she decided to go see it. She left her throne room and went directly toward the room. The room was located a few hallways away, and was actually one hallway from her chambers.

Arriving at the room she looked inside. The room was done beautifully. The bare floor had been carpeted with a red, velvet carpet. The walls had been cleaned and shined, and the window had been polished and draped with a thick, red curtain. A sleigh like bed had been placed in the middle of the room, set against the front wall. Two pillows, a sheet, and a comforter completed it. There was a small, four drawer dresser sitting diagonal in the right hand corner. A stand with a drawer sat on the right hand side of the bed. There was a small lamp set upon it.

Akea did not care much for light, but knew the one she was after would require it. He would not get much light, but it would be enough to keep him from going blind.

She smiled at the workers. "The room is perfect and you have done well."

The half breeds bowed to her. It thrilled them to no end whenever she praised them. They had worked hard on this room, and now that it was finished they could leave to do other things. Their queen dismissed them, and bowing again, they departed, each one going their own way.

Akea left the room after a few minutes. The longing she had for the blond boy was increasing within her. She had to have him as soon as possible. She returned to her throne room and sat down, and then called Sen and Kano.

They appeared and bowed to her. Neither spoke before the queen. For such action was considered rude in the House of Devi.

Akea spoke quickly. "You both know of my desire to have a concubine. Kano, you have done well in finding me all the information that I need to know. Sen, you have succeeded in placing Mia under our spell. But now the time has come. I decided I cannot wait another day. I must have him by tonight!"

Kano raised his hand for consent to speak, and Akea nodded her permission. "My queen, I have an idea. From what Sen has told me, the woman Mia is a professor at the university. Since Sen would have more control over the woman than I would, he could command her to bring your target there. I will hide myself in the bushes and then capture him for you when he is brought."

Akea grinned. The idea was splendid. She nodded her head and looked toward Sen. "Do you object?"

"No, your highness," Sen answered in that quiet tone of his. "I shall follow Kano's advice down to the letter."

"Good," Akea said. "You have your orders, now go."

The two half breeds vanished immediately.

Kaye sighed in bliss as she relaxed against Kento. The storm had passed when they had finished their love making and now she felt content and sleepy. Yet, at the same time she did not want to sleep. She wanted to cherish this moment beside her husband. Husband. The word still seemed foreign to her. In all her years she never dreamt she'd ever get married. And now, here she was.

Kento stared at the ceiling. He was almost in a daze, yet alert at the same time. Being with Kaye made him feel complete. And yet, he felt there was something missing. He knew they would return to Toyama in two weeks, and for a moment that concerned him. He finally realized what it was. "Hey, Kaye?"

"What is it, Kento?"

"What do you think about us getting our own place?"

Kaye sat up a bit more to look at him more fully. The idea of having their own place seemed enticing to her. She smiled as she nodded her head. "Kento, that would be great. We would definitely have our privacy then."

"We would," Kento agreed. "It would definitely be nice too." He stretched a bit and yawned. "When we go back, we'll wait a day, and then search."

Kaye smiled. "That's fine by me, Kento." She yawned as well and then laid back down. Together, they fell asleep in one another's arms.

Rowen looked up the moment the lights came back on. Everyone relaxed and Flash got up to take care of the candles. Outside it was dark and quiet. "Man, I'm glad that didn't last too long." He stood up and stretched.

"No kidding," Scorpio said as he yawned. "I'm in the mood for a game."

Rowen grinned at him. "Want to play chess?"

Scorpio made a face. "You'd probably beat me, but sure."

The two headed off to get the game of chess as Ryo turned the TV on. He didn't know why, but lately watching television was all he seemed to want to do. By rights he should have been doing something more constructive with his time. Oh well.

Cye yawned. He did not know why but he felt tired suddenly. It was only eight at night, and he wanted to sleep. He looked at the others. "I think I'm going to go upstairs and sleep."

Flash blinked at him. "This is rather early for you. Are you feeling okay?"

Cye nodded as he smiled a little. "I just need some sleep." And saying no more he headed up the stairs.

Flash watched him go, and then looked toward the TV. Something was on that caught her eye.

Mia watched Cye go up the stairs and sighed to herself. But then she winced. Her head suddenly began to hurt. She put a hand to it and winced again. Ryo looked at her in concern, but she waved a hand at him. It was probably a migraine.

Ryo frowned as he studied Mia, but then let it go. If she needed help, she'd ask.

Sen was in hiding somewhere out in the yard. He had focused upon Mia immediately, slowly taking over her mind. Mia was a familiar now, and it was time to activate it. He spoke to her directly, through her mind. 'Get the boy called Thunder and bring him to the university. His services to the great queen are required.'

He waited now. It seemed to be working. The woman's eyes were darkening slightly and she looked more relaxed. Time would give him more of a better answer, and so he waited patiently.

Mia blinked as her headache was gone. But now, she felt completely different. She felt stronger and more powerful. She smiled to herself. This new feeling was wonderful. And then she heard a message. Get Thunder. Yes. She would obey.

She stood up and immediately headed for the kitchen. He was in there just finishing up a meal he had cooked for himself. She studied him, wondering how to do this. But then an idea hit her.

"Hey, Thunder."

Thunder looked up as he finished the last of his meal. He was surprised she had come to him, and wondered if she needed his help with something. "Something wrong?"

"Oh no!" she assured him. "It's just that. Well, I forgot something at the university. I was wondering if you would like to come with me. The other guys are busy and I don't want to bother them."

Thunder blinked as the request focused into his mind. It was very unusual that she would ask for his help. But then he nodded as he stood up. "Sure. I'll come."

Mia smiled sweetly as she watched Thunder put his dishes into the sink. So far, her plan was working.

Kano waited within the bushes that surrounded the campus. He had seen a few people here and there, and had even managed to snag one and feast. That person was now dead and buried in the area behind him. He licked his fingers as a jeep pulled into one of the parking lots. He grinned. They had arrived.

Mia and Thunder got out of the jeep and headed toward the building after the vehicle was locked. The area was quiet, and semi lit which enabled them to make their way safely to the steps.

"I hope this doesn't take us long," Mia said when they ascended up the steps.

"If it does, it's no big deal," Thunder told her.

Mia nodded, but she glowered on the inside. To him it would be a big deal. From somewhere out in the yard, she sensed a powerful being nearby. Masculine within its scent, she knew the presence was here for Thunder.

Thunder suddenly stiffened as he felt the evil. He whirled around, his visible eye tracing every aspect of the campus. Mia noticed and frowned. So he knew. Oh well. She suddenly clutched him.

"Someone's here, aren't they?" she said in a shaky voice.

Thunder continued to search as he nodded. He needed to find out where so he could better defend himself and Mia. Just when he thought he homed in on the presence, something slammed into him, knocking him away from her.

"THUNDER!" Mia screamed as he fell down the stairs.

Thunder quickly got up as he grimaced. Whoever had attacked him packed quite a punch. He was suddenly struck again. Gritting his teeth, he decided he had had enough. The next attack came and he was ready. A round house kick connected with flesh.

Kano was surprised. How had the boy been able to hit him directly, and manage to cause some pain? But then he remembered. This was no ordinary human. He attacked again and again. The fight between human and half breed was intense. The boy was strong, and if he failed to bring him back Akea would be furious. There must be a way.

Kano maneuvered behind Thunder, hoping to knock him out that way. He was tempted to bite him, but he was certain Akea would not approve. She had made it clear the boy was to be hers alone.

Mia watched and grew concerned. But it was not for Thunder. She felt connected to the one who had attacked him, and felt his anxiety over capturing him. She did not want him to fail. Surely there was a way she could help him.

Looking around, she spotted a post in the ground. It appeared heavy and strong. Smiling to herself, she quickly went toward it. Arriving at it, she gripped it. It was unfeasible in how she had managed to gain so much strength, but she literally ripped the post directly from the ground as if merely picking up a pencil.

Mia glanced toward the assailant and Thunder. He must have caught her eye, because he was now taking the fight toward her. She grinned as she waited. Just when Thunder was close enough, she swung the post up and against the back of his head.

Thunder abruptly stopped fighting. He was aware of a great amount of pain, but was not aware of where it had come from. Darkness surrounded his vision and he dropped to the ground.

Kano stared down at the boy and then knelt to check him. He was unconscious. Feeling relieved, he reached into his coat and pulled out the necessities.

Mia threw the post down and sighed. That was too close. She watched the half breed as he bounded Thunder's arms and legs and gagged him. She felt something stir within her. "Since I have helped you, would you set me free?"

Kano looked at her when he placed Thunder over a shoulder. "I appreciate your help, but as I am not the one who seeped you, I cannot. Find the half breed known as Sen. Only he can set you free." And saying no more, Kano took flight with his captive.

A/N: I'm not sure what to think about this chapter to be honest. I probably could have added more or less to certain parts, but I can't focus on it directly. So I wrote what I could.

On another note, I've got some goods news. My characters the Warriors will become a published novel sometime in late April or early May. It will be available for sale at online stores. If you want to know more, drop me a PM.

Firestorm


	13. Chapter 13

Immortal Destiny  
Ch 13 

After Kano disappeared with Thunder, Mia frowned deeply. She felt her head spinning. At that moment, she dropped to one knee and then groaned. She then steadied herself and finally regained her senses.

Mia growled a bit in anger when she got behind the wheel. She started her jeep and headed towards town. During the drive back, she had to advert her eyes from the oncoming headlights. For some reason she didn't understand, her eyes seemed very sensitive to the lights.

Just as Mia swerved from the last driver, a pair of shades fell from the visor. She reached for the shades and put them on. Relieved, she started to readjust her vision. Then she came upon the entrance to the city.

On the rooftop, a male with a pale-complexion looked down and saw Mia's jeep as it was stopped at a red light. He smirked when he sensed it was the woman he turned the previous night. He jumped down and landed right on top of the jeep.

The loud thud startled Mia as she quickly looked up and saw a dent on her roof. She threw it in park, opened the door and stepped out to see what caused the damage. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

He jumped down from the roof of her jeep, and then stood in front of her. He lowered his shades half way and smirked. "Don't you recognize me?"

Mia frowned deeply as she studied him. After a few moments passed, it dawned on her. "You're the one! You're Sen!"

Sen cackled when he pushed his shades back to where they were. "Yes, Mia, I know who you are. I know everything about you, your life, your friends. Everything."

"Then the one that took Thunder, he said that you would be the one to free me," Mia replied with a growl.

Sen raised a brow. "Free you? Now, why would I want to do something like that? Kano knows better than to lie. Mia, you've been feeling differently since you woke up. Am I correct?"

Mia gave a small nod. "Yes. What did you do to me anyway?"

"I've given you power, and I've given you immortality. But unfortunately, the gifts you were given do have their price," Sen replied with a smirk.

"What price? What are you talking about?" Mia asked as she started to feel different again.

"The price I'm talking about is your humanity. You are no longer human, you Mia, are a half-breed. Half vampire and half human. But the transformation will not be permanent until you have your first kill," Sen informed her as he directed her away from the jeep.

"My first kill?" Mia questioned as she stopped and looked at him in disbelief. "I can't…"

"You can't what? Kill? Oh yes Mia, you can. It isn't as hard as you might believe," Sen told her as he directed her to someone that was on a bench waiting for the next bus. "I'll even help you out. Just stay here until I motion you over."

For reasons unexplained to her, Mia actually stayed and watched as Sen somehow hypnotized the person, and had her come over towards him. The girl's eyes were glazed over, and her breathing shallow. She stood before him with her head tilted slightly to the side.

Sen smirked as his fangs slowly protruded and then sank into the girl's neck. He heard the girl give a small gasp. He grinned as he tasted her blood. He only drank a little and then looked over towards Mia and motioned her to come.

Mia gave a small nod and walked over to them. She stopped as soon as she was within arms length.

"Drink. The girl is still alive. Drink the girl until you no longer feel her heart beating. Do it, Mia," Sen instructed.

Mia looked between Sen and the girl. She frowned a little, and then the smell of her blood aroused her hunger. She took the girl by the shoulders and dug her nails into her skin as she clamped her mouth over the puncture wounds and began to feed.

Mia's eyes widened as she felt the rush. It was like her entire body was on fire from the inside out. She never felt such adrenaline, not even during the time of the Dynasty wars. Images of her life flashed quickly through her mind. One by one they started to dissolve away into nothing. What was left of her humanity was now gone when the girl in her clutches took her final breath and fell to the ground; dead.

Sen grinned when he clamped onto Mia's shoulder. "You've done well for your first kill. Now you are officially one of us. There is no turning back from this day forward. Now a word of warning. Stay away from sunlight, holy water, crosses, and anything else that deals with those things in nature."

Mia frowned deeply as she looked at him. "Why? Why is it important to stay away from those things?"

"Because if you don't, then you'll be destroyed," Sen replied. "Now Mia, come, there is someone I'd like you to meet."

Mia nodded and then the both of them vanished into the night without a trace.

A few hours later at the manor Ryo was looking between the driveway and the clock. "What could be taking them so long?"

"Ryo, you know how Mia gets when it comes to her work at the University," Cye replied. "I'm sure they'll be back once she gets done."

Ryo gave a small nod. "Yea, I guess you're right, Cye. I'm probably worrying over nothing."

Cye gave a smile. "Come on. I'll make some tea and then we can just relax and watch some TV."

When Ryo was ushered into the living room, Cye went into the kitchen and started on the tea. Ryo sat down on the couch and flipped on the remote. Just then there was a news report about a young girl found dead by a bus stop. "There are no clues to who the culprit was that did this vicious deed," the reporter said when the camera zoomed back from the reporter.

"What?" Ryo asked when he blinked in disbelief.

"Ryo? What is it?" Sage asked with a deep frown as he looked at his friend.

"In the background, it's Mia's jeep," Ryo replied as he motioned to the area where the camera was shooting.

"Hey, you're right. It is her jeep. But, it seems to be abandoned," Rowen pointed out when he studied the scene closer.

Cye came out with a concerned frown as he sat the tea down on the table. "I heard what you were talking about. I think we'd better get down there. I don't like the feeling of this either."

Scorpio stood up and frowned. "I'm with Cye on this. I'm having trouble picking up Thunder."

Flash stood up and gave a nod as well.

"Alright then, let's get a move on," Ryo said as he stood and then he and the others got into two separate cars and took off.

Moments later, the four Ronins and two Warriors arrived to the scene. They got out of their cars and approached Mia's jeep.

Ryo frowned deeply when he opened the driver's side. "There's no sign of a struggle that I can see."

Rowen knelt down on the ground and examined it. "I see two sets of footprints. I think that one of them is Mia's."

"Rowen, do you think the other set belong to Thunder?" Scorpio asked when he walked up to him.

The blue-haired Ronin looked up and shook his head. "To be honest, I don't know for sure. The prints seem to be bigger than his."

"Then I have a few questions. Where is Thunder? What happened to Mia, and what the heck is going on around here?" Flash asked with a frown as she crossed her arms.

Sage shook his head. "Good questions, Flash, but I don't think that we'll get any answers around here. I could see if my dad would be able to tell me anything about the girl that was found dead."

"Good idea, Sage. In the meantime, I'll see about getting Mia's jeep back home. I'll meet you guys later," Rowen said as he stood and headed towards the jeep.

"Don't worry, Ryo, we'll figure this out," Cye said as he tried to reassure him.

"I am wondering though if we should let Kento and Kaye know what's going on," Rowen brought up before he started Mia's jeep.

Ryo shook his head. "No, not right now. They deserve to have this time and be together on their honeymoon. But if it comes to be something more, then that's when we'll call them."

The Ronins and Warriors looked around at each other and gave a small nod. Each of them got into their vehicles and drove back home.

In the Dynasty, Akea sat patiently in what was once Talpa's throne. She waited for Kano and Sen to return.

Within a few moments, the two half-breeds appeared before her. "M'lady Akea, our missions were a success," Kano reported as he had Thunder still out cold and swung over his shoulder.

Akea have a small nod and then looked over towards Sen. "Who have you brought back? Is this the one you've turned in order to help lure the boy?"

Sen bowed. "Yes, mistress, this is Mia. She was once a friend of his, but now she's one of us."

Akea studied Mia and then smirked evilly. "Mia, I see that Sen speaks the truth. You had your first kill. So I welcome you to our house."

Mia bowed to her. "Thank you, mistress. I shall do my best to serve you."

"Actually, Mia, I have something else in mind for you. My brother has been looking for a wife. And I believe that you'll do very nicely," Akea mused. "But first, you'll have to be taught on our ways before you will be able to meet with him."

"I won't disappoint you, mistress," Mia replied when she stood before her.

"Sen, show Mia to her chambers," Akea ordered as she dismissed them.

Sen bowed and then guided Mia from the throne room.

"Kano, take my new concubine to his newly prepared room and make sure that the door is locked. We don't need him to try and escape on us," Akea told him as she waved him off.

Kano bowed and then left the throne room with Thunder. He walked through the corridors and then finally made it to the renovated room. He opened the door and threw Thunder onto the bed. He then shut the door and locked it. He looked in and studied Thunder's sleeping form. He growled a little out of jealousy, and then walked down the corridor.


	14. Chapter 14

Immortal Destiny  
Chapter 14 

Meji looked up with a frown. The presence of evil was strong and it caused his hair to stand on end. He felt apprehensive and knew the city had been visited by a couple of half breeds. But now they were gone. Where did they go?

He sighed as he stood up. He knew the time had come to search for the new slayers. But he agonized. What if the slayers were not enough to destroy the vampires? The last slayer had been killed over a century ago by the queen of the half breeds. He did not want to go through the same turmoil. He did not want to lose another slayer.

Meji sighed deeply as he gazed out his window. The night was quiet; too quiet. A feeling of dread filled up within him as his fingers tightened against the ledges. Soon, the whole world would be filled with the creatures of the night.

That was something that caused his heart to ache. Too many times he had seen these foul creatures of the night use humans as their food supply. Too many times he had seen the innocent life sucked from them. Too many times they died unnecessarily.

Meji slammed his fist against the windowsill. It wasn't fair! How could the vampires be stopped when he had no clue who the new slayers were? Could they even defeat them? The last one couldn't. And if the vampires and the half breeds were not stopped, then he would continue to live as an immortal, and his curse would never be lifted.

Kaye sighed in bliss as she snuggled against Kento. Their night had been romantic which was more than she could ever ask for. They slept soundly against one another. The night was quiet and a few stars shone in the sky. There was a full moon out that night.

Kento slept peacefully as he dreamt of kung fu and winning the tournament. He could hear them cheering his name, the wave of the crowd as they celebrated by popping open wine bottles to celebrate his winning. He bowed and waved, flashing a dazzling smile as cameras everywhere went off. He shouted thank you a thousand times to his fans and blew kisses at them. He gave a peace sign with a big grin. In the real world, Kento smiled in his sleep.

Kaye's dreams were not so peaceful. In her dream, she stood on a flat ledge of a mountain top, looking down into the valley below. She gasped. It was filled with blood! She coughed and gagged. The stench was unbearable. She felt weak and nearly collapsed to her knees. She heard war cries, and then cries of agony, curses, a pleading to be spared.

Tears dripped down her face. Why was this happening? What was causing it? She forced herself to stand, and then got a good look at herself. She was in her Tiger armor. But it seemed different. But how? And where did the spear come from? Where was her bo?

The ground below shook violently as hundreds of dark creatures poured out of the land. Kaye focused her attention toward them. She was alone. And she would have no choice but to fight. In the physical world, Kaye clutched Kento even harder.

Kento frowned as someone in his dream grabbed and squeezed his arm. He winced and looked toward the person, but their face was hidden in shadow. Who were they? Why were they gripping him so tightly?

In her own dream Kaye was attacked by these strange creatures. She defended herself by making good use of the spear she had. She ripped the pointed end through body after body. They hissed and cussed at her; licked their lips and showed their fangs. And what was this? They were calling her Angel?

In the real world, both Kento and Kaye began to awake, but yet were still in their dreams.

Merrick sighed deeply as there was nothing else he could do for Layla. For now, rest would be the best medicine for her. He appointed two guards to stand outside her door, and then walked along the corridors of the castle, his long robes trailing behind him.

He came to a set of closed doors and stopped as he stared at them. Beyond those doors was a jar filled with his master's ashes. Soon, they would find a way to bring him back. Akea, and her house, her brother's house, and the mortals would tremble with fear.

He turned his head and continued to walk down the corridor. His mind was swirling. So much happened in the last several hundred centuries. Wars amongst the humans, selecting certain ones to breed with, others to eat. But now, the times had changed. He no longer trusted any human to become a half breed; for a half breed was far more dangerous than a human.

His lip curled into a snarl. Filthy half bloods that they were. He would never again make the mistake he did centuries ago. Akea had been his last half breed. And now she was responsible for the upcoming war. It was she who initiated it. It was she who became obsessed with power. It was she who killed the master vampire. It was she who had tried to murder Layla. But this time, Merrick would make her pay for her crimes.

He came to another set of doors and opened them. A bath built into the floor was filled with hot steamy water. A hot bath was just the thing he needed to unwind. And so, disrobing, he stepped into the in-floor tub and allowed himself to submerge below the hot water.

Sage frowned in concern as they stood outside the university. He felt the presence of darkness, but it was gone now. Still, something lurked in the air. Having arrived only moments ago, the group had split up to find clues to their missing friends.

Rowen and Cye had gone inside the building to see if they could discover anything at all. So far the building was completely empty; not even a professor or a late night student to ask questions.

"This is bad," Cye said with a frown. The hallway was deserted, and they seemed no closer to finding Mia or Thunder than when they first began. Rowen ducked into another room, and Cye followed him in. The two Ronins stood silent for a moment as their gaze looked over everything.

"Isn't this…," Cye began to ask.

"Yeah, it's Mia's classroom," Rowen answered. He headed to her desk and began to open drawers, hoping that he would find some clues to where she might have gone and why.

Outside, Ryo was studying the ground. His training had told him there had been a battle there, but between who and why? He rubbed his face as he breathed deeply. This whole mess stunk. Why would a battle happen on a university? The more he thought about it, the more he felt convinced that their friends were kidnapped. He looked toward Scorpio. "Any luck contacting Thunder?"

The small Warrior looked toward him with a frown. "I'm not getting anything. The link is still there, but I think he's unconscious."

"Keep trying," Ryo suggested. "Where's Flash?"

"Over here!" she called out to him. She was a few feet off to the left and behind him. Joining her, he looked toward what she was looking at. A frown came to him as he felt bewildered. "A post?"

"Look at it carefully," Flash said. "It was ripped from the ground over there. And look! It has blood on it."

Ryo gasped. This could be their only clue to go with. And if it was, they could find out about Mia and Thunder. He turned his head to look for Sage and saw him checking for clues over by the steps. "Sage!"

The Ronin of Wisdom glanced up and immediately made his way toward them. "Did you find anything?" he asked.

"Flash did," Ryo answered as he gestured toward the post on the ground.

Sage raised an eyebrow and then knelt to study the post. He held a hand over the post, but did not touch it. Tapping into the Armor of Halo, he began to see just what the post was used for.

Akea was pleased. She had one of the Ronins' friends on her side, and the other locked away in a room. She knew that Mia's training would come natural to her and she had left Tanak in charge of that. Of course, Sen would be there as well, but she didn't want Sen too close all the time. For if Sen was found out and destroyed, she would lose Mia. And at this time she had no desire to.

But now a different stirring filled her black heart. Her mind kept drifting between conquering both the vampires and the humans. She wanted the world filled with half bloods only, with only a few select humans to feed off from. She felt she and her kind were superior to all, and deserved to be raised to honor. And yet, as she tried to plan her ideas out, images of her bound and gagged concubine floated into her mind.

She tried to ignore the thoughts for the time being. After all, he had been finally captured. She could wait. She sipped a goblet filled with blood and attempted to focus her ideas on planning the next assault against the House of Anata. But every time she felt an idea coming on, images of her concubine floated into her mind causing her to grow frustrated. Finally, she could wait no longer.

She stood up from her throne and walked down the aisle toward the doors. Her attendants bowed to her but did not follow as they watched her exit through the doors. Akea walked down the long hall, her heels sinking into the carpet she had installed. She passed many rooms, including one room that had been known to keep the woman known as Kayura while she had remained at this castle.

After many twists and turns she finally came to the room she was seeking. She stood at the door and looked through the barred window. She grinned evilly as she licked her lips. Even unconscious, he looked delightful.

Feeling her heart jump a bit, she took out her key and unlocked the door and went inside. She closed the door behind her and approached the bed. He was handsome even when knocked out. His golden hair shone in contrast to the bit of light she had provided him with. His lean body looked strong and would come in handy. She studied him longer. If only he would wake up.


	15. Chapter 15

Immortal Destiny  
Ch 15 

"This will be your room, Mia, that is until you are properly trained into your new role," Sen told her as he showed her inside.

Mia stood next to him as she took in the view. In the corner was a queen sized bed which had blood red silk covers. A mosquito type netting covered all around except for one small open slit on the right side. A five foot royal carpet laid in the center of the room. Rows upon rows of candles that alternated in height ran along every wall. The windows were bricked over in order to prevent any sunlight to enter. A fireplace roared on the far end of the room which was across from the bed.

"Mia, come over here, I want to show you something," Sen said as he motioned her over.

Mia turned around and walked over towards him, "What is it?"

"You have been chosen to play a very special role, Mia. You are to be the wife of M'lady Akea's brother. He is the head of the House of Seethe. His name is Faros, but you shall address him as Lord Faros, or husband," Sen instructed when he opened a wooden door.

Mia's eyes went wide from what was shown to her. Rows upon rows of clothing were displayed.

Sen reached in and pulled out a black dress that had a very deep v-neck, and two long cuts up the sides. "Put this on and then come back and I'll have something else for you."

She took the dress and without question went to the other side of the room and changed into it. Then once she changed, Mia walked over to him. "Well?"

He looked back and studied her from head to toe. "Beautiful. But it seems to be missing something. These." Sen handed her red heels and then once he saw they were on her feet, he had Mia turn around. His arms went up and over her head. She felt something light and cold hit her on the chest. She looked down and saw a gold, chained necklace with a blood red gem in the center.

"There, now at least you look the part, but there is much you need to learn before you're ready to meet your new husband," Sen told her when he turned her to face him.

"I'm still not entirely sure of why I am chosen to be the one to marry Lady Akea's brother," Mia stated as she frowned at him.

"You'll find out in due time. But for now, Mia, come with me. Your training begins," Sen replied when he lead her out of her chambers and down the hall.

Meji frowned deeply when he heard his phone ring. He already knew who it was. The Council. Ever since he was young, they were the ones that ran his life. He despised them for it. All he ever wanted was a normal life, right, like that happened. There was no way they were going to let this one go. They knew he had the potential they were looking for, and more.

The Watcher glared at the phone as it continued to ring. He then turned his back on it, and a few moments later it stopped.

But he knew better, he knew that they would keep calling him until he answered. Right on cue, the phone rang again. He grumbled when he whirled around and roughly picked it up. "What do you want?"

The voice on the other side wasn't phased in the least. He knew that Meji would be harsh towards him and the Council. "Meji, you know it's time."

"Of course I know. I'm not stupid! Already a half-breed has turned a human girl, and there was a human boy that was taken," Meji shot back.

"You didn't interfere did you?" the voice asked.

"No, I didn't. You and the Council made it very clear to me that I should never meddle in the affairs of the undead. I'm only to watch and guide the next generation of slayers," Meji replied with a slight growl.

"Good, I was starting to wonder if you need a reminder," the voice replied. "Now Meji, I have some information that you'll find interesting. It seems that in this generation there isn't just one slayer, there are two."

"Two? Then if that's the case, if there are two slayers, then that means," Meji trailed off as he felt himself pale.

"Yes, the worst is about to come. You need to find both of them and fast. Time is the one thing we don't have. Do whatever it takes, but they have to be ready no matter what," the voice replied sternly.

"Fine, I'll do what is needed," Meji shot back when he frowned deeply.

"I'll be sending someone from the Council to assist you," the voice replied in a cool manner.

"No High Council, I don't need any help. I'm more than capable of doing this myself," Meji objected.

"I know you can do this, Meji, but this is something that concerns all of us. I won't take no for an answer. You are going to accept it no matter if you need it or not," the High Council ordered and then abruptly hung up.

In the honeymoon suite, Kaye clutched onto Kento's arm even harder. The nightmare that was happening became more and more graphic, and way too realistic.

The blood started to rise from below, and the demons flew even faster towards her. They were drenched with blood. Their cries increased to the decibels of blood curdling harpies. Faster they flew, and the harder their attacks became until they had her on her knees. They held her up by her arms, and snapped her head up towards them so they could see the fear in her eyes.

Kaye tried hard to break free, and then when it felt like it was getting to be futile at that precise moment in her dream, her wings materialized upon her back. Her body's aura traced her body. Her blue-gray eyes phased silver.

The demons hissed and backed away when a few of them that had a hold on her disintegrated. "You're going to regret this. I promise you, angel."

The haunting voice echoed in her head as she started to hear another familiar voice outside of her dream. "Kaye? Angel? Wake up," Kento coaxed softly when he finally was fully awake.

Kaye opened her eyes and found herself in Kento's arms. He held her securely to his body as he tried to soothe her from the nightmare. She looked up towards him and saw concern in his eyes. "Kento."

"Hey, it's going to be alright. I'm here, I'm right here, shhh now," Kento replied quietly when he started to rock little.

Kaye buried herself into him as they continued to rock back and forth.

Kento frowned deeply in concern when he saw how shaken up she was. It must have been one major nightmare for her to react that way. He hoped that she would open up and tell him what it was about. But he knew that if he pushed her to tell him it wouldn't have been the best thing at the moment. So, he continued to do what he could in order to help her calm down.

After a while Kaye looked up towards him and gave Kento a small grateful smile. "I'm sorry. This is our honeymoon, and I should be happy spending time with my husband. Don't get me wrong, I'm very happy, it's just that," she started to explain.

Kento gave a gentle smile back and shook his head. "I know, it's alright. Kaye, you had a nightmare, and I understand. So, try not to worry. Besides, you'll open up to me about it when you're ready. I'm not going to push you." He leaned down closer to her face and kissed Kaye gently.

After they broke their kiss, Kaye smiled at him. For some reason or another, Kento could always make things seem better, no matter what the situation. That was just one of the many reasons of why she fell in love with him.

Kento smiled back and caressed her hair. "That's better, now let's see about getting back to sleep."

Kaye nodded, and then the two of them made their way back down under the covers. They wrapped their arms around each other and closed their eyes as they finally fell back to sleep.

In what use to be Talpa's castle, Thunder started to come around. He groaned tiredly. His eyes started to regain their focus. His eyes fluttered a few times and then finally opened all the way. He frowned deeply, and then when he saw a woman hovered over him, he tried to pull back. But in his attempt, he found that he wasn't able to move. He frowned deeper when he felt the all too familiar feeling of rope that was tied around his wrists and ankles. There was a rope in the back which connected his wrists to his ankles.

"Don't bother trying to break free. You won't be able to. I made sure of it personally," Akea told him with an evil smirk.

Thunder looked away angrily as he tried to turn his head away from her.

"It'll be in your best interest if you cooperate, Thunder. Yes, I know who you are. I even know what happened to you here along with two of your friends," Akea said as she taunted him while she ran her cold-clawed hand along his arm. Her other hand pulled down Thunder's gag to his throat.

Thunder tried to pull away, but he knew that he wasn't able to because of the restraints. He started to remember what happened at the University. He was there with Mia, then they were attacked. Mia! Where was she? Was she hurt? Did these creatures do something to her? "Where's Mia?"

Akea raised a brow and leaned closer to his ear. "Mia? Who is this one you speak of?"

"She's a friend. What did you do to her?" Thunder asked again as he dared to glance back.

The queen of the half-breeds threw her head back and laughed.

Thunder growled in annoyance. "What's so funny?"

"My dear one, I have done nothing to your friend," Akea replied when she stood up and crossed her arms.

"You're lying! You did something to her! Tell me now!" Thunder demanded as his German accent shot threw sharply.

Just as he demanded Akea to tell him what she had done, there was a sound of a key unlocking his door. The door started to slowly creek open...


	16. Chapter 16

Immortal Destiny  
Chapter 16. 

Akea stood up straighter as she half glanced toward the opening door. A smile came to her lips as Thunder's attention focused on the door. "So, you wish to know who is coming to your room? Very well then." She stepped aside and then turned to face the open door.

Sen walked in and bowed at the waist. "Your highness, may I present to you, the future wife of your brother Faros; Mia."

Mia stepped in and curtsied before the queen. She kept her eyes low to the floor and spoke, "Your highness, thank you for providing such an explicit wardrobe to me."

Akea smiled as her eyes danced. "You are welcome, my Mia. Tonight Sen shall train you in our ways."

Mia smiled as she rose to a straight position. "Your highness, I am more than ready to begin."

"NO!" Thunder shouted from behind Akea. They turned to look at him. He struggled against his bonds as he looked desperately at Mia. He could not believe that Mia would side with these half breeds. What had happened to her? He did not know, but he knew sooner or later he'd find out. But for now, he had to contest what was going on. "Mia, how could you?!"

Mia smirked at him as her green eyes flashed. She found it amusing to watch her ex-friend stare at her in desperation, as if that would change her mind about her new life. "Easy," she stated. "Because I can."

Akea narrowed her eyes toward her struggling concubine. He was untrained, but she found that desirable. Soon, she would enter him into training, but for now, she would need to get him adjusted to being owned by her. "Sen. Mia. You are dismissed. I want to spend some quality time with my concubine here."

"As you wish, your highness."

Sen and Mia left, and Akea shut the door behind them. She turned to face Thunder who glared at her in return. "I know that it must feel strange to be in the position you're in," Akea said to him as she moved toward him. "But you will become used to your station with time."

Thunder narrowed his eyes. He thought about tossing his hair from his left eye to blind her, but with his restraints it would not be a good idea. He had no clue what the term concubine meant as he had never heard the word before, so he was rather incredulous.

"I don't know what you mean by the term concubine. Whatever it is, you can forget about me participating," he said angrily.

"Oh, but you will," Akea said as she stood beside the bed. She stared at him, feeling herself burn with passion on the inside. In person he was even more attractive. "As for your station, you will soon come to understand by what I mean."

"What do you-" Thunder was suddenly cut off the moment Akea grabbed him and forced kissed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dread filled each heart as realization passed on through. The Ronins and two Warriors had returned home after having spent countless hours searching for their missing friends. Now tired and exhausted, they sat together in the dining room. The pole sat between them on the table as they studied it. Who had attacked Mia and Thunder? And why?

"It makes no sense," Ryo stated as they sat around the table, studying the pole. "Why would someone use this to knock Thunder out?"

"That's what I'm wondering," Flash said quietly. "Thunder's a skilled fighter, training for many years since his youth. Someone wanted him for some reason."

"What if it was the Dynasty Warlords?" Scorpio asked.

"No," Rowen said with a shake of his head. "The Warlords turned good once Talpa was destroyed. It had to be someone else."

"The question is who?" Cye asked. "And what happened to Mia?"

"Whoever took Thunder more in likely took Mia as well," Sage reasoned.

Ryo looked toward him. "Sage, when you used Halo did you happen to see just who knocked out Thunder? Maybe if we knew we could figure out who took her too."

Sage shook his head. "No, I didn't see. All I saw was the pole swinging and hitting the back of Thunder's head."

"Man," Scorpio said with a long sigh.

"Don't worry, Scorpio," Rowen said as he looked toward the Warrior of Current. "We'll find out what happened to him and Mia."

Scorpio nodded, but still he could not help but feel worried. Who knew where Thunder was? Who knew what happened to Mia? It was dark outside and it seemed too quiet. Would they ever be reunited with their missing friends?

That night after dinner, the Ronins and two Warriors retreated to their rooms for the night. As he laid in bed Cye stared out his window and watched as the clouds rolled in and the rain began to pour. It was as if the very earth was lamenting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meji poured himself perhaps his third cup of coffee. Normally he did not drank coffee so often but his nerves were pressured. The Council had seen to that. And now the son of the highest official was coming. Oh, how he detested that kid. He behaved as if he knew exactly why the earth spun on its axis. He made others think that he knew everything about life. And he was arrogant.

Meji clenched his fists. He would have to remain calm lest he say the wrong thing and the brat told his father. It wasn't like he needed help. He trained the last slayer fine on his own. Why were they sending that boy in the first place?

Perhaps it was because he had failed the first slayer. Angel had been quite good at defeating the vampires. That was until Akea had come along. Meji had never seen such power. Akea had literally ripped Angel's heart from her own body and feasted upon it. And to this day, Meji still blamed himself.

He should have been there for her. He should have trained her more. He should have taken the blow for her. And now because of Angel, he was cursed to live until the entire vampire and half vampire race became non-existent.

Now with two slayers there was a chance. Yet, Meji did not feel that would be enough. But who else would be willing to help go up against the dark ones? He did not know, but he knew the answer would come soon.

Meji downed his coffee and made a face. How he hated the rungs. He set his cup down and sighed as he looked toward the window. And then his eyes widened as they caught the sight of a large, white wolf running by alongside a large, white tiger. How peculiar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kento watched Kaye as she brushed her long hair. They had woken not long ago and had decided to walk to the restaurant in the hotel. While room service was nice, they felt they needed to get out. Later, they would see the sights.

"Kento?" Kaye asked as she lowered her hairbrush.

"What is it?"

"Do you think that dream I had is a sign of something?" Kaye turned to look at him. The dream still concerned her. Now that she was awake, she could not help but feel the dream had been extremely familiar. And those horrifying creatures had been familiar too. But why?

"I don't know, Kaye," Kento answered honestly. "It could be, but then again it could be just a dream."

Kaye nodded. If only she could believe that it was just a dream.

Not long after, they walked down to the restaurant. They were seated immediately, and it seemed in no time at all, they were eating a good breakfast. The music played over the speakers was contemporary, and for the first time in weeks Kaye began to relax.

Kento watched his new wife as he ate his breakfast. She seemed awfully quiet this morning, and he wondered if it had anything to do with that dream of hers. His dream had been great, but it also had been weird. At least now they could relax and continue their day.

Kaye did not know what to speak about. She felt pressured from the dream, and wished Kento would offer better insight. Still, that was what she loved about him. He was honest and did not flaunt desired opinions. The dream she had could have been anything; a regular dream, her past life, her future self.

A fallen angel. Why did she choose to come to this world in the first place? Sadie had once told her it was because she desired to know what life as a human was like. And now here she was in a place she never thought she'd be.

Happiness. What was it exactly? She did not know, but felt there was more to the word than what dictionaries quoted it as. If she knew the meaning to her dream she could open the door to eternal happiness. She was quite sure of that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been raining for hours. Yet, even with the rain it did not stop the creatures of darkness from taking their feast upon the earth. The half breeds swooped down and attacked humans, gripping them tightly as their fangs sank deep into hundreds of necks. Screams pierced the night air as victim after victim was slaughtered mercilessly.

Kano licked the blood off his lips as his green eyes gleamed. His victim, a young man, lied prone on the side of the street, the very life sucked out of him. He looked toward the northern end and grinned when Tanak made his own kill. With so many humans out tonight it seemed more like a banquet.

Lightning flashed above, and someone else screamed. Those who were weak had been killed. But there were those who had strength, and these became new half breeds. And they too feasted upon their ex-fellow humans.

Another half breed joined him. Nail had long blond hair and slanted, green eyes. Always wearing a smirk, he enjoyed putting the fear into his victim before he drank their blood. He was also haughty and perhaps one of the few who was always put into his place by the queen.

"Quite a night, isn't it?" Nail casually said.

"Indeed," Kano agreed. "I have not seen such a buffet before. One would think with the storm so intensive that these humans would be indoors."

"Perhaps something has drawn them outside," Nail suggested.

"Even so, I am not complaining. It has been quite a while since we've eaten so well."

Nail merely nodded his head. "Nor am I. For who knows when the next opportunity will come to us again." He suddenly spotted a delicious, young woman and rose into the air a few feet. "I take my leave of you now. Good bye, Kano." And he suddenly shot off through the air. In a matter of seconds he descended upon his victim and a terrifying scream pierced the night air among other screams, and then silence.

Kano curled his lip in disgust. How he despised Nail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faros sat at his study, overlooking the paperwork before him. Being the ruler of his own house had some merit, but at times he felt he would rather be elsewhere. How often he would have loved the chance to get away. He could not even go far without one of his loyal lackeys coming along to guard him.

He sighed as he tapped the feathered pen. His ears caught the sounds of laughter. It seemed that a majority of his underlings had someone to hold. But he had no mate for himself. And when would he? That he did not know, but something was bound to happen, sooner or later.

A knock sounded at his door just as he was about to write something. Without looking up from his paperwork, he spoke, "Enter!"

The door opened and one of his best half breeds came into his study. "Lord Faros, forgive my intrusion, but I have a message for you from your sister, the Queen Akea."

Faros turned to receive the letter from him, and upon doing so, he opened it. His eyes quickly read the letter.

Greetings, brother. I hope things are well for you in your region of rule. I bring to you good news. I have for you a possible wife. Her name is Mia, and it was Sen who turned her into what we are. I assure you she is quite the beauty, and I am certain you will agree once you meet her. She is being trained to our ways by Sen, and in time he will bring her to you to meet. I will not attend, for I will be training my new concubine during that duration of time. Send me word of what you think of Mia once you meet her. Your sister, Akea.

Faros laid the letter down and sat up in his chair as he contemplated the letter. Was his dream about to come true? And how had his sister known he felt lonely for a mate? He had never even let on his feelings. But then, he should not have been surprised. Akea was full of surprises.

Mia. The name sounded exotic , and he wondered the appearance. Akea had not stated anything of the sort. So that left only one option. He would wait for Sen to bring Mia to him, and then get acquainted with her.

Faros drew a clean sheet of paper and wrote a letter of reply to his sister. Greetings, my sister Akea. I desire to meet Mia as earliest as possible. Thank you. Your brother, Faros.

Faros folded the letter and sealed it into an envelope with his insignia on it. He handed it to the half breed. "Gana, take this and deliver it to my sister quickly."

Gana took the letter and bowed. "As you wish, Lord Faros." He turned and exited out the door, closing the it behind him.

Faros turned to look back at his paperwork. But now, he could not concentrate.


	17. Chapter 17

Immortal Destiny

Ch 17

A young man, with a lean build and red-violet hair, stepped out of the cab. He leaned over and paid the driver, and then watched it leave. He looked up when he heard the sound of thunder as it echoed nearby. The young man knew that a storm was brewing not too far off. Then in a nonchalant manner, he shrugged it off and headed to the door in front of him. The young man knocked.

Meji raised a brow when he glanced at the door. He then looked over at the clock that hung on the opposing wall. 'Figures he'd be early.' The watcher in annoyance, made his way over to the front door. "Yes, yes, I'm coming." He opened it and then stared at the man that stood there. "Duncan."

"Meji, it's been so long. It's good to see you," Duncan greeted as he studied him.

"Dispense with the pleasantries, we both know why you're here," Meji grumbled as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

Duncan raised a brow toward him. "Well, are you going to invite me in?"

The watcher turned his back on him and then glanced at Duncan from the corner of his eye. "No."

"No? Oh come now. You're still not angry with me from the last time?" Duncan inquired in amusement.

Meji whirled around, anger was evident in his eyes. He glared at Duncan with such hate that it could have melted the hardest of metals.

Duncan smirked as he crossed his arms. "I see that you still haven't forgiven me."

"Why should I? You nearly killed them! You're reckless! You have no regard for life!" Meji ranted. The watcher wanted to strangle the life out of him, but he knew that now wasn't the time or place for his rash behavior.

"Just because you don't agree with my methods. It doesn't mean that I'm not correct in how I do things," Duncan replied.

"Taking rogue vampires and turning them against slayers that have been weakened in order to prove your point is not the way to do it!" Meji shot back.

"Father seems to disagree with you. He thinks that how I test the slayers works out just fine," Duncan replied smugly.

"The only reason that you've been able to get away with your insanity is because you're the head councilman's son! If you were anyone else, then these tests would not even exist!" Meji shot back as he whipped around and stormed further into the living room.

Duncan blinked when he watched Meji walk away. "So, then you're still not inviting me in?"

The watcher growled as he clenched his fists and glared at him from the corner of his eye. "I'd rather throw you into a vampire pit and let them feed off of you! But they'd be sickened by you that they'd throw you back to me."

"Unfortunately, we both know that isn't possible, since I also know your little secret. And we both know that if the Council members, especially my father found out, then, well I won't remind you of the repercussions," Duncan replied as he just let himself in and then shut the door. "Besides, what I heard from the Council is that this generation actually has two slayers. That in itself is a rarity. The only reason of why there are two of them is because of the war and the coming."

"You don't need to remind me of that Duncan. I know full well why there are two. I've been a watcher for a very long time," Meji replied coldly.

Duncan walked over to a bar and studied it. He then found what he was searching. He opened the small cabinet and reached inside. "Then why are you not within the high seats of the Council? Since you've had so much experience in our line of work."

"We know that only the descendants from the original Council can take their places upon the high seats. So stop taunting me with your mind games, you know how much it annoys me," Meji shot back as he threw back his cup of coffee.

"And that's why I do it. Besides, I wouldn't be able to have any fun," Duncan replied when he found what he was looking for. "So, now shall we get down to business?" He put down a crystal container and a glass. He then picked up the container and poured himself a drink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, Gana came to Akea's home. He was shown in and was told to wait. He stood in the center of the room. He hated waiting, but he didn't exactly have a choice. To go up against Akea and Faros was definitely not the best of ideas. It was better to just do what he was told.

Akea was informed that Gana finally arrived. "Thank you. For now, make sure that my concubine is comfortable while I talk with Gana."

Thunder cringed internally as he backed away into the wall. He felt disgusted from what just happened. His stomach continued to become even more nauseated at the memory of her lips on his and her tongue in his mouth. He narrowed his eyes at her as Akea left, and then he turned his head away as he was trying to figure out how to escape and help Mia turn back to her old self. He had to think of a way to get free. But how was that going to be possible when he was constantly being watched?

His eyes looked around the room as an eerie familiarity hit him. He and Mia were in the Dynasty. There was no way that he'd be able to forget the walls that kept him, Cye, and Kaye the last time. He knew that he had to pace himself in order to be able to figure a way out. But for some reason, he felt that this time was going to be harder than the last. His thoughts then turned to his friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akea entered the room where Gana was waiting. "Welcome Gana. I see that you've sent word to my brother. And what does he have to say in response?"

Gana bowed to her respectively and then handed her the letter.

Akea read it and a pleased grin appeared upon her face. "Good, when Mia is finished with her training, then you may take her to my brother."

"Of course mistress," Gana replied with a bow and then left once more.

Akea decided to check on the progress of Mia's training. She walked to the room where Mia and Sen were and entered. "Sen."

"Mistress," Sen greeted back when he and Mia turned and faced her.

"How is my brother's new wife coming around?" Akea asked as she walked further into the room.

"At first it was a little difficult. She's still having a bit of trouble when it comes to blood. Considering that's still new to her," Sen replied. "But other than that, she seems to be coming around. Mia is mature for her age. She is also intelligent, and a quick learner. Though from time to time, her old memories do come back, but only for a brief moment."

Akea studied Mia, and then nodded. "I figured as much. That's usually what happens when a human is first turned. Especially one with a strong spirit. But I'm sure that with your training, Sen, she'll come around to our ways in no time."

"Thank you for your praise, mistress. I, or actually I should say, we shall not disappoint you," Sen replied as he and Mia bowed to her.

"See to it that you don't, but also remember, my brother will be a harder one to impress than me. Keep that in mind," Akea reminded him as she turned and left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Master Merrick, your wife is awake. She's asking for you," a servant informed him as he entered where Merrick was soaking.

Merrick raised a brow and then motioned to his robe. The servant gave a nod and then retrieved it. Merrick stood and then pulled it on as he stepped out. "Tell my wife that I'll be there soon."

The servant bowed and then raced to relay the news.

Merrick was relieved that his beloved was finally awake. Now more than ever he wanted to get revenge on Akea. He was also sure that his wife wanted revenge as well. He continued down the corridor and then entered their chambers just as the servant left. "Layla."

"Merrick, I want that black hearted bitch to pay for what she's done," Layla growled when she watched as Merrick sat down beside her.

Merrick caressed the side of her face. "And she will pay, I promise you. She and all of her kind will be destroyed. As soon as our true leader is once again resurrected, and has fully regained his power. Then we will take our place as the rightful rulers of the night. We will be the only ones that will be feared."

"I heard a rumor that there is a possibility of two slayers in this generation," Layla said. "Do you suppose that the Council knows?"

Merrick moved his hand away. "Don't you worry about the Council or the slayers. They're not our concern. If there are two of them, then more in likely they'll be concentrating more on their training, and trying to accept who they are. The slayers won't have time to even deal with us. You and I have been around for centuries, and we haven't met a slayer that we haven't been able to defeat. So then, these two will be no different."

"I hope you're right, because the last slayer was the one that did slay him," Layla reminded him.

"And in the end Angel was killed. By Akea, none the less, but still that slayer paid for what she did. Only problem with that is we can't use her blood to help with the resurrection. But what I do believe is that both of the new slayers will be more than enough to help him regain his true powers. Plus I hear that Akea has gotten herself a new concubine."

"So, what? What's so different about this one than all the others she had?" Layla asked in slight annoyance.

"From some outside sources, I hear that he's much more than a normal human," Merrick replied with a smirk.

Layla looked at him quizzically. "Oh? But how can that be possible?"

"My sources didn't say, all they did say was that he's different. Also my sources told me that it seems Faros is going to have a new wife. A mortal that was turned from one of Akea's own," Merrick told her.

"Merrick, how can you be so sure that your source is reliable?" Layla asked.

"Because my source has everything to gain, and everything to lose." Merrick replied with a smirk. "So my source will do whatever and whenever I say."

"So then Merrick, what is our next move?" Layla asked.

Merrick smiled evilly. "Well my love, our first move…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere, the two newlyweds were now touring the city. They walked through different parks and gardens. Then they headed more towards the shopping and entertainment districts.

Not far, a large crowd started to draw near a huge stage. In the center of it was an extremely built man talking into the microphone. His hand went through his auburn hair and then motioned over the crowd. "Who amongst you think that you are strong enough to be in the strongest man contest? You sir? Or possibly what about you?"

Kento blinked and then looked at him with a slight frown. "Me? You want me to be in your contest?"

"Yes you. Unless of course you're too chicken and don't want to impress your lovely companion," the man replied with a challenging tone.

"Hey pal! Obviously you don't know who you're talking to! Ok, I'll take on your challenge!" Kento said as he turned around and faced his new wife.

"Kento…" Kaye started to say, but saw the look in his eyes which told her that he really wanted to shut this guy up. "Alright, but don't hurt him too much. Remember, we are still on our honeymoon."

The orange Ronin leaned in and kissed her, then he pulled away and smiled with a wink. "Don't worry, I won't. Once he learns his lesson, which will be quick, we can continue our honeymoon. I promise."

Kaye nodded and then followed him to the stage. She watched as he climbed on up and faced off with the announcer.

Kento smirked as he felt his adrenaline race through his body. He was more than ready to take this guy on. "Ok pal, I'm going to show you why it's a mistake to challenge Kento Rei Faun."

The announcer smirked as well. "Then consider me warned. But I think I shall warn you, Kento Rei Faun. I'm not a pushover either. My name is Alexander Amazing, or you might also know me as the Amazing Amazon!"

Right then and there, a light came on in Kento's head. He was caught totally off guard. Standing before him was his ultimate favorite pro wrestler of all time. He was going toe to toe with the most famous pro wrestler of all time! This alone made the orange Ronin's adrenaline pump even faster. He felt his heart race more and more with excitement. There was no way that he was going to look bad in front of the wrestling star.

"Alright, now let's see what you got, shall we?" Alex stated as he got ready for the face off.


	18. Chapter 18

Immortal Destiny

Chapter 18

It was later that night, and after trying to sleep, the Ronins and Warriors found that sleep was impossible. The house was silent as there seemed to be no leads of where Mia and Thunder had disappeared to. Rowen had retreated to his lab in the basement to analyze the post with Ryo, and Flash went out to the lake to think about the situation. That left Cye and Scorpio in the kitchen to talk about what they thought might have happened.

As for Sage, he stood on his balcony overlooking the stars. He was concerned about Thunder, but he felt even more concerned about Mia. What had happened to her? He didn't know, but it had to have been something bad. And what of her class at the University? Would they need to contact them to report Mia missing? No. They couldn't tell them she was missing. An excuse was needed to avoid the police and media. They would find her. Hopefully.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rowen frowned as he studied the computer. This couldn't be right. And yet, he knew computers did not lie. He shook his head as he ran a hand through his hair. It was definitely hard to believe. "Um, Ryo," he said slowly as his eyes never left the screen.

Ryo looked up from viewing some posters on the wall and walked to him. "What did you find, Rowen?"

"Take a look at the screen," Rowen said. "I analyzed the post through DNA on the blood lab computer, and this is what it's showing."

Ryo studied the blood lab computer and frowned. He couldn't understand the structure of it, so he raised an eyebrow at Rowen. "So was it Thunder's blood?"

"Yes, it was. But that's not all," Rowen answered as he turned to a digital film. He placed it under a microscope and soon had it projected on a microfilm. "I took fingerprints of the post. Ryo, the fingerprints belong to Mia."

The color drained from Ryo's face as his mouth dropped. Mia? How could she have done anything with the post? How was it possible? "What?" he asked in disbelief.

"I don't want to believe it either, but the tests don't lie." Rowen frowned again. "I'm not sure how she managed to do this though."

"That makes two of us. I can't think of any new enemies that we might have," Ryo said.

"It makes me wonder if Kayura would know anything," Rowen stated.

"We should talk to them and find out," Ryo answered.

"Then let's get Sage to get a hold of them and find out what they know."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scorpio stared down at his cup of tea with a forlorn look on his face while Cye busied himself at the oven. The aroma of biscuits filled the kitchen, but he did not feel very hungry.

He glanced at Cye. "Hey Cye, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Cye replied. "Ask away."

"Have you ever felt like a piece of you was missing when someone you cared about came up missing?" Scorpio asked.

"Actually I have," Cye said as he checked the biscuits. "When I was separated from the other Ronins for a day I felt as if my very being was torn in half. I felt lonely and afraid for them."

"Were you afraid for yourself?"

"Naturally. But I hated the thought of my friends suffering on the count of me."

"I would too," Scorpio said. "I know Thunder hasn't been missing for very long, but I feel terrified for him. I wish we knew where he was."

"So do I." Cye frowned as he closed the oven door. He decided to give the biscuits five more minutes.

Scorpio downed his tea then and decided to go out to the lake where Flash was. Besides, he needed a breath of fresh air. He thanked Cye and got up and left.

Cye watched him go. How terrible was the loss one suffered when a loved one was missing. It burned a hole through his spirit with great sadness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flash stood silent as she stared across the lake. She had tried several times to contact Thunder through the telepathy link and there had been no response. She could not figure out what happened to him, except for the fact he had been kidnapped. That left her to come to one conclusion. Whoever had Thunder had severed the link to prevent him from getting a hold of anyone.

Scorpio soon joined her side and stood at the lake, also overlooking it. For a moment he was quiet as the wind softly blew. The entire place seemed empty.

"It's quiet," Flash said.

Scorpio glanced at her and nodded silently. No doubt she had something else to say.

"Scorpio, we'll find Thunder," Flash promised. "We found him the last time, and we'll find him again."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Scorpio asked. "We don't have very many leads to where he and Mia disappeared to."

"I know, and speaking of Mia, Sage is worried about her," Flash said, quietly.

"He seems close to her in a way," Scorpio stated.

The porch light came on from behind them, and they heard Ryo calling for them. The two Warriors left the lake and returned to the house.

The living room was quiet as everyone gathered around. Rowen laid out his findings on the coffee table. Deep inside he felt bad for what he was about to show them, but it had to be done.

Sage sat on the end of the sofa with a forlorn look on his face. He had not been able to locate Thunder or Mia through meditation and that bothered him greatly. Where could they be?

Cye sat beside him. The tension in the room had him perked with curiosity and concern. He looked toward the materials on the coffee table and felt his stomach tighten.

"Okay," Rowen said at last. "I've analyzed the post, obtaining both the blood sample and the fingerprints. The blood is definitely Thunder's."

"So someone did use the post to knock him out," Scorpio said softly.

Rowen nodded as he bit his bottom lip.

"The question is who did it?" Flash wondered.

"It was Mia," Rowen said sadly.

Silence struck the room and it suddenly felt cold.

"Mia?!" everyone, but Ryo chorused.

Rowen and Ryo nodded as Rowen then explained what he could. It was not easy and he knew none of them wanted to believe it. How could she do such a thing? She was their friend. Wasn't she? Or did someone force her? Was it accident? Those thoughts ran through every mind as they agonized over the very thought of being betrayed.

"Okay, so we have a lead," Cye said. "But why would Mia attack Thunder?"

"She wouldn't have done it willingly on her own," Sage said firmly. "Someone had to have forced her."

"But how would they do that?" Flash asked. "Thunder alone would have had to been distracted in order for her to strike him."

"I have a hunch there was someone else there," Sage replied.

"And we need to find out who," Ryo declared. "Which reminds me. Sage, can you get a hold of Kayura and see if she knows anything about any new enemies?"

"I can try," Sage said. He stood up. "I'll do it right now in fact." He headed upstairs without another word.

The others watched him go and frowned deeply. Tonight only seem to beginning, and it was bound to become worse.

Rowen began to clean everything up. Thoughts were running through his mind as his eyes caught a glance of the clock. It was nearing midnight, and no doubt they were all exhausted.

Ryo took a biscuit off the plate and bit into it. Looking out the window he saw White Blaze returning, but he did not see Lightning or Blaze. Where could those two be?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sage sat crossed legged on his bed as he allowed himself to fall into meditation. He attempted to contact Kayura, but there had been no answer. That alone concerned him, but she could have been sleeping. He tried the Warlords, but there was no answer from them either. After some time, he opened his eyes and held his face in his hands.

he thought to himself. 

Sighing deeply, he got up from his bed and proceeded to leave his room. He would have to tell the others. There had been no contact with Kayura and the Warlords, and that left even more room for concern.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thunder remained against the wall. His friends were worried sick about him and Mia. He could sense their anxiety and had tried to contact them. Yet, he had not been able to even make a connection. Had she blocked his telepathy? No doubt she had.

From outside his door he saw one of her underlings peek through the barred window at him. He sighed. This place was overwhelming and these creatures, these half breeds as they called themselves, made him feel on edge.

His hands and feet were still tied behind back. Earlier when Akea had forcefully kissed him, he had thrashed about on the bed. The rope that had connected his wrists to his ankles had been slashed somehow. She had finished kissing him and had stood beside the bed laughing as he had rolled off the bed and scrambled away.

And so here he was against the wall. The ropes were uncomfortable and he wondered of a way to cut them off. At least the gag had been removed.

He heard footsteps and cringed. Was she returning? He hoped not. He could not handle her another night. The footsteps went by and he sighed in relief.

Music suddenly sounded from somewhere in the castle and sounds of laughter added to it. Were they having a party?

Thunder sighed through his nose. He was feeling exhausted, and yet he did not want to sleep; not in this place. And then a thought occurred to him. If they were having a party, he could attempt escape. It was worth a try.

He struggled to break his bounds. Looking at the wall, he discovered they were now smooth and had been painted over. He could not use them to break the ropes. He grunted in irritation.

"You in there!" came a masculine voice from behind the door.

Thunder looked up and saw the dark haired one glaring at him. He narrowed his eyes as he recognized him from the club.

"Remember we are watching you, Thunder. Do not attempt to escape or even think about it," Kano warned him. "It would be useless for you."

Thunder turned his head away. Useless? Staying in this place was useless. A concubine? Akea had not fully explained what she meant, but her action earlier helped him to understand it a bit by what she meant.

If he could not escape tonight, then tomorrow was always another day. He managed to get to his feet. He did not want to sleep in this place, but he had no choice. And so, Thunder hopped to the bed and allowed himself to fall upon it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tanak smiled at Mia's progress. Sen had done well in adjusting her, but now it was his turn to take over with the actual training as Akea had ordained. He had prepared an empty room just for that occasion and waited for Sen to bring Mia in.

Down the hall, Mia hesitated as she felt nervous. Sen stopped and looked back at her, and knew she was still harboring some leftover weak human emotions. "Mia, what are you afraid of?" he asked directly.

"I… I'm not sure," she stammered.

"Everything will be all right," Sen assured her. "You will see."

Mia nodded and smiled weakly at him. Of course. She started to follow him again, but the thought on her mind never left. Would Faros even accept her as his bride?

Tanak looked up when Sen entered with Mia. "Well, you finally show."

"Had a bit trouble," Sen said. "It's all taken care of."

Tanak nodded, and then looked toward Mia. "As you know, I will be your actual trainer. I will be teaching you the following: How to kill properly, how to turn a human, how to create familiars, and even how to dance and be respectful in the right manner to those in higher position than you. Do you follow?"

Mia nodded as she listened closely to everything he said. "Yes, I understand."

Tanak nodded his head. "Good. Then let's get started."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akea walked into the room of a female half breed without knocking. Being queen, she did not need to knock, and upon entering the half breed immediately dropped to a courtesy bow. "My queen, to what pleasure do I owe this visit?"

"Sonya," Akea spoke immediately, "I need you to design a collar for me. A specially made collar."

Sonya stood up and she looked inquisitively at her queen. "Yes, of course, your highness. What specifics would you like?"

"I need it to be a leather collar, red in color. Sixteen inches long with a two inch width. Embed the collar with jewels and add a touch of magic that will send pain to the wearer when it is activated." Akea smiled. Soon she would have her new concubine under total control.

Sonya nodded. "Yes, your highness. I shall create the collar exactly as you want, and it shall be ready by later tonight."

"Excellent. Find me when you have completed the task." Akea left and traveled down the hall. Some of the half breeds were celebrating, and she had no reason to take that away from them. She wanted to check up on her concubine, and so she headed that way.

Kano looked up the moment he saw her and bowed.

"Kano, how is he?"

"My queen, he did attempt escape earlier, but found it to be futile. I believe he is sleeping now."

"Is he now?" Akea unlocked the door and went inside, shutting it behind her. She looked toward the bed and sure enough he was fast asleep. A thought occurred to her. He could very well attempt escape when they slept during the day, and she could not have that. "Kano."

Kano entered the room immediately and stood by the door. "Yes, my queen?"

"Fetch a chain with a metal cuff at one end."

Kano disappeared and then returned within a few minutes with the wanted device. He handed it to Akea, and then watched the boy as she fastened the cuff around his bound wrists and then locked it to the wall above the bed.

"There," Akea said in satisfaction, "he will not be able to escape when we sleep."

Kano nodded as he watched Thunder continue sleeping. But his mind was on Nail's attitude.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kento kept his eyes focused on the Amazing Amazon. His heart was beating with the thrill anticipation of the upcoming moves. Never in his life had he realized his dreams of meeting the famous wrestler would actually take place. He knew the moves of his idol, but also knew that the Amazing Amazon could throw in an unexpected move to throw off his opponent. He would need to be very careful.

The wrestler smirked as he kept his eyes on the smaller man. This one seemed rather confident, and he liked that in his opponents. It made the fight rather interesting. He made the first move. Rushing at Kento, with arms outstretched, he grabbed Kento around his middle to throw him into a body slam.

Kento's smirk never left his face. Using a maneuver he had used many times before, he quickly brought up both knees under the Amazing Amazon's armpits. The grip immediately went lax and Kento head butted him against the chest.

"Oof!" The wrestler exclaimed as he was thrown back. The crowd gasped. Never before had the Amazing Amazon ever shown discomfort during a match.

Kento backed up slightly and kept his eyes on the wrestler. The crowd was cheering, and as it stood they were cheering for the famous fighter. Not that he blamed them. If it had been him on that side he would have been cheering too.

One person in the front of the crowd was cheering enthusiastically for him. Kaye was rooting for him as if her life depended upon it. "Whoot! Get him, Kento! Show him what for! You can do it!"

Yes, he could do it. In his opinion, the Amazing Amazon was nothing compared to the four Warlords or even to Talpa. Even Cye had a stronger grip and punch.

The wrestler came at him again and maneuvered behind him. A chokehold was placed upon Kento and this time it was a strong one. Kento knew he had two options: Give in and give up, or pull one move that would end it all_. 'I hope I don't hurt him too bad,' _he thought to himself.

The Amazing Amazon felt Kento go slightly limp, but smirked anyway. "Are you giving up, little man?"

"Hah! You wish!" Kento exclaimed. With a sudden movement, Kento leapt up from the stage and into the air, taking the wrestler with him. Using a tactic he had learned from Rowen, he guided himself into a backward falling position, using his weight to force the momentum down.

"Gah!" the Amazing Amazon exclaimed when he landed hard on his back with Kento lying on top of him.

The crowd gasped and silence overcame the crowd. No one moved. Was the wrestler knocked unconscious? Were they both dead? Even Kaye had her fingers to her lips, anxiously waiting.

Kento opened his eyes and saw blue skies above him. He heard a gasp and lowered his eyes to see his opponent. The wrestler looked exhausted, but was grinning.

"Well done, little man. You're a great fighter. The best challenger I've come to face these many past years."

Kento grinned as he climbed to his feet, and then offered a hand to help his idol to his feet.


	19. Chapter 19

Immortal Destiny

Ch 19

Faros got up and walked to the door. He began to open it, but stopped when he heard someone. He glanced back at who was addressing him, and waited.

"Lord Faros, may I inquire to where you are going?" Gana asked of his master.

"I'm going to visit my sister's house. I'm interested in seeing how far they are with Mia's training," Faros replied.

"Would you prefer me to go with you?" Gana asked when he handed his master his leather jacket.

Faros shook his head as he took his jacket and slipped it on. "I'm sure that I can manage a visit to my sister's. Besides Gana, I have another job in mind for you."

Gana seemed a bit surprised by what his master told him, but he was more than eager to fulfill his wishes. "What is it of me that you inquire me to do?"

Faros opened the door fully and walked out. "I heard that there was an encounter between my sister and the pure bloods. I need for you to infiltrate their home and find out everything you can from them. I don't care how you do it, just get it done."

Gana handed his master his helmet as he watched him straddled upon his bike. "I am curious of something, master. I thought that our houses and the house of the pure bloods struck a treaty?"

"You're wondering why they attacked each other?" Faros asked when he took the helmet. "See my sister, being the stubborn one she is, she didn't stay to sign the treaty. Akea didn't want anything to do with them because of her past relations."

"You don't believe that the pure bloods are planning something against us?" Gana asked as he stepped back.

Faros put on his helmet. He then flipped up the visor and glanced over at him. "That's why I need for you to do this request. Just to make sure."

Gana gave a nod and watched his master ride off towards his sister's house, while he got onto his bike and took off in the opposite direction.

'_Sister, I have a feeling that you're up to something. Don't do anything reckless. What am I thinking? Of course she's going to be reckless, she always has been. What are you up to, Akea? Why are you being so secretive? You know how I hate it when you hold something from me,' Faros _thought to himself as he continued his ride.

Faros arrived at his sister's house a short time later. He took off his helmet and laid it on his bike and walked towards the door.

Tanak, Sen, and Mia were in the main room when they heard knocking at the front door.

The two male half breeds frowned at each other. Tanak decided to go and see who it was. He opened the door. "Lord Faros, what an unexpected surprise. Come in."

"Tanak," Faros replied as he walked inside and saw Sen and a new female half breed. "Sen, and I'm guessing that this one is Mia."

Tanak shut the door and followed inside. "Yes, Lord Faros, this is your new wife."

Mia walked up to Faros and bowed respectfully towards him. "Lord Faros."

Faros had Mia slowly stand back up. He then slowly circled around her taking her in entirely. Then he stopped once he got back facing her. "You've done well. She is definitely beautiful. How far are you with her training?"

"It's almost complete, the only thing that's left is her first kill," Sen replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Then I think that I will take her out. Or would that be too much of an imposition on you?" Faros asked when he glanced at the two.

The two male half breeds glanced at each other and shook their heads. "No, Lord Faros, she is your soon to be wife after all. We'll just inform Lady Akea that you decided to pick up your bride," Sen replied as he started to walk towards the back of the room.

"You can inform her once we're gone," Faros replied when he extended his hand out to Mia. She took his hand and they walked towards the door. "We have our first kill to conduct before sunrise."

Tanak and Sen followed them to the door and watched them ride away.

"You know that Lady Akea will not be thrilled about this," Sen stated when they turned around and went back inside.

Tanak nodded. "I know, but they're both royalty of their own houses. Which means we can't interfere with their decisions."

"I know, you don't have to remind me. It doesn't matter anyway, Lady Akea was going to have Mia sent to her brother when we were finished," Sen reminded him. "So Tanak, how long do you think it'll take for Lady Akea to break her new concubine?" he inquired with a smirk.

"I'm not entirely sure, this one seems to be stronger than the others before him. Why?" Tanak asked back with a raised brow.

"Care to take a wager?" Sen asked. "It'll make things a little more interesting."

"What's the wager, Sen?" Tanak inquired as they got behind the bar and poured each other a glass of blood.

"Alright, if I win, then I can have my choice of anything out of your possessions," Sen replied.

Tanak mused it over and then gave a nod. "Ok, if I win, then the same conditions go for me as well."

"Agreed," Sen stated and then they sealed their deal with the cling of the glass and drank their blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan answered his phone. "Yes, I have arrived, father. Meji? He's being very hospitable. I wouldn't expect less of him. Of course, I'll let him know. We'll make sure to keep you and the Council updated. Bye."

Meji narrowed his eyes at his so called guest. Nothing in the world would be able to make him trust that brat.

Duncan didn't pay any attention to the Watcher's glare. "Father informed me that the Council has located the two slayers. It seems that one of them can control fire at will, and that she's extremely fast, as well as a fierce fighter. The second, is a dream walker, we haven't ran up against one of them in centuries. I'm impressed that there is still one around, she is also a fighter. So then we might not have to worry about training them for very long."

The Watcher looked at him in slight surprise, but then recovered. "I guess I shouldn't be so surprised that the Council already gathered their information on them. Did he happen to inform you on anything else about them?"

Duncan smirked when he glanced over. "For someone that claims to be well versed, you are surprisingly slow on the uptake."

Meji growled as he started to charge at him, but then at the last moment he held back. He whipped around and walked away from him and leaned over the fire place. "Did the Council tell you where they could be found?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaye raced up the stairs and towards her husband. "Kento!"

The Ronin of Hardrock turned and grinned at his wife. As soon as she was within arms distance, he pulled her to him.

The pro wrestler chuckled as he watched the newlyweds. "You should be very proud of this guy. He definitely has what it takes to go on the pro circuit."

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you. But, was that a proposal?" Kento inquired as he looked at him curiously.

"Yes, actually it was. See, I've been traveling all over looking and recruiting new talent. I found a few, but you, you are the best I've seen yet," Mr. Amazing replied in a matter of fact tone. "So, what do you say?"

"I'm honored, but I'm going to have to decline. See, Kaye and I recently got married, and we're on our honeymoon. I can't just up and leave like that, it wouldn't be right," Kento explained.

Kaye looked proudly at her husband. Even though she knew that this was a huge deal for him to be offered this opportunity, it took a lot for him to turn it down.

"I understand. Well, it'll be hard to find someone else that would be as good as a fighter as you," Mr. Amazing replied. He waved them off, but then his eyes narrowed angrily as he watched them walk away. No one, no one ever turned him down. If they did, then he would have to make sure that they'd never do anything ever again. He had work to do.


	20. Chapter 20

Immortal Destiny

Chapter 20

Gana had no idea what he was getting himself into as he managed to dispatch a weaker vampire and steal his wardrobe. Using the art of illusion he fooled the sentries into thinking he was of their clan.

There was not a shred of doubt in his mind that Merrick and Lila were nearby. From what he understood, Lila had been attacked by Faros' sister Akea. But would she still be wounded? If so, it would enable him to discover more information needed to launch a potential attack.

Hiding amongst a group of vampires, he stood with them as they waited for Merrick to make his presence. There was little talking among them, mostly in hushed whispers that even his sensitive ears could not pick up.

An echo vibrated amongst the walls as the sounds of footsteps made their presence known to them. The vampires saluted their respect by tapping their right hand across their breasts as Merrick appeared before them. Gana, not wanting to give himself away, saluted in like manner, though there was no feeling in it.

Merrick stood before the throne of the Grand Master and stared solemnly at the assembly. All was silent. That eerie feeling that swept through one's very being, the type that made you feel on edge as if you knew something was approaching but could not determine.

"House of Anata," Merrick began, "you are all aware that Akea, that traitorous wench of a half breed, attacked Lila earlier. Lila has been tended to and will recover thanks to the efforts of our physicians."

The assembly clapped and Merrick raised a hand to silence them. "And now," he continued, "the time has come to move into the next phase. The Grand Master has been dead for far too long and it is the time to bring him back to us!"

An eruption exploded throughout the vampires as everyone roared with excitement. After centuries, it had come to pass that Merrick had found a way to revive their long dead master who had been slain centuries before. As he stood among them, Gana felt worried. If the Grand Master should return then what did that spell out for his lord, and for his lord's sister? Would Lord Faros and Queen Akea need to combine their forces and attack? And what about the legendry warriors who would rise against all of them?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thunder slowly awoke and the first thing he saw was a headboard. His eyes blinked slowly as he allowed them to trail about and discovered a new problem. His hands were hogtied to the bed. Had this been done when he clonked out earlier?

'_Akea is desperate to keep me here. But I cannot allow myself to be trapped so easily. I must find a way to escape and return to my friends.'_

Thunder studied the position of the rope and the way it was tied. Hope seemed to elude him as he became aware of the problem. She had used a large manacle to secure his wrists. Now how would he escape?

He attempted to tug, but all it did was rattle the chain, making noise. No, he could not do that. There had to be a better way to free himself. The question was what way? He lied still as he allowed his eyes to remain focused on the manacle. The manacle was thick, made of iron. The chain itself was thinner with a possible hint of weakness. Perhaps he could rub it against the wood of the bed and break it?

He groaned as realization hit him. In order to break the chain, he would need something stronger than wood. And there was nothing around that would identify as such.

"You will not be able to break free, Thunder," an all too familiar voice reached his ears.

He whirled his head around to his left when he heard Akea speak to him. His eyes narrowed, but he felt extremely nervous. After all, she had managed to touch his nerves in the wrong way. But still, he would not give her the satisfaction of knowing this. He would remain strong, and would determine to be a thorn in her side until he was free.

Akea approached and stood beside him. Her eyes danced as she beheld him. His beauty was hers forever and she intended to keep it fast to her. "Presently, you will fight me, Thunder." She chose to ignore his rolling eyes. For now. "But there will come a day when you will beg to serve me."

"I highly doubt that," Thunder retorted with a sneer.

"Oh, but you will. Soon you will enter into training. During your training I will do everything in my power to prevent your friends from rescuing you. Even if that means slaughtering them."

Thunder's eyes widened. The atrocity of her threat quickened his heart, filling it with dread. To lose his friends to death was more than he could bear. He had to warn them, somehow, some way.

"Of course," Akea continued as she brought something out, "the first step to my claim of you shall be this."

Thunder turned to look at it, and he recoiled. In her hands was a red collar, bestowed with jewels. It was very clear what she intended to do with that collar, and he felt his heart pound with ferocity. He had to avoid it at all cost.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rowen stared out his window with a contemplative look on his face. It seemed that night had passed far too quickly and that day was just beginning. He was usually a late sleeper, but with so many things upon his mind sleep was forbidden.

It disturbed him to know Mia had been turned against herself and against them. She had always been a good friend, helpful, maybe annoying at times. But still she was a part of their family. She had intelligence that surpassed most, and she was kind.

Rowen clenched his fist in anger. It wasn't right for those vampires to destroy her life. Mia had everything going for her. A good career, a beautiful home, friends who cared for her. He remembered not too long ago Sage had wanted to court her, but now that was ruined. They would pay and dearly.

Somewhere outside from within the woods, a howl echoed in the early dawn. It was a lonesome cry of remorse. It was as if the wolf could sense Rowen's inner turmoil and was somehow relating to it.

Rowen sighed and briefly closed his eyes. "Thanks, Blaze," he whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sage stared solemnly at the white wolf as he sat crossed legged on a boulder. He had come out into the woods just before dawn to think things through and he felt a great depression sinking in. He missed Mia a lot and wanted more than anything to bring her into his arms again.

Blaze had found him and after spilling his heart to the wise wolf, Blaze had done his best to comfort the Ronin of Halo. It helped somewhat, and he felt maybe there was hope. But still it seemed a part of him was missing.

Sage sighed as he listened to Blaze howl. His thoughts wandered though, much like the way a dog wanders when it's on the search for something. He wanted to find Mia, though he knew she was in the Dynasty under the control of the half breed vampires.

He wondered if the hold on Mia could be broken. He sat up a bit as a new thought occurred to him. Was it possible to capture Mia? If they could do that there was a better chance at saving her. It was risky, but worth it.

Blaze stopped howling and then turned his head to look at Sage. '_I have made an alert to all neighboring wolves. They will be on the lookout for both Mia and Storm,'_ he announced.

Sage blinked as he looked down at the wolf in surprise. "So that's why you were howling."

'_Yes, Halo. That is why.'_

"But it sounded so lonely and sad." Sage studied the wolf in curiosity. He never actually understood the role a wolf went by, but he supposed Blaze knew what he was doing.

'_The cry was lonely. It was a cry of something lost, something missed.'_

Sage considered the words and realized Blaze had something profound. Mia and Thunder were both well missed. And now with the wolves on the lookout for them, they would stand a better chance at getting their friends back. But could the wolves truly help? Only time would tell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rowen realized that he was not going to be able to return to bed. He got out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans. He knew that Sage wasn't there and that wasn't surprising. Sage always left before dawn. It was one of the things he and Thunder had in common. How those two could meditate before the sun rose was beyond him.

He headed downstairs, intent on getting some toast and juice. The house seemed relatively quiet and partially dark. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, casting out hues of gold and pink. Today's weather promised to be beautiful. At least that was something he could look forward to.

He smiled slightly as he headed into the kitchen. Flash was in there. Rowen stopped and stared at her in surprise. Something was wrong. Flash was never awake much before eight in the morning. So why was she sitting at the table, idly stirring a cup of cappuccino?

"Flash?" Rowen spoke her name out of concern as he moved a bit closer. Was that a tear in her eye? "Flash, what's the matter?" Seeing her cry was highly unusual.

Flash wiped her eyes and sniffled. She was a bit surprised someone, especially Rowen, had walked into the kitchen at this time. She couldn't lift her head as pain gripped her soul. She was silent. It felt empty to her, and never before had she felt the need to cry. Not since her mother and brother had been killed years ago.

"Flash?" Rowen tried again as he placed his hands on the back of a chair, facing her with a concerned look.

Flash took a shuddering breath and finally spewed it out. "I miss Thunder, Rowen," she lamented. She stared at her half drank cup of cappuccino. "I had a dream about him last night. At first the dream was great. We were dancing on the beach just at sunset. Then it changed to where I was searching for him. He was gone from me. When I woke, I realized how much I miss him."

Rowen's heart went out to her. He moved around and lowered himself to hug her. "Flash, I swear to you we will get Thunder back. We will get Mia back. We won't let the darkness keep either of them."

Flash leaned against him as she silently cried. She was grateful to Rowen for his comfort and his promise. She knew he was right, and she wanted to hold onto those words. She had to believe that soon everyone would be together again, with this time nothing or anyone splitting them apart ever again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaye woke up with a headache. Last night after Kento had won the contest, they had gone to a national park and hiked for a couple of hours. After that, they had gone roller blading at the local skating arena, then hit a restaurant known as Tsio's Buffet.

When they returned back to their hotel, they spent a passionate night together. It had truly been a very romantic evening. But today it seemed she was paying for it. Her stomach turned and she grimaced. '_I feel nauseated. What's the matter with me?'_

Kaye could not answer herself as she clutched her stomach. First her head, now her stomach. Was it a migraine? She rubbed her head and frowned. No, not a migraine. Just a normal headache.

The feeling got worse. No, no, no. She couldn't. She wouldn't. She had to hold it back. No! It was no use. Kaye sped off toward the bathroom and vomited.

Kento awoke to the sound of groaning. Sitting up in bed, he discovered his wife was absent. He frowned as he turned his head to search for her. "Kaye?" he called. A groan came back to him from the bathroom. He got out of bed and walked in that direction to discover Kaye strewn over the toilet bowl. "Angel? Are you all right?"

Kaye groaned again as she weakly looked toward him. "Kento, I feel ill."

Kento placed a hand on her forehead. She felt clammy, but there was no fever. Still, she looked pale and tired. And he could tell she had just spewed into the toilet moments before. He didn't look fully into it, but he could smell it now.

He reached around her and flushed the toilet, then turned to the tub and turned it on. He checked the temperature and when it was just right, he plugged it and allowed it to fill. Kaye watched him weakly as she leaned against the toilet seat. Was he going to bathe her? Hm. That would be nice, she thought. Getting a bath by Kento. Very nice. Hello floor. The last thing Kaye heard was Kento frantically calling out her name.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cye felt odd. It had been enough to make him feel like he wanted to throw up, but his body wouldn't comply. Fearing he was ill, he took his temperature. Normal. Okay, so he wasn't ill, but why did he feel that way? And then it hit him. Kaye had fallen ill. He frowned as he decided to call Kento and find out what was going on. But the phone suddenly came to life with ringing. He swallowed nervously. Something had happened, he knew it. He raced downstairs to get to the phone, but then realized Ryo was there. When had he awoken?

Ryo answered the ringing telephone on the third ring. "Hello? Kento? What? Is she okay? Where are you now? Alright, alright. Yeah, he's here." He turned to face Cye and beckoned him over. "Cye, it's Kaye. Kento needs to talk to you now."

Cye felt his heart drop. This could not be happening. He took the phone and swallowed again. "Hello?"

"Cye, it's me," Kento said. "Kaye got sick earlier and she passed out. We're on our way to the hospital now."

"Is she okay?" Cye asked. He was certain his heart would stop any moment now.

"We're in the back of an ambulance. She's come to, but is a bit disoriented. We don't know why she fainted earlier. I'm worried, Cye."

Cye bit his bottom lip. "Kento, which hospital are you going to?"

"Jonou Hospital. It's on the northeast of this city I'm in."

"Okay, I'm going to get there somehow. I need to see my sister."

"Alright, Cye. Kaye will appreciate that. I need to go. See you."

Cye hung up and he trembled. Ryo stood beside him, staring at him with pity. "Cye?"

Cye turned to look at him. "Ryo, I need to go. Kaye needs me. I know it."

Ryo was silent for a few minutes, but then he nodded. "Then go, Cye. Go quickly and be with her and Kento."

Cye nodded and turned away to get ready. Ryo watched him go, and frowned deeply. If it wasn't one thing it was another. Life had a way of handing you more downs than ups. But the Ronin of Wildfire hoped that all the struggles they had been given would make them all stronger in the long run.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Just for some clarification, I did a bit of tweaking concerning the time frame between the Dynasty and Earth. To make it easy, let's just say, when it's day light on Earth, it's night time in the Dynasty and vice versa. If I recall correctly from previous co-fics, the time in the Dynasty is always ahead of Earth time.


	21. Chapter 21

Immortal Destiny

Ch 21

Scorpio woke up with a deep frown. He groggily sat up in his bed. He heard someone what seemed like they were tossing things around. So, he got to his feet and staggered out of his room. It didn't take long for him to have found the source of the disruption. He peaked his head into Cye's room. "Hey, what? Oof!"

"Huh?" Cye turned around and saw that he nailed Scorpio with a pair of his jeans right in the face. "Scorpio, I'm sorry," he apologized when he walked over to him.

"It's fine, but why are you throwing your clothes around?" Scorpio inquired as he handed his jeans back to him.

Cye took his jeans, walked over to his bed and shoved them into his backpack. "I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Why? What's wrong?" Scorpio asked. "Why are you packing?"

"Kento called. At the moment, he's riding in back of an ambulance," Cye started to explain as he closed his backpack.

Scorpio became more awake. "What? Is he ok? What happened?"

"Kento's fine, worried but fine, it's Kaye. She got sick and passed out this morning. So they're on their way to the hospital as we speak," Cye explained when he pulled his backpack over his shoulder and walked towards the door.

The young Warrior moved aside for him so Cye could leave the room. "Does he know why?"

Cye shook his head before Scorpio could finish his question. "Unfortunately, he doesn't know the reason why. I have to leave. I know the timing isn't the best, but my sister and Kento need me now."

"Does anyone else know?" Scorpio asked when he followed Cye down the stairs.

"Ryo does, he'll inform the others to where I've gone," Cye replied when they stopped at the front door.

"Hopefully everything is alright. Let us know when you get there, and what's going on ok," Scorpio said as he opened the door.

"I will." Cye hurried to his car and quickly pulled out of the drive.

Scorpio watched him drive off, and then shut the door as he headed back upstairs. Before he was half way up, he heard someone say his name, he stopped and looked down. "Ryo."

"I saw you talking with Cye. Now you know what's going on," Ryo stated.

"Yea, I talked with him. Things just get from bad to worse it seems like," Scorpio pointed out.

"It does, but we can't let that stop us from what we need to focus on," Ryo replied as he looked up towards him.

"Right, getting Thunder back, and figuring out how to bring Mia back from half breed to human again," Scorpio said. "It almost makes me wonder if in some twisted way that they planned it."

Ryo frowned deeply. "I don't know for sure. But what I do know is that we're going to do everything we can in order to get our friends back and get rid of our new enemies."

Scorpio leaned over the railing. "If there are any more surprises, I'm not sure how we'll be able to take them."

"We'll deal with them as they come along. It's the only thing we can do at the moment," Ryo replied.

The young Warrior frowned. "Yea, I suppose you're right. But there has to be a turning point for us somewhere."

"There will be, we'll just have to keep our eyes open, and look harder. It'll show itself soon enough," Ryo pointed out as he was trying to be reassuring.

Scorpio straightened up and gave a nod. He then continued his way up the stairs and into his room.

Ryo frowned deeply as he sighed. He then walked over to the couch and sat down.

White Blaze sensed something was bothering his master. So he walked over and sat down beside him.

The bearer of Wildfire looked down and gave a small smile as he petted the top of the tiger's head. He then leaned back into the couch as the tiger went up on his hind legs and laid his front paws onto Ryo's lap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a fifteen minute drive, Cye finally arrived at the airport. He hurried out of the car and rushed inside. He quickly made it to the ticket counter. "I need to catch a flight right now! I have to get to Sapporo! It's urgent!"

The ticket person looked at Cye in regret. "I'm sorry sir, but there are no flights coming or going to Sapporo."

"But I need to get there! It's a family emergency! Please, there has to be something. A ferry? Anything?" Cye inquired as he looked at the ticket agent with pleading eyes.

"Again, I'm sorry, but there's nothing."

"Aw, bloody hell!" Cye exclaimed and then stormed outside. He had to get to Sapporo and fast. Now the only course he could take was the only one he knew. He drove to the nearest public parking lot that was the closest to the nearest body of water. He got out of the car and then quickly looked around. When he saw no one in sight, he called upon his armor and dove into the water and swam for Sapporo as fast as his armor would allow him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, back in Sapporo, the ambulance just arrived at the Jonou Hospital. The medics quickly and carefully wheeled Kaye inside as Kento followed. He held onto her hand the entire way until he was cut off when they turned a corner. He was going to yell to them, but a doctor stood in front of him. "Mr. Rei Faun."

Kento frowned deeply, he was about to push the doctor aside, but was slightly surprised that he knew his name. "Hey pal, just who do you think you are? Where are they taking my wife?!"

"I'm Dr. Suji. I heard the medics call in the emergency. They're wheeling your wife to observations. I am sorry, but I can't allow you to follow. I'll need for you to wait here."

"I can't wait here! I have to be with her!" Kento exclaimed.

Dr. Suji stared Kento down, the doctor wasn't going to budge on his decision. "Mr. Rei Faun, I'm going to need for you to fill out the medical forms. Besides, if you're in observations, then you'll be in the way while my staff and I are working. The best thing you can do for her is to wait. I promise as soon as I know anything, I'll tell you immediately."

The Ronin of Hardrock frowned deeper in worry, and then sighed as he gave a small nod. "Fine, I'll wait."

"Ok then. I'll give you the paper work. It'll keep you occupied for a while. Then when you're finished, you can turn it in at the desk. You might want to call any family that she has just to let them know what's going on," Dr. Suji explained as he gave Kento the paper work.

Kento took it. "I called her brother in the ambulance. He should be here soon."

Dr. Suji gave a nod. "Don't worry, your wife is in good hands. I'll make sure to take good care of her."

Kento watched as the doctor walked away from him. Once the doctor was out of sight, he sat down on a chair and started to fill out the forms. Some of the things on the forms he knew, but there were other things he didn't. He knew that he had to wait for Cye to see if he would be able to answer the rest of the questions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the manor, Sage tried in vain to meditate after he talked with Blaze, but he just couldn't concentrate long enough. His heart just wasn't in it. He sighed as he gazed ahead, but his gaze wasn't focused on any thing in particular. His mind wandered, his emotions were starting to take over bit by bit. Usually, he wouldn't let his emotions get out of control like this, but for some reason this time was different. It seemed to him that everyone was hurting one way or another. He was picking up so many different emotions from everyone. It was like a roller coaster. Just before he made another attempt to meditate, he felt something was off with Cye. That was the breaking point. After he picked up on Cye's emotions, he decided that it was time to get back. He stood up and made his way back there.

Once he entered, he saw that Rowen was doing his best in order to comfort Flash. He frowned deeply, he didn't recall ever seeing Flash cry before, not like this. He could definitely sympathize with how she felt. Because he felt the same way about Mia. How he longed for her. Now he started to understand how heartbroken Kento felt when Kaye's and Cye's lives were taken from them, it was like extreme torture. Sage closed his eyes and a tear escaped from the corner of his eye. After a few moments, he opened them and left the two of them alone as he was being careful not to disturb them.

He walked into the living room and saw that White Blaze was trying to comfort Ryo. He then went over to a chair and sat down. "Ryo?"

The bearer of Wildfire broke out of his thoughts and looked over at him. "Sage."

"What's going on? I felt something off with Cye a while ago," the bearer of Halo asked as he looked at Ryo.

Ryo told Sage about the phone call and where Cye took off to.

"So that's why he was worried. Can't say that I blame him. Hopefully everything is alright."

"I hope so too, Sage," Ryo replied. "Scorpio knows what's going on, the only ones that don't yet are Rowen and Flash."

"Now isn't the time to tell them. I saw the two of them when I came in. It looked like Rowen was doing what he could to comfort Flash," Sage explained. "It'll be better to tell them once things have calmed down a bit."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, things were just starting to get calmed down between the watcher and Duncan. Tension was still there, it will always be there considering their history.

"The Council informed me that the Firestarter is in the city called Toyama, and the Dream Walker is ironically on her honeymoon with her husband, in a city called Sapporo," Duncan stated as he took a drink. "Who knows how long they'll be there. In any case, the slayers need to be informed of their destiny."

Meji narrowed his eyes at him. "You don't need to remind me how to do my job, Duncan."

"Touchy, touchy Meji," Duncan taunted with a slight smirk. "So then, which one would you say would be an easier one to get in contact with first? Unless of course, you think we should split up? Then that way we could get this done faster."

"As long as you're out of my hair, I'll be happy," Meji shot back in slight annoyance.

"What hair? Soon enough if you keep worrying like you are, you won't have any to speak of," Duncan teased.

Meji bit back a reply, he wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of his taunting. He turned his back on Duncan. "I think it'll be wise, if you go to Toyama, and I'll seek out the one in Sapporo."

"Fine by me. It doesn't matter which one I see out just as long as we get the job done," Duncan replied as he stood up. "It's already morning, we've been at it all night. So, I think it's best that we get some rest and continue this tonight."

Meji glanced back as he saw that Duncan made his way into the guest room. The watcher would just rather leave him behind. But then, he would never hear the end of it, even though they agreed to go their separate ways. He knew that Duncan would still inform his father on his actions, and he didn't need that extra grief. He waited a bit longer, and then put out the fire, and walked to his room to try and get some sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And he will rise once again. The Earth will tremble from his presence and his power. The half breeds will be nothing more than a memory."

Merrick glanced around to see who had spoken amongst the crowd. He then saw who spoke those words of inspiration. "Lila, you're suppose to be resting."

Lila made it to her husband and stood beside him. "The physicians have done well. I'm close to being completely healed."

"Then if you're not, why are you out of bed?" Merrick asked as he stared at her.

Lila stared back at him and then turned her attention to the rest in the house. "I had a vision while I was asleep. I saw the Grand Master being brought back to us. We were reclaiming what was ours. But then in the process, I saw not one, but two slayers. Their auras were very strong, and yet different from any other slayer we've faced in century's past."

"Two slayers! But, I thought that there was only suppose to be one every generation?!" a voice cried out from the crowd.

"Does this mean that the Council knows or suspects our intentions?" another voice asked from the crowd.

"It seems that they do. It seems that this war with the half breeds is starting to take an interesting turn. True enough, those dirty bloods will be more than enough of a problem for us. But now, we'll have to deal with humans as well," Lila hissed in slight annoyance.

"Lila, do you know the names of the slayers?" Merrick asked.

She shook her head. "No, I couldn't hear their names, but I do know what they look like." Lila described what the two slayers looked like in her vision.

Gana frowned deeply, he knew that not only were the pure bloods soon to be hunted, but so was he, and the rest of the half breeds. He knew that he got what information he needed. He carefully made his way out, and on his way back to his master. He knew that if the pure bloods caught him before he got back to his master's house, then it would be over for him. He continued to ride, he had no intention of stopping until he made it to his destination.

"Lady Lila, Master Merrick, it seems that we had an unexpected visitor," a guard informed them as he made his way there. "I barely caught sight of him when he rode off. But I'm sure that I could identify him as Gana. Did you want me to bring him back?"

Lila was about to answer, but Merrick jumped in, "No, let him go and inform his master of what he learned tonight. This just might work out in our favor. Let those dirty bloods deal with the slayers. That'll keep them out of our way for a while."

"Of course Master Merrick, if that is what you wish." The guard bowed and then left them.

Lila watched as their followers disembarked from the assembly and then looked towards her husband.

"I know what you're going to say. So don't try to convince me otherwise. You'll see how entertaining it'll be once the players are in their places," Merrick said as he was trying to reassure her. "They'll be too preoccupied with battling each other, they won't even give us a second thought. Now my dear, let's get you back to bed. You need to regain your full strength." He guided his wife back towards their chambers and then closed the door behind them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faros returned with Mia to his home, and now they were inside. "Mia, once the sun starts to rise, in that split moment of time, I'll take you to Earth and I will guide you along on your official kill. I want to see how you'll be able to carry out this task for me."

Mia bowed deeply to him. "Of course, anything for my new husband."

Faros was pleased. He grinned as he reached up and caressed the side of her face. He was about to lean in closer, but just then Gana burst into his master's home and approached.

Gana bowed respectfully. "Pardon my interruption my lord, but I bring news."

He lowered his hand from her face and then turned to face him fully. "This had better be good."

"It is," Gana started to say and then he explained everything he overheard while he was undercover at the House of Anata.

Faros raised a brow from what Gana told them. "Two slayers you say? Then that confirms what my informant told me about what the Council was up to. My informant told me that Meji and another have split up in order to track down the two in hopes to get to them in time. Gana, I want you to go to my sister and tell her what you told me. Don't waste any time."

Gana bowed deeply and left as he went on his way to inform Akea.

Faros turned his attention back towards Mia. "Now, where were we before we were interrupted?"

"Actually my lord Faros, I had a better idea. I think we should head towards our chambers, then that way we won't be disturbed," Mia replied with a seductive grin.

He grinned back. "I like the way you think." Faros and Mia then walked together to their chambers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thunder narrowed his eyes at her. "You can just forget it! You're not putting that thing on me!"

Akea looked at him in amusement. "There isn't anything you can do in order to prevent me from doing so, now is there? I know you fear wearing a collar from your last experience. Which plays in my favor extremely well."

How did she know? Thunder couldn't afford to let her know how deep his fear and dread of wearing a collar actually was.

"I can smell your fear, Thunder. You can't hide it from me," Akea informed him as she got closer.

"I'm not afraid of you! I just don't like it when touch me with your ice cold hands," he shot back.

She laughed at him. "By the time we are finished, it'll be more than my hands on you. I don't care how long it takes, you will be broken, you'll serve me, and call me mistress."

"I'd rather not call you at all!" he growled as he was still trying to avoid the collar. "Do you know how much long distance calling is now a days? Forget about it! And the coverage would be nearly impossible."

Akea growled angrily and backhanded him across the face. "You impertinent child! How dare you show me such disrespect!"

Thunder felt his face sting. "Disrespect? Why should I even show you any respect? You have me bonded to this bed, haven't allowed me to eat in the past twenty four hours, and you're going to put a collar around my neck! And you talk about respect? If I know them, I treat ladies with the utmost respect, and you Akea, are definitely not a lady."

She growled again and roughly got the collar on him and secured it. Akea leaned dangerously close to him, and smiled evilly. "You are not quite a man yet, but don't worry, within time, I'll be able to remedy that. Just you wait."


	22. Chapter 22

Immortal Destiny

Chapter 22

Cye reached Sapporo in less than a hour and pulled himself up out of the water. Shedding his armor back to civilian clothes, he looked in all directions. Where was the hospital again? He knew he had to find it and soon. He could hear Kaye mentally calling out for him, and he desperately wanted to be by her side.

Cye chose a direction he believed to be right and quickly jogged upward toward the city. In no time at all he made it, and to his surprise, the city was like a zoo. So many buildings and other attractions.

"Great," he muttered to himself. "There's no way I'll find the hospital this way." He turned his head in all directions as throngs of people passed him. Vehicles honking, people blabbering on cell phones, he was developing a headache.

Wait a minute. There was a cab! Cye quickly sped toward it and noticed the light was on. Good. The driver wanted customers. He opened the back door and slid in. "Jonou Hospital, please!" he said breathlessly.

"You got it, buddy." The cab driver pulled into gear and sped off, leaving Cye to relax and watch the scenery from the side window.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaye moaned as her eyes opened. Face to face with an unfamiliar face, she pulled back a bit in fear. Where was she? Where was Kento? Her heart pounded as the sense of dread overcame her.

"Mrs. Rei Faun?" came a concerned voice.

She looked toward the voice in alarm.

"My name is Dr. Suji," the doctor told her kindly. "Your husband brought you into Jonou Hospital after you passed out in the hotel bathroom."

Kaye frowned. "I don't understand. Yesterday I felt fine. Then when I woke up, I felt like crap."

"Well, it's common in women, considering your condition," Dr. Suji replied. "Though, I admit I'm surprised that you're showing signs this early. Most women don't show signs until they're about a month along." He studied the chart as if to convince himself that he wasn't lying.

Kaye blinked as she wasn't sure she understood what he was talking about. Maybe it was her headache, or lethargic feeling, but it felt like he was talking in Greek to her. "Doc, what are you saying exactly? Can we get some translation in here?"

"Mrs. Rei Faun," Dr. Suji said as he looked down at her, "you're pregnant."

Kaye stared at the doctor as if he had suddenly sprouted a second head. Pregnant? Already? Well, this certainly was shocking.

Dr. Suji frowned. The paleness of his patient's face had him wondering if perhaps she was not prepared to be a mother. It truly was sad, that it had to be like this. But still, she had rights. She could avoid if she truly wanted to. "Mrs. Rei Faun, there are options if you're not ready for a child."

"What?" Kaye blinked slowly.

"Adoption, or abortion," the doctor began to say until Kaye angrily interrupted him.

"Forget it! This is my child, mine and my husband's. A part of us both! I will never abort a child. It's cruel. Nor will I adopt the child out. I never really got to know my parents. I won't put my baby through that!"

Dr. Suji stared at her with a calm expression, then nodded his head. "Very well. I'll get some more tests done. When those tests clear, I'll call your husband back here."

Kaye nodded and watched the doctor leave as she laid her head to rest against the pillow. She stared at the ceiling. A baby. She was going to have a baby. Kento was going to be thrilled.

'_Abortion. Tch,' Kaye thought to herself. 'I should have punched him for that one.'_

She closed her eyes to rest a bit more and her thoughts turned to her husband and her brother. More than anything, Kaye wanted to leave this hospital and continue on her honeymoon with her husband.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kento looked up the moment he saw Cye coming toward him. Standing up with the unfinished paper work in his hand, he approached him with a relieved look in his eyes. "Cye, thank goodness you made it."

"Yeah, I had a hell of a time," Cye grumbled. "How is she? Have you heard anything?"

"I've been waiting for nearly an hour," Kento answered with a shake of his head. "They refused to let me back there, hospital protocol they called it." He held up the papers. "They did give me these forms to sign, but unfortunately, I couldn't sign them all."

Cye took the forms from Kento and took a seat in the waiting room. Looking through them, he saw Kento had done his best, but there was missing information. He carefully read the unanswered questions and wrote the answers down with the pen provided. As he worked, Kento sat down beside him, slightly fidgeting.

"Man, this is too much," Kento said as if he was in agony. "What's taking them so long?"

"They're probably trying to keep us in suspense," Cye muttered out loud.

Kento's only answer was a long sigh. The minutes were agonizing enough as it was, and if someone didn't come out to inform how his wife was, he was going straight back there. Why did everything have to take so long? Of the majority of staff on board here, he had seen half of them walking and back forth as if they had no other purpose, but to look good at their job. Frankly, it annoyed him.

Cye shifted the papers and stood up. "I'll be back. I'm going to turn these in."

Kento nodded and watched Cye walk up to the counter. He sighed and fidgeted again. He despised waiting. A few minutes later, Cye returned and both Ronins continued to wait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, that reminds me, Ryo," Sage suddenly brought up. "Blaze sent out a message to his wolves to keep an eye out for Mia and Thunder."

Ryo rubbed White Blaze's ears as he looked at Sage in surprise. "What do they plan to do?"

"As far as I know, they'll get back to Blaze who will get back to us. I'm guessing vampires and half breeds fear wolves."

"They probably do," Ryo said as he brushed fur off his shirt. "It's too bad they don't fear tigers. Isn't that right, White Blaze? You silly tiger you."

White Blaze rumbled and rubbed his massive head against Ryo's chest, adding more fur to him. Ryo didn't seem to mind, but only continued to dust it off in several failed attempts. Sage watched quietly, his mind still numbed by the events. It was too quiet, and too miserable in this place. He had to see Mia… even if that meant sneaking out and risking his life to do so.

Ryo finally noticed the silence and looked at Sage in concern. "You going to be all right, man?"

"Yeh, I guess so." Sage headed toward the stairwell as he frowned. "I think I'll go meditate a while, Ryo. Holler for me if there's any major news."

"Will do."

Sage went upstairs, leaving Ryo to ponder with the tiger still begging for affection. In the back of his mind, Ryo was making up his own plans.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upstairs, Scorpio reflected. Why was it as saviors, devoted to keeping the world safe, they had to suffer the most? Always he heard how some house was burglarized, and yes that was tragic, particularly when an innocent was killed. But it did not compare to having your friends kidnapped, tortured, and turned against you. It did not compare knowing you knew your friends were gone, and yet having no way of rescuing them without some type of battle that could kill you in a heartbeat. The terror, the darkness that stabbed at your heart, all of it made Scorpio wish he wasn't a part of this; that none of his friends were.

A popping sound caught his ears and he sat up. Great. His beta was demanding food. He silently cursed himself. Never had he ever forgotten to feed his fish. He got up and retrieved dry flake food. This would have to suffice for now, until he could get frozen brine shrimp.

The beta greedily ate as if he were starving, and Scorpio smiled slightly. Such a character the fish was. He sighed deeply, and his mind drifted off toward the job he had received not long ago. Should he go through with the job, or tell the owner he had to decline because he had friends missing? What should he do?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flash finally pulled herself away from Rowen and looked at him gratefully. "Thanks, Rowen. I appreciate your help."

Rowen smiled as he returned to his seat. "That's what I'm here for. I may be a nerd who's only interested in geek games and studying, but I can still help my friends."

Flash laughed as she dried her eyes. "Rowen, you're not a geek. A lot of people would love to have your intelligence. You should be proud."

"Oh, I am. I am." Rowen moved toward the fridge and pulled out a two liter of Pepsi. "Do you want any?" he asked.

"Sure, thanks."

As Rowen took out two glasses and poured pop into each, Flash thought back to Thunder. Where exactly was he? Why had he been taken? She knew that whoever held him captive had done massive research in order to capture him. And when she found out who that person was, they were going to pay dearly for kidnapping him, and for turning Mia against all of them.

Rowen handed her a glass and sat down. "It's so quiet here," he commented before taking a drink.

"That's for sure," Flash agreed with a slight mutter. "It's not been the same since…." She trailed off and looked out the window. The sun was high in the sky, and it was a beautiful day. But to her, it seemed cloudy.

Rowen became silent as he knew what she referred to. Somehow, someway, they had to retrieve their friends and defeat what was attacking them, no matter what the cost.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thunder recoiled, but Akea held fast to his collar. An uncomfortable feeling overcame the bonded Warrior, and it wasn't just from the collar. She was too close for his liking, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Soon, Thunder, all that I desire about you will come to pass."

"I wish to take no part in whatever it is that you desire," Thunder said firmly. "Unhand me!"

Akea only tightened her grip and brought his face close to hers. "You will have no say so. You belong to me, so get used to the idea."

"I will never get used to it!" Thunder shouted as he thrashed about. He wanted her to let go of him, he wanted her cold hands away from his skin, he wanted to be free.

Akea hissed in anger and another backhand met with Thunder's face. "Be still!" she commanded. This new concubine of hers was going to present a problem, and it was time he learned just who was boss. She slammed him hard against the bed and violently turned him onto his back. His arms were twisted at an odd angle, causing pressure to go against his muscles. He winced, but glared hatefully at her.

"Foolish boy," she hissed. "You are forgetting one thing. I am your mistress whether you like it or not. Your stubbornness will not last for long, and since you continue to go against me, you will lose privileges."

As Thunder struggled beneath her, Akea summoned two of her strongest half breeds: Kano and Tanak. The two entered and bowed to her, awaiting her orders. "Hold him down," she instructed. They did as she bade, giving her a chance to stand. There was something else she had for him, something she wasn't planning on using so soon. But he had brought it upon himself.

Kano and Tanak did as she bade, tightly holding Thunder in such a way that struggling became more painful. All he could do was lie there, breathing heavily through his nose.

Akea snorted. It was only a matter of time before he was completely obedient to her. She ripped his clothes directly from him, revealing a well toned body.

Naked and embarrassed, Thunder had one resounding fear. He turned his head away as his heart literally slammed against his chest.

"You bring this upon yourself, Thunder," Akea said coldly as her eyes trailed up and down his body. "Though, I must admit, you have a fine looking body. It's no wonder why so many females adore you."

Thunder did not answer as he closed his eyes and turned his head to the side.

Akea smirked and produced an article of clothing. A dark red loin clothe. She brought Thunder's face around, forcing him to look at it. "This is what you will wear from now on."

And Thunder felt for certain he would be sick.

Akea forced the loin clothe over his hips, concealing his nudity to some degree. She looked toward Kano and Tanak and nodded at them to let go.

The two half breeds released their grips and stood silently by. They reveled in the torment of the young human, and as they stared, they felt the hunger coming to them. Here was a human prisoner with the life giving essence they needed to feed off from.

Akea glanced at them from the corner of her eye. "I will not permit any to feed from him. Only I shall retain that right."

The two half breeds bowed, respecting that order. They retreated from the room, leaving the queen alone with her worried concubine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sage snapped his eyes open as he felt horrified. Vampires, half breeds, fighting, going head to toe in an epic battle. The Ronins were there, battling fiercely, trying to avoid from being struck in the neck. Blood filled the air, and fire was everywhere.

Cries echoed across a thundering sky and blood fell as rain. Darkness seemed to be everywhere, and only rapid flashes of lightning enabled everyone to see where they were. At times, it was difficult to distinguish between fighting foe or friend. It was heartbreaking, tiring, and above all else, hope seemed to diminish.

Sage placed a hand on his brow and wiped the sweat away. The vision had seemed so real that there was no doubt in his mind that it could come to pass. And if it did, they had much to prepare for.

He quickly went downstairs, shouting along the way, "I need to talk to everyone! Pronto!"

Hearing the urgency of his voice, Ryo sat up on the couch to give his full attention as Rowen and Flash hurried in from the kitchen, while Scorpio quickly came downstairs.

"What gives, Sage?" Rowen asked.

"Yeah, why are you so pale?" Flash asked.

"I had a horrible vision," Sage explained. "And believe me, it wasn't pretty. We're going to be in a terrible battle, one unlike we've been through before."

"With the half breeds, right?" Ryo interjected.

"Not only with them, but with the vampires too."

Scorpio grimaced. It was no wonder Sage looked troubled. The half breeds would be a difficult challenge, but could they really defeat vampires as well? As far as it went, they knew little about those creatures. What were their weaknesses? Their strengths? What killed them completely?

As it stood, they all knew what had to be done. For Scorpio was not the only one who was thinking of how to win the upcoming war. It was going to take all they had to learn what they could and use it against their new enemies. One way or another, they were determined to win.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	23. Chapter 23

Immortal Destiny

Ch 23

An hour or so passed, and still no word on Kaye's condition. Cye tried to get Kento to eat something, anything, but in truth, he couldn't eat either. He could see that his brother-in-law was just about to charge back there. At this point, he wouldn't have stopped him, he'd charge right back there with him. The waiting was ridiculous, but that was all they could do at the moment.

Finally, after hours of waiting the doctor came out and walked over towards them. "Mr. Rei Faun?"

Kento and Cye stood up and faced Dr. Suji. "Doc, how is she? What's going on with my wife?"

"Well we ran the tests and it turns out that," he was going to continue but looked over at Cye. "I'm sorry, but who are you, young man?"

"I'm Kaye's brother, Cye Mouri," Cye replied as he kept his gaze upon the doctor.

Dr. Suji gave a nod and then continued, "As I was saying, after running the tests, I can conclusively tell you, Mr. Rei Faun, that you're going to be a father."

Kento's eyes went so big that they could have taken up his entire face. "I'm…I'm…. going…going to…be….a…."

"Kento!" Cye exclaimed as he and Dr. Suji tried to catch him on his way down.

Dr. Suji looked over at Cye in slight amusement. "He took that better than I thought. Come on, let's get him to the couch."

Once the doctor and Cye got Kento settled upon the couch, the blue Ronin looked over at him. "Dr. Suji, is Kaye all right?"

"She's exhausted but she'll be fine," Dr. Suji replied. "I just have to get her some prenatal vitamins and then she can be released."

Kento finally came around to his senses and was able to stand. "Doc, can we see her?"

"Of course," the doctor replied and then told them which room she was in and where it was.

The two Ronins gave a nod and then went to search out for Kaye's room. Once they arrived, they saw she was asleep. The two of them entered as they pulled up a couple of chairs next to the bed.

"Man, Cye, can you believe it? We're going to have a family," Kento said as he still was feeling very proud and excited.

Cye smiled at him. "Yes, it's remarkable considering that she wasn't suppose to show any symptoms until a month. But I'm wondering if it's because of her angelic half which possibly sped it up."

Kento shrugged. "I guess it could be, but I'm not going to question it. I can't wait to let the others know back home."

Cye frowned deeply and turned his head away. In the midst of all the excitement for that moment, he almost forgot about the chaos that broke back home. How was he going to tell them? Should he? But then if he did, they would have to cut their honeymoon short and come back with him. He knew that they would want to help, but now with his sister being pregnant, he wasn't sure on how things were going to turn out.

"Cye? What is it?" Kento asked in concern as he frowned deeply.

Just then Dr. Suji came in. "I see that you two had no trouble finding the room. I've just came by to check on the patient one more time and to drop off the vitamins."

Once Dr. Suji approached the other side of Kaye's bed, he started his final check up.

Kaye felt something cold and metal on her chest. Her eyes opened and saw the doctor there. "What do you think you're doing?"

Kento and Cye could hear a slight angry tone in her voice. They wondered why she was so angry. "Kaye, Dr. Suji is just going through one more check up on you. He also dropped off your vitamins. I thought you'd be happy to find out you're pregnant?" Cye inquired in slight confusion when he looked over towards her.

Kaye looked over towards her brother and Kento. She felt relieved that they were both there with her. "I am Cye, I was just surprised at first. But the doctor here thought I wasn't ready to be a mother. What he suggested really got me angry."

Dr. Suji pulled back and studied the three of them. "Again, I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to have her being so furious with me."

"What did you say to get her angry?" Kento asked as he and Cye started to stand up.

"Usually first time mothers, especially this young are usually not ready for everything that's entitled for being pregnant. So, I opted for her to either abort or to give the baby up for adoption. I didn't realize how strongly she felt against both options. I am deeply sorry for suggesting either one," Dr. Suji explained when he saw a flame of anger spark in Kento's eyes. The doctor didn't see how Cye reacted to his explanation, because the blue Ronin hid it extremely well.

Cye gave his brother-in-law a warning look. "Kento, don't even think about it."

Kento looked at Cye and gave a nod as he was calming down. "So then, doc, you said that we could take her out of here today?"

"Yes, Mrs. Rei Faun is all set to go. From the medical sheets both of you filled out, I'll send the medical information back to the hospital there. I suggest that you find a doctor there once you get back and set up appointments. Make sure that she takes these and not do anything too strenuous," Dr. Suji explained as he walked over to the door and then left.

Cye turned back around and smiled when he saw that Kento was settled down and sitting in a chair as he was holding Kaye's hand. "Well then, let me be the first to congratulate the both of you."

Kaye looked over towards her brother. "Thanks, Cye, for coming. I'm glad you're here with us."

"Of course I would be, I'm your brother. But I think that I'll leave you two alone for a little while. I'm going to call back home and let the others know of the news. I'll be back shortly."

The couple watched Cye as he left the room. Once the door was closed completely he glanced back and bit his lip. Now what was he to do? Kento now knew that something was up. But how was he going to tell them? He walked a little ways from the room and then called back to the manor.

"Hello? Cye, hey what's going on? Is everything ok?" Scorpio asked when he answered the phone.

"Yes, Scorpio. Kaye's fine," Cye replied.

"So then do you know what happened?" Scorpio asked when he saw the others looking towards him as they waited for him to continue.

Cye told him the news and explained the situation.

Scorpio's eyes went wide in surprise. "You're sure?"

"Scorpio? Is he sure about what?" Flash asked with a slight frown.

The Warrior looked around at them. "Kaye's pregnant. She's going to have a baby!"

The others looked shocked and excited about the news as they talked amongst themselves.

"Scorpio, did Cye tell them what was going on back here?" Ryo asked.

Scorpio relayed the question to Cye.

"No, I haven't told them yet. I can tell that Kento suspects something is wrong though. But if I tell them now, then they'll cut their honeymoon short and come back with me," Cye replied.

Scorpio relayed back what Cye told him.

"Ok, tell him to wait and tell them back at the hotel and then call us so we can discuss what to do next," Ryo said.

Scorpio nodded and then told Cye what Ryo said.

"Ok, once Kaye's released and we're back at the hotel I'll tell them then. Talk to you guys later," Cye replied and then hung up and went back into the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scorpio hung up the phone and sat down on the couch.

"Man, seems like everything is going like a roller coaster. Up one minute and then down the next," Rowen stated.

Sage gave a nod. "Once they are brought up to speed, we know that they'll come back sooner than they were suppose to."

"True enough, but it does bring up something else," Ryo started to say. "Now we know what's going on with Kaye. It'll make things a little more tense than they are already. We all know that they'll want to help. But we can't let Kaye fight, not in her condition."

Everyone nodded. They knew what Ryo said was the truth. Having her fight would be too much of a risk to her and the baby.

"I'm willing to bet that once they realize what's going on, Kento and Cye will definitely make sure that she doesn't fight, or even dream walk for that matter," Rowen pointed out.

"Keeping her from fighting I don't think will be too much of a problem. But the dream walking, she's the only one that can control it," Sage reminded them.

"Then I guess we'll just have to deal with that once we get to it," Flash suggested as she looked around at the others and saw them nod in agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I was waiting to do this later on down the line Thunder, but you forced my hand," Akea said as she walked over to her fireplace.

Thunder narrowed his eyes angrily. "I forced you?! You're the one forcing me being in this position like some sick and twisted center fold for some magazine!"

Akea reached for a sleek-black, metal poker and quenched it in the fire. She let it set there until it was scorching. Then she walked over a little ways to a small compartment and got out a golden bowl and brought it to the small table and set it down as she went to retrieve the poker.

"What do you think you're going to do with that?" Thunder asked as he felt his heart and adrenaline race.

Akea smirked as she came over with it. "You're afraid. I can hear your heart racing, and it excites me."

Thunder scowled at her. "You didn't answer my question!"

The queen of the half breeds laughed as her eyes danced. "I won't have to tell you as you'll find out shortly."

Thunder tried to thrash around in order to break free, but he knew it was useless. He had to keep trying; he had to be free.

"Struggle all you like, but it'll do you no good," Akea informed him as she flipped Thunder upon his stomach and pinned him down. "Now stay still, this will only hurt for as long as you struggle."

From the corner of his eye he saw the scorching poker slowly coming towards him. He felt the horrid burning as it made contact with his back. He tried to bite back his screams but it was futile. The pain was so intense that his screams echoed throughout the entire castle.

Akea growled in pleasure from Thunder's pain and misery. She was taking her time and enjoying every passing moment of his torture. Slowly she was carving her name in their ancient language upon his spine. Once her name was burnt into his back, she threw the poker into the fireplace. She then got a hold of the golden bowl and opened it. A special type of powder was inside. She sprinkled it on the area where she burned her name. Now this would show that Thunder was hers for eternity. There would be no way for anyone to ever get her name off his back, no matter how hard they tried. Once the powder leached into his burned areas and into his bloodstream, she got some salt water and poured it all over Thunder's back.

Thunder screamed once again, but this time his screams rivaled the ones before. He screamed so loud that he couldn't utter a sound and he passed out from the intense pain.

Akea got off of Thunder, and smirked dangerously knowing that her work for the first part was finished.


	24. Chapter 24

Immortal Destiny

Chapter 24

Thunder had never been seriously ill to the point where he wanted to die. That was until this very night. His back burned with such incredible pain that could not be compared to. He remembered the fire whip beatings he had received from Talpa over a year ago, and even that was not as bad as this.

Thunder weakly tugged at his chains and whimpered when doing even that caused a significant degree of pain to consume his back. He decided then and there enough was enough. He allowed himself to use his healing power, but it only lessened the pain; it did not make whatever she had done to his back go away.

He clenched his fists as sweat ran down his face. Looking upon the manacle encircling his bound wrists, he agonized over his state. His hands were numbed and his wrists felt painfully sore. Was there not some way to break it off? He could not tell.

It was silent, leaving him to wonder what the time was. He had come to understand that he had been abducted by vampires who were not full blooded. Half breeds was the correct terminology, and the one who had marred his back was their queen. This opened a greater insight for the Warrior of Storm, and he felt worried. Just how powerful were these creatures, and could anything be done to stop them?

That was one answer that remained within the shadows, and Thunder had no ideas to finding it. He continued to lie there, wondering what would happen and wishing a desirable solution would come forth. He heard a noise just then and turned his head. Someone was at his door unlocking it. The knob turned and the door began to open.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After what had seemed like an eternity to her, Kaye was more than ready to leave this place. Her anger was unbiased against the doctor who she felt insulted her deeply. She did not care much for his apology as he sounded too professional. An apology should always come straight from the heart with the most serenity to aid it.

Cye looked toward her with a small smile. But on the inside he was torn. He wanted to tell them about the kidnapping of Mia and Thunder, yet at the same time he didn't want to ruin their honeymoon. If only there was a better way.

Kaye sighed as she looked at him. "I'm sorry, Cye."

He blinked. "For what?" Why was she sorry for? He couldn't find that she did anything wrong.

"For behaving like this. I am angry, but I probably should learn to handle it in a better way." Kaye lowered her eyes to the bed sheets as a feeling of guilt passed over her.

"Kaye, sometimes it's better to express our anger when we stand up for our beliefs, particularly to professionals. I do not think you were being immature about it." Cye hoped these words would be enough to soothe her troubled mind.

"Thanks, Cye," Kaye said. It helped a bit, but she wanted a different route to take with her feelings. Maybe this was something she'd have to figure out for her own. Even though she knew Cye had a very good point.

"So um, when do you think Kento will be back?" Cye asked to change the subject. Earlier Kento had left to take care of something that he would not exactly specify. Cye had to wonder what the big secret was all about.

"I wish I knew," Kaye answered as she looked at the clock. "He's been gone for a while, hasn't he?"

"An hour at least," Cye confirmed.

"I wish he had told me where he was going," Kaye said.

"He'll be back," Cye assured her. "Has he ever let you down before?"

Kaye had to smile and shook her head. "No, he hasn't."

"There you go," Cye said with a smile of his own.

Kaye's smile widened. Sometimes Cye knew the right words to make her feel much better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meji knew little about the Firestarter Warrior. Why was she the second slayer and what could it mean for the Insight? The Dream Walker was supposed to be the only original slayer, aside from the Ronin Warriors aiding to this battle, but things had changed.

Meji frowned. One slayer had been present centuries ago when only one set of vampires existed; the purebloods. Could it be that two species of vampires existed? Was it possible that more than one slayer would be needed in this war?

Duncan had told him so little of anything, proving himself to be more of an annoyance than actual help. The Watcher would not have minded sticking Duncan's head into the toilet a few times while flushing at intervals.

Seeing he would gain no aid from the pest, Meji decided he would do his own research on the Firestarter Warrior. He already knew about the Dream Walker, so research did not need to begin with her.

Meji poured over several parchments of documents, searching, scrutinizing every piece of information. He found several of the very first slayer, Angel, and several others of Kaye who seemed a lot like Angel. Could Kaye be Angel's reincarnation?

He shook his head and moved several items aside on the desk and continued to browse for information. Where was the information to Firestarter? She was a slayer, and under his care and training! So it should have been there somewhere. He scowled. This was ridiculous.

"Are you having trouble?" Duncan asked with a smirk as he leaned against the door frame, arms crossed.

"Firestarter's details," Meji growled.

"Ah, let me guess," Duncan said coolly, "that you can't find them? Am I correct?" Meji's harsh glare was answer enough. Duncan had to laugh. "You really are out of it, aren't you?"

"What do you mean, Duncan?" Meji was getting tired of playing these games with this arrogant son of the High Council.

"The details surrounding the Firestarter Warrior were contained only to two set of documents. One was a prophecy concerning her and her fellow Warriors and their defeat against a tyrant known as Tutock. The second contains her ability and strength to fight against the vampires, but unfortunately it's sealed tight somewhere in a dark and dangerous cave located in Okinawa."

Meji stared as he did not want to resign himself to the knowledge given to him. Of all the trouble there was to be given today, he just had to receive it. And the worst part was the feeling that Duncan was laughing at him. That toilet was looking better and better all the time.

"Can the document be unsealed?" he forced himself to ask.

"Of course it can, but not by us. In fact, I'm not sure who can open it. But, if memory serves correct, I think an angelic warrior has to open it," Duncan said thoughtfully.

"An angelic warrior?" Meji was incredulous. "You don't seriously expect me to believe an angel will come down and give his or her aid to this war do you?"

"I never said anything like that, nor thought about it," Duncan replied. "I'm just tossing out facts."

Meji sighed heavily and rubbed his temples to ease away an ongoing headache.

"So, what do you plan to do?" Duncan brought up as he smiled calmly at the Watcher.

Meji narrowed his eyes as a new purpose flowed through him. "I'm going to that cave," he announced. "And I'm going alone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kento stared at several stuffed teddy bears on the shelf within the gift department at the hospital, but had yet to make a decision. He wanted to surprise Kaye with a gift, to show her how thrilled he was that they were going to have a child together. Excitement crawled all over him and he was full of smiles. But now, a choice had to be made.

He moved from the teddy bears and viewed the stuffed pigs, the stuffed elephants, the stuffed tigers and other big cats, the stuffed wolves and dogs. There was even a stuffed unicorn. Heh, Flash would like that.

He changed direction and faced a new shelf. This one seemed to be full of monkeys, parrots, cats, and dolphins. Wait, a cat. He remembered vaguely how Kaye often spoke about her fondness for cats. Maybe that could be the perfect gift.

Kento searched through the cat selection, feeling for softness, for an adorable expression. Several did not pass his test, and he was more than ready to leave that area with defeat upon his shoulders. He turned and began to walk away, when one of the cats suddenly pitched forward and landed on the floor behind him.

He stopped and slowly turned around and looked down. A stuffed angelic cat was lying face up on the floor. Blinking in wonderment he picked it up and held it, staring at it as if he had just struck gold. The fake fur was incredibly soft, the gown like silk, the halo was cushy. There was a heart shaped pattern on the right hand, and Kento pressed down on it. The song "You're My Angel" by Boyzone began to play.

It was enough to nearly make Kento cry. Even though it was 40, it was worth it.

This was the perfect gift! Now feeling overjoyed, he quickly took the angelic cat to the counter where prompt service executed the transaction. The cat was scanned and gift wrapped, and Kento was given the total. He blinked though. "But I thought the price tag said 40.00?"

The cashier looked at the price on her screen and checked if she had accidentally hit a wrong key somewhere. She shook her head. "It must be on sale," she told Kento. "Price is 20.00."

Kento had to wonder about the mysteriousness behind it all, but chose to accept what had happened for now. He paid the amount and thanked her for her services, and left with his wife's gift safely in a bag.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akea stood in the doorway as she looked toward her concubine with a triumphant smile. Beside her stood a young female half breed with a wash clothe and some type of bottle. Thunder did not know what was in that bottle, and he was in too much pain to really demand the knowledge.

Akea took the items from the half breed and dismissed her from her presence. The half breed left, closing the door behind her, and the queen walked to the bedside of Thunder.

"I see you healed yourself somewhat," Akea said in amusement as her eyes trailed along the branding. She was overcome with a state of shock. Hers, this handsome creature was hers. Such thrill!

Thunder only glanced at her, grunting a response before his eyes faced the head frame of the bed.

"Do not worry, Thunder," Akea said soothingly as she ran one hand through his hair. She ignored his flinching. "Everyone always became ill for the first day. It will pass."

Well, that was a relief. Wait, was she trying to comfort him? That seemed wrong. She was suppose to be hateful and demanding, wanting him weak, and all that. So why was she acting like she cared in some way?

Akea opened the bottle she held in one hand and poured the contents, a soothing salve, onto the wash clothe. The moment she placed the clothe upon Thunder's back, he gasped loudly, tensing up at the sudden pain.

Akea ignored his reaction as she began to hum. She moved the cloth slowly across the swollen area of his back, watching as his skin absorbed the salve. Within a few minutes, her concubine began to relax, and she smirked.

Thunder hated to admit that what she was doing was bringing him great relief. What pain he could not heal, the medicine she was putting on him was taking it away. One thing he could not figure out was what she had done to his back. All he knew was that there had been a horrible, unbearable burning pain. Now he understood, to some degree, how an evil person felt when Flash set them ablaze.

Akea finished tending to his back and set the items aside on his bed stand. She smiled down at him with amusement in her eyes. Her eyes then trailed to his bonds. "I suppose there's no harm in taking off your chain and ropes. The collar will prevent you from escaping, so I do not need to worry."

Thunder glanced at her again, but chose not to speak. Akea leaned over him, making him pull his head back from her, and undid the cuff. Taking his bound hands, she forced him to sit up. She cupped his chin and looked into his visible right eye. "Know and understand this, Thunder. I had you brought here for a very special reason," she said as she began to undo the remaining bindings encircling his wrists. "Despite what you may believe or even think at this moment, you do belong to me." She tossed the rope onto the bed stand. "The mark on your back is proof along with the collar which bears my insignia."

Thunder pushed away from her and got off the bed. He walked over to a full size mirror, feeling his heart pound fiercely with every step taken. Akea watched with a smirk as he made it to the mirror and turned his back toward it.

The pounding of Thunder's heart seemed to increase as he forced himself to turn his head and look at his back through the mirror. And it shattered. For upon his back were four symbols running vertically down his back, burnt into his skin, and two phrases running horizontally above and below. Above the four symbols were the words Property of. He guessed the symbols were her name. Below that was Queen of the Half Breeds.

Thunder was beyond horrified.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The phone rang several times before Rowen managed to make it back into the house to answer it. The others were outside, having decided to train. The practice was necessary, and they would need all the training they could get. Previously their opponents had been tough to defeat, but with their new enemy, just how powerful would they be compared to the others?

That was something they needed to prepare for. And so they trained against one another, against obstacles, even against themselves by pushing themselves harder than ever before.

Inside the house, Rowen picked up the receiver thinking it might have been Cye. "Cye, what…"

"Is Scorpio Lapine available?" came an unfamiliar voice.

"Ah yes, he is," Rowen answered as he dismissed his mistake. "Please wait a moment." He set the phone down and returned outside. "Scorpio, you're wanted on the phone!" he announced.

The small Warrior looked toward Rowen as he paused in his one on one practice with Sage and nodded his head. He dismissed his armor and jogged to the house and went inside to answer the call.

"Scorpio Lapine here," he announced into the phone.

"Mr. Lapine, hello. This is Saki. You came to my stable a couple of weeks ago," the voice replied.

Scorpio's face brightened. "Oh yes, I remember. What can I do for you, Mr. Saki?"

"I am calling to let you know that I have received permission from the government to hire you as a hand. However, my son has come home for a month vacation, so I will not need you until the following month," Saki informed him.

"For a month?" Scorpio repeated. "That's fine. It gives me time to straighten out a few things. Such as rescuing Thunder and Mia,' " he added to himself.

"I'm glad you are taking it so well," Saki admitted. "I've spoken to a few potential hands before about not needing them until a certain time, and they were always so irrational about it."

"Yeah, some people are like that."

"So, I will call you a day or so before the day I will need you," Saki said. "Have a good day, Mr. Lapine."

"Thank you, Mr. Saki," Scorpio replied. "Have a good day as well." He hung the phone up.

"Who is Mr. Saki?" Rowen asked as he stood near Scorpio.

Scorpio looked toward him and answered, "Do you remember the day I went horseback riding?" The Ronin of Strata nodded and Scorpio continued, "Well, I don't recall if I told anyone, but I was offered a job there. That was the stable manager on the phone, Mr. Saki. He was calling to let me know he had permission from the government to hire me, but that he would not need my help for yet another month."

"Well, that's good in a way," Rowen said with a nod of his head. "Concerning the circumstances affecting us."

"I thought so too," Scorpio replied. "I miss him and Mia."

"I know you do, so do the rest of us. Which is why we need to get out there and practice our skills," Rowen said. "Those half breeds will pay for what they did."

Scorpio's eyes sparkled with hope and determination. He followed Rowen back outside, and soon called his armor back to him and resumed practice.

Practice was tougher than usual, and several times Sage had knocked him down the ground. He managed to leap back to avoid a strike against his armor, then reacted with a strike of his own. No one was going easy on the other. The four Ronins and two Warriors played both the parts of good and evil, opposing one another as if they were trying to destroy the other.

This was one type of practice that would show them their strengths and weaknesses, and even form a new bond between them. Using a combination of mixed martial arts and tactics used against former enemies, they pushed themselves beyond their capabilities.

Watching them from off the sides were White Blaze, Lightning, and Blaze. The three animals judged the movements, watching the tension as their charges pressed onward.

'This training will do them a world of good,' Blaze said quietly.

'I agree,' Lightning said. 'If they can keep this up, they will stand a better chance at saving their friends.'

'Even so, we must be prepared. My wolves will aid their help when the time comes. Have you and White Blaze found tigers to help?'

'Unfortunately no. Tigers live solitary lives and the ones we spoke to refuse to be a pack animal.' Lightning snorted in disgust.

Blaze nodded his head as his ears flattened. 'Then we must rely on the Ronins and Warriors, ourselves, and the wolf packs at this time. If the trouble becomes greater than we feared, I will hope that further help will be given to us. We may just need it.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the meeting with the other vampires, and seeing Lila back to bed, Merrick went into the secret chambers which housed the remains of the master. He knelt before the coffin and clasped his hands with his head bowed. "Soon, my master, you will walk among us again. My plan will work above all others who have failed. That fool of a watcher, who dared to pit the slayer against us centuries before will regret sending another and one more."

Merrick became silent as he studied the coffin. It had been locked tight for five hundred years and was forbidden to be opened before the proper time. There were only two ways to bring the head master back. The first way was to get the blood of the two slayers to give the head vampire ultimate power. The second was to find the immortal like human who was said to have the ability to bring back the slain.

If Merrick could, he would have offered his own blood for his master to live once again. But alas, it was not to be. The time would arise when the two slayers emerged and when they did, he would be more than ready for them. Only one thing could possibly stand in his way: The Ronin Warriors.


	25. Chapter 25

Immortal Destiny

Ch 25

Within a few moments, Kento finally made it back to the room where Kaye and Cye were waiting for him. "Hey, feeling any better?"

"Kento, what the bloody..." Cye started to ask and then stopped himself. "I mean, what took you so long? Where did you go?"

The orange Ronin gave an apologetic look towards them. "I told you, I had something to do." He walked over towards the bed and then presented the wrapped gift to his wife.

Kaye looked at him curiously. "Kento?"

He just smiled. "Go ahead and open it."

She studied him for a bit and then looked between her husband and her brother. Kaye gave a small nod and then opened the package. Once it was opened she slowly pulled it out. "Kento, it's adorable. Thank you."

"Push on the paw," Kento suggested as he glanced over at Cye.

Kaye pushed it and the song, "You're My Angel," played once more. She looked up towards him and smiled.

At the moment Cye smiled too; it was good to see them happy, but still in the back of his mind and in his heart he had the feeling of foreboding.

Kaye looked over towards her brother in curiosity and concern. "Cye? What's going on? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Things are just fine, I was very concerned about you when Kento called from the ambulance," Cye replied as he tried to reassure her.

"You are a terrible liar, you know we can sense when something is wrong or if we're hurt. So give it up," Kaye said when her eyes flashed a bit.

The blue Ronin sighed a bit and then glanced back at the door to make sure no one else was close enough to hear. "Ok, things are not entirely fine. Things have happened back home. But here isn't the place to talk about it. Mind if we wait until we get back to the hotel? Besides, we need to get you taken care of first."

Kento and Kaye looked at each other and then looked at Cye and gave a small nod.

Just then the doctor came in. "All right, your hospital back home has the information sent to them. So they'll be ready when you get back from your honeymoon. You already have your prenatal vitamins. These are the explicit instructions that you are to follow. Make sure to follow them to the letter," Dr. Suji instructed as he gave them to her.

"Don't worry doc, we'll make sure she does," Kento replied in firm reassurance.

"Good, now, you are officially discharged." The doctor went over to the door and pulled in a wheel chair. "Please don't fight me on this, it's company policy for patients to leave the hospital in a wheel chair. No exceptions." He wheeled it over to the opened side of the bed and pushed it into position. "I have rounds to do, but before I go, congratulations and best of luck."

The three of them watched the doctor leave, and then Kaye finally spoke, "About time, I am so ready to get out of here."

Cye brought her clothes over to her and laid them down on the bed. "We'll leave so you can change, then when you're ready just knock on the door."

Kaye watched them leave as the two of them stepped out into the hall.

"Ok Cye, I'm betting something major happened back home didn't it?" Kento asked as he looked at him fully.

"Yes, it's a long story, and that's why we should wait until we're back at the hotel," Cye replied.

Before Kento could reply they heard a knock behind them. He opened the door and saw his wife in the wheel chair holding her gift. He walked behind her and then the three of them headed towards the front of the hospital where a taxi was already waiting. They entered it and took off towards the hotel.

About fifteen to thirty minutes later they arrived and went up to their room.

"All right Cye, just what is going on?" Kento asked when the three of them were seated.

"Everything happened about a day or so after you two left for your honeymoon. See..." Cye started to explain. As he continued, he saw how concerned they were. He knew this was going to happen but he kept on with getting them caught up to speed. After he finished, he waited for their response.

The newlyweds looked at each other, and then back at him. "Cye, we're coming back with you," Kento stated.

Cye wasn't so sure, but he and the others knew they would need all the help they could get. "But, what about your honeymoon, and now being pregnant?"

Kaye shook her head. "We knew it would come sooner or later for someone or something to try and do the whole world domination gig again."

"They definitely have a crazy idea for timing. But are you sure?"

"Cye man, stop asking. Besides, Kaye and I did have some time alone for a change. It was great, don't get me wrong. But you and the others need us too by the sounds of it. We can always figure out another time to go on another one. We'll also figure out how to keep Kaye from the fighting."

"Kento..." Kaye started when she looked at him.

The orange Ronin shook his head as he crossed his arms. "Please my angel, don't. We're not going to risk you or our baby because of this new threat. Forget it. End of story. I wouldn't doubt the others feel the same way."

"I can't just sit on the sidelines and…" Kaye started.

"No, and that's my final decision. None of us want to lose either of you. Now give me your word that you won't fight unless it's absolutely necessary," Kento said as he cut her off.

Kaye studied him, and she could see there was no way he was going to budge on this. She then looked over at her brother as she sensed the same from him. She sighed a little and then gave a nod. "Ok, I promise. I won't fight unless it's absolutely necessary."

"All right then, now all we have to do is let the others know and then find the earliest flight back home," Cye stated and then called back home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duncan raised a brow towards the Watcher. "Wait a minute. Let's go back, you said you were going to go to the cave alone?"

"Yes, that is what I said. Why do you care if I go alone or not? I've been going solo ever since the Council appointed me as a Watcher," Meji shot back in slight annoyance.

He smirked. "I never said there was anything wrong with it. I'm amazed on how quickly you've made your decision. But let me ask of you another question. What about your trip to see the first slayer, while I went to seek out the second?"

"I'll get to her soon enough. The documents on Firestarter are what I need in order to understand what she is capable of. So then, I'll be able to see what kind of training is needed. Now, we need to get some sleep," Meji replied as he started to walk towards his room.

"Why don't you go ahead. You look like you need the rest. I'll stay up for a while. I'm not as old as you, so I don't need as much rest," Duncan stated in amusement.

Meji narrowed his eyes and grumbled under his breath as he made his way to his room. When he got there he slammed the door shut and locked it behind him. There was no way he trusted Duncan. He knew the boy was always up to something. He had an uneasy sensation about this whole thing. He knew he had to be on his toes while Duncan was around. Not only would the brat inform the Council on his every move, but he would do whatever it took for him to succeed, no matter what the cost.

Meji walked over to the window and started out as his mind wandered. He thought back to how the Council was when it first came around. There was honor among the ones who first claimed their rightful places. But it seemed like over time, different members were voted onto the higher levels, everything kept on changing and not for the better. Now with the present members in the highest Council levels, things have became more ruthless and less merciful. He understood to a certain point. They were dealing with everything from monsters of different sorts all the way to demons and such. But still where was the line drawn? What would it take in order for them to open their eyes and see what they were doing to the slayers, watchers, and the civilians who were caught in the crossfire. The casualties, the memories, the nightmares. All of it was starting to be a bit much for him. Maybe Duncan was right in stating he was getting too old for this. But he couldn't put it past him until it was finished once and for all.

Duncan, in the meantime, reached into his bag and pulled out a laptop. He turned it on and started to do his own research. Some of it wasn't exactly by legal means, but it wasn't like anyone was going to be able to catch him. Because to the outside world, the Council didn't exist. So, he could use whatever resource that was out there in whatever way possible. While his computer was running, he set it aside and walked over to the bar and poured himself more to drink. He glanced over towards Meji's room and saw his light was still on. He smirked a bit, and then took a swig of his drink as he finished it in one gulp.

Not long after, Duncan felt a familiar sensation deep inside. He wished it would just go away, but he knew it wouldn't. He walked over to his bag and pulled out another small bag and ripped a small corner of it. He brought it up to his mouth and drank it. How he despised the taste, but it was the only way he could quench his thirst. Once he was finished, he threw it into the fire and watched it burn completely. He grabbed onto the mantle of the fireplace and held on tight in order to keep himself from losing his balance. Mentally, he cursed the ones that did this to him. He was grateful there was no full moon out, otherwise he wouldn't want to think of what would happen. Not even his father knew of this dark secret. No one knew, and he preferred it that way. If anyone found out, then he would hate to think of what they would do to him in retribution.

Duncan started to feel his heart come back to normal as well as the rest of his body. He felt himself becoming stable once more. He pushed himself away from the mantle and walked back to the couch. He saw that his computer was finished and he got to work hoping to put in back of his mind of what just happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally, they were having a short break from their training, and Sage continued to stare out the window for the last couple of hours. It was going to be dark soon enough. Then once the sun set, he made up his mind. He was going to sneak out and see if he could find Mia by himself. He knew it wasn't the best idea in the world, but there was no other choice in his mind. Usually he was wise and rational, but he was in love, really in love. He couldn't bear the thought any longer of Mia being a monster like her captors. He had to set her free, there was no other option. He knew it was reckless, and he wasn't sure if he stood a chance, but he had to at least try. He knew Kento would understand, he went through it. So then, why would this time be any different? His mind was made up, and there would be no one who would be able to talk him out of it.

The green Ronin tried many times to meditate, but he just couldn't do it. His mind kept coming back to Mia. He loved everything about her. How gentle she was. How she helped them through everything. He actually did admire her for who she was. He was impressed by her in every way, once he realized it, he knew that someday, Mia would be the one. Now all he had to do was find her, and then fight whoever or whatever stood in his way to get her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take long for the light of day to be engulfed by the darkness of the night. This gave Faros the opportune time to have a little 'test run' so to speak with his new wife. He wanted to see where her loyalties were. He was curious to see if she was still sided with the ones she left behind, or to him. They were at the back section of her property as they watched over the manor. "I'm curious Mia, what are you thinking about right now?"

Mia looked at him curiously. "I was wondering why you brought me here to this place. It holds no meaning for me. It's only a memory and nothing more."

"What about the humans inside? Do you have any feelings for any of them?" Faros inquired.

Mia looked back over at the manor and shook her head. "No my husband, again I feel nothing. They are only sustenance to me."

"Then you won't have a problem with killing them?" Faros asked with a raised brow.

"No problem at all. Even though they do have mystical armors, I know their strengths and weaknesses. I understand how their armors work. Besides, they wouldn't dream of trying to hurt me. They would want to try and turn me back into one of them," Mia replied as she crossed her arms.

"Do you want to be come human again? Or, would you rather stay like you are and be by my side for all eternity?" Faros asked when he gave her his full attention.

Mia turned and faced him. "There is no doubt, my husband, I will be by your side. My will is yours, now and forever."

"Then prove it to me. Lure one of them out into the open, and then subdue and bring the one to me so the both of us can feast upon his blood," Faros told her.

"I know just the one to lure out. It is the one who wears the Halo armor. Be warned husband, he controls the light. So we must feast upon him quickly before he has a chance to use it," Mia pointed out to him.

"Interesting choice, but tell me, why do you choose him to be the first?" Faros asked.

"Because, not only can he control the light, I sense he has deep feelings for me as well. So then it will be easy to lure him out into the open," Mia explained.

"Then do what is needed, and then once he's gone, they will all fall one by one," Faros said as he was pleased in how quickly her mindset changed once she was turned.


	26. Chapter 26

Immortal Destiny

Chapter 26.

Lila was not pleased. Once again Merrick had ordained she be in bed, and as his status was above hers, she could not fight against his decision. How she loathed Akea for this. She envisioned the pleasurable aspect of Akea dying slowly and painfully. And if Lila couldn't do it, perhaps the slayers…

Wait. The slayers. Of course. A calculating plan formed within her mind. If she was correct, one slayer had heavenly powers in a manner of speaking and the other dealt with fire. She could use both to get her revenge on Akea. And if that didn't work, there was always Talpa's son and the Ronin of Light.

She inwardly laughed to herself, feeling elated for the first time in days. Merrick was down in the chamber with the remains of the Head Master, and she eagerly awaited his return. No doubt he would praise her for such Machiavellian thinking.

Lila took up her goblet of blood supplied to her by her servants and sipped it slowly, relishing the sweet taste. The pure delight she would feel when Akea met her end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rowen was restless. Pacing back and forth in an empty kitchen did not satisfy his need to come up with an idea or task to keep him busy. Still it was hard to determine when anything potential would happen. But it wasn't boredom he faced. He was concerned.

Anything that could happen might happen, though he did not expect any of them to deter away from what could not be prevented.

Still, he did not feel comfortable knowing there was so little known about these half breeds. There had to be more, but what else could be found? Mia's data might have something on it, and it was there he decided to look.

His eyes were unblinking as he absorbed information from data typed many years ago. Mia's grandfather must have known something about these creatures of darkness; different categories separated them by species and level. For the half breeds, the queen had the highest authority, greater than that of the king of half breeds. All underlings were subject to her laws, and those that disobeyed or found with treason were brutally slaughtered.

Rowen rubbed the back of his head as he allowed his eyes to rest momentarily upon the words. Now it all made sense to him. But how could they follow through on this without endangering themselves?

Rowen finished reading and pulled himself away from the computer. It was going to be a long battle to haul toward, and he wasn't positive he felt ready to face it. He left the study room and wandered into the living room where he found the others.

"Well, I did some quick work on the basics of the half breed vampires," he announced.

"What did you find out?" Ryo asked as he cast a sideway glance. In front of him, White Blaze sat perfectly still with one large paw raised, claws extended; the tips of the claws fell to the floor as Ryo trimmed them one by one.

"Pretty much what we already know, except for a few new factors," Rowen said. "Akea was once human herself, but she was kidnapped and turned into a half breed by the master vampire long ago. She was in love with his son, a vampire by the name of Merrick. However Merrick cheated on her with a full vampire who was called Lila."

"Wow, talk about your romance going astray," Scorpio put in.

"No kidding," Flash agreed.

"At any rate, during the same time this was all going on, Akea was busy converting humans into half breeds. Originally, the half breeds created by the vampires were suppose to be two things; One: Their slaves and two: Their extra meals."

"That's a bit sick, isn't it?" Ryo asked point blank.

"You would think so. However, the master vampire was biding his name and really did not think Akea could do him much harm. She had fallen in love with him as well, but he never seemed to acknowledge it. Child's play, you could call it. But then, Akea was about nineteen at that time."

"It almost makes you feel sorry for her," Scorpio said softly.

"Well, I don't feel sorry for her one bit. Sorry she was forced to become a half breed, but I can't feel sorry for her now," Flash said angrily. "Not after what she did to our friends."

Scorpio nodded and wisely chose to keep quiet. Just thinking about their friends made him realize how much he missed Thunder.

"Say, where's Sage?" Rowen asked suddenly.

"Oh, he went out for a bit," Flash answered. "He said he needed to clear his head, or something like that."

Rowen nodded and looked out the window toward the front yard. Something didn't feel right to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A tightness in his very heart put Sage at unease. Apprehensively, his eyes shifted about, trying to determine where the source of his uneasiness was coming from. A black shadow swept over him, and he leapt from the spot, transforming into his sub armor.

He landed on the ground, every tendon and muscle taut with tension. A bird above cried out as large wings beat the air. 'I must be losing it,' he thought with a wince. He sighed to relax himself, but it did not provide much help.

Where was this feeling coming from? He had to get out of there and find a place of solace. He ran, his heart pumping with every sprint he took. Another dark shadow overcast him, and he shivered from the cold.

"Hello, Sage."

Sage came to an abrupt stop and stared in shock. "M-Mia!"

Mia walked closer to him, and he instinctively took a step back. She laughed, her eyes dancing. To see his fear made her hunger all the more.

"Where are you going, Sage? Don't you wish to see me, hold me, touch me?" Mia smiled, coyly as she hit a nerve.

"Mia." Sage was beyond miserable. The love of his life was no longer Mia. She had darkness enshrouding her. She was cunning, arrogant, and her heart was like ice. Her outer beauty also faded; her skin parlor white, her green eyes no longer held the brightness to them, and her auburn hair seemed listless.

"Do you like what you see, Sage?" Mia stated as a smirk crossed her lips.

"I don't!" Sage said as he glared. "Mia, this isn't like you. Where is the Mia I fell in love with? The Mia who was kind and helpful?"

"Dead." Mia threw her head back with a shrill and scornful laugh.

Sage gasped. "NO! I won't believe that! Mia, I know you are still there, somewhere! Fight it, Mia!"

Mia was silent as she beheld him. He held his breath as he waited for a connection to open. Nothing happened and Sage despaired. Was he to never reach her? But then, Mia's eyes seemed to brighten and shed tears.

"Oh, Sage!"

She flew at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He gasped, his violet eyes wide with shock. Quickly getting over it, he wrapped his arms around her neck and breathed a sigh of potential relief. "Mia."

It seemed as if everything would be okay, and perhaps Mia would beg him to save her. At least then he would know she was trying to reach out to him.

"Mia," he said softly into her ear.

Suddenly Mia hissed and grabbed Sage's head. He yelled and fought, desperate to keep her fangs from penetrating his delicate skin. She hissed again and dug her sharp nails into his face to keep him still.

"Mia, don't!" he begged.

But Mia ignored his plea and went in for the kill.

In the distance, Faros watched with much delight. "Yes, take him! Take him now!"

But suddenly a bright light filled the area. Both half breeds hissed and shielded their eyes; Mia quickly released Sage and jumped back several feet in distance. Sage dropped to his hands and knees, weeping as his body glowed like the sun and his kanji shone upon his forehead.

The two half breeds rejoined and after cursing him, Mia vanished with her husband.

Sage was still crying. In his heart, he knew he was safe, but Mia…. Oh, Mia! His heart burned in agony for her. How he longed for her freedom. He had lost her again and that upset him more than anything at the moment.

A rumble caught his attention and he looked up. "White Blaze," he managed to choke out, "I lost her!" And White Blaze allowed Sage to cry against him as the glow slowly dissipated from the blond Ronin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now do you understand?" Akea said. "You are forever mine and always will be."

Thunder was silent for a time as the anger and disbelief swept through him. His entire dignity had been destroyed. Finally, he looked at her. "I do not accept this, and I will never accept it."

"Say that now, Thunder, but in time you'll change your mind."

"Never."

Akea smirked as her eyes traced the contours of his body. He was strong and defiant, stubborn, but perfectly trainable. She knew how to break a man into begging to serve, and it would be no different with him.

There was always the promise of severe pain should he refuse to comply with her wishes.

Akea watched him, her eyes still tracing his muscles, from the well chiseled chest and lean torso to the tight eight pack abs. She noticed a red mark on his left shoulder that looked like a cross followed by two axes. "A tattoo?" she guessed.

"A birthmark," he said, shortly with an impatient sigh.

"Interesting," Akea said as she rose and traced it. Thunder stiffened and went to pull away, but her hand quickly gripped his arm and pulled him close against her. He seethed when her clothes made contact with his brand.

Her lips lightly moved against the back of his neck as her arms held him by the torso. She spoke into his ear, every word sending shivers down his spine. "You will go into training tomorrow, and when the training is complete, you will lie with me and will fully please me bodily."

Thunder froze with fear as he realized what she meant. "And if I refuse?" he dared to ask.

"Then I shall force you to," Akea said, dangerously. "And now I shall have a taste of you." Before he could move, the queen of half breeds forced his head back and sank her fangs into the side of his neck.

Thunder screamed and tried to get away , but as Akea tasted that sweet, life giving essence, she held him more tightly. Weakness overcame him, and as he slumped back against her, he lost consciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryo's eyes snapped opened as he leapt straight from the couch. "Sage!" he shouted. Everyone looked toward him with concern, wondering what the problem was, but nothing could be said as Ryo sped for the front door, forgetting even his shoes.

'Something must be wrong,' Flash thought to herself as she followed after him.

"Ryo, wait up!" Rowen called as he too followed. So was this the bad feeling he had earlier? Was it because of Sage?

Scorpio frowned, debating if he should go or stay. He decided, that although he was concerned about Sage, someone should at least stay there in case someone called or returned. He fretted though, and began to tug on his left earring.

'What's this feeling I have?' Ryo asked himself as he sped toward the woods, the dust collecting into particles upon his white socks. 'I don't sense Sage in physical pain, but he's suffering somehow. Hang on, Sage. I'm coming!'

"Rowen, what is going on?" Flash demanded as they raced behind Ryo. "I've never seen Ryo run this fast!"

"I wish I knew," Rowen admitted. "My guess is, something happened to Sage, and Ryo can feel it."

"Do you think it's something bad?"

"I hope not." Rowen frowned as his thoughts turned inward. 'If something did happen to Sage it would be caused by either the purebreds or the half breeds. Neither can stand light, and that's Sage's main source of power.'

"SAGE!" Ryo gave a sharp cry and halted in his tracks. Rowen and Flash stopped too, and all three stared ahead into the distance. Walking toward them with his head bent down, the tears streaming down his dusty face, with the white tiger beside him, was Sage.

"Sage," Rowen said. What relief. He was unharmed, thankfully. But what was this deep inner pain the Ronin of Light was holding onto? Why was he melancholy?

Sage came to them, but did not speak. With his head bent, his thick hair hid his eyes from view, and that of his tears.

"Sage, what happened?" Ryo asked. "Tell me, please."

"I saw her," Sage croaked.

"Her?"

"Mia."

Flash frowned as she looked from Sage to the other two Ronins. Would Sage explain what had happened to him, of the encounter he had with Mia? What had been spoken must have caused a great hardship. Mia was not the Mia they knew and loved. This Mia was completely new, taken over by a great evil.

"Sage, I'm sorry," Rowen said. "I know you care for Mia a lot. I'm certain she cares about you too, even if she's not herself at the moment."

"I thought I reached her," Sage lamented. "I thought if I could just touch her, I could heal her of this darkness, but I failed her."

"Sage, you didn't fail her," Ryo said. "We'll get her back, and you know that. The half breeds won't keep Mia or Thunder. They'll regret ever crossing the line. They'll pay big time."

"Our first line of defense is to know the enemy's weakness," Rowen put in. He crossed his arms and furrowed his brow as he thought. "Our second line of defense is to know the battleground."

"A few years ago, my mentor Chinook put us Warriors through robust training with different altitudes and landscapes," Flash said. "It was very hard work, but in the end, that arduous work paid off."

"That's something we may have to turn to," Ryo said. "Besides, before we go into battle, we always train."

"Much like the time we went into battle with Talpa that first time," Rowen said. "It paid off, I like to think."

Sage sighed and did not answer to the statements directed toward him. Instead, he lumbered toward the house with Mia on his thoughts. All the others could do was watch him with pity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	27. Chapter 27

Immortal Destiny

Ch 27

Cye frowned deeply; the phone back home just kept on ringing. He waited a few more moments and decided to hang up.

Kento looked over towards him with a slight frown. "Hey man, what's the deal?"

"No one picked up," Cye replied when he walked over to the chair and sat down.

"Maybe they're out looking for Thunder and Mia," Kaye suggested as she looked at her brother.

"I guess they could be. I'm just going to go ahead and call the airport and make the arrangements to fly back home," Cye said as he leafed through the phone book and found the number for the airline. Once he got connected, he was making the arrangements.

Kento and Kaye were packing. Then made arrangements with the place they were staying and were finally checked out. They just waited for Cye to finish with the airline.

"Ok, I have us scheduled for the next flight which will leave in a couple of hours. We better get going if we're going to make it on time," Cye informed them.

The three of them walked out of there and then hailed a taxi. They headed to the airport where Cye picked up the tickets and walked back over. The gate they had to go to was close by, so they didn't have to trample from one end to the other. They sat down and waited for their plane to be called.

Once Akea saw Thunder had lost consciousness she smirked with satisfaction. She could feel this rush within her. This rush was like no other she had felt over the centuries. So then the rumors were true, her new concubine was no ordinary human. She started to wonder how much this affected her. Would she be able to step out into the daylight? There was only one way to find out. Akea decided to test her theory as soon as the sun came up. In the meantime, she had things to attend. So she left thunder on the ground and locked the door behind her.

"Mistress, the chamber is ready," one of her new followers informed.

Akea looked at him and gave a nod. "Good, tell them I'll be there shortly."

He bowed and then left to inform them of their mistress coming.

Within a few moments the doors opened and Akea walked in. There were ancient scripts hanging from the ceiling. Torches lit sparingly around the room. A huge pool was in the center. Robed figures stood around it. They looked over and saw their mistress at the entrance of the pool.

Akea motioned and at once the pool was filling up with blood. Her eyes sparked as she watched it. Once it was filled completely, she took off her robe and then slowly walked down the stairs and into the center of it. She submerged totally under and then visions of people and places she clearly saw in her mind. The visions she saw were of the ones from her latest prisoner. She saw Thunder's friends, old and new. She saw what Thunder was capable of as well as the others. Then she saw the events of the wedding as well as everything else up to present. Akea resurfaced and walked back up from the pool. One of the figures brought her a robe and wrapped it around her. She motioned to one of them. He came over and bowed to her.

"What is it you desire, my mistress?"

"I need a message delivered to my brother," Akea replied as she got a parchment and quill as she wrote down what she saw from when she was submerged. "Make sure that this is delivered directly to him. I don't want anything or anyone to interfere with this message. I especially don't want those pure-bloods to interecept it. Do you understand?"

"Yes mistress, I understand," he replied and then bowed and took the message from her and went along his way.

A few hours Kaye, Kento, and Cye landed in Toyama. Surprisingly, the flight was quicker than they realized. Either way they had to get back to the manor as soon as possible. So the three of them got their luggage and then found Cye's car. He got into the driver's seat and they were on their way.

"Kento, would you call the others and let them know we're on our way back?" Cye asked as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Sure," Kento replied as he dialed and then waited for someone to pick up. "Rowen, hey man, it's Kento. Listen, Kaye, Cye and I just arrived so we should be back soon. Ok we'll see you there."

Rowen hung up the phone when he heard someone coming from behind.

"Hey Rowen, who called?" Ryo asked.

"That was Kento; he said they arrived and are on their way back here," Rowen replied.

Ryo gave a nod. "It'll be good to have everyone here. Then we'll be able to figure out some kind of plan to get Thunder and Mia back."

"How is Sage doing by the way?" Rowen asked.

The red Ronin shook his head. "He's not doing very well. I don't remember seeing him so heart broken before. He usually has his emotions in check. It's like he isn't the same Sage any more."

Rowen frowned deeply. "None of us knew he and Mia had feelings for each other. Man, talk about intense. There has to be a way to get the old Sage back."

"Unfortunately, I have no idea of how to do it. I wish I did though," Ryo replied with a deep frown.

"I think this is going to be one of the toughest battles we came across yet," another voice chimed in.

"Scorpio, I believe you're right. With things as they are now, we need everyone's head in the game. Until that happens, we'll be fighting blind," Rowen rationalized.

Sage was in his room. His heart was totally shattered. Now he understood how Kento felt during the last battle. The agony, the grief, the feeling of emptiness. He felt his world was totally asunder, and all he had left were bits and pieces of torn memories. He looked out the window and frowned deeply. Dark clouds were forming. He saw a storm was brewing. There was something definitely unsettling about the friction in the air. It felt very disturbing, almost unnatural even. He couldn't put his finger on it, and that fact alone bothered him.

He decided to try meditation in order to calm himself down. Sage already told the others he just wanted to be left alone for now. The others decided to go with his wish and let him be. He knew the only way to get Mia back was to become stronger. He could have sworn for a brief moment he had his Mia back.

While Duncan slept, the same dream came back to him once again. He frowned deeply in his sleep. He started to toss and turn. "Father, no.. Please, don't!"

In Duncan's dream, Duncan and his father were in a room which looked like a tower of some kind. There was only one small window, and a steel door.

Duncan's father looked down upon him. "I'm disappointed in you, my son."

"Father, I know you told me time and time again to be more vigilant. But they were just so fast."

"Excuses! That's all I hear from you, Duncan! You're just lucky that I don't turn you into the council."

"I was the only one left from the team! How was I suppose to know that they found out I'm your son? You and I know that's the only reason why they spared me."

Duncan's father's eyes flared. "Spared you!? How can you say such a thing when you're now one of them!? I am ashamed to even call you my son!"

"Please father, don't turn your back on me. You are all I have left."

"You are a full grown man, not a little boy, so start acting like it! You were next to become part of the council. But if this gets out, then it'll not only ruin us, but it'll ruin the organization! Is that what you want?"

Duncan lowered his head. "No father, that isn't what I want."

His eyes became a little soft when he looked at his son. "Duncan, I know I'm coming off harsh and uncaring to you. But that's far from the truth. You are my one and only son, but you messed up, and now because of traditions I have to go by their codes. You do understand, don't you? This is how things have to be until there is a change in the council."

Duncan looked up towards him. "But things won't change, will they?"

His father closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry, my son."

"I understand, father."

Duncan's father reached into his jacket and pulled out a blade. He then jabbed it into his son's side and then took the blade and ripped it across his stomach.

Duncan cried out in extreme pain as he wrapped his arms around his bleeding torso and got into a cradle position in order to try and stop the bleeding.

His father wiped off the blood and sheathed it back into his jacket and then tended to him. When he was done, he left his son in the tower.

Duncan woke up with a start when an extremely loud crack of thunder echoed in the sky. He felt his heart race. He sat up and leaned against the couch as he wrapped his arms around his torso as the scars were still there.

The rain was pouring down extremely hard now making driving conditions extremely difficult.

"This is crazy. I didn't hear anything about a storm like this," Cye said as he was doing his best to stay on the road.

"I know we want to get home as soon as possible, but let's try getting there in one piece," Kento stated.

"I'm trying. It's been a while since I've seen it rain this hard," Cye replied as he braced himself when a truck passed them. "Bloody idiot."

"Talk about being in a hurry. The driver looked like he was scared or something," Kaye pointed out.

Kento frowned deeply. "But what could have scared him so much that he'd almost ran us off the road?"

Kaye shook her head. "No idea, but whatever or whoever it was, let's just hope we don't run into them either."

An extremely bright streak of lightning stretched across the sky. Cye tried to advert his eyes so it wouldn't blind him, but in doing so he lost control of the car. "Hang on!"


	28. Chapter 28

Immortal Destiny

Chapter 28.

The lightning flashed across the sky and a sonic boom echoed across the air directly above them. Kaye screamed and buried her head into Kento's chest. Her heart raced as she felt the car spin wildly out of control.

Kento kept his arms wrapped around her as he shut his eyes tightly. Fighting the Dynasty had excited him. Fighting Mukula was a challenge. But to know you were closer to death than ever before simply terrified him. Would they make it through this? Would they crash and be injured? What about Kaye and their unborn child? He couldn't bear the thought of losing either one of them.

Cye did his best to keep control of the car, but it was nigh impossible. His first instinct was to put his foot on the brake, and he started to do just that when he heard a voice speak to him. 'Do not put your foot on the brake.'

Cye was nonplussed. His heart raced as the car careened across four lanes, causing other vehicles to dodge. Horns blaring filled his ears, and he nearly felt nauseated. When would this end?

Kaye trembled. This was happening too fast, and it seemed never ending. She wanted the car to stop, but not be placed into a more hazardous situation than the one they were in now. She wrapped her arms around her stomach as the thought her unborn child flashed in her mind. Would he survive?

Kento dared to peek open his eyes. Even through the sudden downpour of rain, he could see. The car was still spinning in a careening circle across the highway. It spun across a patch of a divider strip, and was heading directly for a guardrail on the other side. His eyes widened and he quickly closed them again. 'We're going to die,' he thought fearfully to himself.

Cye's heart stopped at once and all color drained from his face. They were going to go through the guardrail and over the embankment and there was nothing he could do about it. If they lived through this, he would be utterly surprised.

The car zoomed along, skidding on the side, fishtailing wildly, then double looping back around, facing the other direction. Sparks flew as fiberglass made contact with aluminum. The car traveled at ninety miles an hour, careening backwards as if some powerful force had suddenly gripped it. When it came to a gap in the guardrail and the tail of the car went over the edge, everyone inside the car screamed. But suddenly, the car lurched upward and propelled itself up over the embankment. It landed twenty five feet away, resting directly onto the divider strip, facing the opposite direction. The car had finally come to a stop.

Silence loomed in the car for several moments. When realization hit, they opened their eyes, feeling amazed.

"How did we live through that?" Kento wondered as his heart still pounded.

"I… I don't know," Kaye gasped. "But I've never been so scared in my life. We came close to dying."

"I thought so too," Cye said quietly. "I was frightened out of my mind like you. I wanted to do everything I could to stop the car, and I was about to put my foot down on the brake. But a voice told me not to. Afterward, I couldn't move my foot."

"Cye, did this voice sound like…. Sadie?" Kaye ventured a guess.

Cye was silent as he considered the tone of the voice, and the way it sounded. He finally nodded. "Yes, now that you mentioned it, it did sound a lot like him."

Kaye nodded in gratitude, closed her eyes, and laid her head against Kento's shoulders.

"Well, that makes me feel a lot better," Kento said. "It's nice to know we have someone divine on our side."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryo felt antsy. Rowen had tried calling Cye two hours after he had last called, dialing all three cell numbers, but receiving no answer from any of them. Where could they be? He kept watch out the window, watching the storm.

"We should have heard something by now," Flash pointed out as she looked out the window too.

"This storm could have something to do with their delay though," Scorpio pointed out. His aura was glowing yellow from the rain and he felt empowered by it. But it was too bad he could do nothing to help his friends.

"Scorpio has a point, Ryo," Rowen said as he looked up from his laptop. The lights suddenly flickered and everyone became still, watching them with apprehension.

"We better get the candles and flashlights," Ryo said dryly.

"I'll get them," Flash offered. "You just keep put and see if you see them or anything." She left the living room and walked out to the kitchen where she found the extra candlesticks and four flashlights. After checking the batteries, she returned.

"Okay, three flashlights work. I put the other back as there are no spare batteries," she said as she lit the candles and put them up high, then set the flashlights in near reach.

"This will work," Ryo said with a nod.

"You know, if the power does go out, we could probably use Scorpio to get by too," Rowen said with a smile.

"Oh, har har."

Ryo continued to look out the window, wishing the storm would let up. If it was the cause of their delay, he hoped they had found a safe place to be until it stopped. He rubbed his temples. Why on earth was this happening? If only they had teleportation powers, or something.

Rowen kept himself busy. He was worried, but agonizing over the situation wasn't going to help anything. He accessed a few web sites and browsed through information of mythical dark creatures, such as vampires and werewolves. Only vampires were not mythical. He was tempted to correct the web mistress.

Vampires were fascinating creatures, capable of great speeds, strengths, agilities. They could even cohabit with humans, but chose not to. However, some were willing to cohabit with half breeds, though it was unusual and looked down upon by members of the higher society.

Even more interesting were who the enemies of the vampires were. Angels were the number one enemy, followed by wolves, and finally werewolves. This information could come in handy. Perhaps this was why Blaze was gathering an army of wolves.

He read further. The vampires had made their home in the Dynasty and took it over completely after Talpa was vanquished according to the dates given on the web site. Then two years later, the half breeds came into existence, overtaking the realm from the original vampires.

Rowen rubbed his eyes. The information seemed to be partly thorough, but the web mistress did not know that Talpa had come back the year before. So what happened to the vampires and half breeds during those times? Was it possible they were forced to exile and returned when they learned of Talpa's destruction? Or did the Tao had something to do with their return before it was cast away?

Flash watched Rowen for a few minutes before she started to head to the kitchen. She paused and looked back at the others. "Anyone want something to drink while I'm in the kitchen?" she asked.

"Water," Scorpio said.

"Tea," Ryo answered.

"Lemonade," Rowen said as he continued to browse the internet.

"Alright." Flash headed into the kitchen.

Getting the drinks did not take long and Flash soon returned to the living room. She handed the water to Scorpio, the tea to Ryo, the lemonade to Rowen, and she kept the orange juice for herself.

Time seemed to pass too slowly for them, and now and then Ryo fidgeted. Where could they be? He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Kento's number. The cell rang and rang. There was no answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duncan had trouble going back to sleep. Tossing and turning was the only way to express his unease. His father had abandoned him by turning against him. Was it his fault that he had turned out like this? Damn this curse. Duncan clutched the sheets with tightening fingers as he cussed in the darkness.

"Cussing is the way of showing one how angry you are inside," Meiji's voice came from outside his door.

Duncan smirked as he sat up. "You would know, wouldn't you?"

"I haven't cussed in nearly five years to be frank."

Duncan exited the room and came to sit with Meiji in the small living room. Meiji sat on his recliner, smoking some type of long pipe. The aroma was sweet and immediately Duncan found himself relaxing as he sat opposite of Meiji.

"So, you couldn't sleep either?" Duncan asked pointedly.

"It really isn't any of your business," Meiji said with disgust. "But if you must know, no I could not sleep."

Duncan smirked to himself. "Care to tell why?"

"Why? You honestly wouldn't care, now would you?"

"You're right. I probably wouldn't care."

"Then I shall not tell you."

Duncan shrugged to himself and continued to sit there in the semi darkness. The glow from the two candle lights cast their shadows upon the walls, and the two men sat in silence. A piercing howl suddenly echoed through the night time air, and Duncan immediately stiffened.

'Blaze', he thought to himself, feeling the pull to obey the great prince of the wolves.

Meiji listened half briefly to the howling, then glanced toward Duncan. The man was sweating and twitching nervously. "Problems?" he stated with a half look.

"You wouldn't care," Duncan said.

"I just might." Meiji had noticed Duncan's peculiar behavior since the howl of the wolf. There was something strangely different about his unwelcome guest.

Duncan rolled his eyes and shook his head. The howling continued, this time followed by more howling by different wolves. The sweating increased and Duncan's muscles began to twitch and bulge. He covered his ears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mia laid in bed staring at the high vaulted ceiling above her. Beside her, Faros slept. She glanced toward him with a semi smile on her face. There had been no doubt their love making had been incredible, but still she could not get that distraught face out of her mind.

Why was she so enticed by his face? She did not care about Sage. He was nothing more than sustenance for her. So why did her heart quicken its beat every time she thought about him?

She rolled over onto her side, facing her husband. How handsome he was with his smooth pale white skin, those long eyelashes, the thin eyebrows, the perfect chiseled features that was his face. His long red hair flowed over his shoulders and framed a part of his face. She moved some of his bangs aside and smiled. Without him, she would be a monster only knowing killing and surviving. Here with him, she had power, and a beautiful place to call home, servants even. She was served here, instead of being a server.

So, why wasn't she completely happy here? She growled to herself. She should have killed Sage without warning. She was letting him get to her as usual. There had to be a way to prevent herself from falling under the power of Halo, but how?

Mia did not know, but she could not allow herself to be controlled by these thoughts. There had to be a way to get some sleep. She snuggled closer to her husband, and felt comforted when he put his arm around her, drawing her against him. Even in his sleep, he loved her.

Mia closed her eyes and settled in. Soon, she would have Sage, either dead or alive. Soon, she would know the full extent of his power of light, and use that against him. Her breathing deepened and she drifted off to sleep, content in the arms of Faros.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sage continued to stare at the ceiling above him, his every thought whispering and lamenting over Mia. Mia, the woman he loved with no denying. Mia, the woman who had brought the Ronins together and took care of them. The very first woman outside their own families who accepted them for who they were.

Downstairs, he heard the others talking. He was worried about Kento, Kaye, and Cye too, but he couldn't bring himself to share in the grief. They were still free weren't they? But Mia was not. Mia, Mia, Mia!

And the tears erupted from Sage's eyes as he buried his face into his pillow, his body shaking great sobs of inner torment. Outside, the storm was finally over, but the storm within Sage continued.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Please be aware that this fanfic contains the Warriors from Firestorm's characters out of her novel The Warriors: The Beginning. If you are thinking of the Guardians, then remember her Guardians are all male and are pure evil. The other only Guardians that are good, are the ones from Solitude Whispers. They are called the Lady Guardians and are not featured in this fanfic. No Guardian is ever mentioned in this fanfic. So please stop confusing the Warriors for the Guardians. Thank you.

Immortal Destiny

Ch 29

Meji raised a brow towards Duncan's behavior from the howling wolves in the distance. Why would he react this way? Unless, could it be possible? The watcher studied Duncan a little more intensely. He got up, put his pipe down, and walked into his room. Shortly after he came out as he held something in his pocket. He stood before him. "Duncan, look at me."

Duncan lowered his hands and slowly looked up at the watcher. His breathing started to labor. His physical features started to morph a little at a time. His eyes phased into a golden color. He saw Meji slowly reach out towards him with his free hand. "Don't touch me!"

The watcher moved his hand quickly away before he could be scratched by Duncan's claws. "How long have you been like this?"

"You mean a Lyken? I've been one for a while now," Duncan replied with a snarl.

Meji tightened his grip on his weapon as he stood his ground. "Does he know?"

Duncan looked away and glared at him from the corner of his eye. "Yes, he knows what I am, and for your information, I do have my transformation under control. For the most part anyway."

"How comforting. But I wonder if this is the real reason of why your father and the rest of the council sent you to me," Meji mused as he backed away in order to give him more room.

Duncan started to get more of a control of his form and began to morph back into a human. "You mean it could be possible he knew that this war would be starting already? Come to think of it. I wouldn't put it past them if they did know before they sent me to you."

Meji sat down in the recliner and pulled out a small pistol as he laid it down close to him. He saw Duncan glance at it and then put it back into his pocket. "I'm guessing too your father gave you that scar as well."

Duncan gave a solemn nod and then stared into the fire. "He's ashamed of me. If word of this gets out to the council, then he would lose his position and be exiled."

"So then the two of you decided to keep this a secret. Not the brightest of moves, but then again, I never did agree with the way your father did things," Meji replied with a deep frown. "Have you found the one that cursed you?"

"No, I've been trying to track him down for the last couple of years. But I haven't had any luck. Whoever he is, he's good, I'll give him that at least. When I do find him though, I'll tear him from limb to limb."

"Do you think you'll have a clear head in order to help out with our present situation?" Meji inquired when he glanced over at him.

Duncan glanced back. "I wouldn't be here if we didn't think I wouldn't be able to be of some help. But I don't think telling them about me being a werewolf would be a good idea. Not in the beginning at least. They'll have more than enough to deal with."

Meji gave a nod and then looked towards the fire. "I'm still going to the cave in the morning to see if I can get more information about Firestarter."

"I can see that I won't be able to change your mind about going at it alone. Then I'll go ahead to Toyama and track the others down," Duncan replied as he settled back down into the couch.

The watcher stood and walked to his room. He stopped and then glanced back at Duncan. He stood there for a little while and then continued on into his room. He hid the small pistol under his pillow and then retired for the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while, Cye finally got the three of them home safely. He parked the car and they headed inside.

Ryo and the others looked up just when the electricity came back on and the door opened. "What took you so long? We've been trying to contact the three of you for hours."

"Sorry, we were a little too preoccupied," Cye replied when the three of them walked into the living room.

"Preoccupied?" Rowen inquired with a raised brow. "How come you couldn't answer your phones?"

Kento told them what happened during the time when the storm hit. During the time he told their story, he saw how shocked they were of what happened.

"At least all of you are ok," Scorpio said as they walked to the couch and sat down.

"Lucky for us Sadie told Cye not to step on the brake," Kaye replied as she laid back.

Cye looked around the room and noticed someone else was missing. "Where's Sage?"

The others looked at each other with concerned frowns and then looked at them. "He's in his room," Rowen started to explain. "See, it all started when Sage saw Mia outside. She attacked him, and Sage thought he could save Mia from her present state. But when we came out, Sage was different. He wasn't turned, his armor protected him from that, but emotionally..."

"Poor Sage. Now we have to definitely do what we can in order to fight those half breeds and pure bloods in order to get our friends back," Kaye stated.

"Kaye, we had this discussion before. You are in no way, type or form are going to fight," Kento said when he looked at her.

She raised up her hands in surrender. "I know Kento, I gave my word that I wouldn't unless it's absolutely necessary."

Flash stood up and looked around at each of them. "It's late, and I suggest we all turn in for the night. Maybe we'll have a better perspective on things in the morning."

Ryo stood and gave a nod. "She's right. Let's just turn in."

Everyone else stood up as well and each of them headed to their rooms. They knew that sleep would be hard to come by with so many things happening all at once. But they were going to get through this like so many other times. They had to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Lila finished resting, she felt renewed. She got up and changed as she walked the halls revived, and looked for her husband. She didn't see him anywhere, then an idea came to her and she knew where to go. She walked down a spiral staircase which lead to a huge room. "Merrick, are you down here?"

"Lila, I thought I told you to stay in be,." Merrick said as he showed himself to her.

"I'm fine now. You've been down here for an entire day."

He raised a brow towards her. "I've been down here that long?"

She gave a nod and walked to where he was. "It's time for us to make our plans. Faros has already taken a bride, and Akea has a concubine. From what the spies tell me, he's giving her nothing but trouble. Meji and Duncan have teamed up in order to train the two new slayers."

"Really? The watcher and the councilman's son actually working together? This keeps getting better and better. Considering those two hate each others guts. They'll be more in each other's way than anything," Merrick replied in amusement.

"Maybe yes, and maybe no. It depends on how things go with the two slayers," Lila pointed out.

"True. But still even though it looks like the odds are against us, I don't really see any reason to be alarmed just yet. This could actually work out more to our advantage. They'll be more concerned with the half breeds than us, because they have their friends. While they're distracted we can still go ahead with our plans in order to bring back the master," Merrick replied.

Lila smiled as she moved in close to her husband. "I love the way you think."

He smiled back. "Just give it time, and all of our obstacles will be gone, and in the end, when the cries die out, and the ground saturated with our enemies' blood, we'll stand victorious."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thunder frowned deeply in his slumber. Visions of what happened to him recently plagued his mind. It was like he was reliving it all over again. He felt the pain, and misery from what Akea had done to him. His stomach lurched with the memory of her touch. He winced in his sleep in disgust. He tried to will all of it away by his memories of his friends. He knew they figured out what happened by now. He had to be patient, they came for him before, he had to hang onto the belief they come for him again. He had to be strong. It was the only way to have prevented himself from going insane. The one person who he finally realized he carried in his heart. "Flash..."


	30. Chapter 30

Immortal Destiny

Chapter 30

Cye could not sleep. He laid on his left side, then turned onto his back, followed by his right side, and then his stomach only to end up on his back once again to stare at the ceiling in frustration. He felt uneasy and the occasional pit pat of the drizzling rain hitting the windowpane did not bring soothing ease to his tormented mind.

He sat up, the blanket sliding down to his knees as he turned his head to look out the window. The sky was dark and it seemed desolate with shadows casting about over the land. Mia's jeep and Rowen's car sat parked side by side in the driveway and he thought of Sage. How troubled the Ronin of Halo had looked having come so close to Mia and yet still losing her.

'One way or another, we've got to rescue both Mia and Thunder before it's too late. But I wonder who we will rescue first? I hope it is both, but I doubt Akea and Faros will bring them out together.'

Cye heard a roar from outside and quickly threw open his window to further peer through the drizzling rain. And he suddenly gasped. A grizzly bear had wandered onto the property. He quickly summoned his subarmor, walked out onto his balcony deck. Jumping from the railing he landed on the ground with a single jump.

Taking a full sprint, he knew he was risking his life against an animal who did not know any better. He had to protect his nephew, his sister, and his friends. He shouted at the bear. "Hey you! Get out of here!" Oh what he wouldn't do for a large rock right about now, or maybe a pair of cymbals. Or maybe some of Ryo's badly cooked egg noodle casserole. That itself had literally frightened off a skunk who had wandered onto their property months ago.

The bear turned and bared its fangs at Cye. When Cye did not back off, the bear raised itself upon hind legs and let out a roar. It pawed the air and still Cye did not heed the warning. Again, Cye shouted at it, waving his arms in a furious gesture.

The bear roared again with a snarling growl. Down on all fours it went and charged quickly at the Ronin of Torrent.

'Oh crap!' Cye thought to himself as he turned and obeyed his first instinct rather than heed Sage's previous advice to never run from a bear but lie down and play dead to prevent an attack. The bear gave chase. And in no time it sent Cye sprawling with a swipe across his back. He cried out and hit the ground roughly.

Pain shot through him and he was sure he had somehow cracked a lung. Fear flashed in his eyes and he was very certain if he didn't do something soon this bear would likely maul him to death. He quickly rolled out of the way of the bear's next attack, using his Ronin training to keep him from harm's way.

The bear charged at him again, anger flashing through wild eyes as it went into a frenzied mode, and suddenly trapped Cye up against a tree. With nowhere to run, the bear sunk its massive jaws into Cye's left arm as it gripped onto his sides with tightening claws. He cried out in pain.

A flash of white suddenly leaped down from the tree and it and the bear went tumbling away from Cye. Gasping in pain Cye looked to see what it was and cried out in surprise. "White Blaze!"

And with eyes widened, Cye speechlessly watched White Blaze and the grizzly bear tumble about the land, fangs and claws flashing through the drizzling rain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thunder was aroused from his sleep at the opening of his door. Startled awake at the very command of Akea's command of "Get up!", he looked at her in distrust and anger. He did not heed the command, preferring to stay in bed and sleep more. But Akea snatched him by an arm and hauled him off the bed.

A quick backhand to the face snapped Thunder's head to the side and he was numbed with pain. "You will know better than to disobey me, my concubine," Akea hissed. "I can make your life very pleasant, or make you wish you were dead. Do not cross me!"

Thunder did not say a word, but instead narrowed his eyes at her. How could he cross her when she was already crossed to begin with? And for that matter, why did she wake him? What did she want?

Akea simply dragged Thunder out of the room and down the hall. "Your training will begin shortly, Thunder," she purred. "You will most likely be sloppy at first, but the trainer will make you into a pro. "

"A pro at what?" Thunder dared to ask.

Akea did not give him an answer as she brought him into another room. "Here we are," she said airily. Inside the room there was a stomach high table draped with sheets and a pillow. Beside the table there was a counter with drawers. On the top of the counter bottles of lotion, oils, and sprays sat side by side.

A feeling of nausea swept over Thunder and he turned his head away from the sight. He knew now what she had in mind. His stomach churned and he voluntarily shuddered at the aspect of the situation.

Feeling Akea's sharp nails dig into his flesh, he turned his head back toward her with a stiffened approach.

"You will pay attention, Thunder," Akea warned with a growl, digging her nails further into his skin and causing him to wince from the discomfort of it. With a satisfied look, she guided him to the bottles. "Now your first lesson is to learn the contents of each bottle. I suggest you get started."

Thunder inwardly sighed. But suddenly feeling a dangerous air about her he knew he was on dangerous ground. There was no telling when he would find a way to escape or even be rescued, so he would have to oblige her. Unwillingly, he picked up a bottle and looked at the name before reading its contents of purpose. It was the first of many bottles.

It was going to be a long day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A scream. It shot through his very being, chilling his bones and alarming his heart into sudden palpitations as he shot awake in bed. His dream was only fragmented pieces, ripped apart by the sudden piercing of vocalization. Had that too been a part of his uncollected responsiveness to his dream?

The scream came again. Evidently it was not. Kicking off his covers, Sage grabbed his armor orb and quickly summoned his subarmor. That scream had been from Cye, a distant yell of anger and terror. What was going on?

Sage looked toward Rowen, a lump under his blankets. He thought of rousing him, but Rowen had spent so much time analyzing the contents of information on half vampires and vampire breeds that he had literally clonked out upon hitting his bed.

Besides, there was no time to waste. He had to help Cye fast. If anything he could send out a mental cry for help if he could not handle it. Sage had failed Mia, he would not fail Cye. He quickly left the bedroom through the balcony, leaping from it down to the ground. He dashed forward in the rain, following the sounds of snarling anger and Cye's yells.

'I hope I'm not too late.'

His kanji flashed upon his forehead, alerting him to the location of Cye. Just up ahead, he saw Cye hunched over, holding his left arm with his eyes locked in terror before him. And it was no wonder he looked so afraid. White Blaze was battling a frenzied grizzly bear.

There was no time to think about how the bear had gotten there and why. He was puzzled though. If Cye was injured, shouldn't Kaye have felt the pain as well?

The wince from Cye's lips reminded Sage of his need. White Blaze could handle himself and he had no time to keep thinking why things didn't add up. He was immediately by Cye's side.

"It's okay, Cye. I'll help you," he told the young Ronin.

"Bloody bear is a damn menace," Cye muttered through gritted teeth. This brought a wry smile to Sage's face and he placed a hand on Cye's wounded arm and concentrated.

Cye barely watched the green aura surround his wound, but he did feel the healing. He smiled gratefully to Sage, but his attention was swept quickly away back to the animal fight.

"Cye, where did that bear come from?"

"I have no idea, Sage. I saw it come onto the property and I thought I could chase it off. As you saw, I was quite mistaken in my assumption." Cye hoped that White Blaze would drag the bear off, but it seemed to be a matched battle. Like Sage, he had no real idea as to the bear's purpose. Was it sent by someone? Or was it just a normal animal who had mistakenly wandered onto their property?

Sage focused on the bear. It was a shame that he could not communicate with animals. He only knew of one person that could do that, and she wasn't anywhere in Japan. There had to be a way to get rid of the bear, but how?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryo was forced out of a sound slumber by the familiar roar. He quickly sat up and his eyes scanned his bedroom. White Blaze was missing and that roar had been his voice. Quickly taking his armor orb, he summoned his subarmor and exited his bedroom from his balcony.

Feeling the drizzling rain, he cursed. Wildfire wasn't good in any type of water and rain was no exception. 'I hope I do not have to call my armor. I didn't like the sound of White Blaze's roar. It sounds like he's protecting someone. But who, what?'

He ran across the yard and as he came closer to the sound of roars, he could make out two distinct figures; Cye and Sage.

Furious sounds of roaring brought his attention to an animal fight and he gaped at the sight. What was a grizzly bear doing on Mia's property?

The bear suddenly knocked White Blaze to the ground with a fast and furious swipe of its massive paw. The three Ronins looked on in horror. "White Blaze!" they all cried out.

He had to do something. White Blaze was one of his friends, the first to protect Ryo when he was all alone and had no one to turn to. Ryo suddenly leaped forward and tackled the bear.

"Ryo!" Sage's mouth dropped and he felt desperate. He needed to help Ryo, but he couldn't leave Cye either. And what about White Blaze?

The bear roared and fought to get Ryo off its back. It twisted and turned, it threw itself to the ground and rolled. It stood up on hind legs and batted both paws against Ryo, and like a stubborn leech, Ryo hung on.

'I need to hold on for as long as I can. If I can tire this bear out, then everything will be all right.' Although faith was Flash's department, Ryo felt there was no other choice but to believe deep down that everything would be okay. A reminisce thought swept through his mind, bringing to light the battles he had been in before. There was no way he was about to allow a wild grizzly bear get the better of him.

"Ryo!" Cye called out in desperation. He watched for several minutes, an increasing anxiety beginning to overwhelm him. Looking at Sage briefly, he suddenly ran forward.

"Cye!" Sage yelled with a gasp. Stunned, he watched as his friend leaped onto the bear's back, tackling it with ferocity. Sage watched Ryo and Cye struggle with the bear. He hesitated and looked toward White Blaze. The tiger was struggling to his feet, but a gash seeped blood from his right shoulder blade. He looked back at the bear and his friends. He grimaced.

"Ah, what the hell?"

And suddenly Sage tackled the bear as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darkness arising that grips the heart, turning the brave into mindless cowards. Shadows rise and shadows fall, but all surround every creature and every object. None can escape the quenching terror when their minds are so easily susceptible to their own weakness. Fear is a powerful motivator. Fear is a great ally. Fear is a tremendous weakness. And it was precisely that fear that Merrick planned to use to defeat his enemies.

Moments before his power had been enough to take over the mind of a wild bear. The Ronin Warriors would dare not attack a wild animal with their armor powers, leaving him time to launch a direct attack on the occupants of the house itself. He had his goals in mind, to capture the Dreamwalker and Firestarter. It was their blood needed to revive the master vampire.

"Everything is in place," he spoke to a servant. "Send notice to the second squadron army. I want the Dreamwalker and Firestarter."

The servant made a bow and quickly departed to carry out the message.

That same hour, thirty powerful vampires took their flight into the air, heading toward the Koji manor. Their eyes gleamed and their lust fueled their senses, driven by one desire: Blood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It happened suddenly. The gripping pain that engulfed him on all sides as his bones twisted and turned. Fur began to grow as clothes ripped to shreds. His body increased in size as he transformed.

How he detested this. This very new existence of himself was what caused his father to emotionally and perhaps physically to abandon him. He wanted to be normal. To be pure human again. But it was never to be again. And it was something he would need to accept, but couldn't. Not in a million years.

Duncan's body had transformed into his lycan form. Fangs extending over his front lips from an elongated snout dripped saliva and the hunger overwhelmed him. He couldn't fight the urge of needing blood and fresh meat, and there was fresh meat directly from that closed off room.

He stalked toward it. His senses picking up every sight, smell, and sound.

Meiji was asleep. His loud snores sounded like a suffering Suzuki katana 1000 street fighter with muffler issues. That was perfectly fine with the lycan. His urge would be satisfied at least and he could leave this forsaken place.

Duncan opened the door with an enormous paw and crept into the room. His golden eyes watched the sleeping figure, his great sense of smell detected the living essence of that human being, that Watcher. He crept forward, silently putting one paw in front of the other as he made his way across the room.

A familiar sound suddenly reached his ears. From outside a good distance away, estimated at five to ten miles he heard it. The familiar howl ranging calling through the night and into his ears. He struggled to ignore it and move forward. But the howl was just too demanding. He started to turn away, going back towards the door he had come through less than a minute ago.

But suddenly, he was violently pulled back by his blood lust once again and momentarily the howl became no more than a distinct low hum in his ears.

Duncan moved forward again; he was nearly there to Meiji and soon his lust for blood and raw meat would be satisfied.

It came again, freezing him in his tracks. This time the howl sounded more urgent, more commanding. Saliva dripped from his fangs as he panted, listening, understanding. He hated it, fought against it. But even Duncan in his lycan form could not disobey the prince of wolves. And Blaze was calling for backup.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	31. Chapter 31

Immortal Destiny

Ch 31

An intense scream of pain ran through the quiet halls of the manor. The scream bolted the remaining sleeping occupants wide awake as they shot from their beds and into the hall. Flash and Scorpio looked at each other in confusion, then they saw Rowen as he quickly made his way to the door. Rowen frowned deeply when he recognized who it was and took off down the hall. They made it to the room where the scream originated. "Kento..."

The three of them entered the room and saw that the orange Ronin was embracing his wife. He looked up towards them. "I don't know what happened. We were the only two in here sleeping soundly and then the next thing I knew Kaye screamed and she was hurt," Kento explained, his voice straining a bit.

Scorpio frowned deeply. "But how could that be possible?" He looked around. There was nothing that indicated an attack, and there were no signs of claw marks, broken valuables or windows. The room was untouched.

"If the attack wasn't from inside, then something must be happening outside. Cye must be the one that was been attacked and Kaye felt it," Rowen reasoned as he put two and two together. Cye and Kaye were brother and sister, half by least, yet they could feel one another's pain as if they were twins. But how was Cye injured? Wasn't he still in his room sleeping?

Flash quickly checked the other bedrooms and noticed the others were not there. Ryo, Sage, and Cye were all gone and so was White Blaze. And Cye's window to his balcony was wide open. That in itself confirmed Rowen's reasoning. She quickly returned to the others. "I believe you're right, Rowen. I don't see Ryo, Sage, or Cye."

"So then, where outside are they?" Scorpio inquired with a deep frown.

Kaye looked up towards them when another angry roar rang out somewhere from outside, piercing through the night. She got out of her husband's hold and made her way to the nearest window. Peering through the darkened haze left over by the rain, she squinted into the night, relying on her angelic power to see into the dark.

She could make out some figures, all joined together as if they were an uneven ball of massive flesh tumbling and leaping about. She gasped slightly and quickly glanced back at the small group. "They're out back fighting a bear!" she exclaimed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sage thrown into the air by the bear and quickly whirled around to face Kento, Rowen, Scorpio, and Flash. "We need to help them!"

Kento stood up from the bed. "Don't worry, we'll get down there and teach that bear a thing or two about messing with us and our friends!"

Kaye watched as Flash, Kento, Scorpio, and Rowen left the room and headed down. She frowned deeply. Something about this bothered her. Though it was not safe for her, she followed them nonetheless.

Once the others were outside, Flash, Scorpio, and Rowen charged towards the fight. Kento stopped at the end of the porch steps and looked back when he heard Kaye running. "Kaye, stay here, this won't take long," he said as he then took off towards the others. "Hey! What's the big idea of keeping all the fun to yourselves?" And he left Kaye standing on the porch, watching them with desperate eyes.

The fight against the bear raged on with fangs and claws striking and tearing into flesh. White Blaze was thrown off and the bear was again attacked simultaneously by the three Ronins. Sage's mind wondered furiously as he tried to pinpoint ideas on how the bear had gotten there, but so far he was coming up empty.

The bear was relentless, demonized it seemed. Sage shuddered momentarily. Could the others feel it too? It was difficult to tell. Thinking of Cye as he made a flying snap kick, he decided if the bear was from the Dynasty, Cye could probably give it a command and the bear would obey. But nothing of the sort had happened. Definitely not from the Dynasty then.

The bear roared in anger when Sage's kick connected with its side. With a massive paw it went to strike the Ronin of Halo, but missed when Sage quickly avoided it with a half twist backward leap. Sage panted when he landed on the ground. "Is there no way to stop this bear?" he demanded grumpily.

"We can't just stop and ignore it," Cye said softly as an attack he tried failed. He had barely avoided getting his head swiped off when he had tried to attack from behind. The bear had been swift and far more agile than he had imagined.

"We may have to call our armors," Ryo said. He too had failed to bring the bear down. Their punches and kicks were not effective on the massive bear, and he had to wonder if the bear was made of stone. But then they heard voices and a new ray of hope emerged as their attention was diverted by the rest of the team approaching.

Ryo smiled. "About time you got here. What took you?"

"Sorry for the delay, you know how it is when you just don't want to get out of bed," Flash replied with a smirk as she stood ready in the rain. Rain, the one thing she disliked as it was one of her most powerful weaknesses. There would be no way she could call her armor the Firestarter. Doing so would be a death sentence, and that was the last thing she needed. Being a fire elemental like Ryo definitely had its disadvantages in the rain.

Scorpio, the complete opposite of Flash, was empowered by the very rain he felt touching upon his skin. He smiled as he felt twice as strong with the very power of Current flowing through him. His aura surrounded his form, glowing in its familiar yellow light and his symbol of forgiveness-the water droplets-shone brightly. Knowing this, he readily and gladly called forth his armor. "Armor of the Warrior! Now come!" With his arm raised and his face tilted up, he suddenly seemed to disappear within his own aura. When the light faded, he stood in his yellow armor with his spearstaff weapon held in his right hand.

Following the other three Ronins' example, Kento and Rowen quickly called their subarmors to them and got ready. The bear snarled at them. It too was ready. Ready to kill.

"Where did this bear come from anyway?" Scorpio asked as they circled the animal.

"I saw it coming from somewhere out of the woods. It was running towards the manor," Cye replied.

"So you decided to take it on yourself," Kento scolded as he glared at Cye. "What were you thinking, man? You could have seriously injured or killed!"

"I was thinking Kento that I could try and fend it off so I would be able to protect everybody," Cye shot back in his defense. "I thought I could handle it," he added a little more quietly, now feeling ashamed that his judgment had been quite wrong.

Kento did not hear Cye's last statement. He scowled at his friend. "Hey, the only reason why we know something happened out here is because of the link between you and Kaye! She felt your pain from the bear's attacks!" Was Kento more concerned about Kaye than he was about Cye?

Cye frowned at this, feeling hurt. He was the one who had been injured by the bear in the first place. Why hadn't Kento asked how he was? Sure he had been healed by Sage, but that didn't matter. He had been almost killed by the bear. Still, he felt worried about Kaye and looked at Kento in concern. "Is she all right?"

"She's watching from the porch, you're both lucky that you have your subarmor on and that Sage came out here to help you," Kento replied in a matter of fact tone as he turned to face the bear. Like the Ronins it had too paused in fighting. Was it sizing the group up? Was it catching its breath? There were no answers to those questions, but the bearer of Hardrock was ready for some action.

The light-blue Ronin looked over towards the porch and saw his sister watching them. He saw that she was concerned but fine. Cye gave a small nod and then brought his attention back towards their situation.

Kaye glanced up towards the sky. She saw that the storm kicked up even more. The lightning came closer to the property, and the rain started to come down harder.

White Blaze finally made his way to the porch and stayed by her side. The tiger sat down, he saw her run inside and then mere moments later came back out with the kit. He watched her as she was taking care of his wound.

"Alright, anyone have any ideas of how are we going to take care of Yogi here," Flash asked when she glanced around at them. "Ryo and I can't armor up like the rest of you."

Rowen glanced over and saw that Sage's and Scorpio's subarmors were getting stronger because of the storm. "Scorpio, Sage, do you two think you could somehow control the rain and lightning in order to get the bear to go back further into the woods?"

The two looked at each other and then back at him with a nod. "Alright then, when I give the word do what you need to do, we'll keep it busy until you're both ready!" Ryo said as he motioned for Kento and Rowen to keep the bear distracted.

Scorpio and Sage closed their eyes and concentrated. They searched deep into their spirits in order to get their powers built up.

"Hey Yogi! We don't have your picnic basket! So why don't you be a good bear and go home," Kento taunted.

The bear roared angrily as it reared again and struck a massive paw full of deadly claws at Kento. Kento dodged out of the way. The bear went for the next nearest person.

"I don't think he liked your comment, Kento," Rowen told him as he somersaulted backwards and landed on his feet.

"Yea, well, I don't care much for him attacking us either so we're even," Kento replied. "I hope you two are about ready. I don't know how long we'll be able to keep him busy."

Ryo and Flash glanced over at Sage and Scorpio, thinking the same thing. The bear did not seem worse for wear, but Ryo's subarmor had some slight cracks in it from the bear's repeated blows and from the rain working against his element. But as they watched Halo and Current, Wildfire could feel they were very close.

"Kento, Rowen, they're just about there. Get ready to move out of the way when I give the word," Ryo stated, he saw them open their eyes and saw they were going to attack. "Now!"

In that moment, Sage had his subarmor plus the light from the lightning strike the ground in front of the bear, blinding it. Kento and Rowen dove out of the way in time. When the bear was blinded, Scorpio had the rain combine into a huge tidal wave and swept the bear up in its wake as he drove it further and further into the woods. He settled down the tidal wave, and then breathed a sigh of relief when the bear was finally gone, and the storm started to calm down.

"Nice work you two," Flash commented. "Is everyone ok?"

"I'm fine Captain," Scorpio replied with a small nod.

Sage went over to Cye and concentrated to finish healing his wounds.

"Yea, we're good too. We sure showed that bear who's boss," Kento stated with a smirk.

"We might have been able to drive the bear back to where it came from, but it doesn't answer the question of why it came onto the property in the first place," Rowen said to no one in particular.

At that moment, Kaye and White Blaze ran from the porch towards them. "Cye..."

He looked at her. "I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing. I just wanted to protect everyone."

"What's done is done, you had good intentions, but please don't do anything that crazy again, at least not alone," Kaye said with a small smile.

Cye gave a small smile back as he nodded.

"Now that's taken care of, what do the rest of you say about getting out of this rain," Ryo suggested.

"Sounds good to me..." Kaye started to say, but then gave a small gasp as she felt something.

Kento ran to his wife's side and looked at her in concern. "Kaye, what's wrong? Is it the baby?"

She looked at him with a mix of pain and concern. "No, it isn't the baby. It's something else. Something is out there, they're strong, very strong, dark, evil."

Flash narrowed her eyes as she looked around the premises while she and the others circled around with their backs to each other. "Is it the half breeds?"

"No, not them," Kaye replied in a stammering voice.

"She is referring to us. We have came a long way to bring back the Firestarter and the Dreamwalker. So, if you value your lives, I suggest you turn them over to us now."

Ryo narrowed his eyes and growled, "Forget it! We're not handing anyone over!"

"Just who or what are you anyway?" Rowen asked.

"We, young one, are what you might call pure bloods. We are the true form of vampires. We are nothing like those half breeds! Those filthy dogs are good for nothing but wiping our feet."

"Why do you want our friends?" Cye asked angrily.

"Their blood will resurrect our master! We've waited centuries for this and we won't allow anyone to stand in our way of completing what we came to do," the lead pure blood hissed. "Now, turn them over to us or die."

Scorpio, White Blaze, and the Ronins barricaded themselves in front of Kaye and Flash.

Ryo glanced back at the two. "Get inside! We'll hold them off!"

Flash was just about to say something when not far off a howl of a non humanistic nature reached their ears. The storm stopped, the clouds slowly departed and revealed a full moon. The pure bloods hissed angrily when they looked over towards the moon. On top of the hill stood a huge muscular creature with long claws and dripping fangs. It howled again as it growled.

"A lycan!"

Kento frowned deeply. "A what?"

"Lycan, it's another word for werewolf," Rowen replied.

"Great, like things weren't bad enough," Kento grumbled.

Scorpio's attention was drawn to more movement that was close to the lycan. "Captain, over there. Do you see them?"

"See who? Scorpio, I don't think this is the time for more surprises," Ryo stated while studying the situation.

Flash looked over and saw two familiar figures as they came out from behind the trees. "It seems that we have reinforcements. About time they showed up."

"That's Blaze and Hawk. They're friends of ours," Scorpio said.

"Those pure bloods still have us out numbered, and now a werewolf," Sage pointed out.

"I think the lycan is on our side, at least I'm hoping so," Flash replied.

"That's right. I remember when I was doing research from before. Lycans and vampires are eternal enemies, having a blood feud that goes centuries back," Rowen said with a nod.

"Thanks for the folklore lecture. But don't you think that now is the wrong time for it?" Kento asked.

"Either way, we'll need to keep those pure bloods from getting Kaye and Flash. We can worry about the other stuff later," Ryo pointed out as he called upon his subarmor now that it stopped raining. "You two, get inside. They won't be able to get either of you once you're in the manor unless they're invited."

Flash called upon her armor as she glanced over at Ryo. "Forget it, I'm not going inside. I'm going to fight. You don't have the balls to make me go in."


	32. Chapter 32

Immortal Destiny Chapter 32

Warning: Some of this may be too graphic. Read at your own discretion.

Merrick s eyes went from a pale green to golden yellow instantaneously. He could feel the lust for blood rising, growing strong as his fangs elongated toward his lips. His muscles rippled underneath his cloak and his senses doubled.

Still, he did not outwardly attack. Merrick was no fool when it came to Lycans, and there was another problem. There were two fire wielders, and one of them wore a holy relic that gleamed and sparkled through the rain.

So, this is where it all begins, he thought, looking from one Ronin to the next and to Duncan. For centuries, we waited to revive our master, and now we are at the force field. But like any force field, it can be broken down.

The vampires were willing and ready.

The Lycans, White Blaze, and the wolves were crouched and snarling.

The Ronins, the Warriors, and the Dream Walker were poised to battle, their eyes strictly riveted upon the vampires before them, each one fearing that this battle would kill them. Still, with the wolves there, controlling the Lycans, they had a better chance.

Rowen did some fast thinking. Vampires were highly susceptible to fire, which gave them an advantage. He communicated this mentally to Ryo who nodded once to show he understood. On top of that, Rowen s own arrows had an intense heat when he called his sure kill, which might also help to bring them down. And there was Sage s light, the light of the heavens; Halo.

The rain continued, showing no signs of letting up as it seemed to foretell of an impending tragedy.

It happened quickly. Merrick gave the signal, and the horde of vampires suddenly converged onto the armor bearers, striking, kicking, punching, and clawing. Rowen had nearly been bitten, but the vampire s fangs were unable to penetrate through his sub-armor.

You want some mustard to go with that? Rowen snarled as the vampire attempted futilely to bite his arm. He suddenly front snap kicked the vampire in the torso, launching her several feet away.

Duncan leaped in between two vampires, ripping the head off one and throwing it to the side. Blood splashed on his face, spurting from the headless body before it toppled to the ground. The second vampire leaped on his back, biting and clawing, his claws drenched in the Lycan's blood.

Duncan roared in pain, then quickly grabbed the vampire by the face and jabbed it between the eyes with his claws. He quickly turned and tore the face and head off. Again, the blood spurted onto his face. He let the body drop and moved on, attacking and killing vampires, their bodies ripped apart with the innards seeping out. A putrid odor filled the air, and Duncan was drawn by the overwhelming delight of it all.

Rowen fired off several more arrows when a female vampire attacked him, jumping on his back, she grappled him into a choke hold, tightly pressing his weapon up against his throat. His eyes widened once his oxygen supply was cut off and he staggered backward. Throwing his hands up to grip the bow, he bent forward to throw her off. But like a stubborn leech she held on, hissing and trying to bite him.

Rowen fell to the ground, using gravity to pull himself down quickly. Just as he suspected, she fell down with him, her claws scratching and drawing blood.

He was losing more of his oxygen. Estimating he had only less than a minute left, he suddenly kicked the lower half of his body up into the air with enough force to get her off him. She flew back and landed on all fours, hissing and glaring.

Yeah, yeah, Rowen said once he got his breath back and was able to talk normally. He fired an arrow and it disintegrated her upon impact.

Hiyah! Scorpio cried out when he side kicked another vampire. The kick only caused the vampire to stagger back, but restoring quickly, he charged at Scorpio who then round house kicked him into Ryo s katana blades. The vampire imploded, leaving a mess of entrails and a beating heart.

Gross, Ryo said, prodding the beating heart with a sword.

Ryo, quit playing with that damn thing and help us! Flash yelled, slamming a fireball into a vampire s mouth causing the creature of night to explode into dust. A few drops of blood fell on her. Ewwww!

Now who s playing around? Ryo asked smugly.

Oh, shut up!

The battle continued with the Ronins and two Warriors maneuvering, striking, and dodging, only to strike again and again. Nearby, Duncan pounced from vampire to vampire, his claws and fangs ripping their hearts out, and their heads off. The wolves followed suit, pouncing and ripping throats out.

The entire field was littered with bodies, lopped heads, and dying flesh of organs laying in blood.

Thunder poked at his food, uncertain of whether or not he should eat it. His so called training session hadn't been one he wanted to think about and he was glad it was over. Oh how he missed his clothes, clad only in this stupid loin clothe.

It unnerved him how Akea s eyes lustfully trailed up and down his torso as if he were candy. He had often heard Kaye say this expression and now he finally understood what she had meant. It was frightening, and each time he thought about it, he would tense, causing his muscles to tighten up rather painfully.

Forcing himself to relax wasn't easy, and even after eating, he felt nauseous to his stomach. His friends, he missed them greatly. Would he be trapped here for the same length of time that Talpa had kept Cye, Kaye, and himself prisoner?

'I don't think I could bare it that long,' he thought to himself. It had been difficult the last time, and it was certainly harder for Cye, being the son of Talpa, to live in that way, knowing you had demon blood in you, and knowing it could come out at any time.

Right now, there wasn't much he could do, and escape was impossible at this time. He stood up and wandered around his cell, noting it looked nicer than his last one. He looked toward the door, frowning at the lack of a doorknob and only one window which could only be opened from the outside.

Briefly he listened for any sounds, and he could hear some shuffling outside his door. What was going on? There were low muffled voices, and he pressed his ear to the door, trying to listen. And yet, he could not make out a single word.

Giving up, he turned and walked away from the door.

"No, I just don't want you getting hurt and having a miscarriage!" Kento's voice rose a little louder than it should have. It had been like this for a half hour, and despite winning the battle against the Pure Breds, none of them were feeling particularly well.

Ryo, Rowen, Sage, Scorpio, and Flash all watched Kento and Kaye argue in the living room, while Sage healed wounds, and grimaced. This was going to be a long night.

"Kento, I'm not going to get hurt," Kaye argued, stubborn as always. "I'm not even far along!"

"Actually, that's the time you really need to watch what you're doing," Flash put in. "The baby will be in the danger zone, and this is the period most miscarriages take place."

"Who the hell's side are you on any way?" Kaye snapped.

"Right now, the baby's," Flash admitted.

Kaye seethed, whirled around. "Arghh.. I don't believe you guys! You act like I can't take care of myself! Whatever, I'll just sit around and act helpless!" She stormed off upstairs, leaving the living room to a deadly uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

Kento sighed. He didn't know what to say or do, thus feeling hopeless of the situation. Sitting down on the couch, he thought it was better to just give Kaye time to herself.

"Hey, don't knock it, Kento," Rowen said, getting his attention. "This is perfectly natural for her to behave this way."

"But why is she going through hormonal symptoms so early in the pregnancy?" Scorpio asked.

"It's due to her angelic nature," Sage answered. "They're more sensitive to natural things, so it's likely Kaye's body is just out of whack a bit early."

"So that explains why she's being an oversensitive bitch then," Flash said, nodding her head in understanding.

"I'd appreciate it if you would not call my wife a bitch," Kento said with a growl. He stood up and walked upstairs, deciding he didn't want to be bothered any more. Sometimes, it was better to just be alone.

Ryo sighed and shifted on the chair, rubbing his temples in the hopes of preventing a massive headache from coming on. Like they needed any of this to happen. It wasn't anyone's fault that some things happened for no reason, and yet there was always someone to blame, whether it was someone else, or even yourself.

"How do you think Cye is doing?" Scorpio asked just then to switch the subject.

"He was exhausted when I carried him to his room," Sage said with a frown. "It was hard to believe all of that power that just flared out of him. I've never seen such power, not since Inferno."

"It was pretty amazing," Ryo agreed.

"Tell me about it," Flash said, unable to forget what she had seen. "The rest of the vampires didn't stand a chance when they came after us again. One minute he was standing perfectly still, and the next minute, he was surrounded by this incredible aura of power, and not his usual light blue armor aura. Just what was up with that black light any way?"

"We think it has something to do with Talpa," Rowen said with a frown, his brow crinkled in concentration. "Talpa's power was nearly invincible, and if you add his powers on top of Cye's . well, you do the math."

"Let's just hope Cye doesn't turn on us," Sage said.

The room again went silent.

Cye laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling as the pulsating and never ending thoughts rumbled through his mind, churning over so slowly, enveloping the next, and rotating again and again. What happened back there? He could scarcely believe it, that intense rage he had felt had boiled up from deep down inside him that he felt fear from it.

The power he had shown that day, it had wiped out the rest of the vampires except one who fled with a promise that he would return and that the Master Vampire would rise again. After that, Cye had fainted from exhaustion only to wake up in Sage's arms as the bearer of Halo carried him to his room. He had slept briefly, but the images woke him constantly, refusing him permission to sleep.

And now, he could vaguely hear his friends talking about him. Sitting up on an elbow he listened to their conversation about his power, and winced at the mention of his father. If Talpa could indeed be called that respectfully.

He frowned at Sage's words though and tightened his grip on his blanket. Would he indeed turn on his friends?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	33. Chapter 33

Immortal Destiny Ch 33

Kaye leaned up against their bedroom door. She heard the clicking sound of the doorknob. Her hand quickly went to the latch and locked it. "Who's there?" she asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"It's me," Kento said, "would you open the door?"

"Why? So you can yell at me some more?" Kaye asked.

Kento felt his anger rise slightly as he fought for control. "Look, I'm not going to yell. So would you just open the door?"

Kaye was still hesitant, she could hear a twinge of anger laced in his voice. "Please Kento, I just want to be alone right now."

Kento pulled his arm up and back with his hand closed in a fist. Then from the corner of his eye he saw what he just did and stopped in mid-action. He slowly opened his hand and lowered it to his side. Why did he raise his fist like that for? He then realized it was out of instinct from all the years of fighting.

Kaye kept her eyes towards the bottom of the door where she could see the shadow of his feet from the hall lights. She frowned deeply when she didn't hear him reply.

Kento let go of the doorknob and walked away. He went downstairs and passed the others without a word or even a glance towards any of them. He slammed the door on his way out. He then put on his helmet and got onto his bike as he rode away.

Kaye hurried over to the window and saw him as he left the grounds. She felt her tears starting to brim. She leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. Her arms wrapped around her legs as she hugged them tightly to her body. She laid her forehead onto her knees as she stayed there and cried silently.  
===========================================

In the living room they stood up and stared in the direction Kento stormed out. "Kento!" Ryo shouted as he raced after him. The red Ronin frowned deeply when he saw Kento ride off into the night. "Damn, where is he going!"

"This is not the time for anyone to be going off on their own. We need to figure out what our next move will be," Flash said.

"When Kento gets like this there's no way to talk to him. Besides, he's already gone; something must have happened upstairs for him to leave like he did," Ryo replied when he shut the door and came back.

Scorpio looked over towards them. "How long does he usually stay out? Where does he usually go?"

"How long depends on what happened and where he goes, most of the time he goes to the mountains and climbs. It's how he clears his head when something is bothering him," Cye explained as he stood at the banister overlooking his friends.

They turned around and saw him standing there. "Cye, how are you feeling, are you sure you should be up?" Rowen asked.

"I'm tired and still somewhat confused about everything, but overall I'll be fine," Cye replied. He was trying to hide the fact he had heard them as they talked about him possibly turning against them. He thought they knew him better than that, they've been friends for a very long time and they actually believe he would turn evil. Then again, in the back of his mind he started to question the possibility as well, but he didn't want to admit it, not to them and especially not to himself.  
=================================================

Outside on the far end of the Koji property, Duncan reverted back to his human form. He laid on the ground, his shirt and pants torn to shreds from the transformation. His breathing hard and laboring, his vision slightly blurred. He was totally spent as he continued to lay there. The transformation and the battle with the pure-blood took too much on his body.

The scene from the battle flashed back to him from the depths of his memory. His eyes closed tightly as his hands clutched the side of his head. He yelled out as he relived the battle in his mind. Half-breeds were one thing, but pure-bloods were a league all of their own. They were stronger, faster, more agile than even the strongest half-breed that had been ever turned. The pure-bloods had no equal.

Then the images of them fighting the Ronins, the Warrior, the Firestarter and the Dreamwalker, maybe just maybe this time there might be a gleam of hope for the human race. The battle had been intense since the first stand off with vampires, but it seemed that this time around, even with the intensity he felt in an odd way, a sense of hope. It's been forever and a day since he felt hope, he was wondering what it felt like to have it again. But now, maybe he'll know.

The images faded from him. He lowered his hands to the ground. His eyes opened slowly, he glanced around and saw the two wolves who were with him were now gone. He slowly regained his breathing as he carefully pushed himself back up onto his feet. Duncan looked around his surroundings and decided to take refuge somewhere on the property for the rest of the night so he would be able to approach them in the morning.  
================================================

Meji in the meantime, finally made it to the caves in Okinawa. He frowned deeply as he peered deep into the caves. He sensed the scroll about the Firestarter was deep inside. He knew he had to get it no matter what, everything was riding on this and there was no way he could turn back now.

Meji ventured farther into the caves. Ancient markings lit up on both sides of the walls. As he walked, he read them. Some of the markings he could make out, but not entirely. The main words he could make out were, vampires, slayers, and wars. The rest of them were hard to read because of the erosion over time.

Meji showed his light further up ahead and stopped dead in his tracks. Before him were statues dedicated to the master vampire. Etchings of his followers as they paid tribute to their leader. Then in the farthest back wall, etchings of slayers battling vampires. He glanced around and saw another tunnel which he took. He entered and saw tapestries which had ancient vampire language written on them. He shined his light on each tapestry and read them.

Each tapestry had a story about the days of vampires and slayers since the sighting of the first vampire to now. There were thousands upon thousands of tapestries, and each one had their own gruesome story to tell.

Meji then turned around and headed out. On his way he found another tunnel and followed it. In this one were more statues and an alter in the very center. The alter had a box with gold trim around it. This was it, this was the box he was searching for. But there was no way it could have been this easy to have found it. He started to get suspicious, the hair on the back of his neck started to rise.  
====================================================

Akea, along with her brother Faros and his new wife Mia, they decided to meet in order to discuss their intentions. "I've heard that your old love Merrick decided to go and try to grab the two slayers in order to resurrect their grand master," Faros stated with a smirk.

Akea growled at her brother. "Yes, the fool did try and he failed. They were more formidable than he anticipated, especially since they had help from two wolves and a lycan."

"The Ronins and the Warriors will fight with everything they have in order to do what they must in order to win. They won't stop until we're all gone and they have their friends back safe and sound," Mia spoke up.

Faros smiled seductively towards Mia. "That's why I have you my dear so you'll be able to tell us their strengths and weaknesses. You're very important to me, especially with the knowledge you possess about them as humans and as fighters."

"My loyalty is to only you, my husband," Mia replied. "I will tell you everything I know."

"Faros, how are we to know she will be truthful with what she tells us?" Akea asked suspiciously.

Mia looked over towards her. "You can read my mind if it'll put you at ease."

"I have a better idea to see if you're lying or not," Akea replied as she walked over to the cell in which Thunder was being held. She opened the door and yanked him out. "On your knees!"

Thunder struggled against her and then fell to his knees with his head bowed down. He felt Akea's hand grab the back of his head and yanked it up. He saw Mia and Faros as they stood before them.

"Why have you brought out your concubine?" Faros asked with a raised brow.

"Because he can tell if someone is lying or not. I found this out when I drank from him the first time," Akea boasted. "Now then my Thunder, read her carefully and tell us if she's lying or not about what she is about to tell us."

Thunder focused fully on her. "Mia, please, don't do this. I know you're still in there somewhere."

"Be silent, and do as you're told, nothing else!" Akea ordered as she dug her claws into his shoulder.

"Go ahead Mia and inform us about your former allies," Faros said.

"Yes my husband, first of all there are the Ronin Warriors. They are five fighters with mystical armors. Ryo is their leader and bearer of the Wildfire and Inferno armors, he controls fire. Then there is Sage, he is the one who wears armor of Halo which he masters light. Rowen wears armor of Strata, master of the sky. Then there is Kento of the Hardrock, he controls the earth and has recently married Kaye the Dreamwalker, she's also sister to Cye of the torrent who controls water and the son of the once mighty Talpa who ruled the Dynasty," Mia started to explain.

Thunder tried to look away, but Akea's hold was making it nearly impossible. His heart dropped when he heard Mia continued to tell them even more.

"Thunder here, wears the armor of Storm, as you already know, he can't be killed and he can heal as well as he can control storms. Scorpio is the bearer of Current, he controls water as well. Then there is their leader the second slayer besides the Dreamwalker, is Flash the Firestarter, and she controls fire as well," Mia finished.

Faros and Akea studied Thunder and saw by his actions that Mia was telling them the truth. "Now with this information, we will be able to use this to our advantage," Faros said as he looked towards her, "Mia, I'm impressed, you've done well."

Mia smiled at him with a small nod of her head. "The last time we visited I saw the Dreamwalker, I sensed she's with child. Though I was surprised I could sense it so early, I'm thinking it's because of her angelic half."

"That might work for us as well. No doubt they'll try to make sure that she won't fight. Especially when they run into Meji, that meddling Watcher. I got news that the Council sent their prodigy Duncan." Akea seethed angrily.

"I think there could be another, this Cye, will also be a problem with his own power over water as well as the new dark powers he has somehow obtained," Faros put in.

A/N: If by chance, punctuation is missing, do let us know by PM so that we can take the appropriate action and fix it.


	34. Chapter 34

Immortal Destiny Chapter 34

The hard, cold, wet stone brought forth a comforting relief underneath the harshness of his weighted soul. It was here where he found the most strength, the one place he could come to when he needed solace; a way to pass through his turmoil, a place for him to think.

Even now, his mind turned to the very first argument he had ever had with her. He clenched his fist and his jaw tightened. He had come so very close to striking her, and the realization of it had erupted from a gushing waterfall of guilt deep within him.

Why had he raised his fist? She wasn't a man! And she was pregnant! He was such a damn fool, a coward. Someone who apparently didn't care enough about his wife whom he should coerce her into a timorousness feeling.

He looked toward the sky when he did not feel any more drops of rain on the top of his head. The clouds overcast the sky and brought a dismal feeling to his already troubled heart. Looking toward his motorcycle, he reminisced the very first time he had taken Kaye for a ride on it.

She had been terrified at first, and he could still feel where her fingers had dug into his ribcage when she held as if for dear life. He had been with her, not just physically, but emotionally. Showing her there was nothing to fear had been easy, and it had taken five miles of riding before she had even calmed down. The next several days afterward, he helped her conquer her fear by taking her for a motorcycle ride every day.

Plus now. Now she was not here with him, and he was the one to blame.

He drew his knees up to his chin and forlornly stared at the motorcycle. It even looked depressed. Closing his eyes, he sniffled again. Kento, you are such a selfish fool, he told himself.

He barely recognized his own voice, and he had never felt so alone than this very night.  
~

The living room did not bode well to Scorpio tonight, and the pressure and sensitivity he felt were powerfully coming from everyone in the room. Cye most of all looked betrayed that his friends would even dare to think he d turn on them. Yet at the same time, he did not trust himself.

With Kento gone, Kaye locked upstairs in their room, Mia and Thunder held captive by the half breeds, their situation was dire-fully predicated.

Ryo was frustrated, perhaps overeager to commence the rescuing of Mia and Thunder. It had been nearly impossible to defeat Talpa and the Dark Warlords, but with a halfbreed vampire ruling the Dynasty Empire and causing chaos, another war was imminent.

A shred of doubt did not remain in Ryo s mind, and though death was probable, the battle could not be avoided. They might have more of a chance with the Inferno, Cye s Dynastian powers, Scorpio and Flash, plus there was White Blaze and Blaze, and Blaze s pack and that lycan. Granted, some of them might die- the thought made him cringe-, he felt sacrifice was necessary to save their friends. After all, that was what being a Ronin Warrior was all about; sacrificing so that innocents could live.

The implication was precarious and one unavoidable. He felt the rage slowly creep up like magma, bubbling over and popping with a sickening plop, from a volcano. Fighting to suppress it, he gripped the arm of the ottoman chair he sat in.

He clenched his jaw with blue eyes blazing forth fires at nothing before him but an endless kindling. Too many times they had risked the lives of their friends. And what about the civilians themselves?

Ryo had lost count on how many had been killed in the war against Talpa and in the battle between the White and Black Infernos.

No more, he reasoned to himself. It was done with. Ronin Warriors were to protect people, and if he had to become their sacrifice to protect them, so be it.

Rowen kept his true feelings inside, always having been the voice of reason. His intellect kept him from exposing his own frustration over the circumstances. Why did it seem they had lost control of everything? Everything they had worked hard for seemed like it was going up in smoke.

Maybe we should just give up, he thought to himself. We ll always have to keep fighting, and then it ll never stop. It s exactly what Cye was talking about that one time when he said we shouldn't let fate decide our actions. Why didn't we see it before? So long as we have to keep fighting, we re doing exactly what they expect of us.

Cye watched everyone, feeling the tension in the air. It suffocated him and he wished earnestly that everyone would pull themselves out of their hard shells, get over themselves, and go to rescue their friends.

He looked over at Flash and Scorpio who seemed lost in their own world, but it was hard to figure out what they were thinking. All he knew was that both were likely upset their friend was gone. And Sage was no better rocking back and forth in the corner of the sofa like a forgotten and lost puppy.

This was truly ridiculous, and frankly. It was getting on his nerves. Okay, that s it! he suddenly shouted, getting everyone s stares. I m sick of us playing the pity me party when we should be thinking of Mia and Thunder and how they feel at this very moment!

Cye we are.. Ryo tried to reason.

No, you re not! Cye bellowed out, causing the Wildfire Ronin to flinch All we ve been doing is lamenting our poor fates and how we can t even achieve peace for ourselves. We ve been thinking about ourselves, mainly, how we feel about this entire ordeal, and yet you tell me you re thinking of Mia and Thunder. I call bullshit.

Rowen frowned, not sure what to say. The last time he had tried to reason with Cye in an outburst like this, he had been punched and knocked off his feet. Definitely don t need a repeat of that time.

Flash sighed, a bit frustrated herself. She knew where Cye was getting at it, but he was being a bit pushy she felt. Then again, perhaps he could see something she couldn t. Honestly, it wouldn t have surprised her one bit. Cye, don t you think you re being a bit hard on them? she asked.

No, I don t, he spat. It s time we stepped up to being Ronin Warriors. All of these negative emotions are holding us back, and we re being selfish. It s understandable that Kento and Kaye are having difficulties. It s understandable that Sage is torn over Mia. Sage flinched, but said nothing. It s understandable you two want to get Thunder back. However, how are we supposed to, diddled dawdling around like this?

Ryo hated to admit that Cye was right. Unfolding his arms, he stepped off the ottoman chair and stared at the Torrent Ronin. Cye you re right. We have been selfish. And I know there s not an excuse we have that would make us right.

Cye nodded, watching him.

Ryo took another deep breath. So, how about we talk to Kaye, gather up Kento, shake off this mood, and go on to kick vampire butt?

Yes! Cye cheered. That s all I ask of you.

Well done, Cye, Rowen said with a smile.

Sage pulled himself to his feet, and looked hopefully toward the others. So, this is it? We re truly going after Mia and Thunder?

Yes, Sage, so you better get your Ronin butt in gear, because we re going to kick vampire ass, Flash said, smacking her fist into an open palm.

Sage smiled then, though, deep down, he wondered if he d ever truly get Mia back. She was one of them. No, don t think that way Sage. You ll get Mia back somehow, someway. He looked at the other Ronins. Alright, guys. let s do this, so we can get them home.

Alright! Scorpio cheered and ran up the stairs to Kaye s room. Rowen and Ryo headed out back to find Kento, leaving Flash, Cye, and Sage alone in the living room.


	35. Chapter 35

Immortal Destiny

Chapter 35

Scorpio knocked on Kaye's and Kento's door. Frowning deeply, he heard no reply and knocked again, and still, more silence. Having made his decision, Scorpio turned the door knob and found it unlocked. He pushed the door open and peaked his head inside. Carefully, he scanned the room, "Kaye?" Daring to walk inside he shut the door behind him. Feeling a cool breeze circling the room, Scorpio turned his attention to the source of the cold air. He saw Kaye standing on the balcony with one of Kento's hoodies on, and walked over as he stood beside her. Glancing towards her face, he saw tear stains imprinted upon her cheek. He turned his focus back to outside. "Are you all right?"

"Kento hasn't came back yet has he?" Kaye asked quietly keeping her gaze forward, pulling her arms closer to her body. She then glanced for a brief moment at him and saw Scorpio as he shook his head. "Scorpio, this was one of the most intense fights Kento and I ever had. I can't stop thinking about it. When I saw him drive away on his bike, it made me realize he, you and the others were right," she said when she brought her hands down to the railing and gripped it tight.

Scorpio turned his attention towards her. "Yeah, the emotions at the time were pretty nuts. But it's only because we care. Flash was right when she said this is the most critical time for you and the baby. "

Kaye looked over at him and gave a small nod. "I realize it now. I guess I just let my heart rule over my head for a moment. I was just too stubborn to let go of the fact I won't be able to fight in this with the rest of you."

Scorpio looked at her in slight surprise. "Then that means you're not..."

"Yes, I'm not going to fight. But that doesn't mean I'm not just going to sit back and watch either. I can help the rest of you some other way," Kaye replied with a determined glint in her eyes.

Scorpio gave a small smile as he rubbed the back of his head. "Another thing, your brother gave us a dose of reality not long ago."

Kaye looked at him in slight confusion. "Cye did? What did he say?"

Scorpio told her about what Cye said to them and how they were acting at the moment. He could see her surprise from what he told her. He continued to inform her Ryo and Rowen went to get Kento back while Flash, Cye and Sage were waiting downstairs in the living room.

Kaye let go of the railing as the two of them walked off of the balcony. She closed the door and locked it. Asking Scorpio to wait a moment in order to clean herself up, she would go back down with him. Making her way to the bathroom, she got a wash cloth and wiped away the tear stains on her face and then shortly after rejoined Scorpio as the two of them were making their way back down to the main floor.

Duncan staggered towards the front of Mia's estate. His breathing jagged, his body ached from the battle and transformation back to his human form. Raising his hand, he rubbed his weary eyes in order to get them focused. He was starting to see double, these symptoms he knew very well, if he didn't get shelter soon, he would freeze to death from being exposed to the rain.

One foot tripped up the other as he clambered up the stairs and lurched to a stop at the front door. A thud could be heard from the inside. Flash, Cye and Sage looked at each other and then quickly made their way to the door. Flash took point while the other two covered her from behind. She glanced at them and then carefully opened the door. They were surprised to see this bedraggled stranger as he was on his hands and knees.

Duncan heard the door open and slowly looked up towards them, "Help me," he whispered as the darkness overcame him and collapsed at their feet.

Flash, Cye and Sage frowned deeply as they looked at each other. They were each wondering the same thing, was this man a vampire, or was he human? How did he get here, and where did he come from, as well as who the heck is he?

Scorpio and Kaye heard the commotion when they were making their way down to the living room. The two of them hurried over. Scorpio kept Kaye behind him as they approached. "Hey, what's going on? Is he a..?"

Flash studied him a bit longer and then looked back towards him. "Not sure, but I don't think he's a vampire."

"How can you tell for sure? We don't know everything about them yet," Scorpio inquired as his eyes stayed glued upon the unconscious stranger.

Kaye frowned deeply as she studied the unconscious form. "I can't sense anything from him like I did when the half breeds and pure bloods paid us their visits. I don't feel any kind of pain from him."

Sage gave a nod. "But he could be something else entirely. It's hard to tell for sure at the moment. I think we should bring him inside, care for his wounds, and then question him when he wakes."

"If we're going to bring him inside, then we better do it before something else happens," Cye suggested as he knelt down and secured Duncan's side to him. He then saw Sage do the same thing and the two of them lifted the stranger and carried him to the couch. The others followed behind them.

As soon as Duncan was settled upon the couch, Kaye went to gather a blanket, wash cloth, bowl of water, food and drink while Flash, Scorpio, and Cye stayed on guard and Sage was getting ready to use his abilities in order to heal this stranger.

Just as Sage was about to start, he pulled back and frowned deeply. "What the?"

"He's healing himself? But how could it be possible?" Cye asked as they watched Duncan's body slowly heal wound by wound.

Meanwhile, Ryo and Rowen finally reached their destination. They got out of Mia's jeep and looked around for Kento, searching and searching until at last they found him by his motorcycle.

"Kento! What's the deal? Why did you run off like that for?" Rowen asked as he and Ryo walked up to him.

The orange Ronin frowned deeply as he kept his gaze to his bike. "None of your business. Now just go back to the mansion and leave me be."

"No, we're not going to leave, you're going to come back with us. Just because you and Kaye had an argument doesn't mean it's going to be the end of the world," Ryo pointed out to him. "Arguments will happen, but it's how the two of you will deal with them afterwards that will make the difference."

Kento snapped his head up and glared heatedly at them. "You really want to know why I left? Then fine, I'll tell you! When I went upstairs to try and talk with Kaye some more, I was still angry. I almost knocked the door down with my fist! I knew she was directly on the other side of the door! I let my anger get the best of me!"

"Look Kento, you wouldn't have hit her, not intentionally. You two have been through much to get where you are now, " Rowen reminded him.

"You guys know when my anger gets the best of me, I can't think straight. I give into it, I let it take over until the fight is over," Kento shot back.

"You're not the same person any more, Kento. You've became a better person. It would be foolish to throw away everything you and everyone else has worked so hard for. We need to work together in order to get Thunder and Mia back as well as to put an end to these vampires," Ryo said with a fire in his eyes.

"Ryo's right and you know it Kento. Besides, it was Cye who brought us around to our senses. He made us realize we have been concerned more with our own issues and we lost sight of what we really needed to do. So now Ryo and I are going to bring you back home even if we have to knock you out to do it." Rowen put in. "Everything we been through since we first put on the armors has lead us up to this moment. So now I guess it's up to you to decide what you're going to do now."

"Meji, it's been a while. I've been watching you for some time now, and you must be desperate in order to be retrieving these scrolls."

"Sadie," Meji replied when he turned around and looked at the young warrior angel. "Then you must understand why I'm doing this."

The young warrior angel shook his head. "There is always another way."

"I'm sorry, but I disagree. The half-breeds as well as the pure bloods have already started the war. That is why two slayers are called to do the impossible. I know it's asking everything from them, but this is the way it has to be," Meji replied quietly.

"There are others besides the two who are just as capable to defeat these threats. True, they might not be from the long line of slayer lineage, but they do have mystical armors which can help in the cause. All of them have been through much, and now more than ever each of them have to step up and take their places in destiny," Sadie informed him. "I'll help you open the box which contains the scrolls, but you have to give me your word that you'll accept their decisions when you meet up with them."

Meji frowned deeply. Ever since he was first brought into this world of darkness and violence, he knew he had to do whatever it took in order to rid the Earth of this darkness. He looked directly into Sadie's eyes and gave a small nod. "All right, I'll do it your way, but it doesn't mean I'll like it. I respect your decision as well as theirs. But, I do have a condition."

Sadie raised a brow towards him. "And that would be?"

"During the training you'll physically stay out of it. If you get involved, then only do it with advice and encouragement," Meji stated.

Sadie took his time and thought it over, he then gave a nod as well. "Fair enough, now then to the matter at hand." Laying his hands upon the box, he closed his eyes and willed the box to open. He moved his hands slowly away from it and stepped back so Meji would be able to reach inside for the scrolls.

The Watcher glanced over at him and then reached into the box and pulled out the scrolls on Firestarter. He placed the scrolls in his pouch and then looked over at the young warrior angel.

"Now then, you have the scrolls, and gave me your word we can go to where the others are and fill them in on everything that is going on," Sadie stated as he placed a hand upon Meji's shoulder and the two of them disappeared.

Merrick hissed in outrage. He grabbed onto a huge marble table and chucked it across the room. It made contact with the wall and shattered on impact. He glanced around and saw the other pure bloods whispering to each other as they kept their distance. Growling deep in his throat, he whipped around and walked out.

Layla heard the news of their loss, and boldly approached him and walked by his side. "I heard what happened, so then, the two slayers are still free for now. We will get them my husband, it's only a matter of time."

"Time, my dear Layla, is not a comfort we have at the moment. We underestimated the humans. That should have not happened. We chose to stay out of human society for too long, and it served to our disadvantage," Merrick replied as he glanced over towards her.

"Once the grand master is resurrected, he will understand why it took so long, and he will reward those who helped him to live again," Layla reminded him while she took his hand and squeezed it.

Merrick stopped and whipped his wife around to face him directly. With his free hand he caressed the side of her face. He stared deeply into her eyes and knew right then and there she spoke the truth. "We have waited in the shadows long enough, it is time for the humans and the half-breeds to know exactly how strong we really are. They will regret not taking us seriously."

"The rein of the pure bloods will dominate the human's world and be turned to pure darkness. We'll be able to roam free, when they see our kind, the humans will be frozen in fear. They will be our prey once again, and the half-breeds will be wiped from the face of the Earth once and for all," Layla replied with a dangerous glint in her eyes.


	36. Chapter 36

Immortal Destiny

Chapter 36

Human wars were not something Akea cared for, although she did find the occasional amusement from seeing humans tear apart their own kind. Selfish and greedy is what they were, and even more so hypocritical. They complained when they could not have something, and then complained more when they received what they asked! How precarious. It tickled her senses when attempting to understand them.

And at once she had. She had been human a long time ago and knew of the emotions that drove humans to the brink of fighting needlessly for naught. Humans fought for land, for correct change. They fought to receive things they did not earn. They fought for control. And that s what it was about. Control. Humans wanted to control everything. And yet the one thing they could not control was themselves.

She laughed. To consider humans to her own plight was dubious. And it was beneath her. Human concerns were not on equal ground with her, nor would it ever be assumed that she was like them.

No. Far from it. Akea knew what she wanted and knew it rightfully belong to her. She recalled the Head Master s very words, that promise that had been spoken long ago. We will rule this Dynasty forever, and you will be queen over all.

She clenched her wine goblet a little too tightly and ground her teeth. She was still queen, but not of the entire Dynasty. Not of the entire vampire race. It had been promised to her! Merrick and that bitch Layla were responsible for this arrest. It was they who put a decadence into her very plans.

She steadied her wine glass and loosened her grip to avoid breaking it in pieces. She had tried hard to gather her army of half breeds and to prepare them for the battle of the pure bloods. But one thing stopped them from a successful win, and that was the limitations they had of their own strength, their own semi-mortality. They could be killed.. Whether from a human or a pure bred.. Even the damn lycans had the power to kill them. Dying was not her agenda. Dying meant giving that control to another being.

Control. No one dared to control Akea, Queen of the Half Breeds. No one.

She swallowed the last few drops of her beverage and smashed the glass against the back wall of the throne room. Her sentries did not move, only stared as she stood up. I grow restless, she announced. See that I am not disturbed for a few hours.

She walked out of their presence and down several corridors. Passing through different passageways built by Talpa s previous rule, she bristled with anticipation. She had not been with Thunder all day and expected to be thoroughly entertained. Oh sure, he was bound to resist, possibly even physically fight her. But he was not as strong as she was. She had him in her control. To control something meant you were in charge. Akea was sick and disgusted of humans wanting control over everything. It was time she showed them just who was in control. Starting with her own concubine. ~~~ The ceiling was an attraction. An attraction for staring at it unceasingly in the hopes your problems would be resolved with little effort. It was another attraction in the hopes you could temporarily escape.

But mentally escaping was impossible when your only way of escape was staring at the ceiling. The ceiling could do nothing else but hold his stares. And stare he did. Stared while his thoughts flowed openly with all types of thoughts.

Freedom was something Thunder wondered about. Was it truly for him? Or had something determined his fate before he could even fully launch his own desires? He had been imprisoned before, but this time it was more psychological. He would have felt better if it was just his healing powers that Akea wanted. But no. She wanted more from him. She wanted him sexually. The very thought made him to want to throw up. Though Akea was half vampire, she was still half human which allowed her to have intercourse with ease.

Thunder shifted his position and turned his head to the side. The atmosphere of the room was thick and cold. Often he felt himself shivering but whether it was from cold or fear he couldn't tell.

One thing he could tell was that Akea was up to something. After all, why would she target him for sexual purposes? Why would she target Mia and willingly give her to her brother? Why would she choose the Dynasty as her throne? Something was amiss, and the more he thought about it, the more aggravated he became.

"Ah my pet," Akea s voice broke into Thunder s thoughts.

He quickly looked toward her and cringed.

"Ah, don t be like that," Akea said soothingly as she shut the door. "It s time for you and I to spend quality time together. You do know what I mean right?"

Thunder glared and defiantly turned his head away. "I don t want to."

"Wanting is a choice, my beloved pet. And I am not giving you a choice in this endeavor. For your body is mine and so is your soul," Akea said as she walked toward him. "And you will certainly pleasure me tonight."

Before Thunder could say a word or physically protest, Akea pressed herself against him. The next few minutes passed and Thunder felt the tightening sensation of being squeezed, rubbed, and burning pain. With Akea naked on top of him, smothering him with kisses he could not openly scream, but mentally .

FLASH! ~~~

Flash jerked her head off the table with a gasp. Rowen who sat next to her lowered his book with concern. Flash, what is it? At first she didn't answer him and she seemed to probe her own thoughts. Perhaps she just had a nightmare and didn't want to talk about it yet. After all, she had fallen asleep on the table a half hour ago. Or so they thought.  
The truth was, Flash had laid her head down to think somewhat. And despite nearly dozing off her frustration had kept her from doing so. In a way she was grateful because she would have been embarrassed to fall asleep. But the voice The voice who screamed out her name.. She knew it and felt the fear driven with it.

She looked toward Rowen with a frown. "I heard Thunder.."

"You did? What did he say? Is he all right?" Rowen put down his book as Kento and Scorpio came over.

"Thunder? Man, I bet he s being tortured!" Kento said. "We have to get him and Mia out now!"

"He only screamed my name like he was in pain and desperate." Flash frowned and put her head into her hands, shaking.

"Something must be going down if he s like that," Scorpio said, placing one hand on the back of her chair.

"I told you he s being tortured," Kento scowled.

"I'd rather not think about that right now," Flash said as she shook her head. She changed the subject. "How s our guest doing?"

"Still asleep on the couch, but Ryo and Cye are keeping watch over him in the living room," Scorpio answered. "Ryo believes he knows something, so we re not letting him leave when he wakes up."

"I concur with them," Rowen said. "He transformed into a lycan and helped us fend off the vampires. Legends have it that lycans and vampires are mortal enemies. Further legends have it that lycans follow the path of the Lemairi, though this information was well hidden until a year ago."

"Say what?" Kento blurted, confused. "What s a Lemairi?"

Rowen looked at him. "The Lemairi is what Blaze and Hawk are. Lemairi being plural while Lamairi is singular for males and Almairi is singular for females."

"Okay that s odd. So they have a fancy name now for over-sized wolves?" Kento shook his head.

Rowen smiled patiently. "They are not technically wolves. Although they are quite similar there are vast differences. Think about a lioness and a puma, Kento. Both look similar but possess different physical attributes to tell them apart."

"Oh.. I think I get it," Kento said. He still looked uncertain though.

Rowen continued, "The Lemairi pack and the lycans go back a long way. The lycans have the mortal ability to become human and the Lemairi used to work with them on hunts of caribou, crocodiles, even anacondas. The lycans were furiously loyal to the Lemairi pack which spread out into several packs across the globe. Each pack has an established alpha pair just like real wolves, but the alpha pair always reports to the top alpha, or the prince of wolves."

"Which is Blaze, if I m not mistaken?" Kento asked.

"Yes, Blaze is the prince of wolves," Flash answered quietly.

"Okay, so how do they communicate to him then?" Kento wondered. "I mean if they re all across the globe and have to report to him how do they do it?"

"Systematic chain howling," Flash answered. "Each pack member that howls can howl a distance of 200 miles. The pack in the next region to hear it, howl back to confirm the message, then carry it onward to the next pack. And because a pack can range from four to thirty members the range goes a long way. Plus, the hearing of the Lemairi is superb. Believe me, you can t mumble under your breath and believe nothing can hear you. A Laimari can from miles and miles away."

"Damn!" Kento exclaimed.

"Hey guys," Kaye said, peeking through the dining room from the kitchen. "Cye said our guest is waking up. He wants someone to get some hot tea and something to eat for him."

"I'll make the tea and heat up some biscuits for him," Scorpio said.

"Thanks, Scorpio. Also, Kento, sweetie, can you go look for Sage? He took off again and Ryo s concerned he might do something stupid."

"Sure, baby," Kento said. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss. He kissed her back and left out the back door. There was only one place Sage would go. The old Falls. He headed in that direction.


	37. Chapter 37

Immortal Destiny

Ch 37

The cold, crisp water crashed down upon the rocky plateau below where a troubled soul tried to wrestle with his heart. Sage frowned deeply from his emotional turmoil. To everyone who knew him, the green Ronin was able to control his feelings until now. The anger and sadness twisted the heart so tight it would have torn in two. He clutched his chest, his eyes snapped open, and his breathing labored. Never in his life had he felt the loss of this much control. A familiar voice yelled out. He did not even flinch when he listened for the voice again, closer than before.

"Sage, why didn't you answer me?"

"Who sent you, Kento? Ryo, Cye, or Kaye?"

"Kaye told me you took off, so I was asked to bring you back. Be glad it wasn't Ryo and Rowen doing this instead of me."

"I hate this, not knowing what to do, how my emotions are overtaking my judgment."

"Hey man, you can't give up like this, Mia wouldn't want you to. So why are you?"

Kento's question tensed the atmosphere even more. Sage reflected on what his friend asked him while he looked towards the orange Ronin. The memories of Mia when she showed her courage in helping to get Kento free from the rock flooded back, and the fighting spirit reborn. He finally realized he had to dig deep within himself, the spirit of his armor and the knowledge of the bond with his friends was the fuel he needed in order to bring the fight to half breeds one way or another. A sense of renewed confidence and conviction had been restored. He took to his feet, his eyes narrowed when he glanced up towards the top of the falls.

"Kento, we have company."

"Can you tell who? Where are they?"

"They're the same ones Kaye sensed that night when the bear attacked."

"What! You mean those half breeds?"

"No, not them, the other ones, pure bloods. They're standing at the top of the falls watching us, and more in likely listening too."

"Can you tell how many, Sage?"

"I sense at least five."

"Why don't you come down here and face us, or are you cowards?"

"Watch what you say, human, or they will be your last words."

Kento growled as he glared up towards them with clenched fists. "Oh yea? Come down here and say it again to my face! I'm not scared of you!"

"IF that is what you wish, then it will be granted foolish human."

The orange Ronin's eyes gleamed. "Bring it!"

Sage gripped his friend's arm tightly as he glanced at him. "Kento, stand down, do not get over your head. Think, remember what happened last time."

"Sage, I'm tired of just standing around and doing nothing. I say we take them out before they do the same to us."

"Kento, I know you are, but you have a wife and a baby on the way. Kaye is going to need you now more than ever."

"Why do you think I want to fight? I'm fighting for them, for us, for our future!"

As they were arguing, the clouds pitched day into night as they blocked the sun. This gave the pure bloods the opportune time to vanish from the top of the falls and within a blink of an eye encircled the two Ronins. Kento and Sage willed their sub armors to them. The pure bloods smirked at the two of them but made no advance.

'Whoa man that was fast,' Kento thought to himself.

"Better listen to your friend, human, unless of course you want to get killed. You are over your head in this fight."

Kento growled deep in his throat, his eyes narrowed. "You're pushing it, pal!"

The pure bloods glanced at one another and focused on Sage. "We have a common goal."

"You mean the half breeds?"

"Yes, we want them destroyed as much as you humans do. We have been fighting them ever since Akea formed her house. They are less than us, they are even less than humans even though they believe to be a higher life form than you."

Sage studied the pure bloods carefully. "Why do you involve the human race? Since this war is between your kind and theirs, why are we and our friends involved with this?"

"It is not our place to tell you why."

"Who's place is it?"

"The lord and lady's, not ours."

"Why are you here talking with us?"

"We were instructed to bring you back with us, Sage of Halo."

Kento had more than enough and his anger erupted. "No way! I won't allow you to take him to your masters! We already have two friends taken, and Sage won't be the third! ARMOR OF HARDROCK DAO GI!" Within a split second of calling his full armor, the orange Ronin launched into an attack.

As quick as lightning the pure bloods blocked and countered every move the orange Ronin had made. Kento could not believe how fast and hard these vampires were going, and he knew he had to figure out some kind of weakness, a way to slow them down in order to get a decent shot otherwise he would be toast. The pure bloods kept retreating backwards and up, with each movement they inched closer to the top of the falls. Half way up, Kento glanced back and saw Sage still standing there. He frowned deeply and wondered why he did not armor up yet.

"Sage get your ass in gear and armor up already!"

"Something is not right, Kento! Stop fighting them!"

"What! Are you out of your mind, or do you not remember what happened the last time?"

One of the pure bloods hissed. "You might want to listen to your friend, human. Fighting against us is impossible."

"Listen here, we have fought against others who were as bad or worse than you so do not try to scare me, it will not work!"

"Oh? I think you are wrong, human," a pure blood replied as the six of them were now to the top of the falls. "I can think of something that will put fear in your heart."

Kento glared at them heatedly as he glanced behind him and realized he was close to the edge. "I doubt that, blood sucker!"

"What about this, Kento of Hardrock, you being helpless as you witness your wife and unborn child being killed right in front of your eyes by some dirty half breed? I think that will definitely put the fear in your heart."

In that moment, Kento's face went pure white. He lost concentration when the very thought of what the pure blood said struck him hard and fast. It was right then and there the pure bloods took their shot. They lifted the orange Ronin from the ground and threw him over the falls.

By this time Sage was finally at the middle and stopped when he watched his friend falling to the cold waters below. "KENTO!" The green Ronin leapt out towards him with outstretched hands and hoped he would be able to get to him in time. Once, twice, three times their hands almost latched onto one another s. Sage tried one more time, but on this try one of the pure bloods knocked him off course while two other ones grabbed onto him from the other side and secured him.

A giant tidal wave cascaded and started to settle after a giant splash was heard. Kento hit the water hard and went under for a few moments. The cold water pricked the skin like new sharpened needles. He winced internally from the pain as he tried at the same time to figure out where the surface was before he ran out of air. Figures standing on the river bank helped find the way to the surface. He broke through breathing heavily, his eyes were still blurred but he could still make out shapes at least. The sound of a relieved friend's voice reached his ears. His vision was clear now, he growled deep in his throat when he saw Sage being held by them.

"We could have killed you if we wanted, but we decided to keep you alive so you can go back and tell your friends of what happened here today."

"Kento, I am sorry I did not fight back, but I feel something different from them this time around. I told them I would go with them as long as they gave me their word they would leave you alone."

"Really? Why are they holding you like that for since you gave yourself up to them?"

"We just do not trust humans, plain and simple. So now go before we change our minds." The pure blood stated as he and the rest of them disappeared with Sage.

Kento slammed both of his fists into the water, and after he collected himself he swam to the bank and pulled himself out. He lied on his side as his armor reverted back to his regular clothes. He winced as he grabbed his side and breathed hard. The orange Ronin was not sure if his ribs were bruised or broken, but either way it didn't matter because he had to get home and tell the others what happened.

The five pure bloods escorted their "guest" to where their lord and lady waited for them to return. Sage glanced around at first he thought the decor would have been like in the movies, instead of torches, real lights hung from extravagant chandeliers. Ancient tapestries hung within the walls, lavish French styled chairs and benches as well as tables littered each room they passed. He looked up ahead and beheld a room with an extremely long table in the center of the room. A chair on each end as well as a single one in the center. On either side he caught sight of who he presumed were the lord and lady the vampires talked about.

"You five did well. You may leave," Merrick said as he dismissed them. He looked toward Sage. "I am Merrick and this is my wife Layla. Please sit, Sage of Halo."

"How do you assume who I am?"

"As you imagined, our kind been around for centuries. Little we do not comprehend."

"Am I a prisoner?"

"No, you are not."

"Why was I brought here?"

Layla gestured for Sage to take his seat. She observed him finally take her offer as he sat down.

"You were brought here to talk."

"Oh? What if I may be so bold was I brought here to talk about?"

"An alliance between you, your friends, and us against those dirty half breeds."

The two vampires acknowledged the shock and confusion in their guest's eyes. Sage tried to wrap his thoughts around what they proposed. An alliance with them against the half breeds? What was the angle? He started to second guess his surrender and wondered if Kento was right and he should backed him up at the falls. Merrick and Layla glanced at one another and then back at him. He realized they were trying to wait patiently for his answer.

"So what say you?"

"I am confused about this. Why would you want to obtain an alliance with us? We are human. I thought vampires want nothing to do with us because we are suppose to be below you."

"We are making an exception in this case, Merrick said. This alliance will not only help get rid of Akea and her brother as well as all of the half breeds, but it will also get your friends back. Or is that not the case any more?"

Sage caught himself from flinching back to the question. "Of course we want our friends back, and we will. What is your stake in this? What makes us believe you will not turn on us in the end?"

"You are bold in your choice of words. I would suggest you be careful on how you speak to us. I will answer your question. We want the half breeds forever gone from the Dynasty so we can claim the realm for our own. To the other question, I will answer it with another. How do we presume you and your friends will not turn on us? You understand what power, speed and agility we possess considering all of you experienced our strength first hand."

"I guess it looks like we are at a stand still. Neither of us assume if we will be able to trust the other in this truce. I sense something else you are hiding from me."

Layla glanced over towards her husband, and back to Sage, "I suppose we could tell you. We also need the grand master, my father to be risen from his slumber, and the only way to do so is from the blood of the two female slayers. Akea is gathering power through the immortal-healer named Thunder. Once she completes this then she will be unstoppable.

This is why we need them."

Sage felt his anger increase but kept himself in check. "You get the picture from the last encounter. No way we will hand them over to you or anyone else. We will fight to keep them safe."

"Then I guess the half breeds won and your two friends will be doomed to be with Akea and her brother for eternity."

"This is not my decision to make! I cannot and will not sacrifice them! There has to be another way."

"We already possess the vile with the previous slayer's blood in it. That one will be the first to wake the grand master from his slumber. Then he will drink from the other two enough to regain his powers to full strength. They will not die, only weaken."

"How can you be sure he will not go too far?"

"My father understands when to stop, he did not become the grand vampire without estimating what he was doing."

Merrick stood and walked in a casual manner towards their guest. Sage eyed him closely, his throat tightening a bit. The head vampire stopped and gazed into his eyes. The green Ronin was not able to pull his gaze away.

"Do not worry, I will not compel you to do anything, I am looking into your soul."

"Why, what does my soul have to do with this?"

"Your heart is in turmoil over a woman you love. She is already the wife of Akea's brother. You want her to be free of him and be human once again so you two can be together."

Sage tore away from Merrick's gaze, closed his eyes tight, and frowned deeply.

"Husband, you should not torment the poor boy like that. It was not nice."

Merrick chuckled and walked casually back to his chair and sat down. "As you wish. Now Sage, what say you? Will you reconsider what was offered?"

The green Ronin slowly opened his eyes and stared down at the table. "I need to talk to my friends. This is not going to be an easy decision. How do I trust in what you are saying will work and none of our friends will be sacrificed for this cause?"

"A pure blood's word is their bond. Providing of course the ones they are entrusting themselves with are honorable as well. Are you and your friends honorable, Sage of the Halo? At what cost will any of you pay in order to regain peace once more?"

Of all the times of being a Warrior, he witnessed and experienced both the good and the bad. This time, Thunder, the Warrior of Storm had been through the worst. The torturing of Talpa and Jakada in the past were horrible enough, but what Akea did tore at the very core of his being and forever burned bright in his mind. He felt her hands along his chest as her tongue dove deep into his mouth. Her fangs pierced both of his ears. Blood trailed down the side of his neck. She punctured the area between his neck and shoulder. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. Thunder was no longer a Warrior. All he was now was nothing more than a broken soul.

The queen of the half breeds knew from over the centuries the perfect specimen eluded her until now. Akea staked her claim on the ultimate prize. Laying up against him her hand rested on his warm, bare-chiseled chest. She felt it rise and fall in a slow and even pace. The sound of his heart reminded her for a brief moment the time she had with Merrick before he turned her. A second memory flashed into her mind. It was of her first kill. The adrenaline mixed in with the fresh blood enticed her senses and made her feel alive once more, even if it was for a brief time.

Soft crying brought her attention towards her concubine. Akea grinned when they briefly locked eyes with one another and she laughed when he whipped his head away in shame.

"Do not be like that. You are now mine."

"I never wanted this."

"I did not ask if you wanted this or not, Thunder. It is what I wanted, which is what truly mattered."

"How can I face them now?"

"Who? Oh, your friends? I do not think you will need to be concerned about them. They will be taken care of when the time is right."

Thunder's eyes snapped open. Fear and concern for them encased his heart. "Do not hurt them!"

Akea cocked her brow as she raised her hand and seized his hair. "Did you demand something from me?"

Thunder winced. "No...Not demanding...I was...requesting."

"It did not sound like a request to me. Shall we try again?"

"Please please do not...hurt my friends."

Akea loosened her grip as she returned to stroking his hair. "Much better. To your request, I will consider what you said for the time being."

"Of all the men in the world, why me?" Thunder asked quietly several minutes later.

"Because my concubine, you and I are the closest to being immortal. You with your Elven blood, and me a half-breed, queen no less, deserves the best the world can offer. Also

knowing you are to be by my side for all eternity makes it all worth while."

"You were human once. Why would you choose a life like this?"

"I hunger for power. Turning into a half breed gave me what I wanted. But as time passed, my hunger for power grew even more as well as my disdain for human kind.

Humanity my dear Thunder is nothing more than a poison. The humans must be purged from the Earth in order for my kind to rule."

Thunder slowly turned his head to face her. "I pity you. For you only believe in the darkness of the human spirit."

Akea narrowed her eyes at him as she raked her nails across his face. "I never asked for your pity! If I wanted it then I would have asked you for it!" She became even more

enraged. Standing up from her bed she whipped on her red satin robe, tied it around and stormed out of the room while she left Thunder chained to his bed.


	38. Chapter 38

Immortal Destiny

Chapter 38

Disconcerted. That was exactly how Sage felt as he followed Merrick down an elaborate hall decorated with aesthetics of pot-planted foliage, renaissance paintings from Botticelli Sandro. Sandro was famous for his painting the Birth of Venus and the Madonna with her child and an angel. There was Donatello's statute of St. Mark, David, and the prophet Habukuk. He paused for a moment to study Titian's painting of Christ carrying the cross.

"The suffering of one man, greater than any other man," Merrick said as he too stopped to look at the painting.

"I am surprised you have human artistry," Sage said.

"It fascinates us," Merrick said. He turned and headed further down the hall. "Come."

Sage followed him as they entered a separate foyer. Merrick's office was on the right. Inside it wasn't anything Sage had expected, no coffins, no executive desk, even the window was open to allow a light breeze in. Just a normal office. No dead bodies or maggots. But there wasn't even a telephone. Just an ordinary office without technology.

At least he didn't sparkle.

Merrick sat down behind his desk, nodded toward a chair for Sage to sit, and said, "Let's get down to business, Ronin Warrior."

"Kento…."

Kento's eyes fluttered as the gentle whisper of his name flowed into his ears breaking through the darkness. He moaned and winced as consciousness returning to him caused him to realize his ribs were aflame with agony. It rippled through him with sharp edges when he tried to move, and further awareness warned him that if he dared to move further he would feel it again.

Soft, cool hands brushed his brow soothingly, forcing him to relax. He wasn't alone. Someone was here with him. He opened his eyes.

"Kento."

Blue eyes met blue eyes as Kento stared into his wife's face. Tendrils of her blond hair swept over her shoulder as she knelt before his head. He started to reach up to touch her face but once again pain gripped him and he muffled a scream by biting his tongue.

"Kento, don't move!" Kaye said, startled. She frowned at him. "You're badly hurt. Ryo thinks you have broken ribs."

"Damn it," Kento said. "No wonder I feel like shit. Where are the others?"

Kaye looked over her shoulder for a moment and toward the upper ridge of the cliff. Up above, she could see Ryo's back and his arm waving in the air, a signal. She looked back down at Kento. "They're up above us. They had to make a gurney for you because it's too risky to carry you any other way. They should be down here soon."

"Good. I have to tell them about Sage."

Duncan watched the two Warriors who had been left behind with him as if there were something to untrustworthy about them. Just a half hour ago, the red Ronin had felt something was off, and all he had said was Kento before he ran out the door with the other three and Kaye following him. That left these two behind with him. So far they hadn't moved from the other couch, but he wondered. Were they there to guard him? Or to ask questions? Perhaps it was both.

"Heh. Surprising you two don't seem to fear me considering what I am," he said, breaking the silence.

"You helped us, remember?" Scorpio pointed out. "Which means we're allies."

Duncan leaned back against the couch and stared directly above them to the opposite wall. Hanging on it were various framed photographs of the Ronins, a woman he guessed was Mia and an older man with serious eyes. "I helped you only because of the call. For that I have nothing else to assist you with except what the High Council has ordained me to."

"And that would be?" Flash asked.

"Your assistance in destroying the two houses Anata and Devi. You both know that the house of Anata are the pure bloods and that they seek to revive their master soon. I shudder to think of the consequences that will arise if he is brought back. Akea will rage war with him, and anything felt in the Dynasty will be felt here." Duncan looked back at the two Warriors with his expression more serious. "Akea will try to become with child which will save her from getting killed. This is partly why she has your friend as her concubine. It is know that your friend cannot be killed by force, thus making him somewhat immortal. Because of his blood-line he is the only one capable of producing an offspring with Akea."

"Great," Scorpio muttered as he tugged on his left ear. "My best friend is being forced to become a teen parent. Talk about pedophilia." He stopped tugging on his ear and glared at Duncan. "Is there any way we can get him out? I don't like the idea of Thunder being stuck there with those animals."

Duncan curled his lip at the insult but let it slide for now. "I don't see how you will be able to," he said. "It is known that despite the House of Anata, Akea rules the Dynasty."

"I thought Cye was the rightful heir?" Flash questioned. She frowned. Where were the Ronins at? They should be here too to hear this. She glanced toward the door but no one came through, and not even the sound of a vehicle was heard. She turned her attention back to Duncan.

"Cye is the heir but even he could not go against Akea to stop her. And with House of Anata wanting the slayers to revive their master, well, we're all in deep shit." Duncan crossed his arms.

Flash and Scorpio fixed him with an intense gaze of perplexity. "What slayers?"

Duncan pointed at Flash. "You and Kaye."

Thunder stared at the bowl of hot soup that Tanak carried toward him on a bed tray. It had been over a couple of hours since the _incident_, and momentarily he still did not feel very well. Akea had taken his innocence and had threatened to kill his friends. Even if she had promised to think about not touching them, it was difficult to believe her.

Why was she interested in ruling the Dynasty though? Did she truly want that much power? Or did she want to have the respect and fear of everyone that Talpa once held before he and the Tao spirit were killed? And why were he and Mia at their favor?

Tanak placed the bed tray on top of the bed, released him his chains that kept him on the bed for the particular reason, and stared at him . "The queen commands you to eat. I would do so quickly before you are forced." He turned and headed back to the door and allowed himself out. The door shut and clicked.

Thunder sat up more and pulled the tray toward him. The soup smelled of parsley and he smelled the aroma of beef noodles and chunks of beef with vegetables. He wasn't hungry. The rape had caused him to lose the previous appetite he had before. Still, he would rather force himself to eat and not one of Akea's lackeys.

He took a bite and his eyes widened a bit. This soup was actually pretty good. He took another bite. Better than he thought. And another. But still it didn't change the fact that he had been forcibly taken in more ways than one. There had to be another reason though. It couldn't have been her physical attraction to him, because he sensed she was after something else. What was it though?

He looked down at the half empty bowl of soup and sighed. Somehow there had to be a way out of this mess. He set the tray aside and stood up off the bed. For a moment he did nothing but stand there. Stand there as more thoughts wandered through his mind. Too much had happened, and so far no one had come for him and Mia. And even when they could, getting Mia back would not be easy. Not because of Faros and his own house fighting to keep her, but because Mia herself would make it impossible without a fight of her own. If only there was a way to reach through to her.

And Thunder did not know how to.

"Well Sage, have you decided?" Merrick asked. "Will you ask the slayers for the right for the grand master to use their blood to strengthen himself?" He folded his hands neatly on the desk as he regarded Sage.

Sage felt troubled. This couldn't be right. Not at all. To ask him to ask Kaye and Flash… Kento would be furious and against it from the start, Rowen would ask him if he were delusional…Cye would be hurt if he agreed. Ryo wouldn't go for it either, and Flash would punch him in the mouth for even mentioning it. There was no telling what Scorpio would do which made him feel even more nervous

"I understand what you say," he said carefully after thinking it through. "However I cannot ask Flash and Kaye that. There has to be some other way for your master to gain his power back without their blood."

"Sadly, there is not. At least not that we're aware of. You realize without his strength none of us, that includes this house, you Ronins, the two slayers, and that Warrior will stand a chance against Akea?" Merrick let it settle through Sage, hoping to see a changed reaction in his face.

But Sage's expression did not change. He only stared at Merrick with that cold violet eye of his. "We're not afraid to go up against her, and we do know the consequences. You don't know us well, Merrick, nor have you seen all of our wars that we've come through. And Flash isn't just a slayer. She's one of the Warriors. And their captain. However, that is a moot point beyond correction. But I do know there is a way beyond letting your grand master take blood to just become stronger."

Merrick sighed and unclasped his hands. "I see that you have made your decision then."

Sage nodded his head. "Yes. And the answer is no."

"Easy guys. Steady." Ryo's directions permeated through the air as Rowen and Cye carefully carried the makeshift gurney between them with Kento lying on it. Ryo walked along one side to make sure Kento didn't fall off and Kaye walked on the other side. She had been warned not to help carry it, because doing so might harm the baby. So she walked where she was, smiling at Kento, happy to see that he was going to be all right despite his injuries. Yeah, her man was pretty tough.

But her mind deflected away, Earlier today she had asked Kento to find Sage and talk to him on Ryo's request. But there was no Sage. And Kento had said he needed to talk to them about him. And yet he hadn't. Well maybe he hadn't the time, or maybe the pain made him forget. She glanced back down at him with worry. It wasn't like Kento to say one thing then hold off on saying it. And right now he looked like he had plenty to say.

'_So why doesn't he just come out and say what's on his mind?'_ she wondered as they headed up the path Rowen had found a half hour ago. _'I get he's in pain, but it's never stopped him before' _

_Perhaps she was being too straightforward. Perhaps she was just too impatient with concern. That was always one of her biggest flaws. Too much concern which kept her constantly worrying about others. Cye had once told her that always worrying about someone meant you didn't trust them to care for themselves. But sometimes it was hard not to be concern. Showing concern meant you care, didn't it? So how could she not care? She frowned as she looked down at Kento again. His eyes were closed, his face still scrunched up in pain. Every jolt of the makeshift gurney made him gasp. How she hated to see him like this. _

"_Not too far to go, Kento," she said. "We'll be to the jeep soon."_

"_Good," came his answer._

"_Rowen, when we get to the jeep call in the paramedics," Ryo said. "There's no way we'll be able to lay Kento down in the backseat like this and still have room."_

_Rowen nodded. "Any of us going to the hospital with him?" _

"_I am," Kaye announced. "He's my husband after all."_

"_I'm going too," Cye said. "But I think you two should return home. In case Sage comes home."_

"_Oh man…" Kento said with a tight grimace. _

"_What's the matter, Kento?" Ryo asked. Was he in more pain? _

"_It's about Sage," Kento said as he opened his eyes to look at them. "I got to tell you about Sage!" _


	39. Chapter 39

Immortal Destiny Chapter 39

Kaye agreed to go to the road entrance in order to watch for the ambulance and to guide it where they waited for their arrival while the others tried to listen to what Kento had to say.

Rowen, Ryo and Cye carefully set Kento to the ground as they made it to the top. "Take it easy Kento. Settle down or you will make yourself hurt worse. Once you are settled, then tell us about Sage." Ryo said when he looked at him with stern eyes.

The orange Ronin clenched his teeth for a bit and concentrated on his breathing. When he was finally collected he looked towards each of them. "Sage, he went willingly with the pure bloods. He would not call his armor, he said they wanted to talk."

Rowen frowned deeply when he looked at the others, "Talk? What did they want to talk about?"

"I have no idea. But whatever it is they wanted, you can bet it can not be good." Kento replied with a deep scowl.

The three Ronins looked at one another in slight confusion. It was not like Sage to just go with someone without a plausible reason, even if they are the enemy. So if it was true he went along just to hear them out, why not just talk with him out in the open instead of taking him to wherever they took him?

Their thoughts were brought back to the present when they heard the ambulance drive up and parked next to their vehicle. They moved out of the way in order for the paramedics to assess Kento s injury.

The head paramedic motioned for the others to go ahead and lift Kento into the back of the ambulance. He walked over to the small group. His vitals are strong from what I can tell without running a full test. We will need someone to ride back to the hospital with him.

Kaye stepped up as well as Cye, "We will, Kaye is his wife and I am their brother-in-law."

The head paramedic gave a nod, usually only one rode along but he made an exception in this case since there was room for a second. Well, let us go, the sooner we get to the hospital, the sooner we can get him treated.

Kaye followed the head paramedic into the back of the ambulance and settled next to her husband. She watched him put the oxygen mask on Kento s face and inserted the tubing as well as administered pain medication.

Cye looked back at the others, "We will let you know how Kento is doing once we know he is for sure in the clear." He said as he gave a nod and entered the back of the ambulance as well. The doors closed and off it drove towards the hospital.

Ryo and Rowen stayed back and watched them drive away. "Kento will be ok right Ryo?"

The red Ronin gave a nod as the two of them entered their vehicle. "He should be fine. He is tough, but without Sage here to heal him from the injury to his ribs, now we will be two fighter down. Who knows how long the doctor will have Kento laid up in the hospital."

"In any case, we better let Flash and Scorpio know what happened, and to check in with them on our guest." Rowen replied as he leaned back in his seat and stared out the window. He could not wrap his head around to Sage s reasoning on this one. Maybe Sage was not thinking straight because of Mia. It was hard to tell for sure, but whatever his reasoning, he better have a good explanation for what he did.  
-

Merrick and Layla looked at one another and gave a nod as they turned their attention back towards him. "We understand how you feel about this Sage of Halo. It was a strong request we gave you and a hard decision. It was not right for my husband to ask something like this from you. It is like he said, we have a common enemy, we just thought it would benefit both sides and give us the advantage."

"I am sorry, I do not see it that way. I understand where you are coming from in the logic aspect of things. But I can not speak for those who can speak for themselves. It is not my place to even consider something of this magnitude to thrust upon them. It would not be fair." Sage replied.

Merrick stared Sage down, "We picked you to talk to about this because you carry the virtue of wisdom. When you came with the ones we sent, we believed we have chosen correctly. But I guess, you have proven us wrong. I understand your decision on this matter, but it does not mean that I accept it."

"I stand by what I said. I will not change my answer. I will not sacrifice my friends on any level just to win a war in which we were dragged into." Sage replied as he was doing his best to keep his cool. "Besides, I would rather just go home. I want to see how my friend is doing from the injury he was given by the ones you sent to get me."

"You speak of sacrifice, Sage of Halo, but tell me, have you not already sacrificed the woman you love, this Mia to Faros as his wife and one of their own? A half breed? You have already tried once to bring her back to her human side, but failed in the attempt. Tell me again, will you rethink your answer to the question which was posed to you?" Merrick taunted with a gleam in his eyes. "I will give you time to think it over," he said as he stood up and motioned to his wife to stand. The two of them left Sage to his thoughts as they left the room, but not before posting guards at the entrance.

Sage closed his eyes tight as he looked away, his fists clenched. How dare this pure blood mess with his head this way! Now he played dirty, there was no honor in his question. Images of Mia before she was turned flashed in his head. He saw how happy she was, he heard her voice, then he saw her as she was now completely different, dark, void of happiness, void of life. This was not the Mia he remembered. Sage wanted her back, but at what cost? Was he being selfish? Sage was only human just like the rest of them was he not entitled as well to a happy life? No! He could not think this way, it was wrong, all of it, there had to be another way.

Layla walked with her husband down the hallways, she glanced towards him. "Merrick, did you have to do it that way?"

I am sorry, but they want those half breeds gone just like we do. Do you not agree?"

"Yes, but to toy with the boy s heart. You of all people should remember what it was like to be in love."

"I do remember, Layla, every time I look at you. But this is a war, and we need to make alliances in order to survive. We may have the strength, but those half breeds have the numbers. They will keep increasing their armies until every one of us are wiped out of existence. Are you with me in this?"

Layla walked in front of Merrick and stopped before him, "Always, my husband. I will always be with you. I stood by you in the beginning, I stand by your side now, and I will always stand by your side in the future. We are one, now and for all eternity." -

Meanwhile at the Koji manor, Flash and Scorpio looked at one another in a mix of surprise and skeptic. They turned their attention back towards Duncan, "Wait, mind repeating that again? In English."

Duncan rubbed his eyes and lowered his hand when he stared directly at them. He sighed a little, "Slayers, you and Kaye. You know, females who go out and kill vampires."

"Wait, wait, wait, you are saying me and Kaye, we are Buffies?" Flash asked with a raised brow.

Duncan bolted up from where he was and stared down at Flash, "Do not take this lightly! I am very serious!"

Flash narrowed her eyes as she got up and stared him right back, "Do not even try to push me dog boy, otherwise, we will be having hot dogs for supper."

Duncan growled low as he did not waiver from his position. "I helped save your sorry asses from the pure bloods the least you can do is listen to what I have to say!"

"What? Do you want a thank you?" Flash shot at him.

"No! I do not want a thank you! I want you to listen to what I have to say!" Duncan barked back.

Scorpio rubbed his earring even more, he started to get even more nervous. "Captain, maybe we should at least listen to his side."

Flash pulled back as she glanced over at Scorpio and sat down. "Fine, speak boy!"

Duncan growled once more and sat back down, "As I was saying, hear me out before you start jumping in with your snaky comments."

Flash blinked as she looked at Scorpio with mock surprise, "Scorpio, me snaky? Since when?"

"Captain," Scorpio started to say as he took a drink of water.

"Ok, ok." Flash replied as she turned her attention back to Duncan.

Duncan sighed again, he collected himself before he started his story. "Usually every generation there is mainly one vampire slayer. But this time around is different. This time, there are two houses which rule the half breeds, House of Devi where Akea rules, and House of Seethe where her brother Faros is the main one in control. But also along with the two houses, there are the real vampires, the pure bloods which is the House of Anata."

"We know about the half breeds, they have our friends. Akea has Thunder and Mia is already turned and is the wife of her brother." Scorpio informed him.

Duncan frowned deeply, "This is bad, they have already begun. We need to have you two train, there is no way the both of you are ready to take them on."

"I will tell you this right now, Fido, we have armors. All of us have been fighting for a long time, and we will be able to fight against them as well." Flash said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh yea, and look how well that turned out." Duncan shot back.

"Please, do not start again," Scorpio asked when he looked over at Flash. "You did say we would listen to his story captain."

Flash gave a nod, "Go ahead, you were saying."

"Yes, as I was saying, you and Kaye will need extra training in order to deal with both types of vampires."

"Who is going to train us, you?" Flash asked with a raised brow.

Duncan shook his head, "No, a watcher named Meji. He does this for a living, finding potential girls to turn into vampire slayers. I even hate to admit it, but he is one of the best you will run into."

"Wait, there are more of them? What a relief the world is saved!" Flash said as she fell back into her chair.

"What did I tell you about your snaky comments?" Duncan growled, he was having more than enough of this. Why did this female have to be a slayer? Was there a mistake? No, there was no mistake, the Council does not make mistakes. Meji is going to have his hands full and he could not be happier. The damn fool.

Flash held up her hands in silent surrender, as she focused her attention back to him.

Duncan saw she settled down as he continued once more. He explained what was required in training and what a slayer is suppose to do when they start fighting against the vampire nation. "Each slayer has the same basics, martial arts training of some kind, higher sensitivity to things around them, stronger physically, agility, speed. But slayers also have different skills from one another as well. Most of the time, a slayer can sense where a vampire is as her side hurts, it is a warning system telling the slayer a vampire is close but not how many are around. There are a few who have more speed and agility than other slayers. But even fewer who can see the vampires in their dreams feeling like they are physically there with them. Even though it gets more detailed, I believe this is a good enough place to stop my story until Meji shows."

"Duncan, there is something you should know. You say Flash and Kaye are the slayers. But the rest of us are not just going to sit by on the sidelines and wait, while worrying how they are doing in this war. We are going to fight along side them no matter what you or this Meji person has to say about it. Another thing, Kaye is not going to fight, she can not." Scorpio started to explain.

Duncan raised a brow when he studied Scorpio, "Oh? Why?"

"Because, she is pregnant. Kaye already gave her word she will not fight because of the baby. They will make sure she does not no matter what." Scorpio finished.

Duncan blinked, pregnant? A slayer is pregnant! How is Meji going to work with this?


End file.
